


So Far Away

by Gwenling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 138,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7695019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenling/pseuds/Gwenling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interesting things can happen when you're away from everyone and everything you know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapters 1-19

Chapter 1 - What's This? A Scheming Headmaster?

People say that change is good, and more often than not, they are correct. But Harry Potter thinks that this is one of those times that they are wrong, vastly and undeniably wrong. And he is not the only one. Draco Malfoy thinks the same thing, and this would be the one and only time that these two have ever agreed on anything throughout their entire school career that spanned the last six years.  
  
With the demise of Voldemort two years earlier, the wizarding world breathed a collective sigh of relief that they were safe once again. It would be a long time coming before the next Dark Lord would make an appearance. While some people said that it would never happen, others knew that it was inevitable. There has to be a balance of good and bad, light and dark. Luckily it would not be until many generations later that this came to pass.  
  
While changes were being made throughout the wizarding world at large, changes were also being made in their schools. During the previous summer, the Headmasters from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, Beauxbattons, Hamilton and Galloway met to discuss such changes. Several items were reviewed and while some were accepted by all five, some ideas were left up to each Headmaster to decide at their own discretion.  
  
One idea that was accepted with an unanimous vote was a student exchange program. It was agreed that two seventh year students from each house would be allowed to participate, and to keep things fair, sent to different schools. Their schedules would transfer from one school to the next, as the majority of the classes were the same. If there were differences, they would be adjusted accordingly, based on what alternate courses were available at a particular school.  
  
During the meeting, a list of possible participants was drawn up by each Headmaster, pending parental or guardian approval of course. Letters were quickly written and owled, outlining the program and what would be expected of each student if granted permission to participate in this new endeavor. It was also requested that the students keep this news to themselves until the Great Feast, when the Headmasters would make the announcement. Surprisingly, their answers were received that same day or the next.  
  
Once the necessary forms had been returned, the Headmasters decided where each student was to continue their studies, schedules were finalized, school records and personal information was exchanged, giving a bit of insight on their new charges.  
  
Dumbledore smiled to himself as he reviewed the final list, his spectacled eyes settling on a certain pair of names. This promised to be an interesting year, he thought with a certain all-knowing twinkle in his eye, and was a bit sorry that he would not be there to enjoy the fireworks that resulted from one of his decisions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 - School Starts

"Welcome! Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few things," Dumbledore stated as his eyes roamed the Great Hall. "First of all, you may see a few changes around the school. We have attempted to make it a bit easier on everyone by placing the majority of the classrooms in the same area. The exceptions to this would be the Astronomy, Potions, and Herbology classes. They will remain in their current areas. The next point of order is the Forbidden Forest. Even with the demise of Lord Voldemort, the area is still unsafe for children. Precautions have been taken and the boundaries marked for your safety."  
  
At this point, the first years became afraid. Dumbledore allowed a few minutes for the upper years to assure their housemates that as long as the rules were followed, no harm would come to them. Once the hall quieted down again, he continued.  
  
"And on to the last, and I'm sure, most interesting announcement of the evening. I mentioned earlier that changes have been made here at the school. To go along with that, I am pleased to announce that Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be participating in a student exchange program this year. This is a joint venture between the five wizarding schools, and we have high hopes that this will be the first of many such exchanges.  
  
"We have chosen two students from each house to represent Hogwarts and we will be receiving eight students from the other schools in their stead. When your name is called, please stand. From Ravenclaw, Mandy Brocklehurst and Michael Corner; from Hufflepuff, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley; from Slytherin, Draco Malfoy and Tracy Davis; and from Gryffindor, Harry Potter and Lavender Brown. Once the feast has concluded, I ask that you please adjourn to the Charms classroom on the second floor so that we may further discuss your upcoming endeavor. And now, let the feast begin," the Headmaster proclaimed as the tables magically filled with food.  
  
Harry knew that he was in for it. He hadn't told his two best friends that they would not get to spend their last year of school together.  
  
Hermione glared at Ron, who was oblivious to everything except the food in front of him. "Did you know about this, Ron?" she asked as he was filling his plate.  
  
"Huh?" he asked as he was ripping a leg off of the cooked turkey that was in front of Harry.  
  
"Honestly, Ron. When will you learn some manners?" she chided.  
  
"Probably about the same time that you decide to stop lecturing me about not having them," he threw at her. "Honestly Mione, if I knew, don't you think I would have told you?"  
  
She seemed to have accepted that answer and turned on Harry. "So why didn't you tell us?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Because Dumbledore asked that we not say anything."  
  
"Hmph," she said as she picked at her plate, pushing her food around and not really eating.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry turned to her. "I'm sorry that you weren't chosen. Merlin knows that you'd do better than I would with something like this. You know how I am with meeting new people."  
  
"I know Harry," she said, sadness tinting her voice. "It's not your fault. Just give me a bit to get over the shock and I'll be okay," she said as she continued to stare at her plate, trying to come to terms that she had not been chosen for this project. She had the highest marks in their house, which should have assured her a place, but apparently good grades did not count for this. Not that Harry was a bad student. He passed all of his classes, but he could have made better grades if he applied himself, like she did.  
  
"So when are you leaving?" Ron asked, not realizing that something was amiss.  
  
"Not sure. I guess I'll find out at the meeting in a little while," Harry said as he poured himself more pumpkin juice.  
  
"How in the hell did Malfoy end up in this program?" Ron asked as he looked across the room to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry shrugged. "I don't know how we were all chosen. I guess that was Dumbledore's doing."  
  
"I'd be willing to bet that he's going to Durmstrang. Even though You-Know-Who is gone, I'm sure they're still teaching some kind of Dark Arts classes over there. It'd be the perfect place for him. I'm sure that everyone there would welcome him with open arms, being the son of a Death Eater," Ron offered.  
  
"I really don't care where the git ends up as long as it's not where I am. But look at it like this - you won't have to put up with him this year. So enjoy the peace and quiet."  
  
"I would love to, except that you won't be here. For fuck's sake, Harry, it's our last year together. We were supposed to rule the school. I have this entire list of pranks we were going to pull, and now it won't happen. I'll be stuck here and you'll be, well, somewhere," Ron said with a grimace.  
  
Harry patted Ron on the back. "You'll be fine, Ron. You never know, you might like whoever is taking my place even better than me," he joked.  
  
Ron shook his head. "Not bloody likely," he said as he tucked back into his dinner.  
  
Across at the Slytherin table, the seventh years were in an uproar over the fact that their leader would be leaving them.  
  
"Once I've finished with my meeting, we'll all meet in the Common Room and decide how things will be handled in by absence," Draco stated.  
  
"I can't believe that I wasn't chosen," Pansy said as she tossed her hair over her shoulder for the third time in a fit of anger.  
  
"Pansy, if you do that once more, I'm going to cut it off," Crabbe informed her.  
  
"You would not," she said with an air of superiority.  
  
"Try me," he said with a malicious grin.  
  
She scooted closer to the body on her right and linked her arm with his. "Draco, love, please tell Crabbe that he will do no such thing," she cooed.  
  
"Get off of me you bloody leech," Draco said as he pushed the annoying witch away from him. "If you touch me again, I'll be the one to cut it off," he said with menace.  
  
Pansy pursed her lips together in a perfected pout. "What is wrong with you?" she asked.  
  
Draco shook his head and looked across the hall. "It figures that he'd be included in the program. Dumbledore just had to go and show off his pride and joy, didn't he? It's not like there weren't other candidates from the Gryffindorks. Hell, Dean Thomas would have been better suited for this than Potter."  
  
Goyle paused with loading his plate. "Look at it this way, at least you won't have to put up with him and his bloody arse-kissing-friends this year," he said.  
  
Draco smirked. "This is true. I'm sure that I'll end up at Durmstrang, and he'll be on the other side of the planet from me. Ahhh, my last year is starting to look even better than I had imagined," he said as he resumed his eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 - We're Going Where?

After dinner, the prefects escorted the students to their houses, while the eight exchange students met in the Charms classroom with Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"First of all, I want to thank you all for agreeing to participate in this program. As I was saying earlier, we need go over the information for your trip, including where each of you have been assigned. I have included your assignments as well as other information in these packets," he said as he handed the individual scrolls to each student, giving them a bit of time to open and review their information. Seeing the expressions on some of the student's faces, Dumbledore proceeded.  
  
"I guess it would be prudent to inform you of who your partner will be," he said as he picked up his list. "Attending Beauxbattons, Michael Corner and Justin Finch-Fletchley; Durmstrang, Mandy Brocklehurst and Tracy Davis; Hamilton, Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy; Galloway, Lavender Brown and Susan Bones."  
  
Draco threw his hands up in frustration. "Oh bloody hell! I am NOT going to America, of all places, and especially not with Potter! Who made up this ridiculous list?" he asked in a condescending tone.  
  
"First of all, Mr. Malfoy, please refrain from the use of foul language in this school. And I assure you that I put careful thought and consideration into these assignments. I take it that you expected to be placed somewhere else. Durmstrang perhaps?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Precisely," he said as he lifted his chin.  
  
"Well, I am sorry that this did not fall to your liking, but the decision has been made and the assignments are final."  
  
Draco rolled his eyes at Dumbledore's firm statement.  
  
Mandy paled. "But Professor, don't they teach Dark Arts there? I mean, that was the whole premise behind the school, to train students to fight FOR You-Know-Who."  
  
"That is true, Ms. Brocklehurst, but it has been reorganized. With Lord Voldemort gone, things there have changed, and that also includes the classes that are taught. Have no fear, young lady, things will be fine," he said with a patient smile.  
  
"Okaaay," she said, her faith not completely restored.  
  
The Professor looked around the room. "Are there any other questions about your assignments?" When none were forthcoming, he continued. "You will be leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast. I would like for you all to remain in the Great Hall once you have finished your meal. You should have all of your belongings with you as you will not have time to go back to your dorm and pack. Formal robes will be required as you are representing our school, and first impressions are everything. You will be traveling by port-key to your destinations and your class schedules will be waiting for you there. Do all of you have extra funds?" At the nods, he continued. "Very good. They will be exchanged for the currency that is used where you have been assigned. As per usual, if you need additional funds, you will need to contact your parents."  
  
"As for the holidays, I will leave that up to you. You are more than welcome to come back here, go home for the break, or you might choose to spend the time off with your new friends. Again, that will be your decision. Please inform your new Headmaster of your plans and they will contact me. Also included in your packet of information is a spell that can be used to send correspondence to your friends here, if you so choose, since you are at too great a distance for owling. I will be checking on your progress from time to time, but I am confident that once you settle in, things will be fine. This is an opportunity to meet new people, make new friends. Now are there any other questions?" he asked again.  
  
The students looked from one to another and shook their heads.  
  
"If there are none, then I would suggest that you get a good night’s rest since you will be traveling first thing in the morning," he said as he dismissed the students. "Oh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy, would you please remain for a few more minutes?" he asked.  
  
The boys looked at each other and scowled, but did not move from their spots and Dumbledore braced himself for the maelstrom that was to come. Once all of the other students had cleared the room, he looked to the remaining two.  
  
"I thought it would be best to have this discussion in private, which is why I asked you two to stay. I know you think that this is some form of punishment for the past six years, and in a way it is."  
  
At that admission, both Draco and Harry opened their mouths to protest, but a hand stopped them.  
  
"I will tell you that I expect nothing but good reports on the two of you from Headmaster Collins. If I hear of one altercation between the two of you, both of you will be expelled immediately, regardless of who started it. And before you decide to spout off your nonsense about your family being who they are, young Mr. Malfoy, I shall inform you now. It would not matter if you were a descendent of Merlin himself. You would still be expelled," Professor Dumbledore stated. "That is how serious we are about this project. While I realize that this is a new endeavor, we, meaning all of the Headmasters, want this exchange program to work." Here the Professor paused, gathering his thoughts.  
  
"When I look at the two of you, I see the children you were when you first arrived here at Hogwarts, but I can also see the men that you will become one day. Even though you chose to treat each other as an enemy over the past six years, I would hope that a change is not too far off. You are older and wiser now, and coming to blows in the middle of a classroom at your age, for no reason, is not the way to conduct your last year of school."  
  
"As you both know, there is a reason behind everything I do and this situation is no different. I have every confidence that the both of you can put aside your differences and move beyond the boyhood rivalry into something akin to a friendship between two young men. By taking you out of your element, so to speak, here at school, and putting you elsewhere, away from all that is familiar, maybe you will begin to see things differently."  
  
Both Harry and Draco looked at each other, doubt etched in their features. Six years of constant fighting, bickering, and downright rudeness was as much a part of them as breathing. How were they going to get past that?  
  
"Now, I want you to make a pact right now, before you leave this classroom. I want you to promise that you will try to get along. I will not ask for a miracle - yet - but at least hearing your word of honor that you will not attempt to harm your fellow student while abroad will show your dedication to this undertaking," the Professor finished.  
  
They took a few minutes to digest the information that had just been presented, the good and the bad, as far as they were concerned, and then glanced at each other, as if sizing each the up. Ever the Gryffindor, Harry held his hand out, just as Draco had done to him all those years ago, only to be snubbed in the process. He briefly wondered if Draco would do the same to him now.  
  
As far as Draco was concerned, this was blackmail, pure and simple. Either play by Dumbledore's rules or he would be expelled from school. While that was an appealing alternative, he was sure that his Mother would cut off his funds if that were to happen. Not wanting to chance that, he begrudgingly shook Harry's hand.  
  
"As much as it pains me to do this, I will attempt to get along with Potter," he said with a sneer. "As long as he keeps up his end of the bargain," he said as he shook the offered hand.  
  
"I will. It's you who I'm worried about," Harry stated as he let his hand fall to his side.  
  
Draco chuckled and did the same. "Oh, Potty, I didn't realize you cared," he taunted.  
  
Harry's brow furrowed in anger. "Malfoy, I couldn't care less about you. Believe me, you care enough about yourself so that no one else has to. What I do care about is this program, and I swear to Merlin that if you do anything to mess it up, a lifetime of Cruciatus would still be too good for you," he declared.  
  
A discreet cough brought Harry back to himself and the Headmaster smiled. He agreed wholeheartedly with the boy, but thought that he was a bit extreme with his threat.  
  
Draco waived him off with a flick of his hand. "Whatever, Potter. Are we finished?" he asked petulantly.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Mr. Malfoy, I think we are finished. You may return to your dorm as it is getting quite late."  
  
Draco picked up his information packet and swept from the room, robes billowing behind him in a fashion that would have impressed even Snape and probably would have earned a few extra house points in the process.  
  
"I guess I need to head up too. I'm sure that Ron and Hermione are waiting to hear all about it," Harry said as he gathered his own information.  
  
"You'll be fine, Harry," the Headmaster predicted. "Just take it one day at a time and you'll see."  
  
Harry nodded and left the classroom, wondering exactly how he was going to get through the coming year without hexing Malfoy into oblivion.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 4 - Time To Take A Trip

As requested, the exchange students remained in the Great Hall after breakfast, a few of their friends staying to see them off.  
  
Ron and Hermione had pulled Harry aside. "I'm telling you, Harry, I have a bad feeling about this. I can't believe that Dumbledore would do something as stupid as putting you and Malfoy together at the same school," Ron said not for the first time.  
  
Hermione nodded in agreement. "I don't like this either, believe me. But I have to say that Harry has it easier of the two."  
  
"How's that?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione looked at Harry as if he were twelve years old again. "Oh come on. You only have to deal with Malfoy. Malfoy not only has to deal with you, and I don't mean that in a bad way, but he's going to America as well. We all know how prejudiced he is, so now he'll be dealing with American wizards as well as Yank-, well, you know the other sort he despises," she said by way of explanation.  
  
Both Ron and Harry grinned. "Oh yeah, I hadn't thought about that," Ron admitted. "He can't stand anyone who isn't a pureblood like him, and now he will be over there with a different nationality as well as, well, you know."  
  
Harry reached out and hugged Hermione. "You know, I think you've just made my day. Well, at least until we get there and the git does something to brass me off."  
  
"If he doesn't do that before you leave," Ron said as he looked over to where the small group of Slytherins were glaring daggers back at them.  
  
At that time, Dumbledore joined the small group of students. "Well, the time has come, students, for you to embark on your journey. If you will join your partner, I will hand you your port-keys and then you will be on your way."  
  
Harry quickly hugged his best friends. "I'll try to write, but I'm not making any promises," he said.  
  
"Just stay safe, Harry," Hermione suggested.  
  
Harry smiled. "I'll try."  
  
"Quidditch pitch. That's where you can get him," Ron offered.  
  
At this, Harry laughed. "Already ahead of you on that," he said as he separated from them. "Take care, you two."  
  
"Potter and Malfoy," the Headmaster called.  
  
Each student left their friends and joined him. "Are you ready then?" Dumbledore asked. After receiving a nod from each of his students, he handed them a crystal snow globe with a replica of Hogwarts inside. "This is your port-key. As soon as I say the incantation, you will be transported into Headmaster Collins' office."  
  
The boys took a moment to look at the device and then back at their Headmaster. "So you do not forget where you came from," he simply said. After a few muttered phrases, they felt the familiar tug behind their navel and a few seconds later they were in America.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 5 - Welcome To America

With a flash of light and a pop, the boys appeared in the waiting area of the Headmaster's office at Hamilton School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, located in upstate New York. Harry, who was not accustomed to traveling a great distance by port-key, stumbled a bit and crashed into Draco, which sent them both to the floor.  
  
"Potter, you klutz. Get off of me!" Draco yelled as he tried to push the offending body off of his. "You are wrinkling my robes!"  
  
Harry snorted as he tried to untangle himself from the boy below him. If he didn't know better, he'd swear that Draco's middle name was Vanity. It didn't matter where he went, he was always dressed immaculately, not a hair out of place, not a wrinkle in sight. But here he was, sprawled out underneath him, looking like he had just been thoroughly shagged, his hair was mused and his robes were twisted this way and that. Harry wished he had a camera to capture this particular moment in time. It might have come in handy at some point in the future.  
  
When the Headmaster heard the commotion outside of his office, he rushed to the door to find his newest additions in a tangle of arms and legs.  
  
"Here, here, let me help you," he said as he made his way over to the boys and helped extricate them from the jumble. "See, this is one reason we do not wear robes around here. They get in the way of things," he stated as he helped to set the boys to right.  
  
"Headmaster Collins?" Harry asked as he attempted to straighten his robes.  
  
"I am," he stated with a nod of his head. "And you must be Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," he said, shaking each of their hands. "Come into my office so that we can get your paperwork completed and get you off to your rooms," he said as he turned and re-entered his office.  
  
This office was nothing like Dumbledore's. This one was nice and tidy, with just a few odds and ends lying about, completely opposite of their Headmaster's own office that was cluttered to the rafters with things. The man was a pack rat and refused to throw something out for fear that it might be needed one day. Obviously one day has never arrived, hence the way his office looks. But here, you could find your way around with nothing to impede your steps.  
  
Taking the seats in front of the large oak desk, the boys listened as Headmaster Collins went over the rules of the school, which matched the rules of Hogwarts for most things, but there were a few nice surprises.  
  
"You will find that we are more lax in some areas than Hogwarts. For one, we no longer wear robes, except for special occasions, such as holiday meals and such. You'll be notified ahead of time when they are expected. We've found that they hinder the students in some aspects, especially in hand-to-hand combat situations as well as during the physical education class."  
  
"Another change that we've implemented here is that the students are not divided into the house system. Over time, we've come to realize that students were only interacting with their own houses, and if they attempted a friendship with someone outside of their house, they were shunned. Well, no more. Everyone here is an equal and will be treated as such. The only separation we have is with the sports, but I'll cover that later."  
  
For several years, Harry had thought that the house separation was a good thing, to a certain degree, but as Headmaster Collins' pointed out, it hindered the students as far as forming friendships beyond their borders. He was very interested to see how everyone interacted together.  
  
Draco, on the other hand, thought that doing away with the system was tantamount to disaster. It was allowing the different social classes to mix, and that was something that had been drilled into him since he was old enough to walk. He only associated with the most prestigious purebloods. Everyone else was beneath him and did not deserve his time or attention. This was not a change he was looking forward to.  
  
"To go along with the dissolution of the house system, we have restructured our student housing areas. We have placed first and second years on the bottom floor, third and fourth years together on the second, fifth and sixth together on the third floor, leaving the fourth floor to the seventh years. Boys and girls are still separated, and the dorms are spelled so that boys may not enter the girls, and vice versa."  
  
This would not be a problem for either, although they were smart enough not to comment about it. It wasn't a secret that Malfoy had kept company with both boys and girls alike during the previous school years. Harry himself had dabbled in both sexes, although he kept quiet about it, whereas Malfoy didn't care that everyone knew.  
  
"I realize that you both were Seekers on your house Quidditch teams. In addition to Quidditch, we have added several other sports as well. Lacrosse, soccer, which you call football, and rowing all seem to be the most popular this year. Until now, we have not included muggle sports, but there are only so many students who can play Quidditch, which is why we've added a few others to our program. Your physical education Professor will let you know when tryouts will be for each, and you can check the bulletin boards in your dorm for the information as well," Headmaster Collins said.  
  
"As for your rooming assignments, I have placed you within the same suite, which is two bedrooms separated by a walk-through bath. You will be sharing sleeping accommodations with what we call a mentor, who will assist you in any way he can to make sure that you are integrated into our system with the least amount of pain," he said with a smile.  
  
Harry almost laughed at that. While he had no aversion to Americans, or any nationality come to think of it, he knew that Malfoy would. He would be the Ice Prince until he could get the lay of the land, so to speak, and find out who was worthy of his friendship and who was beneath him, especially with the house system not in place. He wondered if there was anyone here who could take him down a peg or two. Harry had already decided that he'd pay any amount of money to see that.  
  
During their conversation, two young men had joined them in the Headmaster's office and were finally introduced.  
  
"Gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to your mentors, Chad Sharpe and Allen Wells," he said as the boys stood and greeted each other.  
  
After being introduced, Harry braced himself for what was coming … the attention that he hated more than anything in this world. Even more than he hated Malfoy. He hated the fact that he would never be known as just Harry Potter, seventh year student, but instead as Harry Potter, The Hero. At seeing Harry's discomfort, the Headmaster discreetly cleared his throat and nodded to the other student in the room.  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to step back and watch to see how these two reacted to Malfoy, The Ice Prince of Slytherin. As expected, his cool mask of indifference was firmly in place as he appraised the situation. He had no information on the two Americans yet, which meant that he would remain detached and aloof until he could ascertain if they were worthy of his time or not. Harry knew how it felt to be on the wrong end of Malfoy's icy demeanor, and sincerely hoped that Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he sent them both here.  
  
Headmaster Collins wished each of the new students luck with their stay here before they were whisked away by their new mentors. He had decided to leave it up to the four of them to decide who would be rooming together, and that once they had come to a decision, word would be sent back to him.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6 - New Friends

Before leaving the Headmaster's office, both Harry and Draco had decided that the first item of business was to shed their school robes, leaving them in their day clothes, Draco dressed in black slacks and a white button-down, Harry in blue jeans and a light blue button-down.  
  
With that done, they set out to discover their new home, as well as learn a bit about their new roommates. A couple of hours later, both Harry and Draco felt like they could navigate the school much better than Hogwarts and the four of them had decided to venture down to the lake to see if anything was going on there. They perched themselves on a rock ledge that overlooked the water.  
  
"Our old school was in a castle that was spread out all over the place. We only had ten minutes to get from one class to the next and if your next class was on the opposite side of the school, then you were out of luck," Harry said.  
  
Draco laughed. "And don't forget about the moving staircases."  
  
"Moving staircases?" Chad asked.  
  
"They were enchanted and you had to be careful of which one you were on because sometimes they took you for a ride that ended against a wall. There was nothing you could do but wait until it decided to move again, and sometimes that took hours. I can't tell you how many times during my first year there that I missed class because of those staircases," Harry admitted.  
  
"True, but you never got into trouble for it. Did you, Potter?" Draco asked with a sneer.  
  
"No," Harry quietly admitted.  
  
"And why was that?" he taunted.  
  
"Malfoy, just drop it, okay?"  
  
Before he could say anything further, Chad asked, "What is it with you two and using your last names? I know your names are Harry and Draco, but why don't you two use them?"  
  
"Long story," Harry said.  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Allen dove in. "Look, if we're all going to be rooming together, don't you think we need to know just a little about you both? And the first thing I want to know is why you two act like you hate each other."  
  
"Because we do," Draco stated as if that explained everything.  
  
After recovering from a moment of shock, Chad chimed in. "Now this story I have GOT to hear," he said as he looked between the two.  
  
Harry shook his head and looked to Draco. "Would you like to do the honors or shall I?" he offered. Draco was somewhat shocked that Harry would allow him this, knowing full well that Draco would give his own version of the story that would only serve to make himself look better in their new friend's eyes. But if Harry told the story, it would only make him look like the bastard that he was.  
  
As he opened his mouth, preparing to launch into a story that would rip Potter to shreds, he thought about his summer, and the reason that Dumbledore had given for putting them together on this project.  
  
With his father rotting in the family crypt and his mother off traipsing the world, he had plenty of time to reassess a few things, one of them being himself. He had always been a vain, self-centered, son of a bitch who took everything and gave nothing, and was a bastard to everyone and didn't care. He was brought up thinking that because of his impeccable lineage, that would excuse his behavior.  
  
His father had never been a father to him. Instead, he was a dictator, always spouting off that Voldemort was the best thing that ever happened to the wizarding world. When he had been defeated two years ago, Lucius had been his First Lieutenant, and had died beside the Dark Lord in the final battle.  
  
After spending the summer months with just the house-elves for company, he had come to terms with a few things about himself. He realized he hated what he'd become, what his father had turned him into - a prejudiced idiot of the first caliber. But now that his father's influence was gone, influence that at times felt like threats, Draco had come to hate what he stood for.  
  
He had briefly entertained the idea that at the beginning of the school year he would show everyone who Draco Malfoy really was. For a brief moment, he had hoped that he and Potter could have put aside their differences and be civil to each other during their last year at school.  
  
But as soon as he had seen them on the first day of school, all of the ingrained feelings had come rushing to the forefront and he found that he could not do it. It was too hard, so he had reverted back to the cold, calculating Malfoy that everyone knew and expected. The Malfoy that he knew deep down was not his true self.  
  
He smiled to himself as he realized that Dumbledore knew something, even though he had never come out and said the words, but he knew - knew that in time the real Draco Malfoy would appear. He was there, lurking beneath the surface, waiting for the right moment.  
  
Again.  
  
And here it was. A second chance at trying to make things right. As Dumbledore had planned, it was away from everyone and everything he knew, away from outside influences. A new school, new friends (if things went well), and a new start for him. Could he do it?  
  
He nodded and then proceeded to tell the tale of the Malfoy-Potter rivalry that spanned over the last six years. He tried to look at things from both points of view as he told the story. He had even curbed his tongue when it came to his feelings about both Weasley and Granger, yet he didn't gloss over his own involvement in the process.  
  
When he had finished, Harry was looking at him like he was another person. Draco wasn't sure what that look meant, but something inside assured himself that what he just did was good.  
  
"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco was somewhat embarrassed. "I'm still me, just a bit … different."  
  
"Would you care to explain?" Harry asked as Chad and Allen looked on, not knowing what was going on with the two.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Not right now. Maybe some day, but not yet. But rest assured that Malfoy is still here, and can be summoned if the need arises."  
  
Chad looked at him. "Dude, don't tell me you have a split personality," he said with a groan.  
  
After some thought, Draco had to admit that's kind of what he was, although not in a clinical sort of way.  
  
"Does this have anything to do with what Dumbledore said before we left?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "A bit."  
  
Harry understood and explained it to Chad and Allen. "Before we left Hogwarts, we made an agreement between ourselves to try and get along while we're here, though Merlin only knows how hard that's going to be on both of us. There hasn't been a day gone by that we didn't hurt each other one way or another," Harry admitted. "But it's something that needs to be done. We're getting too old for this."  
  
Draco agreed. And here it was … a moment of truth for him. Could he do this? Could he take this chance again, just as he had done six years ago? Back before he realized that just because his father had said things were a certain way didn't mean they truly were. Deciding that he wanted to, he stuck out his hand and prayed to every deity out there that his friendship was accepted this time. "Draco Malfoy, formerly of Slytherin, currently residing in America, Merlin help us all," he mumbled.  
  
Harry looked at Draco's slender white hand and then back to his eyes. The mask was gone, and for the first time, Harry realized that was looking at the real Draco. It was a bit strange to see the sincerity in his normally guarded gaze, but he found himself nodding his acceptance. For the second time in as many days, he took Draco's hand in his and a new bond was formed. It was fragile and it would take time to grow, but the first step was always the hardest.  
  
"Harry Potter. It's nice to meet you," was all he said before shaking Draco's hand.  
  
"Well, now that you two have met, in a strange sort of way, what do you say about us getting to know the real you," Allen suggested. "And I don't mean who you were before now. We want to know the real Draco and Harry."  
  
Over the next hour they covered everything they could think of, taking turns telling the others about their lives. Harry and Draco learned that Allen lived in the seaside village of Del Mar in Southern California, was a Mudblood, as Malfoy would have called him with a sneer. As it was, Draco said that he had never associated with people that were not purebloods, so it would take some time to get over the prejudices that his father had instilled in him almost from birth.  
  
"I guess I won’t hold it against you that you’re a pureblood snot then," Allen said with a dramatic sigh, causing everyone to laugh.  
  
Allen had a younger brother who would be starting school the following year. Even though his father was a wizard, both parents chose to work at muggle jobs, and their home was a muggle home. They enjoyed the benefits of both the wizarding world and the muggle world and never slighted either.  
  
Chad, as it turned out, was a pureblood wizard whose family lived outside of New Orleans, Louisiana on a plantation that had been in their family for decades. Like Allen, he lived in a muggle home, but that was only because of his parent's fascination with all things muggle. Harry laughed and said that his best friend's father was the same way. His other best friend, Hermione, had muggle parents, so was raised as one. When all of them got together, Mr. Weasley would always ask questions about different things he had heard about or read. It was always an entertaining time. Chad was an only child and enjoyed school because it gave him the brothers and sisters that he had never had, just like Harry.  
  
They covered other things that ranged from their likes and dislikes, favorite foods, favorite classes, as well as previous girlfriend/boyfriend experiences. Draco was surprised to learn that Harry had been with two other guys, but would not reveal their names. Draco, in turn, admitted that he was attracted to both, but preferred guys because they were much less emotional than girls, something that all four of them agreed on. Both Chad and Allen had been in relationships with both sexes so that set everyone's minds at ease. Nobody would be offended at same sex relationships if the opportunity should present itself.  
  
Draco was glad that they had done away with robes here at Hamilton because it would have been a shame to hide either one of these delectable bodies under yards and yards of that horrendous material. He would be hard-pressed to say which of these two were better looking because both were absolutely stunning. He mentally ran through each of their features.  
  
Chad was about his height, had blue eyes and blonde hair, but instead of fair skin like himself, was tanned and toned. Allen was the opposite of Chad. While their build was somewhat similar, Allen had a bit more muscle and had brown hair and brown eyes. Yes, he could stand to be seen in the company of these two. This would not be a hardship in the least.  
  
On their way back to the dorm, they still hadn't decided on their rooming situation so they flipped a coin to let George Washington dictate their room assignments. The coin was tossed and Harry allowed Draco to make the call. As expected, he called heads with a salacious grin, and promptly lost.  
  
"I have never lost before when it comes to anything having to do with head, either on the giving or receiving end," he said with a laugh.  
  
"There's a first time for everything, Draco," Allen teased as he ushered his new roommate into their home, leaving Harry and Chad at their own door.  
  
Once the boys were settled in and unpacked, the four made their way down to the dining hall for dinner. As expected, everyone wanted to meet the famous Harry Potter, which meant constant interruptions, but Chad assured Harry that if he didn't get to finish his meal, they could sneak into the kitchen after dinner for a quick bite. Luckily that didn't happen and they managed to finish their meal together. After dinner, they went back to the dorm and settled themselves on the couches in the lounge, a smaller version of their common rooms, and discussed their schedules for the first term, met and talked with other seventh years, and eventually made their way back to their rooms for a quick shower and then it was lights out.  
  
As Draco lay in bed, he looked back at the day and decided that he had done a good thing. It was still new and he knew that it would take some getting used to, but he would at least try. During their talks this afternoon, he had tried to keep an open mind when it came to Allen and Chad, and realized that they were very interesting people, regardless of what kind of blood ran through their veins. As he was drifting off to sleep, he realized that he had also enjoyed spending time with Potter as well. No, not Potter … Harry. He would have to get used to using his first name, and save Potter for special occasions.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - Not Use Magic? What?

Their first week at Hamilton was interesting. After classes each day, Draco would come back to the dorm and rant about the bloody Yanks and their stupidity, and then would slowly calm himself down. Allen and Chad knew that his tirades were never directed at them, and that it was just Draco’s way of adjusting. With that out of his system, he would sit at his desk and work on his studies until dinner, and then afterwards, they would either continue with their work, or if they had finished, wander around the school grounds.  
  
One evening, they went to the gymnasium and watched a basketball game that was in progress. Chad had joined in the game, and Allen tried to explain the concept to Draco and Harry. Neither could understand the positions because all they could see were players running up and down the court, shooting at the basket.  
  
"It would be a more interesting game if they used magic," Draco offered.  
  
"Sure it would, but where would the fun in that be? It’s nice to accomplish things on your own, without using magic," Allen said.  
  
Draco shook his head, doubtful of that. Harry snickered.  
  
"Have you ever tried to do anything without using your magic?" Allen asked him.  
  
"Why in Merlin’s name would I want to do that?" he asked, somewhat appalled that Allen would even suggest it. Then again, Allen was not a pureblood and lived in a world where magic was not necessary.  
  
Harry chimed in. "During the summers, I was forbidden to use magic at the Dursley’s. There are lots of things that you can do without the use of magic. You’re just too lazy to do them yourself," he said with a grin.  
  
Draco’s mouth dropped open. "I’ll have you know that I am NOT lazy."  
  
"Really?" Allen asked. "So if you were in your room and you wanted something, what would you do?"  
  
"Use Accio and it would come to me," Draco stated as if he could not believe that there was any other way.  
  
Harry laughed. "See, he’s lazy," he reiterated before turning back to the game.  
  
Allen laughed and then leaned close to Draco. "I’ll bet you make your partners do all the work, don’t you?" he asked with a big smile on his face.  
  
Harry had heard the comment from where he was sitting on the other side of Draco and laughed so hard that some of the players on the court looked over to where they were sitting. He had calmed down somewhat, but was still laughing quietly.  
  
"And what is so funny?" Draco asked as he turned to look at Harry.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Nothing," he said quickly.  
  
"I do believe that our dear Harry is hiding something," Allen said as he looked over at Harry.  
  
Again he shook his head. "It’s nothing, really. It was, just, never mind," he said with a wave of his hand.  
  
"Oh come now, Harry. Do tell. Do you have personal knowledge of Draco’s assignations?" Allen asked as he looked at the two of them. "Have you two …" he started, leaving the end of that sentence open to all kinds of possibilities.  
  
Draco shuddered. "Not bloody likely. We hate each other, remember? Enemies for six years and all that. Does that ring a bell?" he asked Allen.  
  
Allen held his hands in front of his body, as if surrendering. "Hey, I was just kidding. I know about your history. I was just trying to get a rise out of you," he said with a grin.  
  
"Sorry, but that’s not the way to go about it," he said as he nudged Allen’s shoulder with his. "And besides, we’re roommates. It would be just too strange. Not that I don’t find you attractive, Allen, because Merlin knows that you and Chad both are, but I’ve found that when you room with someone and become fuck buddies, things tend to get a bit out of sorts."  
  
"Well, I can’t say that I’ve been in that situation, so I’ll take your word for it. No screwing your roommate," Allen said in understanding. "But what about a suitemate?" he said as he looked over to Harry.  
  
"Oh gods!" Draco shouted. "You want to screw Potter?" he asked, lowering his voice.  
  
Allen’s eyes met Draco’s. "Did I say that?"  
  
Harry waved a hand between the two of them. "Umm, guys, I’m sitting right here so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t speak of me as if I weren’t."  
  
"Oh do be quiet, Harry. I’m still reeling over the fact that Allen wants to bugger you," Draco said a bit surprised and then put his head in hands. "Oh lovely, now I’ve got a mental image of you two going at it."  
  
After a few seconds, Harry leaned over to Draco. "And how are we doing?" he whispered, the heat of Harry’s breath wrapping itself around Draco’s ear.  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry!" he exclaimed with a shudder. "Don’t do that," he said as he rubbed his ear against his shoulder.  
  
Bingo! Harry had just found one of Draco’s weaknesses, and would exploit it every time he could. He leaned in again. "Why not?" he asked as his lips hovered near the shell of Draco’s ear, watching as another shudder ran through his body.  
  
Allen leaned into Draco’s left side. "What’s the matter, Draco? Can’t handle it?" he whispered.  
  
That was all that Draco could take. He shot up from his seat and turned to look at both of them. "You two are horrible. Absolutely horrible," he said as he moved to the row below them, sitting with his elbows propped on his knees, his hands covering his ears.  
  
Harry and Allen looked at each other and smiled, and then reached down, grabbed one arm each, and started whispering in both of Draco’s ears. After a few seconds of struggling, he finally freed himself.  
  
"You two are just too much," he said with a laugh as he stood up once again and moved towards the isle, as if making to leave.  
  
"We could be," Allen said with a laugh. "But you don’t do roommates, remember?"  
  
Draco held up two fingers and he walked away, ignoring the laughter that was coming from his insane roommates.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Allen asked of the gesture.  
  
"He just said ‘fuck you’," Harry answered with a grin.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 - Quidditch And Draco's Arse

"Hey Harry," Chad called as he entered into their room one afternoon. "Are you planning on going out for Quidditch? Because if you are, you’ll need to sign up in the next couple of days. They’re holding tryouts week after next," he said as he threw his books onto the bed before disappearing into the bathroom.  
  
Harry waited until he had returned before answering. "Professor Wright mentioned that during Phys Ed today. I had thought about it."  
  
"Good. I think you should. And I think Draco should too. Have any idea of what his plans are?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "None." He was hoping that Draco would try out, but hadn’t heard him say anything about it. Maybe he’d ask him later.  
  
"Allen said that he’ll be rowing again this year," Chad said as he sat on the bed and pulled out one of his books. "Man, he’s good. His rhythm is perfect, and he’s got the right build for it. Last year was his first year of it and the training they put him through was akin to rowing for collegiate level crews. It was brutal, but it was worth it. His crew went undefeated last year," said as he pulled out a piece of parchment and started on his studies.  
  
Harry noticed the look in Chad’s eye as he spoke of Allen and wondered if there was something that he had failed to mention. Or maybe he hadn’t figured it out for himself yet. But something was there, Harry was sure of it.  
  
"Are you planning to try out for something?" Harry asked.  
  
Chad nodded as he grabbed a scrap piece of parchment and balled it up, and then quickly tossed it into the trashcan. "Basketball, baby," he said with a smile.  
  
At dinner, the subject of sports came up again, this time by Allen.  
  
"So, have you two decided what sports you’re going out for?" he asked both Draco and Harry.  
  
"Quidditch," they answered at the same time.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco. "Really? You’re trying out?"  
  
"Merlin forgive me for borrowing an American phrase, but DUH. Did you expect anything less? We’ve played against each other for five years, Harry. Did you think that my crossing the pond would stop me from trying to beat your arse one last time?" he asked as he shook his head. "I swear. Sometimes I think you’re mental."  
  
"Then I’m one up on you. I KNOW you are mental," Harry said with a grin. "And for the record, I’m glad that you’re trying out. I can’t wait to thrash you, again."  
  
"Bring it on, Potter," Draco challenged.  
  
"Oh I will, don’t worry about that. You’re going to have your lily-white aristocratic arse handed to you on a silver platter," Harry taunted.  
  
"Been checking out my arse, Harry?" Draco asked as he batted his eyes at him.  
  
Harry shrugged one shoulder. "If you don’t want me looking, then cover it when you leave the shower, you wanker."  
  
"Oh heavens. I’ll never be the same. Harry Potter was checking me out," he said in a mock voice. "What ever shall I do?"  
  
"Get over yourself, for one thing," Allen said with a smile.  
  
"Not going to happen, my friend," Draco informed him. "I am simply so wonderful that I can’t even begin to comprehend it myself."  
  
Chad laughed. "You know, it’s a wonder he can fit that big head of his through the door."  
  
Draco wouldn’t let it go. "So, you’ve been checking me out too, have you?"  
  
"MALFOY!" Harry yelled.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry turned in his chair to face Draco. "Get bent and send Draco back," he said in a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
Draco looked at him like he had lost his mind. "Harry, there is no reason to get ugly about it. I was only playing," he said as he went back to eating his dinner.  
  
"Maybe so, but when Malfoy surfaces, I want nothing more than to beat the living daylights out of him. So to keep the peace, and me and you in school, never let Malfoy come out again. Got it?"  
  
Draco nodded and kept surprisingly kept quiet.  
  
"Now, where were we before we were so rudely interrupted," Harry asked as he looked pointedly at Draco.  
  
"Quidditch," Chad offered.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Weekends At Hamilton

Weekends at Hamilton were spent in the wizarding town of Fairfield, wandering through the various shops and visiting the street vendors, while Saturday nights were reserved for the local dance club, Club Hush. Only sixth and seventh years were admitted, and even then the place was crowded, but when you added the regular patrons, the ‘geezers’ as the students called them, never mind the fact that they were just a couple of years older than themselves, it was packed. The tables were full and the dance floor even fuller.  
  
The guys decided to go into town that Saturday to do a bit of shopping, and vowed never to go back. Draco Malfoy on a shopping spree was not something that you would wish on your worst enemy.  
  
"Draco, man, how many more stores do you plan on stopping in today?" Chad asked in a voice that said he was beyond tired, and with good reason. They had been shopping since ten that morning and it was now going on three in the afternoon, and the only break they had had was lunch sometime around noon.  
  
"Look, you have been here before so I know that this is nothing to you, but Harry and I have not, therefore as our guide, you should be attuned to our needs," Draco stated as if his word was law.  
  
"Fine, fine. You’re right," Chad relented. "It’s just that we like to rest before going out. You know what I mean?"  
  
Draco turned around and smirked. "Plan on getting lucky tonight?"  
  
"Stranger things have happened," Allen said with just a touch of sarcasm. Draco picked up on it and wondered if Allen was jealous. Did he have feelings for their suitemate? This possible development warranted close watching. He’d have to remember that tonight at the club.  
  
Three stores later, Draco felt satisfied that he had everything he needed and told everyone that he was ready to go back.  
  
"What did you get, Harry?" he asked on their walk back to the school.  
  
"Nothing much. Just a couple of t-shirts and some new cologne," he said with a shrug.  
  
Allen laughed. "I think it’s you who plans on getting lucky tonight."  
  
Harry blushed. "I don’t know how in the world I get into these things. As soon as someone heard that we were going to the club tonight, everyone decided that they were coming. But the thing is, I can't shake the feeling that some of them want to go because of me, to be close to Harry Potter the Hero, not the Harry you guys know."  
  
"You can’t be everything to everyone, Harry. Just be yourself and if they don’t like you, then they weren’t worth your time anyway," Chad offered. "Your friends who know you, the real you, are not friends with you because of what happened two years ago. We’re friends with you because of who you are inside."  
  
"Speak for yourself," Draco said. "I’m with him for that other reason," he joked which earned him a shove on his shoulder from the person in question. "You know, I always wondered why Weasley and Granger hung out with you all those years and I’ve finally figured it out. You have unlimited entertainment value."  
  
"So I’m your entertainment?" Harry asked.  
  
"Why yes, you are. I quite enjoy watching you trip over your own feet when you walk. Quite entertaining that."  
  
"There is nothing wrong with the way I walk. It was always you who seemed to be the cause of my missteps, especially when it was either you or one of your henchmen who were the ones who were constantly tripping me," Harry clarified.  
  
Draco snorted. "That’s it Potter, blame everyone else for the fact that you are gangly and have no control over your limbs," he teased. "I’ll even go so far as to venture a guess that you cannot even dance properly."  
  
"We’ll see, Malfoy. We’ll see," Harry said.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Allen made his way to their table with a round of drinks to find that Harry and Chad were already on the dance floor. It was still fairly early, around nine or so, and the club was just starting to wake up. Club Hush turned out to be a very nice place, for which Draco was greatly relieved. If it didn’t meet with his standards, he would not have come back.  
  
Ever watchful, Draco scanned his surroundings, taking everything in. The club was tastefully decorated, unlike a few that he had been to before, and the lighting was perfect. A bit dark around the edges of the club where the tables were, but above the dance floor were lines and lines of tract lighting in various colors flashing to the beat of the music. Very complicated magic was being used here. The single light on their table appeared to be a crystal ball of some sort with fairy lights swirling inside.  
  
Currently, Draco’s gaze was centered on a dark-headed wizard who was surrounded by several of the witches that had spotted him as soon as they walked through the door. Draco had to admit that Harry could indeed dance. It was a good thing he hadn’t put a wager on the outcome.  
  
And then he caught Chad with a few girls and remembered something from earlier. He turned to look at Allen.  
  
"So what’s the story between the two of you?" Draco asked as he looked back to where Chad was on the dance floor.  
  
Allen set his glass on the table. "We’ve been friends for a couple of years now, but we were in different houses and took a lot of heat because of it. But when you find a true friend, you don’t let that bother you. I’m glad that they finally gave up the house system because it wasn’t right. So when they changed things here, they gave the upper years the option of choosing a roommate or getting the luck of the draw. Chad and I decided to room together and were actually in the same room, the one that we’re in, when Collins told us about the exchange program. We wondered why we didn’t have suitemates yet, but he solved that mystery after dinner on the first day of school."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"But that’s not really what you wanted to know, was it?" Allen asked.  
  
"I don’t know. Was it?" Draco countered.  
  
"I know what you’re hinting at, and no, there’s nothing between us."  
  
"But you’d like for there to be, wouldn’t you?" he asked.  
  
Allen looked at Chad, and then back to Draco. "Yeah, but then I think about what you said before, about not carrying on with your roommate because of the problems that can come from it," he said as he shook his head. "I don’t want to ruin our friendship if he doesn't feel the same way about me."  
  
"You know, you had me going at the gym that day. I really thought you wanted a go at Harry. I didn’t realize that when you were asking about suitemates that you meant Chad," Draco admitted.  
  
"Would it have bothered you if I had wanted Harry?" Allen asked, his curiosity definitely piqued.  
  
Just then, the other two joined them at the table for a quick rest, effectively keeping Draco from answering the question.  
  
"I’m impressed," Draco said as Harry slid into the chair beside him. "You haven’t tripped once since we’ve been here."  
  
"Maybe that’s because I’ve been dancing and you’ve been sitting here doing nothing. Plan on dancing some time tonight? This is a dance club, if you haven’t noticed," Harry said. "I might be able to loan you a few of the girls I’ve been dancing with, if you’re too scared to ask someone," he teased, knowing that Draco would take the bait.  
  
"Potter, against my better judgment, I am going to let that comment slide. I find that I am not in the mood to fight with you tonight. But you are correct. You have been on the dance floor taking up vast amounts of space, as well as the women, while I have been here having a nice chat with Allen. Now, if you all will excuse me, I do believe that it’s my turn with the ladies on the dance floor," he said as he stood. "Watch me, Potter. You might just learn something," he concluded before bounding down the steps and into the throng of dancers.  
  
"Enjoy that, did you?" Chad asked as Harry took a drink.  
  
"Every second of it," he admitted as he watched his suitemate dance with several witches. After a few minutes, he had had enough. "Come on guys, I don’t think it’s fair that he gets all of the lovely ladies tonight, is it?" he asked as he nodded towards the dancers.  
  
"Why the hell not? You had them before he did," Allen pointed out.  
  
"True. But come on; let’s go antagonize the high and mighty Mr. Malfoy," he said as he rose from his seat.  
  
"I don’t know, Harry. For some reason I don’t think Draco will like us cutting into his harem," Chad offered, noticing that he had indeed gathered even more witches than Harry had been dancing with earlier.  
  
"I’m not scared of him. Are you?" Harry challenged.  
  
When no answer was forthcoming, he laughed. "Oh alright. I’ll protect you from Malfoy, because I’m sure that’s whom we’ll be dealing with shortly," he said as he turned and waded through the dancers towards Draco.  
  
Allen and Chad looked at each other, unsure if Harry was teasing or not with his comment about Malfoy. They knew a bit about the Malfoy side of Draco’s personality, and quite frankly, weren’t looking forward to a confrontation with him. But if Harry was brave enough to face him, then they would stand with their friend.  
  
"Come on Allen, let’s go watch the shit hit the fan," Chad said as he grabbed his friend’s hand and led him into the sea of people. Allen hid his smile and enjoyed this very unexpected gift.  
  
As expected, the moment that Harry showed up on the floor, several of the girls moved away from Draco over to Harry, and that’s when the fun started. >From what Draco had seen earlier, Harry did in fact know how to dance, almost as good as himself. And Draco, being a Malfoy, was never one to be second best, so when Harry singled a girl out and danced with only her, Draco followed suit. Before long, it became a silent competition between the two of them to see who was the better dancer. Allan and Chad were quite impressed with some of the moves they were executing, though it looked more like sex standing up in a strange sort of way than dancing. They danced to a few songs and then moved back to the table in a fit of laughter.  
  
"I can’t believe you two," Chad commented. "Is there ever a time that you two are not competing?"  
  
"Only when we’re asleep," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"For some reason, I don’t think it stops even there," Allen said to no one in particular.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 10 - Tryouts and Study Sessions

The week of tryouts found the boys in different corners of the school once classes had ended each day. Everyone had conditioning training during their Phys Ed classes, but after the final bell rang, they moved on to their chosen sport. Harry and Draco were on the Quidditch Pitch flying sprints, Chad was at the gymnasium working on basketball drills, and Allen was at the boathouse rowing on the stationary training machine, each in preparation for the round of tryouts that were to be held on Friday.  
  
Each evening after their practices, they would meet for dinner and then head to either their rooms or the lounge for studying. This particular night they had decided to meet in the lounge. Draco was sitting on the couch studying for his Potions exam the following day when Harry and the others came in and joined him.  
  
"Hey," Harry said as he practically fell onto the couch, sending Draco’s notes everywhere. Chad and Allen sat together on the opposite couch, talking quietly.  
  
"Do you mind?" he asked as he gathered up the stray pieces of parchment.  
  
"No," he said as he picked up one that was near him and tossed it to Draco before pulling out his Advanced DADA notes.  
  
"Uncivilized," was all Draco said, although he was smiling.  
  
They sat together studying quietly, their shoulders barely touching, their arms brushing against the other if they moved to turn a page of the texts they were reading. Harry looked up to ask Allen a question since they were in the same class, but stopped himself. Instead he leaned a bit to the right, closer to Draco.  
  
"Think something is in the works with those two?" he whispered.  
  
Draco froze momentarily as he felt the warm breath caress his neck and then struggled to focus on what Harry was saying.  
  
"Yes," he said as he looked across to the others. "Well, at least Allen is hoping for it."  
  
"Really? The other day when we were talking about the tryouts and all, Chad was going on about Allen and his rowing, about how fit he was, things like that," Harry admitted.  
  
Draco nodded. "I think they look rather nice together. But Allen was worried about the roommate thing that I mentioned before."  
  
"About how it screws things up?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So who was it?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco turned and looked at Harry. "Do you honestly think that I’d share something like that with you?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably not, but I thought I’d ask. It’s okay, though. I think I’ve figured it out."  
  
"Would you care to share your conclusion?"  
  
"I remember that early last year you and Blaise had some sort of argument or something because you two did not speak for over a week."  
  
Draco narrowed is eyes at Harry. "So just because I did not speak to one of my housemates for a week is proof that we were sleeping together?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "That is my guess."  
  
"Harry, I hate to burst your bubble, but at some point in my school career, each one of my housemates has had that happen to them. Hell, there were times that I never spoke to anyone for the plain and simple fact that I did not want to. So when that happened, was it because I was sleeping with them?" he asked.  
  
"No, but this was different. Not only were you not speaking to each other, but anytime that you were in the same room, he couldn’t take his eyes off of you. It was like he was hurt or something."  
  
"You’ve been watching me?" Draco asked.  
  
"Draco, we have watched each other for six years whether we want to admit it or not."  
  
"So with all of your watching, you concluded that he was hurt about something, and that something was because we had stopped sleeping together," Draco hedged.  
  
"I don’t know Draco. Were you sleeping?" Harry joked, which earned him a punch in the arm. He reached up and rubbed his bicep. "Watch it. We’ve got tryouts tomorrow and I need to be in top form. Oh wait, maybe you’re just trying to take out the competition," he said as he shoved Draco’s leg with his own.  
  
Before they realized it, they were in the middle of a shoving match that ended with Draco on the floor between the couch and the coffee table looking up at Harry, who was now stretched out on the couch, his head propped up on his hand. Both were laughing about what they had just done.  
  
"I can’t believe you pushed me off of the couch, you big bully," Draco teased as he reached up and cuffed the side of Harry’s head. "I’m going to be covered in bruises tomorrow morning and everyone will think that I’ve been abused."  
  
"Just think of all the sympathy you’ll get," Harry said with a smile. "I’m sure that there is a witless witch or wizard out there somewhere that would volunteer to nurse you back to proper health."  
  
"I would never!" he lamented.  
  
"Oh please. I seem to remember an incident with a certain Hippogriff during our third year," Harry said with a smirk. "It was just a scratch and yet you went around saying that the thing tried to kill you. You couldn’t carry your books for how long? And don’t get me started about having our Quidditch match postponed that year."  
  
Draco peered up at Harry. "Yes, well. One does what one must in order to get ahead in the game."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry looked down at Draco again. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"  
  
Draco nodded. "A bit. Some of the players are pretty good, but I don’t think that they’re any better than either of us, so that’s a good thing."  
  
"It’s been fun training together, though. I never thought that I’d say that, but it has been. It’s also been a lot tougher than what we are used to."  
  
"I’ve always enjoyed flying against you, Harry. You were the only competition I had at Hogwarts. The other two teams were like practice teams. We used them to get ready for our game," Draco said. "And I agree with the training being tougher. I’m sore in places that I did not know existed," Draco admitted.  
  
Harry nodded. "Now do you understand why my showers at night are as long as they are?"  
  
Draco laughed. "And here I was thinking that you were enjoying a nice long wank."  
  
"Well, there is that too," Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Draco held his hands up and waved them in front of his face, as if erasing something from the air. "NO!" he said with a laugh. "I really did not need to know that, Harry."  
  
"Oh come on Draco. You do it too, so don’t deny it. Neither one of us have been with anyone, either male or female, since we’ve been here. So don’t sit there and act like you are above wanking when the need arises," Harry snickered.  
  
"Wonderful. Sometimes I shower after you and now I’m going to be thinking of you doing that," he said with a scowl.  
  
Harry lowered his left hand from where it sat on the couch and placed it on Draco’s chest. "Why Draco, I didn’t realize you thought about me like that," he cooed as he gave Draco a sappy smile.  
  
Draco closed his eyes and sighed, his chest rising and falling with Harry’s hand resting on him. "Potter, one of these days I am going to have you committed. You really are insane," he said as he opened his eyes and looked down at the hand on his chest. "You know, if anyone were to come in here right now they might get the wrong impression."  
  
"This is true, and Merlin knows you can’t have your reputation tarnished by one Harry Potter," he said as he slowly lifted his hand and placed it back on the couch.  
  
Draco scooted back a bit and then sat up. "Although," he said as he ran one long finger down Harry’s arm. "Your datability factor would skyrocket if we were to be seen together," he said with a sigh. "But then again, you ARE the Boy Who Lived so people would assume that I was with you for that reason alone, which would mean that I was a shallow person, and Merlin knows that’s not the case," he teased.  
  
Harry laughed and sat up on the couch. "Just where in the hell do you get these ideas from? Do you sit up at night and think this stuff up?" he asked as he gathered his books and papers, with Draco doing the same.  
  
Once they had cleaned up their area, Draco leaned over to Harry and whispered, "You got me. That’s exactly what I do right after I have a nice leisurely wank in the shower," he said and then strolled out of the lounge, his laughter following him down the hallway.  
  
Harry smiled and shook his head as he looked over at Allen and Chad.  
  
"He has got to be the most irritating prat I have ever met," he said and then followed Draco down the hall to their rooms.  
  
Allen and Chad looked at each other. "How long do you give them?" Allen asked.  
  
"I’m not sure, but at least we’ll have some entertainment in the upcoming months," Chad said before he focused on his notes again.  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 11 - Making The Grade

Harry and Draco were sitting at the breakfast table when Allen and Chad finally appeared, looking slightly frazzled and out of breath.  
  
"Sorry we’re late. I couldn’t find my DADA textbook," Allen said, smoothing a stray lock of hair behind his ear before reaching for the plate of toast.  
  
"I thought I saw one sitting on Chad’s desk last night before we went to bed," Harry said as he cast a suspicious look from one suitemate to the other.  
  
"That was it. He picked it up by accident last night while we were studying," Allen said while concentrating intently on his toast.  
  
"I’m surprised that he hasn’t lost any of the others yet," Chad offered. "Last year he ended up losing two."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other across the table, wondering how stupid their suitemates thought they were. They would let it slide, at least for now.  
  
Harry picked up a piece of bacon and popped it into his mouth. "Hey Draco, I’ve been thinking about something."  
  
"Oh Merlin. Someone alert the media. Harry Potter has had a thought," he said with a bored voice.  
  
Harry scowled. "Will you shut up and listen to me?"  
  
Before Harry could continue, Draco threw a quick "No" in there, which earned him a kick under the table.  
  
"Bastard," Draco murmured as he reached down to rub his shin.  
  
"If you wouldn’t have interrupted me that would not have happened," Harry stated.  
  
"Okay Harry, please tell us all what you are thinking," Draco said as he glared across the table at him.  
  
"What if we make the same team, and one of us is the first string seeker while the other is second?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "As long as it’s me who’s first and you second then who cares?"  
  
"Draco, the day that happens will be a sad day indeed," Harry said and then looked over to Chad and Allen. "What about you guys? Nervous about tryouts today?"  
  
"Nah," Chad said with a shake of his head.  
  
Allen did the same. "You have to remember that we know everyone who’s trying out and what to expect from them. Personally, I’m ready to get it over and done with. What about you two?" he asked of Draco and Harry.  
  
They both nodded. "We’re ready. The scrimmages have given us some indication of their skill levels, but they may have been holding out for the final day," Harry said.  
  
"I don’t think so because the coaches watch you all week, not just on the ‘official’ tryout day. If they were holding out, then they would have been cutting their own throats. I wish we all had tryouts at different times because I would have loved to have seen you two flying together," Chad said. "At least Allen has been outside so I’m sure that he’s seen you guys zipping around."  
  
Allen shook his head. "Nope. Can’t say I’ve been paying attention to anything except for rowing this week," he said, with a creeping grin that reached up to his almond shaped brown eyes.  
  
Harry and Draco were doubtful of that, but again, they held their tongue.  
  
"When will the results be posted?" Draco asked.  
  
"After dinner tonight," Allen answered as he set his cup down. "They’ll post the lists on the boards outside the Great Hall. If there were enough students, they’ll fill all four teams. If not, then they’ll fill as many as they can."  
  
Allen nodded in agreement. "They’ve pretty much chosen who is going where just by evaluating what we’ve done over the past four days. Today is just a refresher."  
  
"I’m beginning to like the way things are done here more and more," Harry said with a smile. "No robes, no house separation, different subjects. I can’t wait to tell Dumbledore about all of the changes here. Not that it will mean anything to us since we’ll be graduated and gone, but the younger years would benefit from it. Oh, I need to write Ron and Hermione once we find out about the teams."  
  
"You mean you haven’t written to them yet?" Draco asked, a bit shocked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Have I had time? Since we arrived, we’ve been running non-stop, but I promised myself that once tryouts were over that I would sit down and write them. I’m surprised that I haven’t received anything from them asking if you’ve tried to kill me yet," he said with a short laugh.  
  
"I’m sure that given enough time they would," he said as he finished his meal. "If it were me, I wouldn’t write them at all."  
  
"But you’re not me, are you?"  
  
Draco mock shuddered. "Thank Merlin I’m not. Your hair is atrocious," he said as he ran a hand through Harry’s mess of raven hair. "It would not be at all fashionable with my fair skin," he concluded as he gathered his books together.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like to introduce you to Vanity Malfoy, Draco’s twin brother," Harry teased as he gathered his things also. "I need to get going. Professor Henke will hex me if I’m late to Advanced Charms again. I’ll see you guys at lunch," he said before heading out the side door, with the others soon following.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Both Draco and Harry were in the Quidditch locker room getting changed before practice.  
  
"Nervous?" Draco asked as he pulled the practice jersey over his white t-shirt and then tucked it into his pants.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Not really. Just another day at the office," he said as he cinched the belt at his waist. With that done, he picked up his broom and headed out of the locker room.  
  
"Hey Draco?" he asked as he poked his head back around the row of lockers.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Good luck," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Draco laughed. "Thanks, and good luck to you too, Harry."  
  
"Oh, and Harry?" Draco called after him, cocking his blonde head to the side. Harry spun around.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Nice arse. Those flying trousers do wonders for you." Draco's grin gave away that he was joking, but Harry flushed a bit all the same.  
  
"I’m surprised you noticed someone else’s arse besides your own," Harry tossed back at him.  
  
Draco walked to the full-length mirror and turned slightly to the side, admiring himself. "You have to admit, Harry, I do have a nice arse," he said as he ran a hand over his bum.  
  
"Wanker," Harry teased.  
  
"Sorry, but I don’t have the time right now, but maybe later," he said with a wink to Harry via the mirror.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," he retorted with an amused chuckle.  
  
Their tryouts for Seeker consisted of timed sprints as well as special maneuvers. The snitch had been charmed to follow a specific pattern and each Seeker was instructed to follow and mimic it’s actions. Harry was sitting on his broom, hovering above the pitch and watching as Draco ran through his last set of trials. From what he could tell, everyone seemed to be pretty even as far as standings went, but then again, he wasn’t a coach so he couldn’t say for sure. Draco flew just as well as he had all week and Harry was almost positive that he had secured one of the Seeker positions. The big question would be for which team.  
  
Harry was the next to last Seeker to fly. He watched the snitch with a careful eye as it darted about the sky. Left and right, dive and ascend, his eyes never wavered from its target. He felt everyone watching him and immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Distractions were not allowed today. He pushed himself to the limit with his maneuvers, focusing on the job at hand. Before he realized it, the whistle had sounded and he was finished.  
  
He slowly flew to the ground and joined the other Seekers that had already finished.  
  
"I’m glad that’s over," he admitted as he picked up a towel and wiped the sweat from his face.  
  
Draco laughed. "You and me both. Now comes the fun part."  
  
"At least we get to have a little fun today," Harry said as he threw the towel onto the bench.  
  
"You mean you weren’t having fun a few minutes ago?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "In a way, I guess it was fun, but at the same time it was a bit nerve-wracking."  
  
"I know what you mean," Draco said, and then leaned in close to Harry. "But for what it’s worth, I think that we’re the best ones out here."  
  
"Lets just hope that the coaches see it that way, too," he said as they watched the last Seeker.  
  
A few minutes later, they all took to the air and gathered around the coach.  
  
"Before we finish things here today, I want to take this opportunity to thank each of you for joining us this week. I have to say that everyone has worked very hard and has shown remarkable talent for this position. I wish each of you luck. And now, as repayment for all of your hard work, it’s time for a bit of fun," Coach Brand declared.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other, a glint in their eyes.  
  
"No mercy?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "No mercy."  
  
A few seconds later, the snitch was released and nine Seekers made a mad dash for the golden ball. It flew up and then darted off to the opposite end of the pitch, hovering above the goal. Harry had to make a wide sweep around two players on his side while Draco had one to maneuver around, and then it was just the two of them in pursuit of the snitch.  
  
They laughed as they flew, enjoying every second of their time together in the air, one head of flowing dark hair being closely yet playfully tailed by a blonde one. Each time they had played against each other at Hogwarts, it had always been a cutthroat competition and the weight of expectation, not only from themselves but others as well, was on their shoulders. But here it was different. Here they were free to enjoy the game.  
  
They watched each other with one eye as they watched for the snitch with the other. They had pushed the other Seekers from their minds and it was as if they were the only two there on the pitch. Draco was the first to pick up a flash of gold against the red banner of the Wolverines. He quickly headed in that direction, Harry drafting his movements. The snitch quickly moved off to the right and Harry took off after it, leaving Draco to follow. After a lengthy chase that involved several lead changes, they were both within arms reach of it and were giving each other a friendly jostling when another Seeker, Greg, snuck in under them and reached up to grab it.  
  
Both Draco and Harry stared at the boy, completely shocked that someone could have managed that. As soon as everyone had landed, they crowded around Greg, patting him on the back, offering their congratulations.  
  
Harry and Draco were still laughing about it at dinner later that evening.  
  
"You know, I should be upset that he did that," Harry admitted. "But I’m not. I was having fun for once."  
  
"I’ll never forget the look on your face when he reached up and grabbed it. It was a mix of disbelief and shock. Too bad Creevey wasn’t here to capture the moment. I would love to look back at it one day and think ‘Here was the one time that someone finally beat Harry Potter’," Draco said as he filled his glass for the second time that evening.  
  
"What about you? Aren’t you upset that he got it?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No. I was just glad that you didn’t end up with it. As long as it wasn't you, I could care less," he said with a grin.  
  
"Liar."  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Don’t lie, Draco. You wanted it as much as I did, if not more so," Harry said.  
  
"Wanted what?" Allen asked as he walked behind the two boys. "I hope you two are talking about something other than Quidditch," he said as he walked around the table and took a seat across from them.  
  
"You seriously need to get laid, Allen. Sex on the mind twenty-four/seven is not healthy," Draco said.  
  
"Oh please. You’re one to talk. You’re not getting any either so the only thing we CAN do is think about it," Allen said as he started to fill his plate. "Anyone see Chad yet? He wasn’t in the room a few minutes ago."  
  
They shook their heads. "No, he hasn’t been here yet. So how did it go?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty good. One of the crews flipped their boat, but other than that, things went well."  
  
Just then Chad came rushing into the Great Hall. "Sorry I’m late. One of the guys twisted his ankle and they had to take him to the medical wing, which threw us off a bit," he said as he slipped into the chair next to Allen. "So, how did everyone do?"  
  
They took turns telling about their afternoon as they piled their plates high and started on their dinners. Everyone laughed about what had happened on the pitch and at the lake and before they realized it, the Headmaster walked through the Great Hall, lists in hand. Everyone rushed after him, impatient to see the final decision.  
  
After convincing Draco not to hex everyone that was in their way, they waited until the crowd thinned out a bit and then approached the board, each looking for their sport, and then searching the team lists for their names.  
  
"Hell yeah!" Allen crowed. "I’m back on the Cobras! And it looks like we’ve got most of our crew back. This is going to be sweet."  
  
Harry and Draco were searching the Quidditch lists. "Draco, you made primary seeker for the Falcons," Harry said as he found Draco’s name before his own.  
  
"You made primary for the Wildcats," Draco announced and then turned back to the list, searching for one other name. "Hey Harry, Greg made primary for the Cobras."  
  
"Good, now we know who to watch out for, besides each other," Harry said as he moved away from the list to stand on the other side of the hallway with Draco following.  
  
"Hot damn, I made the Wolverines again," Chad announced as he moved to stand with the others.  
  
"So I guess we’ll all be at the club tomorrow night," Allen said.  
  
"All?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. Everyone who made the teams will be there. It’s been a long-standing tradition, even before the changes."  
  
"What about the younger years that made it?" Harry asked. "Will they be allowed to go?"  
  
"Oh, well, no, they won’t be able to go, but they’ll have their own celebration here," Allen said as they headed down the hallway. "So, what do you guys want to do tonight?"  
  
"I would love to have a professional massage," Draco said, stretching out his long, toned limbs dramatically. "My entire body aches."  
  
"Sounds a bit kinky if you ask me," Chad declared, and winked a blue eye at Allen behind Draco's back.  
  
Draco laughed. "It could be if the masseur is into that kind of stuff," he said with a grin.  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed. "Draco, tell me that you didn’t bugger your masseur."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"And just how in the hell did you manage that?" Chad asked.  
  
"We have one that comes to the manor once a week, so over the summer I made use of his services. Let me tell you, he knows how to massage inside and out," he said as a shiver raced through his body. "Fuck, I seriously need to get laid."  
  
"I think that’s the general consensus around here," Allen said.  
  
"Either that, or we’ll have to start scheduling shower times," Harry said as they started up the stairs to their dorm.  
  
"If that’s the case, then I’m going first because I really don’t want to stand in a shower where you all have been washing your stress down the drain," Draco declared.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 12 - Celebrate Good Times!

"It’s about time you guys got here," Greg said as the four boys approached his table at the club where a group of fellow teammates had gathered. Everyone had agreed to be there no later than nine o'clock, and presently it was a few minutes before.  
  
"We would have been here sooner if SOMEone hadn't changed clothes four different times," Chad said as he looked over to where Draco was borrowing an empty chair from a nearby table. "He's as bad as a girl when it comes to getting ready to go out."  
  
"Will you two drop it?" Allen said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, clearly exasperated by this latest round of nit picking. "They have been at each other's throats all the way here," he explained to the others. "I was tempted to turn them into toads and leave them on the side of the road."  
  
Draco threw his arm around Allen's shoulder. "But you didn't, did you? You would have missed me too much," he said before taking his seat, pulling Allen down with him so that they were sharing the chair. Harry procured a second chair and shared it with Chad. Several rounds of drinks had been consumed by the time the other players arrived.  
  
"Now that everyone is here, let's adjourn to the billiards room, shall we?" Greg said as he rose from his spot at the table. The others followed as they moved towards the back of the club, finally entering into a room that held ten hand-inlaid Mahogany tables, two of which were in use.  
  
Draco inspected the tables closely, noticing the exquisite craftsmanship that went into their creation. The tables had unique geometric inlays of burled maple, with a classic arched base and impressive Ball and Claw legs, and pearlized diamond rail sights. Over the past summer, he had spent many hours in the billiards room at Malfoy Manor, playing game after game, perfecting his skills. He smiled as he trailed a finger over the forest green felt, the texture smooth to the touch.  
  
"Planning on stroking the table all night or are you going to join us for a game or two?" Allen asked as he walked by on his way to the cue racks on the far wall.  
  
"Maybe a bit of both. I hadn't realized that the tables were this nice," he said as he followed his roommate. Draco waved his hand over the rack, and after assessing the selection, summoned two from the rack. "Here," he said as he handed one to Allen. "These aren't as good as the one I have at home, but they'll do."  
  
"Draco, you just did that without your wand," Allen said, his eyes wide, earning a shrug from the blonde man.  
  
"I've been able to do things wandless for a couple of years now. Nothing big, mind you. Just little things like choosing and summoning a pool cue," he said with a grin.  
  
"Does Professor Smith know?" Allen asked of their Advanced DADA teacher.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes. Apparently Dumbledore passed on that bit of information, but how he knew about it I'm not sure," he said as they made their way back to the others. "Listen, I don't want the others to know so I would appreciate it if we kept this just between us."  
  
"No problem," he assured him. "So you have a table at home?" Draco nodded. "How good are you?" he asked.  
  
The Malfoy smirk appeared as his gray eyes filled with mischief. "I'm good, Allen. Verrrrry good," he said.  
  
It was decided that the teams would be formed based on each sport, and from there, split into the four team divisions, the Cobras, Wildcats, Falcons, and Wolverines. Chad and his fellow basketball players had moved to a table against the far wall, while Allen and his fellow rowers chose the one beside that. Harry noticed this and nudged Draco.  
  
"How much longer do they think they can keep things a secret?" he asked as he motioned to the others with a slight nod of his head in their direction.  
  
Draco looked over Harry's shoulder. "I'm not sure, but it will be fun to watch them act like there's nothing going on," he said as he watched them for a moment, then turned back to the tables that Greg had chosen for the Quidditch teams.  
  
"For the new player's benefit, I'll quickly explain how we do this," Greg said as he stood by the table, his fellow players gathered around. "It's a tournament of sorts, the four teams playing each other, and whichever team has the best record after all the games have been played is the winner," he said as he looked over the group. "To keep things fair, we'll play four on four, and those of you who aren't playing the first game will play the second, and we’ll alternate teams until we're done. Does everyone understand?" he asked, receiving a round of nods and 'yes' from everyone. "And don't worry if you've never played. It's all in fun."  
  
Harry relaxed somewhat. "That's good because I've never played before," he admitted.  
  
Brad, who was on the Wildcats with Harry, heard his comment. "No worries, Harry. I'll help you if you need it. We're playing 8-Ball and it's pretty simple. There are fifteen playable balls and one cue ball, the white one. The balls are numbered one through fifteen, one through seven being the solid colors and nine through fifteen are stripes. Each team must pocket their entire group before the other, and then they move on to the eight ball. If they sink that, they win. But if the eight ball drops anytime before the last shot, the team loses."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. "Doesn't seem too hard," he said as he watched someone put the balls into the triangle, or rack, as he learned, and positioned them at the other end of the table.  
  
"Someone will break and play begins from there," Draco said as he made his way over to where Harry and Brad were. "Think you can do it?" he asked as he perched himself on a tall wooden stool, his feet resting on the lower rung, his pool cue resting against his inner thigh.  
  
"We'll see," Harry said with a grin as he took the stool next to Draco.  
  
Everyone agreed that the first game would be the Cobras and Wolverines on one table with the Wildcats and Falcons on the second. Each team chose their players and the games began. The Wildcats won the coin toss and elected Mark to break. After chalking his cue stick, he lined up his shot and executed a perfect break, sending one solid and stripe into different pockets.  
  
"Since he sunk one of each on the break, the table is still open. Normally when someone pockets a ball, he would take another shot, but since we have four players, the next player will shoot," he said as Greg surveyed the table and chose his shot. When nothing fell, Brad explained that the table was still open and now the turn went to the Falcons. Chris went first and dropped a solid, followed by Alex, who missed his shot. Now it was Harry's turn to shoot for the Wildcats. Not knowing what he was looking at other than a mess of colors on the table, he found a stripe that was close to a pocket and moved to the table. He mimicked the other's motions from earlier and lined up his shot. His eyes went wide as he watched the ball fall into the pocket.  
  
"Merlin, would you look at that," he said as his smile threatened to split his face. He moved around the table back to where everyone was gathered.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, Potter. It was beginner's luck," Draco commented as he slid off of the stool and walked to the table. He took a moment to look things over and found his shot. Leaning over the table, he positioned his cue stick on his knuckles, slowly sliding it forward, the tip connecting with the cue ball and sending it rolling towards two solids that were sitting together. The impact sent one to rest in a pocket while the other rolled towards the side. He slowly straightened his stance and turned back to the group. "See, nothing to it," he said with a smirk before moving back to his stool.  
  
Play continued and on Harry's next shot, he missed.  
  
"See, beginner's luck," Draco said as he went to take his next shot. As Draco slowly leaned over the table, Greg laughed.  
  
"Must you do that?" he asked with a smile.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder. "Do what?"  
  
"That," Greg answered, pointing to Draco's black trouser clad ass sticking out.  
  
"Checking me out, Greg?" Draco asked with a smirk as he wiggled his behind in Greg’s direction.  
  
"Oh hell, you've gone and done it now, Greg. Now he'll do that every chance he gets," Harry said. "He has this thing about his arse."  
  
Draco smiled. "I have a very nice arse, thank you very much."  
  
Allen had heard their conversation. "Hey Draco," he called from his table. "Fixating on your ass again are you?" he asked.  
  
"Always," he said as he turned his focus back to the game and missed his shot.  
  
Everyone laughed. "Too focused on it, if you ask me," Alex said. "You just missed your fucking shot."  
  
Draco moved to stand by Harry. "They're just jealous that their arses aren't as spectacular as mine."  
  
"One of these days that arse of yours is going to get you into trouble," Harry said under his breath.  
  
Stormy gray eyes met emerald. "And I can't fucking wait," Draco declared.  
  
They watched as their teammates took turns with their shots, and then it was Harry's turn again. There were four balls left on the table, including the 8-ball, but he did not have a clear shot to his. He wasn't sure what to do.  
  
"Hey Brad," he called. "How am I supposed to do this?" he asked as he used his cue stick to point at the balls on the table.  
  
Brad laughed. "Just shoot through them. We're not playing by the rules, so it doesn't matter," he said as he turned back to continue his conversation with Taylor.  
  
Draco shook his head and laughed. "He's not going to learn proper way to play if you do not teach him," he said as he slid from his stool once again and moved to stand beside Harry. "This shot is a bit tricky, but it can be done," he declared.  
  
Harry doubted it but listened as Draco explained everything that Harry would need to do to make the shot. Harry shook his head. "I can't do that Draco. Angles and banking? You're speaking a foreign language, mate."  
  
"Come here," Draco said as he moved to the end of the table, tugging Harry along with him. "Stand right here," he said as he put Harry in a specific spot and then moved behind him. "Now hold your stick like you were getting ready to shoot." Harry did as he was instructed and lined up what he thought to be the shot. "Okay, now relax," Draco said as he slid his arms around Harry, his chin grazing Harry’s shoulder, and placing his hands next to Harry's on the stick. "Now lean forward just a bit," he said and followed Harry's body forward, his chest now resting against Harry's back. This new position brought Draco’s lips in close proximity to the shell of Harry’s ear. "Now you need to swing the end of the stick towards us," he said softly as he brought their arms closer in, thus adjusting the angle of the shot. "You're going to hit the bank on the right side and the cue ball should bounce back to the left, go up and hit the opposite end of the table, hopefully catching your ball on its way back and sending it towards the pocket. Understand?" he asked and Harry nodded. "Good. Now take a deep breath and shoot," he instructed quietly.  
  
Chad nudged Allen. "Would you look at that?" he whispered.  
  
"Fuck, how can they not know?" Allen said as he shook his head.  
  
"They don’t think of each other like that, Allen. At least, not yet."  
  
"Yeah, unlike someone else we know, right?" he asked as his sienna eyes searched blue.  
  
Harry did as instructed and took a deep breath, then slid the cue stick forward. He watched as the cue ball took the path that Draco had predicted, but it missed his own ball. Once the white ball had ceased its movement, he stood up and turned to face Draco, who had stepped to the side to watch the shot.  
  
"You wanker. You did that on purpose," he said, his brow furrowed in mock anger.  
  
"I did not. It was a difficult shot, Harry," Draco said in his own defense. "The angle was just a bit off," he said as he moved to his stool to collect his own cue stick. As Harry passed him, he smirked. "But now we're in a much better position to finish the game." Harry reached over with his own stick and hit Draco's backside with it.  
  
"Now who's fixated on my arse?" he teased as he prepared to make his shot. As he predicted, he made it, and his teammates finished off the game.  
  
"I still say you set my shot up wrong," Harry teased as they gathered around the tall tables for more drinks. A few minutes later, the teams switched to play the next game. Since both Harry and Draco were not playing in this round, they went to see how Allen and Chad were doing.  
  
"Allen seems to be doing fine but I totally suck at this game," Chad said as he watched Allen make a spectacular bank shot. "See, he hasn’t missed a shot yet."  
  
Allen joined them. "My ears were burning. Were you talking about me?"  
  
"Chad said that you’re good and that he sucks, but the same goes for me and Draco. He’s the great player and I suck at it. But it’s fun," Harry admitted.  
  
Everyone erupted in laughter at what Harry just said.  
  
Draco’s lips curled into an evil grin. "So, DO you suck, Chad?" Draco asked as his eyes teasingly roamed over Chad’s body, only to come back up and settle on his lips.  
  
"There are some things that I suck AT and then there are things that I suck ON," he answered, his blue eyes full of mischief. "And believe me, I’ve never had a complaint for the latter, unless it’s them asking for more."  
  
Harry leaned one shoulder against the wall, his ankles crossed, his cue stick cradled against his chest.  
  
"I don’t know who’s worse between these two," he said to Allen. "Until now, I had thought that Draco was the only one who held such a high opinion of his abilities. I think he’s rubbing off on Chad."  
  
"No, I’m sure that he’d rather be rubbing ON Chad," Allen teased.  
  
"Like a cat in heat," Harry quipped.  
  
"You do realize that I could hex the both of you for that, right?" Draco commented in a bored voice.  
  
"But you wouldn’t because you love us too much," Allen teased as he put his arm around Draco’s shoulder and pulled him close.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Now who has the high opinion about themselves?" he asked as he turned his attention back to the game.  
  
"We have an excellent teacher," Chad added.  
  
"Obviously not or else you wouldn’t be dressed like you are," Draco countered.  
  
"Draco, my friend, it’s like this," Allen started. "You see, the four of us are a set. We compliment each other. I am the brains of this outfit while Chad is the brawn, you are the beauty, and Harry is the entertainment," he said with a laugh.  
  
Draco smiled brightly and Harry shook his head. "There you go Allen, filling his head with more nonsense. Before too much longer everything will start spilling from his ears and we’ll end up in a mess of epic proportions. And for the record, I’m not cleaning it up. As your entertainment, I refuse to clean up after His Vanity. You’ll have to get Chad to do it because I’m sure that there will be a ton of shite to be hauled off."  
  
"Well then, since you have appointed me as Royalty, how about you all kissing my feet?" Draco asked sweetly.  
  
"How about you kiss my arse, Draco?" Harry asked with a sneer.  
  
"I could have you stripped and flogged for that remark."  
  
"And you’d probably get off on it, wouldn’t you?"  
  
"You never know," Draco said as he smiled a knowing smile and then turned his attention back to the game. Harry wasn’t sure if he liked that smile or not.  
  
They were called back to their tables a little while later, this time playing against another team. Harry was between the tables, leaning over his table to line up a shot when he felt something pressing up into his crotch. His brow furrowed and looked down to see the tip of a cue stick peeking out from between his legs.  
  
"Malfoy," he warned, knowing immediately whom it was standing behind him.  
  
"Potter," Draco countered as he applied just a bit more pressure.  
  
"If you don’t remove that stick right now, I’m going to take it from you and shove it up your arse," Harry said as he looked over his shoulder at Draco. "But then again, you’d probably like that, wouldn’t you?" he asked with a wink.  
  
"No more than you," Draco commented with a quick laugh and removed the stick from between Harry’s legs, watching as Harry turned back to the table and made his shot. "You’re getting better at this. I’m impressed," he said before going back to his own game.  
  
After several more games were played, it was decided that as far as the Quidditch teams were concerned, the Cobras had the better billiards players and was pronounced the winner of their competition.  
  
"Ahhh, foiled again," Draco said as they left the billiards room and made their way back into the main part of the club. "These Yanks are better than I gave them credit for."  
  
"Finally admitting that you’re not ‘all that’, as they would put it?" Harry asked as they wound their way to the other side to where a few empty tables were.  
  
"You wish," Draco said as they arrived at the tables and took their seats.  
  
"So tell me, why haven’t you hooked up with anyone yet? Merlin knows there are enough good looking guys around here to choose from, so why haven’t you?" Harry asked as he watched the bodies moving on the dance floor.  
  
"Haven’t found anyone that lives up to my expectations," he admitted.  
  
"You mean someone like Blaise," Harry offered.  
  
Draco turned steely gray eyes towards him. "Why are you so fixated on Blaise? Jealous that you never had a chance with him?"  
  
Harry slapped his hand on the table. "Finally!"  
  
"Finally what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Your comment just answered my question from the other night."  
  
"What are you on about?" Draco asked. "What question?"  
  
"In the lounge. I had asked whom it was that caused you to impose your ‘I don’t do roommates’ rule. I had guessed Blaise but you never confirmed or denied my guess. But your latest comment confirmed it," Harry said in triumph.  
  
"You’re daft," Draco said, hoping that Harry would drop the subject.  
  
No such luck. "Maybe, but you were wrong about me being jealous," Harry commented.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened as he caught the hidden message. "Oh bloody hell! He would not!"  
  
"And why wouldn’t he Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"Because," he said with a wave of his hand as if that explained everything. "Because you’re you. And I’m me. And it’s just not possible."  
  
Harry glared at him. "You know, you sounded an awful like Malfoy right then. So tell me Malfoy, why is it that you were allowed to shag him and I wasn’t?"  
  
"Because Slytherins do not consort with Gryffindors," he concluded. "They are not friends with them and they sure as hell don’t sleep with them."  
  
"And yet look at us," Harry pointed out. "You’re still a Slytherin, I’m still a Gryffindor, and yet by some strange twist of fate we are friends."  
  
Draco shuddered. "But Blaise would never do that!"  
  
"I can assure that he did, that WE did, several times in fact." Harry’s revelation hung in the air between them for a few minutes. "Look Draco, if it’s any consolation, it didn’t mean anything to either one of us. I think in some strange way we both did it to get back at you."  
  
"Me? What in the bloody hell had I done?" he asked.  
  
"I think there was more to you and Blaise than you want to admit, but I won’t force that issue right now. Suffice it to say that he wanted to do something to get back at you and I was the perfect way to accomplish that, even though you never found out about it until just now. We met a few times, and then afterwards, I would lie there and hold him. I knew that he was thinking of you, but that didn’t bother me. We each needed something so it was beneficial to both of us. That’s all it was," he concluded.  
  
Draco sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over this newly found information, which was how Allen and Chad found them a little while later.  
  
"What’s wrong with Draco?" Chad asked as he slid into the seat next to Harry while Allen slid in next to Draco.  
  
Harry hated to see Draco like this, so sullen and withdrawn, and wished now that he would have just kept quiet about the whole damn thing. It was in the past and there was really no need to have brought it up.  
  
Harry played if off. "Draco is a tad bit upset that Greg turned out to be a better billiards player than himself," he commented.  
  
"Is that all?" Allen asked.  
  
Draco looked up to find Harry watching him, an apology hidden in his emerald gaze. He nodded his acceptance and turned to face Allen, launching into a false tirade about all of the hard work and practice that he’s put in at home only to come to America, of all the bloody places, to be bested.  
  
Harry breathed a sigh of relief that this storm had passed. There would be another time, another place for them to sort it out, but for now, they would leave it.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 13 - A Letter From Across The Pond

Hermione flew down the stairs of the girl’s dormitory and found Ron in the middle of a game of chess with a sixth year.  
  
"Ron!" she yelled. "I just received a letter from Harry," she said as she held up the parchment and went to sit on the couch.  
  
"I didn’t get one," he grumbled as he excused himself from the game and moved to sit beside her.  
  
"This one is addressed to the both of us," she said as she unfolded the letter.  
  
  
_17 October_  
  
_Dear Ron and Hermione,_  
  
_I'm sorry that I haven't had time to write before now but things have been absolutely crazy here at Hamilton. Before Ron goes off the deep end, please tell him that Malfoy is behaving himself and has not made one attempt on my life. But the year is still young (laugh). I really don't foresee a problem in that arena, as he has been very pleasant since we arrived, but he is still a Slytherin and as such, bears watching closely._  
  
_Things are so different here. The first thing we noticed was that they do not wear robes! Headmaster Collins said that they get in the way of everyday functions, and he is correct. There are certain times that we'll have to wear them, like formal dinners and such, but that's it. The students are not divided into houses either, which drove Malfoy crazy for the first few weeks because he had to deal with everyone, not just a certain group. Our Great Hall has so many tables and everyone sits where they want. Our school is nothing like the Hogwarts castle; everything is close together, except for the dorms, which are in a separate wing of the school. There are more teachers here, and the classes are smaller which is great because you have more interaction with your Professors._  
  
_Our dorms are cool. There are two sets; one for the girls and one for boys, and each have four floors. The first and second years are on the bottom floor, third and fourth share the second floor, fifth and six are on the third floor, and the seventh years have the fourth floor all to themselves. The rooms are actually suites, which is two bedrooms separated by a walk through bathroom, as they say over here. It’s quite nice since you’re sharing the facilities with just four people rather than all of the boys in our house. Last year they could choose whom they wanted as their roommate!_  
  
_My roommate is a bloke named Chad Sharpe, and he lives in New Orleans, Louisiana, which is in the southern part of America. He has blond hair and blue eyes and is very nice. In the other half of our suite is Malfoy and his roommate, Allen Wells, who is from Southern California. His family has a house that’s on the beach. Oh! You’re going to love this next part. Chad, my roommate, is a pureblood wizard, but Allen isn’t. Can you believe it – Malfoy is rooming with a non-pureblood. Believe it or not, they actually are getting on quite nicely._  
  
_They have different sports here also. They still have Quidditch, of course, but they’ve added a few muggle sports, such as basketball, Lacrosse, rowing, and soccer, which is what we call football. We had tryouts this past week and I am pleased to say that I made primary seeker for the Wildcats and Malfoy is the primary seeker for the Falcons. Chad made the basketball team and Allen is on the rowing team. We have a physical education class each day where we exercise and train, and then after classes are over, we practice with our teams until dinner. I’m a bit excited to start our team practices next week, as we’ll be able to settle into our positions more comfortably and become familiar with the other players and their abilities. Our actual games will start up in a few weeks, and we’ll play each of the other teams several times over the course of the school year, not just once like we did at Hogwarts. Which means that I’ll get to trounce Malfoy several times during my final year at school. At least that’s what I’m hoping!_  
  
_We went to a club last night in the nearby wizarding town called Fairfield, to celebrate our appointments and I learned how to play a billiards game called 8-Ball. It was interesting and I did pretty well for my first time out. I’m looking forward to playing a bit more and hopefully by the time we leave here, I can add billiards to the list of things I can beat Malfoy at. He’s quite good._  
  
_Nothing new to report as far as the dating thing is concerned. Except that we think Allen and Chad have something going on, even though they think we’re imbeciles or something. It’s funny to watch them covertly watching each other. We all study together, and they always sit together on one of the couches in our lounge, which is a smaller version of the Common Room. We dance a lot at the club with different people, but I haven’t really been looking to hook up with someone. I’m having too much fun, enjoying my new friends and experiencing everything that this school has to offer._  
  
_I miss you guys and wish that you could see this place. It’s fall now and the leaves are changing colors. It’s starting to get a bit cooler, but nothing like Hogwarts. I don’t think it gets as cold here as it does there, which is a good thing, although one of these weekends I’m going to have to buy a new jacket in Fairfield._  
  
_Well, I guess that I’d better finish up. I have a few lessons that I need to finish before class tomorrow, so you see Hermione, some things never change. I miss you guys terribly and be sure to tell everyone that I said hello._  
  
_Yours,_  
_Harry_  
  
  
"He sounds like he’s having a good time," Hermione said as she folded the letter. "I just hope that he keeps a close eye on Malfoy because I still don’t trust him, even if Dumbledore made them promise to be civil to each other."  
  
"Once a snake, always a snake," Ron commented. "But I love the fact that his roommate is not a pureblood. Serves the git right for tormenting you all these years," he said as he reached over and laced their fingers together. "Are you going to write back?" he asked.  
  
"Now that he’s settled in, we’ll write to him. I just didn’t want to do it sooner because he needed time to adjust to all of us not being together," she commented. "We’ll sit down after dinner and do it."  
  
Ron nodded. "Speaking of, how much longer until then? I’m starving," Ron said as he rubbed his stomach.  
  
"Is there ever a time that you’re not hungry?" Hermione asked as she leaned into her boyfriend’s side, propping her head on his shoulder.  
  
"No," he answered. "Hey Mione, what do you think Harry will say when you tell him about us?" Ron asked.  
  
"He’ll say that it’s about time we stop beating around the bush with it," she said with a smile.  
  
Ron nodded. "Good. But I feel bad that he doesn’t have anyone over there, you know?"  
  
"Harry can take care of himself, Ron. If he doesn’t want to date, then that’s his decision. Look at it this way, he’s only over there for the school year, so why would he want to tie himself down when he’s just going to come back here? It wouldn’t be fair. I think he’s doing the right thing," Hermione stated.  
  
Ron accepted his girlfriend’s explanation and went back to thinking about dinner. Merlin, he was hungry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 14 - Harry And Draco Realize A Few Things

"Draco, have you seen Chad?" Harry asked as he caught up with his suite-mate in the lounge area one evening after dinner.  
  
"Do I look like his keeper?" Draco said as his gray eyes rose from the textbook that he had been reading up to Harry.  
  
"Draco," he said as a warning.  
  
As Draco shook his head, his blonde locks brushed his brow. "No, I haven’t seen him. Happy now?" he asked as he returned his focus to his reading.  
  
"Not really," Harry answered and then moved down the hallway to their room. Maybe he had forgotten that they had plans to study together for their Advanced Muggle Studies exam the next day.  
  
Harry walked into their room to find no sign of Chad. His books were lying on his desk, but that was it. Where could he be? He opened the adjoining bathroom door to go into Draco and Allen’s room and stopped dead in his tracks. His lips curled into a smile as he found the reason for Chad’s absence.  
  
From the obscured spot where Harry was standing, he could see the two bodies on Allen’s bed. Chad was lying on his back, Allen’s body partially covering the blonde, and Allen’s back was turned towards Harry. They were talking quietly and then Chad’s hand appeared over Allen’s shoulder, pulling him into a kiss.  
  
Harry decided to give them their space, and slowly backed out of the bathroom. He briefly wondered how long they had been carrying on like this, although in actuality it didn’t matter to him. He was glad that they had finally taken the next step. He silently closed the door behind him and made his way back down the hall to the lounge to find Draco putting his things away.  
  
"All done?" Harry asked as he sat next to him.  
  
"Nothing gets by you, does it?" Draco teased as he finished clearing his things off of the coffee table. "Did you find Chad?"  
  
Harry beamed. "Oh yes, ah, I found him."  
  
"So are you going to study together?" Draco asked as he stood to leave.  
  
"Um, no. I don’t think he’ll be joining me for a study session tonight," he offered. Draco nodded and then headed out of the lounge. "Hey Draco. I wouldn’t go down there just yet," Harry called after him.  
  
Draco’s blonde head peeked back into the lounge. "Why not?"  
  
Harry stood and walked to where Draco was standing in the doorway. "Well, let’s just say that the only studying that Chad, and Allen for that matter, will be doing this evening has nothing to do with school," he said as his eyebrows rose just a bit, a grin playing on his lips.  
  
Draco’s silver gaze widened. "Seriously?" he asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "They’re in your room right now, so if you don’t want to be hexed into next week, I’d suggest that you don’t bother them."  
  
"This I have to see," Draco stated as he turned to walk down the hall, but Harry grabbed his arm firmly.  
  
"Draco, come on. Give them some privacy. Would you want them spying on you if you and your current, well, whatever it is that you call them, were in there snogging?" Harry asked.  
  
"Merlin no, but they’re not me," he said as he shook Harry off and made for his room.  
  
"Draco!" Harry called as he rushed after him. "Look, if you have to do this, don’t go barging in there. Go into my room and peek through the bathroom," he said. "That’s how I saw them."  
  
"Why Harry! I didn’t realize that you’re into voyeurism," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"If you only knew," Harry mumbled under his breath. "Come on," he said as they walked to Harry’s door. They quietly slipped into the room and Draco set his book bag on the floor by Harry’s bed, and then crept into the adjoining bathroom. Allen was now lying flush against Chad, his hips gently rocking against his partner's. Draco bit his lip as he heard a hungry moan escape from Chad, who followed up the moan by cupping Allen's ass. Before he could do or say anything, he found himself being pulled back into Harry’s room.  
  
"I say we go back to the lounge for a little while and give them some space," Harry suggested, hoping that Draco wouldn’t want to stay and interrupt.  
  
Draco agreed and they went back to the lounge and took up residence on the couch that they had vacated a few minutes earlier. Harry was sitting at one end while Draco stretched himself out over the rest of the couch, laying his head next to Harry’s leg and letting his legs hang over the armrest.  
  
"So now what do we do?" Draco asked as he looked at the patterns on the ceiling.  
  
"It’s not long until curfew so I say that we stay here until then and then we’ll go back to my room," Harry suggested.  
  
"Fine," Draco said with a yawn. "Wake me up if I fall asleep," he said as he closed his eyes.  
  
Harry rolled his head to the left and looked down at Draco, noticing immediately the lock of blonde hair that had accidentally strayed onto his leg. He briefly wondered what it would feel like. Would it be coarse like his own, or would it be soft to the touch, like the hair of a child? Coming to his senses, he resisted the urge to touch it and said the first thing that he could think of.  
  
"I should just leave your arse here for the Prefect to find you," he said with an evil grin.  
  
"You wouldn’t do that. You love me too much," Draco teased, his thin lips turned upwards with amusement."  
  
"I’d love to throttle you is what I’d love to do. We haven’t had a good fight in how many months?"  
  
Draco laughed quietly. "It has been quite awhile. But if you were looking to fight right now, then it would be one-sided. I am too relaxed to participate."  
  
"And I prefer a willing partner, so that leaves you out," Harry concluded.  
  
A little while later, Draco asked, "Have you been with anyone since we’ve been here?"  
  
"No," Harry answered quietly as he looked down to find Draco’s eyes still closed, long lashes resting against his pale skin.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "If you haven’t noticed, Draco, we’ve all been a bit busy. Maybe one of these days, but I’m not going out and specifically looking for someone. If the situation should present itself, then I might," he concluded.  
  
Draco opened his eyes to find Harry looking down at him. It was just a simple look, really, but Draco felt that there was more to it than that. Before he could say anything, the Prefect came through and announced that it was curfew. They slowly made their way back to Harry’s room and quietly closed the door behind them. Draco looked through the bathroom to find that Allen and Chad were still together. He quietly closed the door that separated the bathroom from his and Allen’s room to give them some privacy.  
  
"I guess you’re sleeping in here then?" Harry asked as he started to undress, tossing articles of clothing into the corner.  
  
Draco walked over and stretched out on Chad’s bed. "Looks that way, at least until Chad decides that he wants his bed back," he said as he fluffed the pillow and turned onto his side to watch Harry as he shuffled around the room in his boxers, settling in for the night. Draco hopped out of the bed and went into the bathroom to brush his teeth, with Harry following. With that done, they went back into the room and settled on the beds.  
  
"Shall we finish the conversation from earlier?" Draco asked, hoping that Harry would agree.  
  
"What’s to finish? I said that if the situation should present itself that I would think about it," Harry said.  
  
"Have your eye on anyone?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry smiled. "Possibly."  
  
"And?" Draco prodded.  
  
"And what?" he asked, knowing full well what Draco wanted.  
  
"Potter, I know you cannot possibly be that dense, so give me what I want."  
  
Harry laughed quietly. "Do you always get what you want?"  
  
"Of course. I am a Malfoy," he said with a condescending attitude.  
  
"Well, since you put it THAT way … say please."  
  
Draco sat up in bed. "What?"  
  
"I said, say please. If you want me to tell you, you have to ask nicely. I’m not one of your servants, Draco. You cannot order me to do something."  
  
Draco thought for a bit and knew that Harry could be as stubborn as himself, so he relented, although it killed him to do so.  
  
He sighed. "Okay, please. Will you please tell me who you have your eye on? There. Satisfied?"  
  
"Quite," Harry admitted.  
  
"And?" Draco asked again, wanting to know whom he had been watching.  
  
Harry was quiet for a moment and then laughed.  
  
"What’s so funny?"  
  
"Do you honestly think that I’d tell you who I’ve been watching just to have you swoop in on them? I’m not that stupid, Draco. I just wanted to see if you would say please," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Aarrgghh!" Draco yelled as he grabbed the pillow and slung it across the room where it landed on Harry’s bare chest. "What did I do to get stuck with an imbecile like you?" he asked no one in particular.  
  
Harry took the extra pillow and propped himself up with it. "Thanks for the pillow."  
  
"Oh no you don’t, Potter," Draco said as he slid off of the bed and moved over to Harry’s. He reached for his pillow, only to get his hand slapped away.  
  
"Hey, you threw it at me. It’s mine now," Harry taunted.  
  
"Potter, I am telling you now. Give me that pillow back or there will be hell to pay," Draco warned.  
  
"Ohhh, I’m so scared, Malfoy," he taunted. "You want this pillow? You’ll have to take it from me."  
  
Harry wasn’t expecting a lap full of Malfoy, but that’s what he ended up with. Draco had launched himself at Harry and was now straddling his hips, his torso leaning over Harry’s as he tried to get the pillow out from under Harry’s head. Every time Draco reached for the pillow, Harry would knock his hand away, laughing at his attempts. Draco was relentless in his efforts, but a few minutes into it, Harry had sat up, grabbed both of Draco’s hands and held them still. Their breathing had become labored from laughing so much, but there was something else … something lurking under the surface, waiting to be released.  
  
Draco had never noticed Harry’s eyes this dark before, the emerald color exchanged for the darker green of a forest. He never noticed the freckles that graced the ridge of his nose and spilled onto his cheeks. He never noticed how his nose was just a tad bit crooked, probably from a fight with him no less, and he had never noticed how full his lips were. And dark. Draco sat mesmerized for a moment as he watched a pink tongue move between Harry’s lips and pull the bottom piece of flesh back to rest between two rows of white teeth, the action he associated with Harry being either deep in thought, or nervous about something. If he had to take a guess, it would be the latter. Or the first. Either would be appropriate for this situation.  
  
As Draco studied Harry's face, Harry did the same to Draco. It was like he had never seen him before. Eyes that he had thought to be gray were actually light gray with tiny flecks of blue around the pupil. Beautiful actually. His skin was flawless, like he had been carved from marble; his high cheekbones and small upturned nose were full-blooded aristocratic traits that until now, Harry hated. But seeing them this close, he had to rethink his earlier decision. Draco’s lips were small but full, and a shade of dark pink that reminded Harry of a rose. Would they be as soft if he were to touch them?  
  
As Harry raised a hand towards Draco’s lips, he heard the bathroom door open and Chad’s quiet gasp as he walked into the room. Harry quickly dropped his hand, only to have it land on Draco’s leg.  
  
"Oh shit, sorry guys," he said in embarrassment. "I’ll just … "  
  
As soon as Draco heard Chad’s voice, he scrambled from the bed. "No, that’s fine. I need to … well … now that you’re not in my room I can go. Uh, goodnight," he stuttered before walking into his bedroom and collapsing face down onto the bed.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Allen quietly asked.  
  
Draco groaned into his pillow. "No, but I think I did," he quietly admitted to himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 - Dealing With Discoveries

Over the next several days, Draco tried not to think about what had happened, or rather, almost happened between Harry and himself. But the harder he pushed the incident from his thoughts, the more it reasserted itself, front and center.  
  
At first he had tried to convince himself that what had happened was a result of seeing Allen and Chad together, but he knew that wasn’t right. He had even tried to claim temporary insanity, but that wasn’t right either. So when the truth finally hit him, it momentarily stunned him. That he could be attracted to Harry Potter, of all people, seemed too far-fetched, too crazy to believe. But yet, as he thought of Harry's body beneath his, of the confused dark green gaze and inky black hair, of Harry's fingers traveling towards his lips, that was the only conclusion that was believable. He was attracted to Harry, and now he didn’t know what to do. Normally he would act on his newfound realization, but this time, that was not an option. So he left things alone and went about his business, although Harry's physical presence invaded his senses at every possible turn, whether he wanted it to or not.  
  
On the other side of the suite, Harry had been going through the same thing, except that he had come to the realization that he was indeed attracted to Draco almost immediately. But would he act on it? The answer was pure and simple. No. They had been enemies for far too long to just push that aside and start something else, not that that was even a possibility. Harry enjoyed the friendship they had cultivated since coming to Hamilton, and he enjoyed watching the real Draco come to life. But there would be nothing else between them. He would accept the fact that he was attracted to his friend, and that would be that.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Has Draco said anything to you yet?" Chad asked Allen a few days later as they walked the winding dirt path beside the lake. The air was crisp as an autumn wind blew through the trees displacing a few strands of his blonde hair.  
  
Allen shook his own dark head. "Unfortunately Draco doesn’t seem to understand how to talk about things. I’ve asked a couple of times, but all I get is an icy stare, which makes me wonder if it was Draco or Malfoy that I was dealing with."  
  
"From what we’ve heard, I’d probably venture a guess that it was Malfoy. I think that Draco would have said something by now," Chad offered.  
  
"Unless Draco doesn’t know how to talk about things either. You know, I’m glad that something finally happened, but what I don’t get is why nothing has changed," Allen said as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket. "They still study together and sit together during meals, but have you noticed that they’re not teasing each other like they used to? I mean, it’s still there, but it’s just, different."  
  
Chad lifted a shoulder. "I know. It's strange. Then again, everything between those two has always been strange... probably always will be."  
  
Allen laughed. "You’ve got that right. So maybe what they’re doing isn’t something that ‘normal’ people do when they finally realize that they’re attracted to someone."  
  
"That’s the problem, Allen. They’re not doing anything," Chad reminded him.  
  
"Now that’s the pot calling the kettle black," Allen said, nudging his friend as they walked the path. "You do realize that it took us a little while to get our shit together."  
  
"I know," Chad said with a sheepish grin, his blue eyes sparkling in the evening sun. He slid his arm through Allen’s. "And I’m awfully glad that we finally came to our senses. I just hope that they will get a clue sometime in the near future."  
  
Allen laid his head on Chad’s shoulder. "You and me both," he admitted.  
  
They continued their walk in silence for a few minutes, enjoying their solitude and the crunch of fallen leaves beneath their sneakers, until Chad stopped. "Oh shit, I just thought about something. What if one of them starts seeing someone? How would the other one take it? Because Merlin knows that if you had done that, I would have killed the son of a bitch," Chad said with a grin.  
  
"We’ll take it one day at time, Chad. We’ll be there for them if they need us, whether it’s good or bad. They’re our friends and that’s the least we can do for them. It’s only fair that we return the favor, don’t you think?" Allen asked as he leaned forward and brushed a chaste kiss against Chad’s wind blown lips. "And I don’t think you would have killed anyone. Maybe hexed their ass into next week, or next month maybe, but you’re not the killing kind."  
  
Chad lifted his hand to Allen’s face, his thumb caressing the cool cheek. "I don’t know, Allen. Someone tries to mess with my baby and I just might," he said with a grin.  
  
Allen turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss into Chad’s palm. "Remind me to never get on your bad side then."  
  
"You can be on any side you like," Chad said as they continued their walk. "Especially if it’s the front, side or back," he said with a grin.  
  
"Why Mr. Sharpe, are you propositioning me?" Allen asked in mock Southern drawl.  
  
"Could be," Chad answered with a smile.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco watched the sea of bodies moving to the trance mix that poured from the speakers of the club. He loved to watch people dance, or more specifically, a dark-haired young man who was currently on the dance floor off to his left. His body was moving like liquid to the music. Draco’s eyes roamed over the body, licking the ripples of the man's abdomen with his eyes and tracing the contours of the sculpted chest put on display by the last few flimsy buttons. His arms were nicely muscled, but not overly so, as were his thighs. As he turned, Draco caught a glimpse of a firm bum encased in black leather pants. He liked what he saw, which caught Draco by surprise; he hadn’t realized that he was even looking for someone.  
  
He turned back to the table to get his drink and found Harry watching him. It wasn’t the first time and he knew it wouldn’t be the last. Merlin knows that he had also been watching Harry during this past week. But for a split second, something felt wrong, as if by him looking at this other guy was somehow betraying Harry. He knew that it was crazy because there was no way that he and Harry could be anything other than friends. So where did the strange feeling come from? Deciding that he wasn’t going to worry about anything tonight, he pushed it aside and went back to his people watching.  
  
A few songs later, Mr. Leather Pants motioned for Draco to join him on the dance floor.  
  
"I’ll be back," he told his companions and bounded down the stairs, into the throng of dancers. He was immediately swept into a strong pair of arms.  
  
"I’ve been watching you," Leather Pants said as Draco slid his right arm around his waist while he ran his left arm up the firm chest to rest at his new friend’s neck.  
  
"Like what you see?" Draco asked as he moved his body closer to his partner's.  
  
"So far. My name is Craig," the newcomer said as he settled his hand at the small of Draco’s back.  
  
"Nice to meet you. I’m Draco," he said into Craig's neck, tasting the mixture of sweat, salt and cologne that lingered there.  
  
"Dragon. It fits you," Craig said as they moved their bodies with the music.  
  
"I’ll bet that’s not the only thing that fits," Draco said as he slowly rubbed his growing arousal against Craig’s.  
  
Craig smiled. Yes, this one would work nicely. The raven haired man was more than ready to acquaint himself with this blonde who had caught his eye.  
  
He lowered his head so that his lips brushed the shell of Draco’s ear. "I love your accent. Where are you from?"  
  
"The British Isles," Draco answered as he felt Craig’s breath caress his neck.  
  
"Hogwarts, right?" Craig asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes. How did you know?"  
  
"I graduated from Hamilton last year so I’m familiar with the schools," he said as he rolled his hips against Draco’s.  
  
As they danced, Craig told him about life after Hamilton, although Draco heard not a word of it. He watched those perfect lips form the words that he was speaking, all the while wondering how they would look wrapped around his cock. Exquisite, he was sure. And he wanted, no - needed - to find out, and soon.  
  
The song changed and Draco turned in Craig’s arms, now dancing with his back to Craig’s chest, Craig’s erection nestled between Draco’s tight globes. Craig’s hands were roaming over Draco’s body, slipping inside his shirt, caressing his overly sensitive nipples. When the hand slid slowly downward, Draco pressed himself into Craig’s hand.  
  
"Fuck," Craig whispered against Draco’s neck, massaging the trouser-covered bulge with his hand.  
  
"It’s possible," Draco said as he turned his face to kiss Craig’s neck.  
  
"No," Craig breathed. "I want to taste you."  
  
"Be my guest," Draco offered.  
  
"Then come with me," Craig said as he took Draco by the hand and led him through the crowd to the back where the restrooms were.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry had tried his hardest not to watch Draco and the guy he was with, but for some reason he could not take his eyes off of them. He had seen Draco dance many times, but never like this. Even when they had danced with the witches that first weekend here, it was nothing like this.  
  
"Harry," Chad called, trying to divert his attention to anything else but Draco.  
  
Harry’s gaze moved to his roommate. "Hmm?"  
  
"You ok?" he asked.  
  
He nodded. "Yes. Why wouldn’t I be?" he asked.  
  
"How about going to shoot some pool?" Allen offered. "We can play with three people."  
  
"Look guys, I know what you’re doing. And I appreciate it, really. But nothing has changed. He’s free to do whatever he wants with whomever he chooses, just like he has always been. So what if we’re attracted to each other. Nothing can come of it. And for the record, I’m attracted to other people, but I don’t go around shagging them."  
  
"So you admit that you wouldn’t mind shagging Draco," Allen said with a grin.  
  
"I didn’t say that," Harry countered.  
  
"But you didn’t deny it either," Chad added.  
  
Harry looked at his friends with a sad smile. "Ok, so this is a bit more complicated than what I imagined. But the fact remains; it’s my problem to deal with. We are not in a relationship so we are free to do as we please. Look, let’s just drop this for right now. I don’t feel like getting into it. And before you ask, yes, I promise that if I need to talk, I’ll let you know," Harry said as his eyes wandered to the dance floor again, searching for a head of blonde hair. He saw the hands roaming over Draco’s pale skin and decided that he’d tortured himself long enough. "Let's go," he said, hoping to take his mind off of Draco and … No, don’t think about him at all. He’s your friend and nothing more.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco found his back pressed against the cold brick of the wall inside the last bathroom stall, with Craig in front of him on his knees. It was just as he imagined. Draco was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt as Craig was unlacing his leather pants, his cock immediately springing free of its confines.  
  
"Mmmm," Craig said as he slowly stroked the younger man, causing Draco to gasp.  
  
"Fuck that feels good," Draco admitted as he watched Craig’s hand caressing his flesh.  
  
Craig leaned forward and slowly licked the pre-cum from the leaking shaft, causing a groan to escape from Draco’s swollen lips.  
  
"Stop teasing and suck me," Draco ordered.  
  
"My pleasure," Craig answered as he swallowed Draco’s entire length, his nose nuzzling the soft pale dusting of hair covering his groin. He quickly pulled the young man’s pants down to pool at his feet, and Draco, in turn, spread his feet as far apart as they could reach.  
  
"Bloody fuck," Draco breathed as he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. Craig was good, he’d give him that. His tongue was applying pressure at the right times and in all of the right places. His free hand reached up to cup Draco’s balls, gently caressing them.  
  
Draco reached down and threaded one hand into Craig’s dark mess of hair, caressing his scalp as Craig continued to suck him. Craig was better than good. He was bloody fantastic. He had moved his free hand around to Draco’s ass and was now squeezing his left cheek, encouraging Draco to fuck his mouth. Not one to pass up a golden opportunity, Draco took him up on the offer. He slid his other hand into the raven locks and held his partners head, sliding his cock between Craig’s lips. Draco had to see if it was as good as what he had imagined, so he pulled his head away from the wall and opened his eyes, looking down. It was beautiful. His slick member sliding between those perfect lips was even more than he imagined. Craig looked up and winked at Draco.  
  
Emerald green eyes, just like …  
  
Draco’s rhythm faltered as realization hit him.  
  
"Oh Merlin, no," he panted. "This can’t be happening," he quietly said as he staggered back against the wall, closing his eyes, which was the wrong thing to do as images of Harry flashed behind his closed lids, so he quickly reopened them.  
  
"You okay Draco?" Craig asked, still kneeling before the young man.  
  
"Yes. No," he said, not really sure what the hell just happened. He ran his hands through his hair in an act of frustration. "Give me a second," he said as he tried to calm his breathing.  
  
Craig had no idea about what just happened and wasn’t sure what he should do, so he stayed right where he was. "Draco, man, are you sure you’re okay?" he asked again.  
  
Draco finally pulled himself together and nodded. "Yeah, I’m sorry about that mate. It’s just that sometimes I get a little bit off, ya know? Like, too hyped or something," he said, the lie tumbling smoothly from his lips. He took a few calming breaths. "But I’m okay now," he said with a nod.  
  
"Do you want to continue this, or maybe try for another time?" Craig asked, giving Draco a way out.  
  
"No. Now is fine," Draco said as he looked down at himself. "I … I need it," he said, hoping that Craig wouldn’t leave him like this, hard and aching.  
  
Craig nodded. "Tell you what; you do whatever it is you need to do to keep from freaking out again. Stare at the ceiling for all I care, sing at the top of your lungs if you must, but this," Craig said as he licked a wet stripe from the base of Draco’s cock up to the tip, "is mine until you give up the goods," he said with a smirk.  
  
Draco nodded. "Deal," he said as he leaned his head back and stared at the ceiling. He moaned as his cock was engulfed in wet heat, Craig’s tongue working its magic. It didn’t take long to get him back to where he had been before he lost it, but now he knew. He knew what it was that happened between Harry and himself, knew what he wanted. He slowly closed his eyes and an image of another filled his senses, someone else with hair the color of night and eyes of green.  
  
"Oh fuck, yeah … like that," he mumbled as Craig took him to the edge. In his mind's eye, when he looked down, the dark hair parted to reveal a lightening shaped scar.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco felt the rush and gave into the feeling. "Harrrryyyyyyy," he breathed as his orgasm slammed into him full force and threatened to send him into oblivion. Craig swallowed everything Draco had to give, not wanting to waste even the smallest drop. Draco rode the high until he was nothing but a spent bundle of nerves.  
  
Craig licked his lips. "I knew you’d taste good. Catch you later," Craig said as he left Draco in the stall to dress.  
  
He had managed to get his pants pulled back up before he slid down the wall to land in a heap on the cold floor. He had done this to get Harry out of his head, not further entrenched in it. He rested his head on his knees for a moment and tried to compose himself. After taking a few minutes to just breathe, he finally stood and laced his pants, and then buttoned his shirt. He walked to the sink, splashed cold water on his face and ran a hand through his sweat soaked locks, pushing them away from his face. He stared at his reflection in the mirror for a few moments and meeting his own gray eyes, said, "What are you doing, Draco? What in the bloody hell are you doing?"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco searched the club for his friends and panicked when he didn’t see them. They wouldn’t just up and leave him there with no explanation, would they? Maybe they had been upset about what he had done, but wait, it wasn’t any of their business what or who he did. Think Draco, think! Where would they have gone? His eyes roamed the club again and landed on the door that led to the billiards room. Bingo.  
  
"Allen, will you just hurry up and take your shot? Some of us would like to play sometime tonight," Chad said from where he was perched on his bar stool.  
  
Allen turned his chocolate eyes to his friend. "I think that can be arranged," he said with a wink. He turned back to the table and took his shot, sinking two balls in the process.  
  
Draco was standing in the doorway watching his roommates having a good time and he briefly wondered if the atmosphere would change when he announced his presence. He was going to have to face them sooner or later, and he might as well do it now. He took a deep breath and walked in.  
  
"Oh please, Allen. You call that a shot?" he called as he entered the room and joined them at their table. Two pairs of eyes turned to him, and the third set, the ones that he wanted to see, were currently studying the balls on the table.  
  
Allen positioned himself so that he was between Draco and Harry, who was still deciding on his shot. "Enjoy your dance?" he asked quietly.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened. "You saw," he said.  
  
Allen nodded. "And I’m not the only one, in case you were wondering."  
  
Silver orbs looked over his friend’s shoulder to land on Harry for a moment, and then slid back to Allen. "I figured as much," he said with a sigh. "Look, can we not talk about this right now?"  
  
"If not now, then when, Draco?" Allen asked. "You need to talk about this whether you know it or not."  
  
Draco’s gaze landed on Harry again. "Tomorrow," he offered. "We’ll talk about it tomorrow."  
  
Allen nodded. "I’m going to hold you to that. Now, how about you joining us for a few games before we head back to the dorm?"  
  
Draco accepted the invitation and spent the next hour trying to keep up the pretense that everything was fine between Harry and himself, while deep inside he was falling to pieces.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 - Allen And Draco Have A Little Talk

Allen hoisted himself up from the table in the lounge, looking across at his boyfriend and Harry. "Excuse me, gentlemen. Have some business to tend to." By the looks on their faces, he could tell they didn't believe him, but he left, regardless. Two minutes later he plopped down in front of Draco in their room. "You ready?" he asked the blonde. He and Draco needed to talk. Well, Draco needed to talk and he was going to listen.  
  
"Not really," Draco said as he closed the book that he had been reading and slid off of his bed. "I’m not good at this sort of thing, so don’t expect much."  
  
Allen slid into his jacket and watched as Draco did the same. "Where to?" Allen asked.  
  
"Doesn’t matter," his roommate answered with a shrug.  
  
Allen thought about it for a moment and smiled. He knew where they would go. "Come on. I know the perfect place," he said before the two young men left their room. They walked in silence for a while, each lost in their own thoughts.  
  
A bit later, Allen stopped and Draco looked up. He had to give it to his roommate; he had chosen the perfect place for their talk. The Quidditch pitch; one of the few places Draco could relax. They went up into the stands and found a place that was out of the wind, but still in the sun, and sat down. Draco’s silver gaze scanned the pitch and he felt a wave of calm wash over him. He could do this, he told himself. He needed to do this.  
  
"I’m not sure where to start," Draco admitted. His thoughts were like a Mexican jumping bean, all over the place and never the same place twice.  
  
"How about you tell me what happened between you and Harry that night in his room?"  
  
"Oh, you mean the night that we finally caught you and Chad?" Draco asked.  
  
"Don’t try to change the subject, Draco. It won’t work."  
  
Draco nodded. "Fine, but it was worth a try," he said with a small smile. He turned to sit facing his roommate, his left leg bent at the knee, foot planted firmly on the bench. "Okay, back to that night. I guess it didn’t really start in Harry’s room, but just before. We were sitting, or rather, Harry was sitting on the couch in the lounge and I was lying across the rest of it. We were talking about missing our fights and what-not, and I asked if he had been with anyone since we’ve been here. I’m not sure exactly why I wanted to know, but I did. His answer was no, but then again, I already knew that. He said that if the situation presented itself that he might, and then he looked at me. Well, he might have been looking at me already while we were talking because I had my eyes closed most of the time, but it was like he was saying something with that look, or maybe I was reading more into it, I don’t know." Draco bit his lip nervously before he continued. Allen remained quiet, knowing that his roommate needed to get this out.  
  
"So then we went back to his room and I was mad because he tricked me into saying ‘please’, a word that I don’t use very often, if you haven’t noticed," he said, earning a nod from Allen. "So I tossed the pillow at him, thinking that he’d send it back, but the stupid git kept it. Not knowing how long you and Chad would be, um, busy, I wanted the pillow back in case I had to spend the night, so I went over to get it. He kept swatting my hands away and ended up grabbing them and holding them still," Draco said, smiling as the image of himself atop Harry flashed behind his eyes.  
  
"And then something happened. It was like I had never seen him before. Of course I knew that was absurd because we used to fight every day, but this was the first time I really saw him. I was noticing things about him that I had never thought about before that moment. It was strange to be there like that, sitting in his lap, memorizing every little detail about him. I would never get the chance to do it again, so I took advantage of it."  
  
Allen looked puzzled. "You took advantage of what?"  
  
Draco tilted his head a bit. "Oh, no. I didn’t take advantage of Harry. No, I meant that I took my time with it, with looking at him. But what scared me were the feelings that I had while I was doing that. Never in a million years would I have thought that I would be attracted to Harry Potter. We’re enemies for Merlin’s sake. Or at least we used to be. But in that instant, I wanted him, and I don’t mean just as a friend. I mean I wanted him, in every possible sense of the word, and it scared me," he admitted as he rubbed the pad of his index finger over the nail of his right thumb, as if seeking comfort from it.  
  
"As I was sitting there looking at Harry, I saw the same things in his eyes, like he was seeing me, Draco, not Malfoy, for the first time. It was a heady feeling, but it also scared the shite out of me. He was reaching up to touch me, my face, when Chad walked in. If he had not interrupted when he did, I’m almost positive that we would have kissed, which would have messed things up worse than they already are," he said with a shake of his head, blonde fringes brushing back and forth across his forehead.  
  
He turned to look out over the pitch. "And then last night happened. I did something phenomenally idiotic last night, didn’t I?" he asked as he looked back at his friend.  
  
Allen shrugged. "Did you?"  
  
"Yes, I did," Draco admitted. "I let a guy suck me off and I was thinking about Harry the entire time. But that’s not the worst part."  
  
Allen’s dark eyes grew wide. "Tell me what could possibly be worse than that."  
  
Draco rested his forehead on his raised knee. "I could have stopped. I did, in fact. He was on his knees doing his thing and he looked up at me, and all I saw was Harry. Craig has dark hair and green eyes, but I never made the connection until that moment." Draco took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. "I … stopped … and played it off that I get a bit too hyped up, which really wasn’t a lie, and once I had calmed down, he got back to business. I could have told him that I couldn’t do it and left then, but I didn’t. This time when I closed my eyes, I was seeing Harry, not Craig. I wanted to imagine that it was Harry’s lips wrapped around me, bringing me off," he said in a quiet voice. "I knew that it would never happen, so I played out one of my fantasies, and then felt like a total arse afterwards."  
  
Allen knew that the two of them had disappeared into the bathroom and knew what would take place. But he never realized that THIS, what Draco was explaining to him, had happened.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was for me to walk into the billiards room after that and face him, knowing what I had just done? Merlin, Allen, I’ve never felt more guilty about anything before in my entire life, and we’re just friends!" he shouted in anger; anger directed at himself and at the entire situation. "I did that to get him out of my mind and what happened was the complete opposite."  
  
"It wasn’t supposed to happen," he said quietly. "We were supposed to become friends, which we did, and I was enjoying that more than anyone could ever imagine. I’ve never really had friends before, just hangers-on who wanted to be associated with the Malfoy name. But when we came here and decided to put our past behind us, and I met you and Chad, as well as a few others, I now have friends. Not many, but a few. And it’s nice. But then that night happened, and things changed, the lines blurred and the world shifted, and now I don’t know what to do," he said as he dropped his foot back to the floor. "The great Draco Malfoy has no fucking clue what to do next."  
  
Allen reached out and put his arm around Draco’s shoulder, pulling him against his side.  
  
"If it’s any consolation, I know exactly what you’re going through," he said as he leaned his head towards Draco’s.  
  
"So tell me how to fix it," Draco stated.  
  
"I can’t, Draco. This is between you and Harry. And if you haven’t noticed, you two are just a tad bit different than Chad and me. You two are not normal," he teased.  
  
Draco chuckled. "I should be offended by that but I’m not because it’s absolutely true. We have never been anywhere close to normal."  
  
Allen pulled away and looked at his friend. "I want you to be honest with me, Draco. What do YOU want? Do you just want to be friends with Harry, or do you want something else? That’s what it all boils down to."  
  
Draco thought about it for a minute. "I love the way things have been, the clowning around, hanging out with the guys, that kind of stuff."  
  
"And don’t forget the flirting," Allen added with a grin.  
  
Draco nodded. "Fine. I miss the flirting, no matter how unintentional it was. But most of all I miss Harry," he quietly admitted. "The fun-loving, carefree person that Harry was before all of this happened."  
  
"So what are you going to do to get him back?" Allen quietly asked.  
  
"Again, I have no idea of what to do," he admitted. "The last time I had feelings for someone I pushed them away because I was scared."  
  
"And what about now?" Allen asked.  
  
"I’m still scared, but … fuck! I can’t just stroll up to him and say ‘Hey, Harry. How about you and me hooking up?’"  
  
Allen laughed. "Well, I’d say that would be one way to get his attention, but not the right way. First of all, you two need to talk. And by that, you need to tell him how you feel about everything; about that first night and you also need to tell him about what happened at the club."  
  
Draco lowered his head. "He’ll hate me for that. He’s a bloody Gryffindor who would never resort to using someone in that capacity."  
  
"Draco, we all do stupid things every day. Some of us more so than others," Allen said as he nudged his friend with his shoulder. "But our friends are willing to allow us a few misguided incidences, and I’m sure that Harry will allow you this one."  
  
"But if he doesn’t?" Draco asked.  
  
"If he doesn’t then maybe it wasn’t meant to be in the first place," Allen stated.  
  
"That’s what I’m afraid of."  
  
Allen smiled as his friend. "So you’ve decided then."  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Allen sighed. "What do you want, Draco?"  
  
"It’s not WHAT I want, but WHO. Once I accomplish the latter, then I’ll tackle the first, as long as the other party is willing," he stated.  
  
"And if things don’t go your way?" Allen asked.  
  
Draco smiled a real, genuine smile. "I’m a Slytherin, Allen, and a Malfoy to boot. If I want something, I get it. I’ll just have to go about it a bit differently than just reaching out and taking it."  
  
Allen noticed the change in his friend. Gone was the unsure, worried young man that had sat down to talk a little while ago. In his place was a force to be reckoned with. Poor Harry had better watch out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 - Changes

It was two days, two long, tedious days before Draco had a chance to talk to Harry. It seemed that the fates had conspired against him, placing obstacle after obstacle in his way. There had been more schoolwork assigned than usual and then his Quidditch practices had run late since their first game was this coming Saturday.  
  
He finally found the opportunity after dinner one evening. He had remained in his room to work on an essay that was due for his Potions class, and with that done, went on the search to find one Harry James Potter. He poked his head into the adjoining room to find it empty, so he set out for the lounge only to find that empty also. Thinking that Harry might have gone down to the Great Hall to work, he headed there.  
  
What was he going to say? He had been thinking about this non-stop and still hadn’t figured it out. Should he just come right out and tell Harry everything, from beginning to end, and hope for the best? Probably, he thought as he descended the last set of stairs and made for the large oak doors that led into the Great Hall. Once there, he surveyed the room. Lots of students, but no Harry.  
  
Frustrated, Draco ran his hand through his blonde mane and let it settle on the back of his neck, rubbing the skin there. Where else could he be? He knew that Harry wasn’t the best student of the bunch and that back at Hogwarts it was Hermione who controlled their little group when it came to studying. He briefly wondered if some of that had actually sunk in to that thick head of his, and took off for the Library. After making a trip through the stacks and again finding no trace of his friend, he was beginning to get very upset. It seemed that once again, fate was conspiring against him.  
  
He then took off on a mad dash around the school where he checked the Quidditch pitch and locker rooms, the boathouse and the gymnasium. Nothing. It was as if Harry had fallen off the face of the earth. If this had happened a few years ago, Draco would have assumed that the Dark Lord had finally captured the irritating Gryffindor, but there was no longer a Dark Lord lurking in the shadows. Maybe he was hiding somewhere with his invisibility cloak. Draco’s eyes widened. That had to be it, he thought to himself as he headed back to the dorm. Next stop, Harry’s wardrobe.  
  
Draco dropped dejectedly onto Harry’s bed holding the piece of silk in his hands. So he wasn’t off hiding somewhere. Well, he could have been but it was without the help of his invisibility cloak. He looked over at the clock that showed 8:45. Fifteen more minutes and Harry would have to be back on their floor, so he would wait. Yes, that’s exactly what he would do, Draco thought. He would sit there until nine, and then he was sure to find him.  
  
He rose from the bed and walked over to Harry’s desk, looking over his things. Broken quills and opened inkpots were there, as well as various parchments that he had been working on for his classes. Merlin, the boy was messy, but then he already knew that. Then his eyes landed on the snow globe. Reaching out, he carefully picked it up and watched as the snow swirled around the castle. ‘So you do not forget where you came from’ was what Dumbledore had said the day they left Hogwarts. Draco’s lips curled into a half-smile as he shook his head. Crazy old man and his cryptic messages. Draco lowered himself into the chair and shook the globe forcefully, creating a vortex of white inside. Once the snow had settled again, he set the ornament back in its place and looked around the room, his eyes settling on the bed. On Harry’s bed.  
  
Draco bit his lip as memories of what happened, as well as what could have happened, assaulted his senses. His heart rate increased a bit, not much, but enough that he noticed. Why, out of everyone here, did it have to be Harry? He didn’t know why, nor did he care. All he wanted right now was for him to show up so they could talk.  
  
Patience was never one of Draco’s strong points, and he abandoned his wait in Harry’s room to start searching again. After a quick trip down the hallway to the stairs and back again, he went to the lounge. Allen and Chad were there, sitting comfortably together on what they had claimed to be ‘their’ sofa.  
  
"What’s up guys?" Draco asked as he moved to the far corner of the lounge to sit in one of the overstuffed chairs near his roommates, throwing one long leg over the armrest, his foot swaying gently back and forth.  
  
"Wouldn’t you like to know," Chad commented.  
  
"I could help you with that, you know," Draco teased.  
  
Allen laughed and placed his hand on Chad’s jean-clad leg above the knee. "No, I think I’ll be the one to take care of it since I’m the one who caused the problem to begin with," he said with a wink.  
  
"Can I watch?" the blonde asked, his gray eyes filled with mischief.  
  
Allen shook his raven locks. "Don’t even think about it, Malfoy," he warned his roommate, even though there was a grin playing on his lips. "Why in the hell are you bothering us anyway? I thought you had an essay to write."  
  
"Oh that. I finished that up a little while ago," he informed them.  
  
"Then why are you just now getting here?" Chad asked as he tried to ignore the sensations that Allen’s fingers were creating via the teasing strokes to his inner thigh.  
  
Draco leaned his head back to rest against the chair. "I’ve been out looking for Harry."  
  
Chad grinned. "Where all have you looked?"  
  
Draco went through the list of places and ended by telling them that he had even waited in Harry and Chad’s room for a bit, hoping that he’d show up, and now he was in the lounge.  
  
Allen looked at Chad and smiled. "Should we tell him?"  
  
Draco’s brow furrowed in confusion.  
  
"Tell me what?" he asked.  
  
Chad laughed. "I don’t know. Do you think he needs to be told?"  
  
"Tell me what?" Draco asked a bit louder this time.  
  
"I’m not sure Chad," Allen said as if Draco had not just interrupted them. "What do you think? Should we?"  
  
This time Draco lost it. "Tell me what you wankers? What do you know that I don’t?" he fairly yelled.  
  
The boys on the couch were laughing hard now. They loved to get under Draco’s skin, and this was one sure way to go about it, but probably not the best time to be playing games. They both knew that the two idiots needed to talk but teasing Draco was just too fun to pass up.  
  
Draco’s eyes softened a bit. "Come on guys. If you know where he’s at, please tell me. And before you have a coronary, yes, I said please."  
  
Chad and Allen looked at each other and nodded. "Well, since he said please, I guess we can tell you where he is," Allen offered.  
  
Time seemed to have stopped as Draco waited for them to continue. When they hadn’t said anything for a moment, he almost flew out of the chair.  
  
"Well?" he said forcefully.  
  
Chad motioned backward with his head. "He’s on the porch, Draco. He has been since just after dinner, said that he wanted some peace and quiet for a while, so we left him alone."  
  
Silver orbs flew to the window behind the couch and then back to his roommates. Harry had been here the entire time! How could he have missed checking the porch?  
  
"You’re lucky I’m in such a forgiving mood today," he said as he rose from his chair and moved to the French doors that led outside to the porch. "If Malfoy were here, you’d both be slugs right now."  
  
"Umm, thanks?" Chad asked with a smile.  
  
Draco nodded. "No problem," he said before taking a deep breath and turning the knob.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry had been watching the exchange between his roommates from his concealed spot in the corner and wondered what had Draco close to exploding. The guys were probably giving him a hard time about something. He smiled at that. Yes, everyone loved to tease Draco to see what kind of reaction they would get and he was learning to not take it personally, to take it in stride, to accept it for what it was … something that friends did to each other. He was sure that if they had been at Hogwarts and someone had teased him about certain things, they would be been turned into something hideous.  
  
Draco closed the door behind himself a bit hard, as far as Harry was concerned, and wondered again what it was that they had been discussing earlier. He watched as his friend wound his way through the various pieces of furniture that graced the porch, round tables and chairs were strewn about as if the previous user had just picked up and left, not bothering to clean up after themselves. He stopped a few feet from where Harry was perched on a wicker couch, its cushions adorned with a red, blue and green plaid pattern. Draco’s eyes were narrowed into slits and Harry braced himself for what he was sure would be some kind of argument. He didn’t have long to wait.  
  
"Do you know that I’ve looked all over this bloody school for you?" Draco said as he started to pace in front of the couch. "I finally have time to sit down and talk and then I find that you’re nowhere to be found. I went to the Quidditch pitch, the lake, the gym," he said as he walked back and forth, his hands gesticulating wildly as he spoke.  
  
"Draco," Harry said, hoping that he could stop the boy before he was too far gone.  
  
Draco continued as if he hadn’t heard. "I even checked the library, for Merlin’s sake, hoping that maybe some of Granger’s training finally paid off," he said.  
  
"Draco," Harry called a bit louder this time.  
  
"But of course that didn’t happen, so then I thought about it," he said as he continued his measured steps, his blonde hair snapping away from his head as he turned to retrace his path. "Maybe you had your invisibility cloak and were off hiding somewhere, so I went to your room and checked your wardrobe. When I found it there, I knew that you were out and about somewhere, but where? I stayed in your room for a bit, thinking that you might return, and when that didn’t happen, I went to the lounge. And you know what I found there?" he said as he stopped his motions and looked at Harry.  
  
Harry shrugged.  
  
The pacing resumed. "I’ll tell you what I found. I found a pair of idiots who thought that keeping me in the dark about where you were was amusing. I cannot believe them! They knew where you were the whole time I was searching this campus, and yet they didn’t tell me. I should have hexed their sorry arses into oblivion and be done with the whole thing. But I didn’t. Gracious of me, don’t you think?"  
  
"DRACO!" Harry yelled.  
  
"WHAT?" Draco threw back at him, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
His green eyes searched Draco’s gray. "I’m right here," he said as he held his arms away from his body. "I’ve been here since right after dinner."  
  
"Yeah, well, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb in there could have told me this sooner, like while I was studying." Draco said as he stood looming over Harry, hands on his hips.  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed. "So now that you’re here, what do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, that." He said as he moved his hands from his hips to slide them into the front pockets of his jeans. His shoulders lifted in a shrug. "Yeah, well, I’ve been wanting to talk to you for a few days and things just keep happening and when I finally found time tonight …"  
  
"Draco," Harry quietly said.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Would you please stop your incessant babbling and sit down? I know we need to talk," he said as motioned to the chair in front of him.  
  
Draco took his seat and leaned forward, his arms resting on his thighs, feeling extremely nervous now that the time had finally arrived for them to talk. He looked all around the porch, his gaze falling on every conceivable object instead of the person sitting in front of him.  
  
Harry settled himself into the corner of the couch, sliding his right leg up onto the cushion, resting it there. "So you’ve been all over the school looking for me?" he asked.  
  
Gray eyes snapped to Harry’s. "Were you not listening just a few minutes ago? I swear, Harry, sometimes I wonder if you have anything in that head of yours."  
  
"Honestly Draco, I think I have too much in it to mull over right now," he said, his eyes rising slowly to meet Draco's. "Wouldn’t you agree?" he asked, earning a slight nod of acceptance from his friend.  
  
"Good thing that. I thought I was the only one stressing over it," Draco admitted.  
  
Harry shook his head. "You’re not, believe me," he replied with a shy, crooked grin.  
  
"So what do we do about it?" Draco asked.  
  
"What do you propose we do about it?" Harry countered.  
  
Draco threw his hands into the air as he settled back in the chair. "Is this what we’re going to do all night? Repeat each other’s questions?"  
  
Harry took a deep breath. "I guess we could, but it wouldn’t accomplish anything. So why don’t you start," he suggested.  
  
"Me? Why do I have to be the one to start?" Draco asked.  
  
"Scared Malfoy?" Harry taunted.  
  
"You wish, Potter," Draco returned with a smile.  
  
"So start then."  
  
Draco nodded and leaned forward, resting his slender forearms above his knees. He took a few moments to pull his thoughts together and then took a deep breath. "Ok, here it is … something happened that night in your room. I felt something … different, Harry. Something changed between us and I've been feeling it ever since."  
  
Harry listened intently, watching as the blonde fumbled for words to express his emotions. When Harry said nothing, Draco stood and walked to the railing that ran around the perimeter of the porch, his elegant fingers curling around the wooden surface, his eyes scanning the darkness as he continued.  
  
"In those few minutes, I felt as if I was seeing you for the first time. The real you, someone you don’t even show to your friends. The look in your eyes spoke volumes whether you knew it or not. And in that moment, I wanted you, wanted every part of you, but when I got back to my room and started thinking about it, I knew that it would never work. You’re you and I’m me, Gryffindor and Slytherin, Potter and Malfoy," he said as he turned to look where Harry was still sitting. "But even after all that, I still wanted you."  
  
Harry knew what it was costing Draco to admit this and moved to stand beside him, his tan slim hand just inches from Draco’s own.  
  
"I know what you’re saying Draco. I did the same thing, believe it or not. And trust me when I say that it was a shock for me to realize I wanted you, the one person who had been a pain in my arse over the last six years. But even thinking about our past didn’t change the fact that I wanted you. We’ve changed. We’re not the same people that we were at Hogwarts," Harry said as his eyes roamed over the face that had haunted his dreams since that night. He resisted the urge to reach out and trace those high cheekbones, to rub his thumb over those smooth lips.  
  
"No, we’re not," Draco said as he leaned his head back against the stone pillar, the moonlight caressing the column of his exposed neck.  
  
"So it’s not just physical attraction for you then, is it?" Harry asked, trying to ascertain if they were thinking the same thing. He wanted to be sure.  
  
"No," Draco admitted quietly, his pale eyes holding Harry’s.  
  
Harry’s emerald orbs widened at his friends admission and felt a jolt of adrenaline course through is body. Never in his wildest dreams would he have ever expected this.  
  
"Draco, what do you want?" Harry quietly asked, his heart now beating rapidly in his chest. He was taking a huge chance with this. He was almost certain that Draco wanted the same thing as himself, but he had to hear the words.  
  
Draco slid his hand forward just a bit and brushed his thumb across the soft skin on the back of Harry’s hand.  
  
"You, Harry. I want you," he whispered as he caressed the pliant flesh.  
  
Harry felt the world melt away as Draco touched him. Such a simple thing, the brush of a thumb against his skin, but it was so much more. It was the confirmation that he was hoping for, that they shared the same feelings.  
  
"I want you too, Draco," Harry admitted as he linked their fingers together.  
  
The left corner of Draco’s mouth lifted just a bit. "Yeah, well, you might change your mind after what I have to tell you," he said as he took a deep breath. "I, Draco Malfoy, admit that I made a mistake," he said with a grin. "Yes, I know, quite hard to believe, but it’s true."  
  
Harry shook his head, his unruly dark hair rustling from the movement. "What? Did I hear that right?" Harry teased.  
  
"Stop it, Harry," Draco said with a light laugh as he shoved Harry’s shoulder with his unoccupied hand. "I’m trying to do this right."  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, Draco, tell me what you’ve done now."  
  
Draco nodded. "I’m a fucking idiot for what I did the other night at the club."  
  
"I know what you did at the club, Draco," Harry said quietly.  
  
Draco shook his head. "No, you only think you know, but it’s only fair that I tell you everything. Well, not everything because I’m sure that you don’t want all of the little details," he said and then drew in a deep breath. "IletCraigsuckmeoffandpretendeditwasyou," he said in a rush and then waited for Harry to tell him that he was wrong with his decision.  
  
It took a few seconds for Harry to process the hurried words and his eyes grew wide. "You did what?"  
  
"It was a completely fucking selfish thing for me to do, I know. That night in your room scared me and I had to do something to convince myself that I didn’t want you. So Craig was there and it happened," Draco confessed. "But the whole time I wanted it to be you. I still want it to be you," he quietly admitted, searching Harry’s eyes for the rejection he was sure to come.  
  
What Harry did took Draco completely by surprise. Slowly lifting his right hand, Harry brushed Draco’s cheek with the back of long fingers as they inched their way into Draco’s blonde locks, his thumb caressing his cheekbone. Draco leaned into the hand as hope rushed through his veins.  
  
Draco’s gaze held Harry’s. "I’m so sorry, Harry. I didn’t know what else to do. It’s been so long since I’ve felt like this and I’m scared. And now I’ve probably fucked everything up before we’ve even had a chance to start, but I do want you," he said as he slowly turned his head and placed a gentle kiss in Harry’s palm. "I want this."  
  
Harry lifted their joined hands from the balcony railing and held them against his chest as the hand resting at the back of Draco’s head brought the blonde towards him. Sliding his right hand down Draco’s back, Harry settled it around Draco’s waist and held him close. Draco’s body relaxed into Harry’s as he came to terms with what had just happened. He was being held by Harry, in Harry’s arms, and nothing had ever felt more right. The little circles that Harry was rubbing on Draco’s back were just a bonus.  
  
"I’m sorry, Harry, so bloody sorry," he confessed against the soft cotton of Harry’s sweatshirt. "I can't believe what a daft wanker I am. I didn't know what to do. I'm so sorry," he said again. "I had this fantasy of us like that, and he had dark hair and green eyes, and when I looked at him, it was you I was seeing."  
  
Harry’s hold tightened a fraction. "Good thing he didn’t have red hair and blue eyes or you’d have been getting a blow job from Ron Weasley then," Harry said with a smile against blonde hair.  
  
Draco’s slim body shook with laughter. "You just had to go and ruin the moment, didn’t you?" he said as he pulled back enough to look into Harry’s dark green eyes.  
  
"No, just pointing out the fact that it could have been worse," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"If that would have happened I would have ran screaming from the loo instead of doing something so Malfoy," he said with a shudder emphasizing the last word.  
  
"Draco, stop. What’s done is done. You’ve realized that you made a mistake and you’ve apologized, several times over in fact, which is a feat in itself," he said. "But if you’re going to keep on with this, I may change my mind about the possibility of us being together."  
  
Draco took a moment to absorb what Harry had just said and searched his face for any indication that Harry was joking about this. His eyes took in the faint scar and then moved on to the freckles that dotted the bridge of his nose, his smooth cheek, the slightly crooked nose, the lips that he so desperately wanted to taste, and then back to Harry’s emerald eyes. What he found was a look of complete acceptance of the situation. His eyes were bright and alive, and it thrilled Draco to no end, but he had to be sure.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked quietly, wanting Harry’s assurance in words.  
  
"Draco, shut up and kiss me already," Harry said with a grin.  
  
He didn’t have to be told twice. Draco’s eyes drifted back to Harry’s succulent red lips as he leaned in and claimed the mouth of his former enemy in a gentle kiss. Willing lips parted to admit a questing tongue, and the embers that had been smoldering during the past few weeks slowly caught fire. All of their pent up longing was poured into this first kiss as hands moved to cradle a face, caress a cheekbone, encircle a waist and pull the body closer. The kiss was broken only by the need for air, and then their lips met again and again. Quiet moans, labored breathing and the sound of wet kisses interrupted the silence of the night.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Chad had been inconspicuously keeping an eye on things and clutched at his boyfriend’s arm. "Holy shit," he said quietly.  
  
"Draco is going to hex you if he finds out that you’ve been spying on them," Allen said as he flipped a page of the magazine he was reading.  
  
"I don’t care," Chad breathed. "It’ll be worth watching the two of them kiss," he said as his eyes took in the activities on the porch. "Damn Allen, I wonder if we look that hot when we’re kissing," he said, his body eagerly responding to what he was witnessing.  
  
Allen quickly looked over his shoulder and saw the two bodies silhouetted by the moonlight, not an inch of space between them. He had to admit that Chad might be right on this point. The sight of his roommates kissing was definitely arousing. Allen smiled as he shifted in his seat, his growing cock making itself known.  
  
Chad noticed and laughed. "See, told you," he said as he leaned over and gently kissed Allen’s neck. "How about we leave them on the porch and take advantage of an empty room or two," he suggested.  
  
"Or shower," Allen said as he stood and pulled his boyfriend up with him, heading down the hallway to their rooms a few seconds later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco broke the kiss and pulled back slowly to rest their foreheads together. "Merlin, Harry," he said quietly as he took a few deep breaths.  
  
"I had no idea," Harry commented. "I knew it would be good, but that was …" He couldn’t finish the sentence because there were no words to describe what he was feeling.  
  
They took a few moments to let everything sink in. "We’re really doing this, aren’t we?" Harry asked as his fingers roamed over Draco’s features.  
  
Draco nodded. "It appears that way. We’re crazy, you know this, don’t you?"  
  
"Probably," Harry offered. "We can stop if you want," knowing full well that he was only teasing. He’d had a taste of Draco and had no intention of giving that up so soon.  
  
"I don’t think so!" Draco said as he wrapped his arms around Harry and held him close.  
  
The cool night breeze danced through the porch, swirling around the two of them, disturbing the quiet leaves that had gathered in the far corner. The rustling sound caught Harry’s attention and he turned his head to investigate. Silver beams of moonlight settled on his neck, and Draco was mesmerized. He studied the expanse of tanned skin that Harry was unknowingly offering and a million things ran through his mind, the first of which was that he should have been a vampire. He would love to sink his fangs in the tender flesh and make Harry his for all eternity. Knowing that this was not a possibility, he moved in slowly and inhaled Harry’s scent for the first time. Oranges and spice greeted his senses and he loved it.  
  
"Planning on sniffing me all night?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco inhaled again. "I could. Merlin, you smell good enough to eat," Draco said as he slowly touched the tip of his tongue to Harry’s neck and licked a wet path up to just behind his ear, causing a shudder to rack Harry’s body. "Yep, I could definitely eat you," he breathed against the wet skin before leaving a gentle kiss there.  
  
Harry’s body shuddered again. "I … I think you need to stop that, Draco," Harry said as he felt himself harden against Draco’s body.  
  
Draco’s quiet laughter caressed Harry’s sensitive neck. "Nice to know the same things work on you that work on me," he said as he nibbled on the skin he was teasing.  
  
"I seem to remember someone not being able to handle being whispered to," Harry said as he let Draco have his way for the time being. His turn would come later and he would make Draco pay for this.  
  
Draco grinned against Harry’s neck. "You mean like this?" he whispered, his hot breath swirling around Harry’s ear.  
  
"Oh fuck, Draco," Harry breathed as his body involuntarily jerked, his hardness pressing against the body before him.  
  
Draco gently tugged on Harry’s earlobe. "I don’t have a problem with that," he said as he sucked the abused flesh between his lips.  
  
"I figured as much, but we need to stop or we’ll end up being expelled from school for being caught shagging in public," he said as his hands roamed over Draco’s back. "And I really don’t want our first time to be out here on the porch regardless of how tempting it is right now."  
  
Draco lingered on Harry’s neck a bit longer and then gave in. He new that Harry was right and if they continued, they would pass the point of no return. After placing one last kiss against the soft skin, he pulled away.  
  
"So what do we do now?" Draco asked, unsure of their next step.  
  
Harry took Draco’s hand in his and led them back to the couch where their conversation started, pulling his friend down beside him.  
  
"I’m not sure. I mean, I’ve been with guys before, but it was different. With them it was just physical," he said as he slid his fingers between Draco’s, admiring the contrasting colors of dark and light. "I didn’t feel anything for them beyond friendship. This is something totally different."  
  
Draco nodded. "So are we going to date and all of that? Because if that’s what you want, I have no idea how to go about it."  
  
"You dated Pansy, Draco. This can’t be that much different," Harry said.  
  
Draco shivered. "I never DATED anyone, Harry. I took her to a few dances, but that was about it. We were never dating, although she liked to assume that we were. She attached herself to Malfoy because of the name, and assumed he returned her feelings regardless of how many times he told her otherwise."  
  
"Draco, do you realize that you’re talking about yourself in the third person, like Malfoy is someone else?"  
  
Draco raised their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to each one of Harry’s knuckles. "He is, Harry. Malfoy is a completely different person than Draco, me."  
  
"I’m glad that Malfoy is gone," Harry admitted. "I like Draco much better," he said as he leaned over and kissed Draco’s cheek softly and laid his head on Draco’s shoulder. "So is that what you want to do, the dating thing?"  
  
"If that’s what you want," Draco said. "It can’t be much different than what we’re doing already. I mean, we’re going to the club each weekend, although before it was as friends, and we hang out and study together, so I wouldn’t think that things would be much different, other than the fact that I can kiss you now when I want and not worry about being nailed with an Unforgivable," he said as he kissed the top of Harry’s dark head.  
  
"You mean you’re not going to walk me to class?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
"Merlin, no. Why on earth would I want to do that?" Draco asked, horror in his voice.  
  
"Because that’s what boyfriends do," Harry said with a shrug.  
  
"Is that what we are now, Harry? Are we boyfriends?"  
  
Harry’s heart skipped a beat in panic and he quickly sat up. "Draco, look, we don’t have to call each other that. I mean, yeah things have changed, but if you don’t want to be called that then okay," he rushed.  
  
Draco noticed Harry’s unease and settled him back against his side. "I didn’t mean to upset you, Harry. I was just asking what we are now. Of course we’re still friends, but we’re not yet lovers, although I REALLY can’t wait for that part. So that leaves us in between. I guess you could say that we’re boyfriends, or partners, or significant others. Hell, I don’t know. Maybe we can ask the others."  
  
"Speaking of, I wonder if they’re waiting on us or of they’ve given up," Harry said as he settled himself against Draco.  
  
Silver eyes scanned the windows on the porch. "I don’t see them on the couch so they must have given up on us."  
  
Harry checked his watch. "It’s 9:45 so my guess is that they’re getting ready for bed."  
  
"If they’re not in it already," Draco said with a smirk.  
  
"They better get their business finished because it’s almost time for curfew," Harry said as he sat up and stretched.  
  
Draco’s eyes caressed the tan strip of skin at Harry’s waist as he reached his hands above him and leaned to the side. Merlin, Harry had a nice body and it was all his now, Draco thought to himself. And I can’t wait until I get to explore every single inch of it. He pulled his thoughts away from that avenue and helped Harry gather up his books and parchments that he had been working on earlier and watched as Harry stashed them in his book bag.  
  
"Ready to go face our roommates?" Harry asked as he stood, pulling Draco up with him.  
  
"If we must," Draco conceded and followed Harry inside.  
  
A few minutes later they entered Harry and Chad’s room to find the other two lying on Chad’s bed, talking quietly. Harry dropped his bag on the floor beside his desk. He’d unpack it later.  
  
"Get everything worked out?" Chad asked with a smug grin on his face.  
  
"You could say that," Harry answered as he slid his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him back against him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I really hope that you plan on giving me a proper goodnight kiss, Harry," Draco said as he leaned back in Harry’s embrace.  
  
"Don’t worry about that. I plan on snogging you every chance I get now," he said against Draco’s temple, wisps of blonde hair tickling his cheek.  
  
"I like the sound of that," Draco said with a grin. "How about now?" he asked as he turned in Harry’s arms and captured his boyfriend’s lips with his own, never giving Harry a chance to object.  
  
Allen and Chad smiled and slipped from the room, allowing the other two to say goodnight in private.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 18 - Saturday Sports

Hamilton bustled with activity at an unusually early hour that Saturday morning; not only did rowing and Quidditch open that day, but it was also Halloween. Other sports had kicked off the previous weekend, and while the four suitemates opted not to attend those events, they were sure to go to the ones today.  
  
The school was decorated with all of the hoopla that reminded the boys of Halloween at Hogwarts. The hallways were full of flaming orange streamers that danced along the ceilings and illuminated carved pumpkins that hovered above the tables, while black bats played games of chase overhead in the Great Hall. The sixth and seventh years would be attending a Halloween party (costumes optional) at Club Hush while the lower years would celebrate in the Great Hall after the Halloween Feast had been cleared away.  
  
There had been much discussion about the ‘costumes optional’ portion of the evening, and Allen and Chad had decided to dress up for the occasion. Allen was going as a surfer, complete with board shorts and bleached blonde hair, thanks to a handy little hair coloring charm that a witch friend of theirs told them about. Chad had mentioned that he might go as a cowboy, complete with hat and boots, and Allen heartily approved, under certain conditions - he had to cut the sleeves from the shirt and the jeans had to be muggle Wranglers. ‘Real cowboys wear Wranglers,’ he had said with a wink.  
  
The three agreed that Draco should be a vampire but he adamantly refused to dress up and then Harry suggested that Draco could wear a shirt that said ‘Harry Potter’s Bitch’ across the front. Draco quickly nixed that idea and in turn, stated that Harry should wear one that said ‘Draco Malfoy’s Fuck Toy’ on it. Harry laughed and said that he couldn’t wear that just yet, but maybe sometime soon. They decided that they would just go as themselves, sans costumes, although Draco said that Harry could go sans everything and he’d be happy.  
  
"Draco, if he went like that, everyone would want a piece of him," Chad pointed out.  
  
Draco shook his head. "Oh, you’re right. Forget I mentioned that. Harry is mine and I don’t share," he said as he dove back into the Quidditch magazine that he had been reading.  
  
As soon as everyone had finished their breakfast, Allen leaned over and asked if Chad would walk with him to the boathouse so that he could begin preparing for the races that were set to begin at ten that morning.  
  
"Kind of like sending my man off to battle?" Chad asked with a grin.  
  
"Something like that," Allen said as he took Chad’s hand in his own, linking their fingers together. "What about you guys?" he asked Harry and Draco, who were sitting across the table from them. "Want to walk down to the boathouse with us?"  
  
"I can’t," Harry said with disappointment. "I’ve got some things to finish up before I can play the rest of the day. I’ll meet you down there before the races start."  
  
Allen nodded. "I’ll see you guys then," he said as he led Chad from the Great Hall.  
  
"I thought you finished everything," Draco said as he and Harry made their way back towards the boy’s dorm.  
  
"I didn’t get one of my essays finished because someone decided to hang out in my room last night and badger me while I worked," Harry said as he nudged Draco with his shoulder.  
  
"It was either that or stay in my room and watch Allen and Chad snogging all evening. Harassing you was the lesser of two evils," he said as he shoved Harry back.  
  
"So I’m evil now?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
"Of course you are. You were almost sorted into Slytherin, for Merlin’s sake. There has to be some evil in you somewhere."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry and Draco met up with Chad at the boathouse at 9:30, and after wishing Allen good luck, made their way up the hill and chose a spot to watch the races. The boys took a seat on the leaf-covered grass, scanning the view in front of them, which included the most important parts of the lake - the start and the finish lines.  
  
"So explain this rowing thing to me," Draco said as he fell to the ground beside Harry, who was leaning back on his arms for support, looking out over the lake.  
  
Chad picked up a leaf and twirled it between his fingers. "Each team has two squads, primary and secondary. What happens is that the primary squad from each of the four teams race the 1000m sprint first and then the secondary squads will do the same."  
  
"Two races. That’s it?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yeah. What were you expecting?"  
  
Draco shrugged. "I don’t know. Maybe more?"  
  
"It’s not like Quidditch, Draco. They don’t keep rowing until they catch something," Harry said as he looked at Chad and shook his head.  
  
"It’s a timed event," Chad explained. "The 2000m is the standard race distance and is long enough to have a large endurance element, but short enough to feel like a sprint. Average times are somewhere between 5.5 to 7.5 minutes. But due to the size of the lake we have, they only race for 1000m and the average times are 2.3 to 4 minutes, and that’s on a slick lake. Times will vary based on the turbulence of the water, but it’s a perfect day for their first race. Not a ripple on the water that they didn’t make."  
  
"Looks like someone’s been doing their homework," Harry teased.  
  
Chad blushed. "Yeah, well, when Allen made the rowing team I decided to do a little research on it, so sue me," he said with a grin.  
  
"The only research Draco ever did with Quidditch was to read a book on how to cheat," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"You mean he didn’t know that already?" Chad asked.  
  
"Shut up, you wanker," Draco said as he lunged for Chad across Harry and ended up sprawled in Harry’s lap, arms flailing as he tried to catch his suitemate before he scuttled aside. "Come . back . here," he said, when two arms wrapped around his body and held him still.  
  
"You keep doing that and you’re going to permanently damage something," Harry whispered into Draco’s ear, feeling the other boy’s body relax immediately. "And I don’t think you want to do that, do you?" he asked as he reluctantly slid Draco back to his place. Having him in his lap again was quite nice, if he would have just been a bit more unenthusiastic about attacking Chad.  
  
Draco eyed Chad as he moved back into his spot. "You’re lucky Harry was here to save your arse," Draco said with a toss of his platinum locks.  
  
"Oh please, Draco. You’re all bark and no bite," Chad said as he leaned back on his arms to look at his friend behind Harry’s back.  
  
Harry turned his head and looked at Chad. "I wouldn’t go that far, Chad. I’ve been on the receiving end of Draco’s anger more times than I care to remember. When he gets riled up, it’s not a pretty sight."  
  
Draco sniffed, his chin raised a bit. "I’ll have you know that I’m beautiful no matter what I’m doing, whether it’s fighting with you or just sitting somewhere."  
  
"Merlin! I thought that after all these years you would finally get over yourself," Harry commented, as his green eyes found gray.  
  
Draco leaned close to Harry. "I’d love to have you over myself anytime," he whispered against Harry’s neck, causing goose bumps to spring up on Harry’s arms.  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulder to keep Draco away from his neck. "Dammit Draco, would you please stop doing that?" he asked as a shudder ran through his body.  
  
"What, this?" Draco whispered again.  
  
"Draco," Harry said between clenched teeth.  
  
"What?" he innocently asked, an angelic smile playing on his pale pink lips.  
  
"Just remember that payback will be ten times worse," he warned, which effectively shut Draco up.  
  
"The races will begin in ten minutes," came the announcement over the public address system. "Ten minutes everyone."  
  
Chad quickly stood and surveyed the ramp that led from the boathouse down to the water and easily picked Allen out of the people gathered there. "There he is," he said as he pointed to his boyfriend who was wearing a pair of black rowing shorts and his royal blue Cobras team jacket. He watched as Allen unzipped the jacket and slid it from his shoulders, revealing a royal blue tank top with the Cobras insignia on the front.  
  
"Merlin," he quietly whispered as his eyes roamed over his boyfriend’s toned body.  
  
Harry and Draco stood as well and were quick to agree with Chad’s comment, but wisely kept their observations to themselves. Everyone watched as the teams took turns launching their boats, or sculls, as Chad had called them. The eight rowers slid into their positions and pushed away from the dock, maneuvering out into the open water. It was like watching poetry in motion as the team took their time and moved to where the race would begin at the opposite end of the lake.  
  
Allen took a few deep breaths and moved into the starting position- legs straight and body upright, arms straight in front, with his oar out of the water and the blade feathered (or, parallel) to the water. It was the first race of the season and he was nervous as hell. Not that he wasn’t nervous before any of the other races, but he always wanted to start the season off with a win. He took a few seconds to clear his mind of everything except the job ahead of him and listened for the starter gun. With a loud pop, they were off.  
  
Chad, Harry and Draco watched as the team became one moving entity, each pulling their weight during the race. Over and over the oars dipped into the water, the rowers pulling back each time, slicing the water with their scull, bringing them closer to the finish line with each movement.  
  
Throughout the race, Chad had been alternating between cheering and telling Allen to be careful and not lose his concentration, as if he were standing right beside them. When they crossed the finish line first, Chad let out a shrill whistle and yelled, "All right!" and the proceeded to grab Harry and Draco in a hug.  
  
Once they extricated themselves, Draco turned to Harry. "If you even think about hugging them after my game this afternoon, we will have a serious problem on our hands," he said with a grin.  
  
"And why is that?" Harry cocked his head to the side.  
  
Draco slid a long finger from Harry’s temple down his cheek to stop at his chin. "Because I don’t like people touching what’s mine," he said before softly caressing Harry’s bottom lip with his thumb.  
  
"Come on guys, let’s go congratulate the winner," Chad said as he tugged on his roommate’s arms and led them down the hill towards the boathouse where everyone had gathered.  
  
Although the moment was lost, Draco knew that there would be plenty of other opportunities to snog his boyfriend.  
  
The guys worked their way through the crowd and waited until Allen pulled himself away from his well wishers.  
  
"Congratulations," Chad said as he shook Allen’s hand and pulled his friend to him. "You’ll get your reward later," he whispered before pressing a kiss to Allen’s neck.  
  
"I’m counting on it," Allen said before breaking away. "So, what did you two think about it?" he asked Harry and Draco as he wrapped his arm around Chad’s waist and listened as they gave their insight of the morning’s events. Draco said that there should be more races while Harry admitted that there was no way he could do what Allen just did. Once the crowd dispersed, the teams stored their sculls and went into the boathouse to shower and change, and the guys waited for Allen outside. When he joined them, they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Draco, you need to eat," Harry said as he watched his boyfriend poke at the food on his plate.  
  
"I can’t. I’m too nervous," he said in a quiet voice.  
  
Allen laughed. "You? You’re nervous? I thought you only got nervous when you were playing against Harry," he said as he picked up a roll.  
  
Harry’s eyes snapped to Draco. "Seriously? You were nervous when we played against each other?"  
  
Draco nodded, his platinum hair bouncing. "Yes, believe it or not, I used to get nervous before we played. Even got sick once or twice," he said with a shrug, but not meeting Harry’s gaze.  
  
"I had no idea," Harry said as he sat back in his chair, reeling somewhat from his admission. Draco Malfoy nervous. You could never tell it by looking at him, but, then again, looks could be very deceiving.  
  
"Nobody did, really. I hid it pretty well," he said as he shoved his plate away from him. "I can’t eat a bloody thing."  
  
Harry understood how he felt because he was always nervous before a match, regardless of who he was playing. It was worse when they were playing Slytherin.  
  
"What time do you have to be at the pitch?" Harry asked as he looked at his watch.  
  
"We have to be dressed by 2:00 and the match starts at 2:30."  
  
Plenty of time, Harry thought to himself. He quickly finished his lunch and then rose from the table. "If you will excuse us, I think I have something that might help our nervous friend here," he said as he stood behind Draco’s chair, settling his hands on a pair of tense shoulders.  
  
Draco looked up to find an upside-down Harry looking back at him. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you trust me?" Harry asked as the corner of his mouth lifted into a grin.  
  
"Do I have a choice?"  
  
"You always have a choice, Draco. Do you trust me?" Harry asked again.  
  
Draco lowered his head and looked at their friends. "Well boys, it seems that I’m about to be whisked away for a secret assignation," he said as he stood to join Harry. "Although it’s not much of a secret if everyone knows."  
  
Allen and Chad laughed. "Well, whatever it is, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it," Chad said as he stood and pulled Allen up with him. "And while they’re out doing their thing, I think we have some unfinished business to attend to," he said as his blue eyes caught Allen’s darker ones, earning a nod from his partner.  
  
"Definitely," Allen said as he pushed his chair in. "Draco, good luck with the game and Harry, we’ll meet you at the pitch. Be sure to save our seats." Harry nodded.  
  
"Thanks guys. I’ll catch you after the match," Draco said with a smile as the two pairs left the Great Hall through separate doors.  
  
"So tell me, where are we off to?" Draco asked as they walked side by side, shoulders brushing the other as they made their way back outside.  
  
"You’ll see," was all Harry said as he took off on a path that led away from the school. They walked for a little while, Draco talking about the upcoming match, Harry offering his opinion when asked for it. They finally came to a line of pine trees that signified the school boundaries.  
  
"Planning on doing some tree climbing?" Draco asked as he took in the surroundings.  
  
Harry cleared the ground of the fallen pine needles and sat down with his back against one of the large trees. He gently tugged at Draco’s hand, bringing him to the ground beside him.  
  
"Take off your jacket and sit here," Harry said as he indicated the space between his open legs.  
  
Draco smiled. "I like your idea much better than climbing trees," he said as he crawled over Harry’s leg, his gray eyes roaming over Harry’s body. "Much better," he clarified as he moved closer to Harry.  
  
"No Draco," he said as he stopped him from coming too close. "Turn around and then take off your jacket."  
  
Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine, but I’d much rather snog you," he said as he did what Harry asked. He settled himself on the ground between Harry’s legs and removed his leather jacket, revealing his long sleeved t-shirt that hung from his lithe frame.  
  
Harry laughed as he slid his hands around Draco’s waist and pulled him backwards, closer to Harry. "And you used to tease me about my baggy clothes," he said as he ran his hands down Draco’s long arms.  
  
"No, I used to tease you about wearing your rotund cousin’s cast-offs. Merlin, Harry, I cannot believe that those people would not buy you decent clothes," he said as a chill snaked down his spine from Harry’s touch.  
  
"Cold?" Harry asked as he moved his hands to Draco’s back, lightly caressing him through the blue t-shirt, back and forth across his shoulder blades, down his spine, over to his sides.  
  
"No."  
  
Harry smiled. "Then what’s with the shivering?"  
  
"You’re causing it," Draco admitted as he gave himself over to Harry’s gentle touch.  
  
The breath on Draco’s neck startled him. "Then I’d suggest that you hang on," Harry said before gently lifting the hem of the t-shirt and sliding his cool hands under the fabric, laying them against Draco’s pale skin.  
  
"Merlin, Harry," Draco breathed as his head fell forward and he concentrated on strong, tanned hands roaming over his back. He felt Harry’s fingers separate and run lightly up his spine and settle on his shoulders, kneading the stiff muscles that had gathered there from his worry about the game. Draco smiled to himself as his body responded to Harry’s touch and he was glad that not only was his shirt a bit too big on him but that his jacket was long enough to cover the bulge that was steadily increasing.  
  
Harry listened to Draco’s breathing as he continued his pathetic attempt of a massage and guessed that he was doing something right. His long digits worked the muscles that had knotted on Draco’s shoulders as well as between his shoulder blades. Every now and then a low moan could be heard, but for the most part, all was quiet except for the wind blowing through the treetops. Harry’s hands continued to dissipate the knots until Draco’s shoulders and upper back were smooth once again.  
  
"Better?" Harry quietly asked as his hands drifted down Draco’s sides and slid his body back a bit more so that he was now resting against Harry’s chest.  
  
Draco nodded. "Much. Thank you," he said as he let his head fall back on Harry’s shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry had settled his hands on the taut skin of Draco’s stomach.  
  
Harry’s chest shook with quiet laughter. "You’re welcome, although I’m sure that it’s a far cry from what you’re used to getting from your personal masseuse at Malfoy Manor."  
  
Draco stiffened as he remembered what he had told his roommates about that, but the warm finger that was now trailing circles around his belly button and gently teasing the fine line of hair just below calmed him. Actually it tickled a bit but he didn’t dare move. Any chance to have his boyfriend’s hands on him he would not pass up.  
  
"It’s okay Draco. I don’t think any less of you for that," Harry said as he placed a small kiss against Draco’s neck. "What’s done is done, right?"  
  
"Thank you," Draco said quietly and placed his hands over Harry’s and snuggled into his warmth, enjoying their quiet time together.  
  
Before they realized it, their time alone came to an end and they reluctantly left their secluded spot and slowly made their way to the Quidditch pitch.  
  
"So, you think Allen and Chad had a nice afternoon together?" Harry asked as they walked under a group of walnut and red maple trees that were quickly losing their leaves.  
  
"I would hope so," Draco answered as he bent and picked up a fallen leaf, his blonde hair falling in his face. With a quick flick of his head, it settled back in place. "Just the two of them and a choice of four beds to shag on? If they didn’t, then there’s something seriously wrong with them."  
  
"Remind me to cast a cleansing spell on my bed when we get back," Harry said with a laugh. "So what do you think everyone will say about the four of us being together now?"  
  
Draco’s silver gaze slid to Harry. "Didn’t know you were into the group thing, Harry," he said as he gently nudged the shoulder that was touching his.  
  
Harry nudged back. "You know what I’m saying Draco. Don’t try and pretend otherwise. But seriously, everyone seeing Allen and Chad together was one thing, but to see us together like that, don’t you think people will talk?"  
  
Draco crushed the leaf and watched as the wind lifted the tiny pieces from his palm and scattered them around. "Hate to tell you this but they already are. They have been for a while now. Seeing us together in public that way won’t affect them as much as you think."  
  
Harry wasn’t worried about people talking about him; he was used to it. What he didn’t like was that they would be talking about Draco. Back at Hogwarts, he would not have cared less. But now things had changed and he knew he wouldn't stand for it if someone hurt Draco, physically or otherwise.  
  
"Well, this is my stop," he said as he looked at the field house and then back to Harry.  
  
"Yep, looks that way," Harry said with a smile. "I’ll leave you here so you can go get ready for the game, and I’m going to get myself a good seat since the stands are practically empty. I love it. Everyone sits together and not separate according to their houses."  
  
Draco nodded. "Just remember what I said earlier about those two roommates of ours hugging you when we win."  
  
"Getting a bit territorial, are we?" Harry teased, his emerald eyes shining.  
  
Draco slid his arms around Harry, their bodies touching from chest to hip. "No. Territorial would be when you have ‘Property of Draco Malfoy’ tattooed on that arse of yours," he said as he winked at Harry.  
  
"Not on your life, Draco," Harry said as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Draco’s lips. "That’s for good luck," he said before pulling back.  
  
"If I win can I have what Chad gave Allen?" Draco asked, mischief filling his gray orbs.  
  
Harry reached behind him and unlocked Draco’s hands, holding them in his own. "I guess, as long as your roommate doesn’t mind sharing his boyfriend that way," he said with a grin.  
  
"You wanker!" Draco exclaimed. "I can’t believe that you’d share ME like that!"  
  
"Don’t talk about me like that, Draco. It’s not nice," Harry said as he backed down the walkway towards the stands, his eyes never leaving Draco.  
  
"I never said I was nice," his friend fired back at him as he watched Harry walking away from him.  
  
"Your actions say otherwise," Harry said.  
  
Draco grinned. "Get up there and find a seat so I’ll know where you’re sitting. And be sure to tell the others what I said about touching you," he said before turning towards the field house.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say, Malfoy," Harry teased as he walked away.  
  
"Potter!" he yelled as he spun around to face Harry. After getting no answer, Draco turned again and stomped down the path, muttering under his breath, "they’d better not touch him or they will have Malfoy to deal with."  
  
Harry made his way under the stands and then up the short ramp that led to the seats. He stood at the railing that surrounded the pitch and smiled. This was his place, his domain. This was where he could leave all of his problems on the ground while he ruled the air. He stood there for some time and enjoyed the quiet that surrounded the pitch. There were a few people that had come out early, but not enough to send him scrambling for a seat just yet. He’d enjoy his time here while he could.  
  
Allen and Chad had found Harry sitting in the center of the bleachers, their seats saved on his left side.  
  
"Wow, great seats Harry," Allen commended as he slid into the seat next to Harry, leaving Chad to take the one on the other side of Allen. "I don’t think you’ll miss seeing Draco at all from here," he commented, and ended up with an elbow to his ribs.  
  
"So, how was your afternoon?" he asked his friends and laughed as the tell-tale stain of blush crept up their necks and settled on their faces. "That good, eh?"  
  
"So what are you going to give Draco if he wins?" Chad asked.  
  
"Funny thing that," Harry said with a quick laugh. "He told me he wanted the same thing that Allen was getting. Of course I told him that he had to talk to Allen about it because I wasn’t sure if Allen wanted to share you or not," he said with a quirk of his lips. "Then he yelled at me because he thought that I’d share him like that, as if I’d let that happen now that I have him. Merlin, it’s still strange to think that I’m dating Draco Malfoy," he said with a shake of his head.  
  
As a loud roar swept through the crowd, Harry jumped to his feet as his eyes flew to the doors of the field house that had opened to allow the teams onto the pitch. His heart fluttered in his chest as his eyes fell on the shock of white-blonde hair that only Draco could pull off. He didn’t realize that he had grabbed onto the arm of Allen’s coat until he felt his hand being removed.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that," he said as it was now his turn to be embarrassed.  
  
"Don’t worry about, Harry. We know how you feel," Allen said as he slid his hand into Chad’s.  
  
Harry watched with pride as Draco’s team, the Falcons, walked to the center of the pitch. His eyes roamed over Draco’s form and noticed not for the first time how good he looked in the revised Quidditch uniforms. The robes had been completely done away with, as were the ill-fitting trousers and bulky sweaters. In their place was black form fitting pants that had been designed for flying and a white long-sleeved shirt that was covered by a black sleeveless jersey which bore the team mascot of a gray falcon on the front and the player’s name and number on the back. Malfoy - number 6 - his boyfriend.  
  
He felt his body tighten as his gaze was drawn to Draco’s most flattering asset, according to its owner anyway. His arse. The pants were designed for comfort, not exhibition, but somehow that was how Draco’s appeared. His bum was toned to perfection, rounded just a bit, but not overly so, and Harry wanted nothing more than to slide his finger between the pert globes. Merlin, he hoped that no one else was thinking of Draco’s arse like he was. He’d have to remember to talk to his boyfriend about getting another pair of flying pants that didn’t show everyone what was his. Harry smiled to himself. If Draco could play at being possessive, he sure as hell could too.  
  
He watched as the players took to the air and was a bit embarrassed as his roommates yelled, "MALFOY!" in unison, just as Draco flew in front of the stands. He circled back around and hovered there for a moment, his steely gray eyes pinning Harry to the spot. Draco smiled and winked at Harry and then took off for the opposite end of the pitch.  
  
Harry could not wipe the grin off of his face until much later when Chad and Allen would not stop teasing him about it.  
  
"Boy, you’ve got it bad for him," Allen said as they watched their roommate zip back and forth across the pitch, weaving between the players in search of the snitch.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Probably," was all he said and went back to watching Draco. It was strange to be sitting in the stands actually cheering for the team that his boyfriend played on, to be cheering for Draco himself.  
  
He had watched Draco for five of their six years together, studying his form in the air, watching for the little signs he gave before executing a move or a particular play - but now it was different. Harry could take the time to appreciate the way that Draco flew. He was magnificent, as if he was born to it. He had heard the rumors about Malfoy’s father buying his son’s way onto the team with the donation of new brooms during their second year of school, but he didn’t care one way or the other. Draco was good and he knew it, just as Harry knew that he himself was good. But now he was seeing Draco in a very different light and realized that whether or not the rumors were true, Draco belonged in the air just has Harry did.  
  
Harry sat back and watched Draco fly, watched the way his long legs were bent at the knee, the muscles of his thighs outlined by the snugness of his flying pants, watched as those same thighs gripped the broom that he was riding, the way his perfect arse cheeks hugged it. He could see Draco’s long, elegant fingers encased in the riding gloves, gripping the end of the broom and he suddenly saw an image of those same fingers wrapped around something else, sans gloves, of course. Merlin, what he wouldn’t give to be that broom just now.  
  
Reluctantly he pulled his mind from that train of thought and tried to focus on the game instead of Draco, as hard as that might be. His Seeker's gaze searched the sky for the elusive golden snitch but found his eyes wandering back to Draco, no matter where he was over the pitch.  
  
The Falcons were leading the Wolverines 100 to 80 as the game passed the one-hour mark when Harry spied the snitch at the opposite end of the pitch from where Draco flew. He desperately wanted to catch Draco’s attention and point it out but knew that his boyfriend would probably be upset with him, saying that he could have done it all on his own, so Harry held his tongue and watched Draco, again. It wasn’t but a few seconds until Draco caught sight of the golden ball and made a mad dash towards it, dodging players left and right as well as the bludgers which appeared to be trailing him. As soon as the Wolverine’s Seeker saw Draco heading off at a quick clip, he tailed him relentlessly. He was on Draco’s left and a bit lower, but quickly moved in next to him, making sure to give a few quick punches in Draco’s direction.  
  
"Get off of me you bloody git!" Draco yelled as the opposing Seeker attempted to grab his jersey and he quickly knocked the offending hand away from him.  
  
"That’s my snitch, Malfoy, now leave off!" he said with a shove. "You think you’re so much better than everyone because you’re fucking the famous Harry Potter," his opponent yelled.  
  
"You bastard!" Draco said as he swung his left arm and caught the other boy across the chest, almost knocking him from his broom. A flash of gold whizzed by Draco’s head and he quickly turned to the right and gave chase. The opposing Seeker had taken a second too long to right himself after their altercation and was just now making the turn to follow Draco and the snitch.  
  
"What in the hell is going on up there?" Chad asked as he saw the exchange between the two Seekers.  
  
Harry laughed. "Draco probably said something that pissed him off," he said as he watched the blonde make the turn and head back to the other end of the pitch. "Go Draco," he said quietly. "You’ve got a good lead on him, now catch that snitch."  
  
Draco could see the snitch just ahead of him and held his right hand out and accelerated quickly. His heart thundered in his chest as he felt the golden ball hit his palm and he quickly closed his fist around it, it’s silver wings beating furiously against the sides of his hand.  
  
"And Draco Malfoy of the Falcons has captured the snitch!" the voice said over the public address system. "Falcons win 280 to 100 over the Wolverines!"  
  
The crowd cheered and one very happy Draco Malfoy circled the pitch with the golden ball still in hand. He was approaching the section of stands where his roommates were seated when he saw Allen pull Harry between Chad and himself and proceed to hug him. Harry’s emerald eyes were filled with laughter as he held his hands up and shrugged. Draco smiled and gave a quick nod, then was off to finish his victory lap.  
  
"Merlin, am I glad that’s over with," Harry said as he watched Draco fly off and then land on the pitch with his teammates. "That was nerve wracking and I wasn’t even playing," he said as they joined the others and left the stands.  
  
Chad clapped Harry on the back. "Welcome to our world, Harry. It will be like that every game he plays, so get used to it.’  
  
They made their way around the Quidditch pitch and headed back towards the school. "I’m going to wait for Draco to change and then we’ll be up," he said as he stopped at the path that led to the Field House.  
  
"No problem," Allen called as he and Chad continued on their way. "We’ll see you guys in a few."  
  
Harry moved to a waist-high stone ledge near the field house and hopped up onto it to wait for his boyfriend. He watched the students as they passed by, some glancing his way while others were completely oblivious to his presence. After several minutes of people-watching, he saw familiar blonde hair coming his way.  
  
"Always one for theatrics, eh Malfoy?" Harry teased as Draco approached him, a scowl marring his normally happy face. "What’s wrong?"  
  
"It’s nothing," he said as he stopped beside where Harry was sitting. "We’ll talk about it later. Right now I just want to get changed and get out of here," he said.  
  
Harry nodded and watched Draco enter the Field House, wondering what had happened to cause his sudden change in mood. He had seemed fine after he caught the snitch, but now he was mad about something. He would just have to wait until Draco wanted to talk about it.  
  
A few minutes later, Draco emerged in his street clothes and Harry hopped off the wall.  
  
"So, where to?" Harry asked, hoping that Draco would understand that he was giving them a chance to talk.  
  
"I don’t care, just somewhere away from here," Draco said as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jacket and focused on the ground, not wanting to meet Harry’s probing gaze just yet.  
  
"Lake?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Harry nodded, not that Draco could see it, but did so just the same. They walked the gravel path that led to the lake in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. They finally stopped at a picnic table and Draco slid onto the top while Harry stood beside him, waiting patiently to find out what put his boyfriend in such a foul mood. The afternoon sun playing on the water sent shards of golden light in different directions, temporarily blinding those who looked at it too long.  
  
Draco’s eyes were still downcast and he was nervously picking at a nonexistent thread on the bottom of his jacket. Harry knew the tactic well. Draco didn’t want to talk about what had happened, but Harry knew better.  
  
"You played a good game today," Harry offered as an opening for Draco to begin speaking.  
  
"Thanks," was the reply.  
  
This was going to be like pulling teeth, Harry thought to himself.  
  
"Draco, please talk to me," Harry said as he moved to stand in front of his friend, his index finger lifting Draco’s chin so that they could see each other.  
  
Draco lifted one shoulder. "I was mad about something Woodson said to me."  
  
"What did he say?" Harry asked, concern etched in his features.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and released it. "He said that I think I’m better than everyone because I’m shagging, no, he said fucking, the famous Harry Potter."  
  
Harry shook his head and laughed. "That’s it? That’s why you’re in a bad mood?"  
  
"Isn’t that enough?" Draco asked, his eyes full of anger.  
  
"Honestly, I’m surprised you even deemed it worthy of your anger. You said it yourself earlier that everyone was already talking about us. So why the sudden change? Why would this bother you now? Is it because he said it to you directly or is there more to it than you letting on?" Harry suggested. When Draco didn’t answer straight away, he asked him, "Is there, Draco? Is there something else going on?"  
  
"No," he said with a shake of his head, his sweat soaked fringes brushing the back of his neck.  
  
Harry moved closer to the blonde, standing in the vee of his open legs, his hands now resting on Draco’s jean-clad thighs. "Talk to me Draco. I’m not going anywhere until you do."  
  
"I don’t mind that everyone is talking about us. Actually, I’m proud of the fact that we’re together. Pulled off a nice little coup with that move, didn’t I?" Draco joked. "It was the way he said it that made me mad. He was malicious about it. Most of the time when I hear people whispering about it, it’s good things they are saying. But what he did was the complete opposite and I got mad."  
  
"Defending my honor in mid-air," Harry said. "That’s a first."  
  
Draco smiled. "Yes, well, imagine my surprise that I actually wanted to defend your honor, though only the two of us know that you have none."  
  
Harry ran his hands up Draco’s thighs and settled them at the waist of his low-slung jeans, his thumbs inching the hem of his shirt up in search of warm flesh. "My honor flew out the window, or off of the porch, a few nights ago when I decided to take up with you," Harry said as he pressed his chest against Draco’s, bringing their lips within inches of the other.  
  
Draco slid his hands into Harry’s raven locks, enjoying the feel of Harry’s coarse hair sliding between his fingers. He slowly brought Harry’s face up towards his and covered his boyfriend’s lips with his own for a brief kiss. Harry’s hold tightened, his thumbs pressing into the soft skin of Draco’s hips.  
  
"I thought that I was supposed to be cheering you up," Harry said as he broke the kiss and loosened his hold on Draco.  
  
"You just did," Draco said as he brushed his lips against Harry’s a few times, their warm breaths mingling between their open mouths.  
  
"Good," Harry said as he stepped back and took Draco’s hand, pulling him from the table. "Come on, we need to get back or they’ll be shagging on our beds again."  
  
"If we hurry we might get there in time to watch," Draco said with a grin as they headed back towards the school.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Oh come on, Harry. Don’t tell me that you don’t like watching," Draco said as he slid his arm around Harry’s waist.  
  
Harry blushed. "You have no idea," he mumbled to himself.  
  
Draco smiled at the looks they were receiving from passers-by. "It appears that the first part of the rumors has just been confirmed. A few more to go and then we’ll be home free."  
  
"Draco, I draw the line at inviting our classmates into our room when we’re having sex, so don’t even go there," Harry warned.  
  
"No worries, Harry. I’ve already told you that I don’t share what’s mine," he said with a smile.  
  
"Good, because that goes for me too," Harry replied in kind as they walked up the steps and into the main building.  
  
"Speaking of what’s mine," Draco said with a grin. "I do believe that our roommates are in for a good hexing when we get back since they couldn’t keep their hands off of you after the game today."  
  
Harry’s laughter followed them down the hallway.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 19 - Halloween At Club Hush

Harry was amazed by how long it took Draco to get ready to go out. He had already spent over a half-hour in the bathroom, taking up not only most of the hot water, but the majority of the space in front of the mirror as well. A lively shoving match ensued for a few minutes as each one of the boys jockeyed for space, and Harry finally gave up, leaving Draco to finish his primping alone. Once the blonde was satisfied with his work there, he moved into his room and flung open the wardrobe, searching for something suitable to wear.  
  
At that moment, Harry, who had been dressed and ready to go for some time now, was lying on Draco’s bed, watching the vain git preen in front of the full-length mirror hanging on the back of the door. Allen and Chad had taken over the other room so that they could dress in their costumes without harassment from Draco.  
  
"Must you stare?" Draco said as he caught Harry’s emerald gaze in the mirror.  
  
"I’m not staring," Harry said defensively.  
  
"You haven’t blinked in over a minute, Harry. You’re staring," he said as he ran a slim hand over the front of his shirt, as if smoothing out non-existent wrinkles.  
  
"And how would you know that if you hadn’t been watching me?" Harry queried, a dark brow raised.  
  
"I never said that I wasn’t watching you. I just meant that it wasn’t polite to stare," he stated.  
  
Harry sat up on the bed, swinging his long, jean-clad legs over the side. "Well then, I should be saying the same thing to you, shouldn’t I?"  
  
"Yes, you should, but it won’t change anything," Draco said with a wink to Harry via the mirror. The blonde surveyed his reflection one last time and decided that he was ready. He had chosen a pair of black jeans that hugged his frame in all the right places, not too tight but not as loose as some of the other students wore them, and a plum colored button-up that shimmered like water on the lake when he moved. His blonde hair hung straight, almost to his shoulders, framing his face. To complete the ensemble, he had chosen to wear his black Doc Martens, something that Allen had told him that any self-respecting wizard should own, never mind the fact that they were muggle items.  
  
He laughed to himself. If anyone at Hogwarts ever found out that a Malfoy was wearing muggle attire, they would have thought him insane and reserved a room for him at St. Mungos. But he was not Malfoy; he was Draco, and thus doing things the way he wanted to do. His eyes met Harry’s in the mirror once again and he smiled, causing a faint blush to creep up Harry's neck, and Harry smiled in return. Yes, it was nice to be Draco.  
  
"Are you ready yet?" Allen asked as he and Chad joined them a few minutes later. They were dressed in their costumes and both Harry and Draco tried their best not to laugh at the absurd spectacle standing in front of them.  
  
"I sincerely hope you don’t expect me to sit with you two tonight, do you?" Draco asked as he surveyed his two roommates, a grin threatening to break through his façade.  
  
Allen threw an arm around Draco’s shoulders. "Draco, old buddy, we are going to be so blitzed tonight that it wouldn’t matter if we were sitting there in our birthday suits."  
  
One blonde eyebrow rose upwards. "Oh really?" he asked with an evil smirk. "Well then, count me in if nakedness is involved."  
  
"Allen, please don’t mention anything having to do with getting naked around him," Harry said as he moved from Draco’s bed to join the others. He pulled Draco into the circle of his arms. "As for you, if there’s any nakedness to be had, it will be between you and me, nobody else. Understand?" he asked, his emerald eyes shining.  
  
"Then I say skip the party and we’ll stay here and get naked," Draco offered with a grin.  
  
"I second that vote," Chad said.  
  
Allen grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and went for the door. "No, nobody is staying here tonight and getting naked. We’re going to the club and we’re going to have one hell of a time, now that a certain two roommates have finally pulled their heads out of their asses and did what should have been done a couple of weeks ago."  
  
"Harry and I have never done anything normal, so why would this be any different? Sound familiar, Allen?" Draco asked as he and Harry followed the others. "We’re together now and that’s all that matters. But I’m warning you two. If you dance with him, you had better keep your hands above the waist and there had better be plenty of room between you."  
  
"Wooo, Blondie has a possessive steak," Chad teased as he looked back at Draco.  
  
"He’s Harry Potter, for Merlin’s sake. Wouldn’t you be?" Draco answered and received a smack to the back of his head. "Harry, mind the hair!" he said as he smoothed the pieces that had dislodged from their appointed place.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Any Halloween costume imaginable, and some that weren’t, were found behind the doors of Club Hush a little while later. Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, mummies, witches (muggle fairy-tale variety of course), vampires, cowboys, Indians, knights, kings, queens, Frankenstein and his Bride, military personnel, pimps, whores, pirates and more were seen over the course of the evening.  
  
"I have to say that this is very entertaining," Draco said as he lifted another Stella Artois to his lips. "Of course I would never be caught dead dressing up like that, but it’s fun to watch."  
  
"I don't know, Draco. I think you'd look good dressed in something like that," Harry said as he tipped the end of his beer bottle towards a group of guys dressed as military men a few tables away. "Form fitting muscle shirt, combat pants that hug your arse just so," Harry looked at his boyfriend with an evil grin. "I could see you strolling into the Great Hall of Hogwarts dressed like that. Everyone would swear that you were under the Imperious or something."  
  
"Hmm, I might have to keep that in mind for when we port-key back. Imagine Dumbledore’s face if we suddenly appeared dressed like that! Merlin, he’d keel over with a coronary," Draco said with a laugh as he took one last drink from his bottle. "Where can I get some clothes like that?"  
  
"Draco, you’re not serious," Harry said as his emerald eyes grew wide.  
  
"And why not? You said it yourself that I would look good in it. Well, I might not wear a shirt like that, but I think a regular t-shirt would be okay," Draco commented.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I was only saying that … oh never mind," Harry said as he finished the beer that he was drinking.  
  
"Two beers down, gentlemen. Time to hit the dance floor," Allen said as he stood and pulled Chad across the bench seat and into his arms. "How about it cowboy? Feel like takin’ a spin?" he asked with a southern drawl.  
  
"Allen, please never attempt that again," Chad said with a laugh. "You’re a gnarly surfer dude. You don’t speak cowboy," he said as he pulled his boyfriend towards the dance floor.  
  
"Right. Like you do?"  
  
Chad pulled Allen’s body against his. "Damn right I do," he said as he exaggerated his southern drawl. "How about - save a horse and ride a cowboy," he said. "Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"I should have listened to you and Draco about staying in and getting naked," Allen said with a groan.  
  
"That comes later, when it’s time to ride," Chad promised as he pulled Allen to the center of the dance floor.  
  
"Those two were cursed as children, I just know it," Draco said as he shook his platinum locks. "How about you? Feel like being groped on the dance floor for a little while?" he asked as he looked at Harry, mischief filling his silver eyes.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?" Harry asked as they slid from their side of the booth. "But just to let you know, I intend on getting in my fair share of groping as well," he informed his boyfriend as they melted into the crowd where they joined their roommates.  
  
Draco felt a pair of arms encircling his waist from behind, pulling him back against his partner’s chest as their bodies moved together to the music. Draco let his head fall back on Harry’s right shoulder and he turned his head to inhale Harry’s scent. Merlin, he would never get enough of that. Oranges and spice and Harry all rolled into one. His pulse quickened as Harry’s left hand moved from his waist to link their fingers together and bring their joined hands up rest on Draco’s chest. He pressed a kiss against the salty skin of Harry’s neck and felt the arms that were holding him tighten a bit in return. Draco closed his eyes and concentrated on the feel of Harry’s body pressed flush against his, loving the way it felt to be held by him.  
  
After several songs, everyone returned to the table for more drinks.  
  
"Alcohol," Allen declared. "We need more alcohol."  
  
"I’ll get this round," Draco offered and disappeared down the walkway only to reappear a few minutes later with an armful of bottles.  
  
"Damn, Draco. Think you got enough?" Chad asked as he took several bottles and sat them on the table, the others doing the same.  
  
"Probably not, but this was all I could carry," he said as he slid into the booth with Harry.  
  
"Thanks," Harry said as Draco handed a bottle to him.  
  
"Anytime," Draco said.  
  
"So what are you two going to do after you get out of school?" Chad asked.  
  
"I haven’t given it much thought," Harry answered. "Maybe go off to University, maybe work somewhere," he said with a shrug. "Maybe do nothing."  
  
"Nothing?" Chad asked. "And just how can you afford to do nothing?" Chad asked.  
  
"I’m not doing a bloody thing until I have to, and even then I might not do it," Draco offered before Harry could answer.  
  
"Malfoy isn't the only one with an inheritance," Harry said with a grin.  
  
Three pairs of eyes landed on Harry. It was Draco who spoke up. "You? You have money?"  
  
"Yes, I have money. Probably not as much as you, but enough to be comfortable," Harry stated.  
  
Draco was confused. "But if you had money, then why in Merlin's name were you wearing cast-offs instead of up-to-date clothes?"  
  
"If my guardians were to find out that I had money, they would have bled me dry. Dumbledore was the only one who knew. I had no idea until the beginning of the first year. Only Dumbledore and myself know the balances of my accounts," Harry said as he took a drink.  
  
"Accounts?" Draco asked. "As in more than one?"  
  
Harry only grinned.  
  
"And what about you, Mr. Malfoy? Exactly how much are you worth?" Chad asked Draco, his curiosity getting the better of him, thanks in no small part to the alcohol taking over his system.  
  
"A Malfoy never discuss their finances," he said with a sniff.  
  
"Malfoy wouldn’t, but would Draco?" Allen asked.  
  
He shrugged. "I’ll put it this way. I won’t have to seek gainful employment anytime soon," he said as he took a drink. "I plan on being a man of leisure for a very long time."  
  
"Well, in that case, I say that you should pay for our drinks for the rest of the night," Chad offered. "Oh fuck that, you and Harry can pay for our outings for the rest of the school year if you’re that loaded."  
  
"A man of leisure, you say?" Allen asked. "And just what would a man of leisure do all day? Lay around watching gay porn?"  
  
Draco was in the process of taking a drink when Allen made his comment and he almost spit his beer out. "Okay, you found out my secret plans for the future. I plan to watch gay porn and wank all day. How did you know?" Draco asked with a wink.  
  
"You just seem to be the type who would get off on watching others," Allen offered as he held up his beer. "So gentlemen, here is the question I propose for this round of drinks. Do you have exhibitionist or voyeuristic tendencies?"  
  
This time it was Harry’s turn to choke on his beer.  
  
"Well, from the sputtering coming from the corner, I’d venture a guess that Harry has something to say on the proposed subject," Allen said as he pointed the neck of the beer bottle Harry’s way. "So Harry, care to tell us your secret?"  
  
Harry blushed and shook his head. "Not particularly. Let someone else go first," he suggested, trying to divert the attention away from himself.  
  
Chad started. "I like to watch, but then again, I’m a guy so that’s a given. Not too sure about the exhibitionist part. I think I’ll keep my privates just that, private."  
  
"How about it Draco? Do you like to watch or be watched?" Allen asked.  
  
"Wait!" Chad interjected, his beer bottle waving in the air. "Let me guess. He’s a guy so naturally he’d like to watch, but from the way that he prances around our rooms with hardly anything on, I’d have to say that he was an exhibitionist also. Anyone want to take my side with that assumption?"  
  
Allen nodded. "I’ll agree with you, Chad. How about you Harry?"  
  
"Both," he said as he looked at Draco.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yes, you are correct in saying that I like to watch, although that wasn’t something that happened very often at school. But contrary to popular belief, when it comes to Malfoy’s escapades, he was not an exhibitionist. He did not go around shagging others in public places."  
  
"Liar," Harry said he tilted his bottle back for another swallow, the alcohol beginning to loosen his tongue.  
  
All eyes flew to Harry, Draco’s stormy gaze boring into Harry. "Excuse me?" he asked.  
  
"You’re lying, Draco," Harry stated again.  
  
A blonde eyebrow lifted. "Do you have any proof to support your claim?"  
  
Harry smiled. It was time to let everyone in on his little secret. "Yes, I do. It’s called an invisibility cloak and it comes in quite handy for sneaking around the castle after curfew. I had gone up to the Astronomy Tower one night and stumbled upon Draco and someone in a very compromising situation."  
  
Gray eyes bore into Harry, disbelief distorting Draco’s features.  
  
"How do you know it was Draco?" Allen asked.  
  
"There is only one person at Hogwarts who has hair like his," he said as he took another drink. "And if that hadn’t given him away, the pale skin would have."  
  
"Bloody hell," Draco muttered.  
  
"So Harry, did you have a nice wank after watching Draco and his partner?" Chad asked, his blue eyes filled with curiosity.  
  
Harry laughed. "What do you think? I mean, come on. Look at him. He’s bloody gorgeous!"  
  
"So let me get this straight," Allen said. "You spied on your enemy while he was having sex with someone." Harry nodded. "And it turned you on." Another nod. "And you had a nice leisurely wanking session afterwards."  
  
Harry sat his empty bottle on the table. "Not the first time," he said with a lopsided grin. "But later, yeah."  
  
"Is this not the strangest thing you ever heard?" Allen asked Chad. "You two are just not normal."  
  
"So, Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say about the information that has come to light?" Chad asked with a drunken grin.  
  
Draco could have played this off several different ways. He could summon Malfoy and berate Harry for spying on him, he could be someone else and hide his face in embarrassment, or he could be Harry’s boyfriend and make Harry pay. He rather liked the third option.  
  
Draco’s lust filled orbs turned to Harry. "I think I’m going to dance with my boyfriend for a little while," he said as he slid from the booth then reached down to grab Harry’s thigh, dragging him forward and pushing his body back onto the seat at the same time.  
  
Harry’s pulse leapt from what he saw in Draco’s stormy eyes - want, need, lust. Before he realized it, Draco had leaned over him, hips pressing into hips, their mouths inches apart. "What do you say, Harry? Feel like dancing with me?" he asked with an evil smile.  
  
Harry’s eyes went wide as he felt the hardness pressing against his, and he pulled Draco’s lips to his, thoroughly snogging his boyfriend in the booth. When Harry pulled away, he smiled. "Horizontally or vertically?"  
  
"Oh fuck, Harry, you are driving me crazy," Draco breathed against Harry’s lips, his cock now throbbing against the fly of his jeans.  
  
"The feeling is mutual," he said as he kissed the flushed, swollen lips one last time. "Now, get off of me before we get tossed out of here. Merlin, Draco. What is it with you and public places?" Harry asked as he watched his boyfriend move. "I thought you weren’t into that kind of thing."  
  
Draco stood and took Harry’s hand to help him up. "It’s your fault, I assure you," he said as he ushered Harry onto the dance floor, leaving their two roommates at the table.  
  
"This has to be the most fucked up night of my entire life," Chad said as he finished his beer. "I need more alcohol," he stated. "Since Daddy Warbucks just left, I guess I’ll get this next round. Care to accompany me to the bar so I don’t get molested along the way?" he asked Allen.  
  
"How about if I’m the one doing the molesting?"  
  
"Lead on then," Chad said as they left for the bar.  
  
Draco led Harry to a darkened part of the dance floor and immediately pulled their bodies together, touching at every possible point - chests, hips aligned just so, thighs cradling their partner’s.  
  
"Do you know how turned on I am by the thought of you watching me?" Draco asked as he settled his hands on Harry’s hips, holding them close.  
  
"I think I can hazard a guess," Harry replied as he slid his hands under the hem of Draco’s shirt, one hand splayed between his shoulder blades while the other gently caressed the muscles of his lower back. He leaned into Draco and lowered his head, kissing the flushed skin above the collar of his boyfriend’s shirt. Harry felt, rather than heard, the soft moan that escaped from between Draco’s lips. "Like that?" he asked as he pressed another kiss to Draco’s skin.  
  
Draco rolled his hips, his erection pressing snugly against Harry. "What do you think?"  
  
"I think you like that," he said as he gently nipped and kissed the tender flesh, leaving faint pink marks on Draco’s neck.  
  
"Harry, you keep doing that and I won’t be responsible for what happens next," Draco warned as the hand that was on Harry’s back moved lower, a pale thumb catching in one of Harry’s pockets, his hand gently squeezing Harry’s arse.  
  
"Dracoooooo," Harry moaned as he pressed himself against the body in front of him.  
  
"Mmmm, I like the way you say my name," Draco said as he moved his lips to Harry’s neck, lavishing the same attention on his partner that he had just received. "Say it again," he commanded as he rubbed himself against Harry.  
  
Harry was so caught up in the sensation of Draco’s lips on his neck and the feel of his boyfriend’s cock pressing against his own that he didn’t have to be told to say his name again. It came out on its own. "Dracoooo, fuck that feels good," he said as he pulled his partner tighter against him.  
  
"Glad you approve," Draco breathed against the hypersensitive skin of Harry’s neck as they continued to move together on the dance floor. "Hey Harry?"  
  
"Hmmm?" It was the only sound he could manage at the time. He was experiencing a sensory overload thanks to the very talented tongue and lips belonging to one Draco Malfoy.  
  
"How much did you like watching?" his boyfriend asked, gently nipping at the tender skin covering his jawbone.  
  
Harry gently nudged Draco’s face aside, pressing their flushed cheeks together. "Oh fuck, Draco. You have no idea how hot it was seeing you like that," he said into a sensitive ear.  
  
"What were you thinking?" he asked as his tongue lapped at the sweat rolling down Harry’s cheek.  
  
"That I wished it was me you were fucking," Harry admitted. "Oh fuck, Draco," he said as he turned and captured the tongue between his lips and sucked on it.  
  
"Don’t worry, Harry," he breathed. "I plan on doing that many, many times," he warned his boyfriend as both hands slid over the pert globes of Harry’s rear and squeezed.  
  
"What else do you have planned?" Harry asked as he rocked his hips backwards into Draco’s caress, his own hands moving to the front of Draco’s body, his thumbs pressing into sleek hipbones.  
  
"I’m going to kiss every inch of your body," Draco said as he lavished more kisses to the underside of Harry’s jaw, working his way to the tanned neck.  
  
Harry let his head fall to the side, giving his boyfriend better access. "Hmmmm. I like that idea."  
  
"And then I’m going to suck on that gorgeous cock of yours." Draco licked a path from the hollow of Harry’s throat up and over his Adam’s apple, pausing a moment to suck there.  
  
Harry moaned deep in his throat from the sensation of Draco’s lips sucking on him there. "How do you know what my cock looks like?" he managed to ask as his hands ventured upwards, teasing the sensitive skin of Draco’s stomach.  
  
"I’ve seen it," his boyfriend said as his hands slid down the sides of Harry’s thighs, around the sides, and then up the front, his thumbs brushing against the column of flesh in Harry’s jeans.  
  
"H … how?" Harry asked as he felt Draco’s hands caressing him, his own hands faltering for a moment.  
  
"You’re not the only one who can spy on someone," Draco stated as he pressed his palm against Harry’s denim covered cock, his other hand going around his partner’s waist to steady him.  
  
"Oh fuck. Where?" the dark haired wizard asked as he pressed himself into Draco’s capable hand.  
  
The tip of Draco’s tongue traveled up Harry’s neck and lapped at his earlobe. "You stayed late after Quidditch practice one day. I saw you in the showers. You were enjoying yourself."  
  
"And you watched," Harry moaned.  
  
"Yes, I watched, and I enjoyed myself just as you did," he breathed behind his partners ear.  
  
"Oh fuck," Harry said as he let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder, images of the blonde stroking himself drifting through his mind.  
  
Draco applied a bit more pressure to Harry’s cock. "Oh yes, Harry. I’m especially looking forward to that."  
  
Emerald passion-glazed eyes sought dark gray. "Draco, fuck. I want you so bad right now."  
  
A pair of passion-swollen lips caressed another. "So take me," he offered as his hand traveled upwards and snaked under Harry’s shirt, skimming his torso lightly.  
  
Harry shook his head, their lips brushing against each other. "No, Draco. I can’t do that here. I won’t do that here," Harry stated as he thought about what had happened last weekend. He would not use Draco like that.  
  
"Then let’s go back to the dorm," Draco said as he curled his thumb against a dusky nipple, his blunt nail teasing the hardened nub.  
  
Harry gasped from the sensation. "What about our roommates?"  
  
"Want them to join us?" the blonde asked as he assaulted Harry’s neck again.  
  
Before Draco could become too involved, Harry pulled back. "No!" he shouted.  
  
"Just checking," Draco said before claiming Harry’s lips in a smoldering kiss. Teeth, tongues, and lips met repeatedly, neither willing to give up the battle for dominance. It was Draco who backed away first. "Ready to go?" he asked, his lips bruised and swollen.  
  
Harry took a few deep breaths. "Yeah, but I need to use the loo first."  
  
"You’re not going to take care of your problem are you?" Draco asked, his thumb now caressing the other boy’s darkened lips.  
  
"No, but I’m sure that you will when we get back," Harry offered.  
  
"You’ve got that right. Now go use the loo so we can move on to other things," Draco said as he gave his partner one last kiss and then walked with him from the dance floor.  
  
The blonde leaned his lithe frame against the railing that surrounded the dancers, his hands gripping the silver bar in an attempt to calm his erotic thoughts. Merlin, Harry was more responsive than he would have ever hoped for. He could only imagine how it would be when they were back in his room, clothes strewn in all directions, their naked bodies writhing in ecstasy.  
  
"Dragon," a smoky voice said behind him.  
  
Draco tensed. This was NOT what he needed tonight, especially right now. He took a deep breath and summoned Malfoy to greet the newcomer. "Craig."  
  
"Enjoying the party?" he asked as he settled himself back against the railing, his eyes never leaving the vision that was standing beside him.  
  
"You could say that," the younger man commented. Yes, he was definitely enjoying the party and looking forward to a more private one in the near future.  
  
"I saw you with your friend. Think he’d mind sharing you tonight?" Craig asked.  
  
"Yes, he would," Draco replied, knowing that even if Harry didn’t, he did.  
  
Craig inched a bit closer to Draco. "Think he might be persuaded otherwise?"  
  
Draco fought the urge to move and held his ground. "I don’t think so."  
  
"How about a threesome?" Craig asked, his finger now gently stroking Draco’s face. "I don’t mind taking on an extra as long as you’re part of the package," he suggested.  
  
Draco pulled his face away from Craig’s touch. "No."  
  
"What will it take, Dragon? I love the way you taste and I want more of it," the unwelcome guest said as he moved closer to Draco.  
  
Draco held up his hand to stop Craig’s progress. "I said no, Craig. And my name is Draco. Not Dragon," he said, his eyes full of anger.  
  
"You didn’t mind it last weekend," he said as he took Draco’s hand and tried to pull the younger wizard to him.  
  
"Last weekend was a mistake," came a new voice behind the two.  
  
Draco yanked his hand back and stepped aside, allowing Harry to stand beside him. The air around them crackled with tension as the two dark haired wizards assessed each other. Harry knew immediately who was trying to pick up his boyfriend for another round of fun, and after Craig gave Harry a once over, he recognized the similarities between them and realized the reason behind Draco’s strange behavior last weekend.  
  
"So you’re Harry," Craig stated.  
  
"Yes. And you’re Craig and we’re leaving," Harry declared as he slid his hand into Draco’s and the two turned, heading down the steps when they heard Craig’s voice again.  
  
"What’s wrong Draco? Can’t make your own decisions?" he taunted.  
  
Harry’s anger rose and he turned to go after the bastard, but Draco stopped him.  
  
"Harry, don’t. He’s not worth it," he said and then turned to Craig. "If you know what’s good for you, you’ll never approach me again. Last weekend was a mistake that will never be repeated," Draco said before they melted into the crowd on the dance floor and went in search of their roommates  
  
Allen and Chad were still sitting at the table and immediately noticed that something was wrong as their roommates approached.  
  
"Oh hell. What happened?" Chad asked as Harry motioned for Draco to slide into the booth first, allowing Harry to sit on the outside in case someone decided to come by and try to make trouble for them.  
  
Draco picked up a beer and drank deeply as Harry told their roommates that Craig was trying to pick up Draco again but he wasn’t listening to what Draco was telling him. Finally Harry had had enough and put a stop to things before they went too far.  
  
"I would have punched his lights out," Allen said.  
  
"I think Harry would have if I hadn’t stopped him. Craig spouted off as we were walking away and I had to keep Harry from going back after him," Draco said as he set the now empty bottle on the table.  
  
"Defending your man’s honor?" Chad teased.  
  
"In a strange sort of way, I guess so. I’ve never felt the need to do that before and it just seemed like the right thing to do," Harry said as he peeled the label from the bottle sitting in front of him.  
  
Allen grinned. "That just means you care about him, Harry. There’s nothing wrong with wanting to protect the person you’re with."  
  
"Do you mind? I’d rather not talk about him any longer. It was a bloody fucking mistake what I did last weekend and now I’m paying for it," Draco said, beginning to get angry about everything.  
  
Harry turned Draco’s face to him. "Do not say that, Draco. You’re not paying for anything. It’s over and done, end of story. If anyone should pay for something, it should be Craig for ruining our plans for the rest of the evening," Harry said with a forced grin.  
  
Draco leaned forward and gently kissed his boyfriend. "I’m sorry about that."  
  
Harry nodded. "I’m not in a partying mood any longer, so I think I’m going to head back to the dorm."  
  
"Sounds good to me. I don’t want to stay here," Draco said as he and Harry slid from the booth, their roommates doing the same.  
  
"I think we’ll head back with you guys," Allen said.  
  
Harry stopped them. "No. Why don’t you guys stay here and finish out the night? Don’t feel that you have to leave on our account. We’ll be okay."  
  
"You sure?" Allen asked.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Alright, we’ll see you two later," Allen said before the couple left.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The walk back to school was an interesting one. It seemed that everyone was out and about that night, tricking more than treating anyone that could be found. More than once, Harry and Draco found themselves on the run from over-enthusiastic revelers. The childish antics seemed to have put each of them in a better mood, but there was still an underlying tension swirling around them thanks to Craig.  
  
Their dorm was no safer. It seemed that those who weren’t outside or at the club were playing in the hallways. Streamers and confetti littered the floor as they made their way towards their rooms, effectively dodging spells and hexes intended for others thanks to their Advanced DADA training. They stumbled into Draco’s room before their luck ran out.  
  
"I’m glad this is the last year I have to put up with this kind of behavior," Draco said as he walked over to his bed and collapsed onto it, his arms flung out to the side.  
  
"It’s not that bad," Harry said as he moved Draco’s left arm and sat down, his back resting against the wall. Draco moved around so that his head was in Harry’s lap and he looked up at his boyfriend.  
  
"You would say that," Draco said, his pale hand covering his mouth as he yawned. "You and Weasley were always up to no good."  
  
"Oh please, Draco. The Slytherins always had their annual bash that night. Don’t tell me that you didn’t enjoy the festivities in the dungeons," Harry hedged as he reached down and brushed a stray lock of blonde hair away from Draco’s eyes.  
  
"Fire whisky, yes. Festivities, no. I would drink myself into oblivion so I wouldn’t have to put up with everyone."  
  
Harry laughed. "I would have probably done the same thing if I would have been in your shoes. I still haven’t figured out how you put up with them," he said as he ran his hand through Draco’s hair, brushing it all away from his face.  
  
Pale lids closed over gray eyes. "Mmmm, that feels good," Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry smiled. "Your hair is so soft," he said as he let it slide through his fingers several times.  
  
"Maybe because I wash it every day?" his boyfriend replied, a grin tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Maybe that’s because you’re a vain bugger," Harry offered.  
  
"Could be," Draco said as he relaxed into Harry’s touch. "I could fall asleep like this."  
  
"Lucky you. At least you’re lying down," the raven-haired wizard said.  
  
Draco moved and before Harry realized it, he found himself laying flat on his back. "There, now you are too, so stop whining about it."  
  
Harry moved himself up the bed so that his head was resting on Draco’s pillow. "Yes, much better," he said as he looked up at Draco, who was still standing beside the bed. "Planning on glaring at me all night or are you going to lie back down?"  
  
Draco sat on the edge of the bed and removed his Doc Martens, tossing them in the vicinity of his wardrobe. "That depends," he said as he looked over his shoulder.  
  
"On what?" he asked as his emerald eyes met gray.  
  
Draco turned so that he was facing Harry. "How long do you plan on hogging the bed?"  
  
"You’re the one who put me here. I can leave if you’d like your bed back," Harry said as he sat up. Draco’s hand pressing on the center of his chest stopped him.  
  
"No …. I do … want you here. Stay with me tonight?" he asked, his voice filled with uncertainty. He certainly wanted Harry to stay with him, but wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was ready for that yet. "Allen and Chad can have your room for the night."  
  
There were a million reasons against the idea and only one reason in its favor. He would wake up with Draco in his arms, or he would wake up in Draco’s. Either option was a very pleasant thought.  
  
"Draco, what about earlier, at the club?" Harry asked, worried that Draco might want to finish what they started. Not that he wasn’t all for the idea, it just didn’t seem right, not right now.  
  
Draco saw Harry’s resistance and hurried to explain. "I know, Harry, and I want that too. But tonight I just want to be with you."  
  
Harry nodded and slid from the bed. "I’ll be right back," he said and then disappeared into his own room.  
  
Draco quickly undressed, leaving his clothes in a messy pile on the floor and slid into a pair of sleep pants, and then crawled into bed to wait for Harry. Merlin, he must be crazy for even thinking that they could sleep together without doing anything. If it were not for that fucking wanker Craig ruining their fun earlier, there’s no telling what they would be doing right now. But things didn’t work out quite like they had planned, and Draco was sure that he wasn’t the only one who was disappointed. He just wanted Harry in his arms so he would know that things would be all right. Maybe they could do this. It was worth a shot, and if things threatened to move beyond their agreement, then he would sleep in Allen’s bed.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry walked back into Draco’s room wearing a pair of boxers and t-shirt.  
  
"If you plan on sleeping with me, the shirt must go," Draco said from where he was laying on his side, head propped up on his hand. "I cannot have my perfect skin marred by the rough fibers of your sleepwear."  
  
Harry grinned as he reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head. "You just want to see my body, Draco. Admit it," he said as he tossed the shirt towards his boyfriend. "Better?" he asked as he moved to sit on the bed.  
  
Draco nodded. "Much," he said as he moved back against the wall and lifted the covers so Harry could slide under them.  
  
"Are you sure about this?" Harry asked as he lay back on the pillow, Draco nestling himself against his boyfriend’s right side, Harry’s arms encircling his pale angel. Draco’s right leg was thrown over Harry’s, his right arm resting against the brunette’s tanned chest, his head nestled in the crook of a shoulder and neck.  
  
"Absolutely," Draco said, his warm breath caressing the sensitive skin of his boyfriend’s neck.  
  
Harry tipped Draco’s face up to his and gently kissed his lips. He knew that he had to keep it light or things would quickly get out of hand. "Goodnight, my dragon," he said against pale lips. He heard the hitch in Draco’s breathing and wondered if he had just messed up. Looking down into silver eyes, he asked, "Is that okay?"  
  
Others had used that name before, but hearing it from Harry’s lips was something completely different. Before he merely tolerated it, even going so far as putting a stop to it a few times, but now it was as if it meant something, that in some small way he belonged to Harry. And he didn’t hate that idea as much as he thought he would.  
  
"Perfect," he breathed against moist lips and settled back into Harry’s embrace, his hand now resting over a racing heart.  
  
Harry kissed Draco’s platinum locks as his right hand trailed absently up and down Draco’s arm. He was aware of every inch of the lithe body pressed intimately against him, from the slim foot that was hooked possessively around his shin to the feather-soft hair that was resting just under his chin. For once in all of his seventeen years, Harry finally felt that he had found someone who could make him happy.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Merlin, would you look at that?" Allen quietly asked as he and Chad stood in the doorway, their eyes taking in their sleeping roommates who were wound intimately around each other.  
  
Chad nuzzled Allen’s neck. "Now THAT is hot," he said as placed a kiss on the sweaty skin.  
  
"I was afraid you would think that. Now it seems that you need to be punished," he teased his boyfriend as he closed the door, giving the sleeping wizards their privacy.  
  
Chad pulled his boyfriend into his room and over to his bed. "Which is precisely why I said it," he said as he slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, brown eyes never leaving his.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapters 20-29

Chapter 20 – Sleeping Dragons

  
The first rays of the morning sun filtered through the curtains, bathing the two sleeping forms in golden hues. Strands of dark hair mingled with light, just as ashen limbs intertwined with tanned, the contrast beautiful in its simplicity. Fingers of light teased a bronzed back as an outstretched arm lay across an alabaster chest that rose and fell with a hypnotic rhythm. Although their positions had changed during the night, the raven-haired wizard was still protecting what he now thought of as his, as if he expected someone to try and take away his happiness.  
  
Slowly emerging from the last vestiges of sleep, Harry smiled as he felt the warmth of the body lying beside him, the weight of an elegant hand resting on his bicep. Sooty lashes rose from their resting place and blurry sleep-filled eyes spied a pale shoulder resting scant inches from his lips. It took a few moments for his sight to focus and he found himself studying a lone freckle that marred Draco’s perfect skin. He fought the temptation to place a kiss against it for fear of waking his bed partner. He would get around to that a bit later. Right now he wanted to lay here and enjoy the novelty of waking up with someone by his side.  
  
Harry lay there for a long while doing nothing more than listening to the sound of his boyfriend’s breathing and watching the day assert itself, chasing the traces of night from their room. It was only when nature called that he reluctantly left his private haven. Not wanting to disturb his sleeping angel, he slowly rolled onto his back and slid from the bed, padding quietly across the room to the adjoining bathroom.  
  
A few minutes later he returned to find a half-naked body lying across the bed. He figured that Draco was the type who would take up as much space as he possibly could whether he was asleep or awake and his theory had just been proven correct. Now he had to deal with the problem of getting back into the bed without waking the blonde since he would have to be moved.  
  
Draco was sleeping on his back, his right arm resting against his toned stomach while his left arm was hanging off the side of the bed, the navy blue sheet pushed haphazardly below his waist as if he had been fighting with it. Harry drank in the sight of Draco on display before him, taking in as much as he could. Starting at his sleep-tousled mane, he let his eyes caress the aristocratic face, noticing the long blonde lashes resting against fair skin, his lips relaxed and parted ever so slightly, the strong jaw, the long column of his neck, the twin dusky discs that sat atop lightly muscled pectorals, the fine line of soft hair that ran from just below his navel over his abdomen and further down. Harry’s cock stirred as his eyes lingered on the bulge that was concealed by his partner’s sleep pants. Merlin, he would like nothing more than to strip that enticing body bare and memorize every inch of it, inside and out.  
  
Not wanting to be away from that lovely body any longer, he gently lifted Draco’s left arm and rolled him to his right side, sliding back into the bed behind his sleeping dragon. Reaching down, he grabbed the forest green and navy comforter and covered them, his arm resting possessively on a tapered hip. Harry closed his eyes and listened to his partner’s steady breathing as he drifted back to sleep.  
  
"I hope you don’t plan on hexing me with that wand you have in your shorts," a sleep-filled, gravelly voice said a few minutes later.  
  
Harry leaned forward and kissed the side of Draco’s neck. "Sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you."  
  
Draco’s left hand found Harry’s and brought it up to his chest, effective pulling Harry closer to his body. "It’s okay. I’m cold," he said.  
  
Harry smiled and moved closer to Draco, his cock nestled between the globes of the blonde’s bum, their bodies now touching as much as they possibly could. "Better?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded and pushed his rear into Harry’s groin. "It’s getting that way."  
  
Harry laughed quietly. "So am I your official bed warmer?" he asked.  
  
The blonde slid their joined hands down past his stomach and groaned as he settled them over his cloth-covered hardness. "Among other things," he said as he flexed his hips, his cock pressing into their hands.  
  
Harry copied the motion with his own hips, pressing his hardness against Draco. "Dracoooo," he breathed against his boyfriend’s shoulder blade.  
  
"Hmmm?" Draco asked as he moved their hands so that they were slowly stroking him through his pants. "Oh fuck, this feels good," he said as his gray eyes closed and focused on the hand that was now gripping his flesh through cotton. Harry’s fingers wrapped around his cock as best as he could, slowly stroking him, up, down, up, down. As he did this, his hips were moving against Draco’s rear in time with his strokes.  
  
"Merlin, Draco," he said as he nipped at the tender flesh in front of him. "This is … so … oh fuck," he said as he continued to move against his boyfriend and stroke him simultaneously. Draco’s quiet moans only added to the fire that was burning inside of Harry.  
  
Draco was pumping himself into Harry's hand, the cloth of his sleep pants adding to the heat that had begun to build, his pearly white teeth worrying his lower lip as he tried to pace himself. He did not want this to end anytime soon and knew that if he were to continue like this, it would be over in a matter of minutes. Just the thought of Harry doing this to him, with him, was enough to send him over the edge. "Harry," he breathed as he tried to slow himself down.  
  
"What? … Merlin …" he said as he slowed his thrusts to match his partners.  
  
"I can’t …. I need … to …. stop … Harry …" Draco said as he gripped Harry’s hand to stop it’s motion. "Fuck," he said as he tried to calm his erratic breathing. "I need to stop … or I’ll come," he said as he squeezed Harry’s hand around him.  
  
That’s exactly what Harry wanted him to do, but he knew that Draco was right. He was getting too worked up himself and wasn’t ready to let go just yet. Harry stopped his movements and rolled to his back, which allowed Draco to rest on his back as well. They lay this way for a moment, taking in deep breaths, allowing their racing hearts to slow. Before he realized what he was doing, he had rolled on top of the blonde wizard so that he was lying between open legs; their cocks nestled together, his weight braced on his elbows.  
  
Dark green lust-filled orbs burned into gray. "You have no idea how much I want to make you come, Draco. I want you to fall apart in my arms and I want to be the one who puts you back together," he said as he pressed his hardness against his partners, his tanned fingers brushing platinum locks away from the beautiful face below him.  
  
"Yesssss," Draco said as he rolled his hips against Harry, his earlier thoughts obliterated by the look in Harry’s eyes. He lifted his hand and slid his fingers into the inky hair, pulling the lush mouth above him to his own. Everything he was feeling was put into this kiss … all of the want and need he felt for the man above him.  
  
Harry responded in kind and pumped his hips against Draco’s, their cocks rubbing together through the fabric, which only heightened their senses. His tongue teased his partner’s, tips dueling, advancing, retreating, and twining around the other. The need for air became too great and their mouths separated, but did not venture far as their bodies continued to move against each other.  
  
All of a sudden Harry stopped.  
  
Draco panicked. "What is it? Harry? What’s wrong?" he said, his voice frantic. Merlin, he hoped he hadn’t changed his mind.  
  
Harry twisted his body and looked at the door. After a wave of his right hand and a few muttered words, he turned back to his boyfriend. "Forgot to put up the locking and silencing wards. I have a feeling we’re going to need them," he said before claiming the bruised lips again, pressing his full weight into the body writhing beneath him.  
  
"Good thing you are adept at wandless magic, seeing how the only wand you have handy is a bit busy at the moment," Draco said as he pulled away from Harry’s lips, earning a particularly hard thrust for his comment.  
  
It wasn’t long and they found their rhythm again, hips steadily rocking against each other. Draco bent his left leg, hooking a slender foot just below Harry's arse, the pressure on their cocks almost unbearable.  
  
Draco tore his mouth away from Harry’s. "Oh fuck, Harry … faster," he pleaded. "Oh gods, Harry … I’m … shite …." He panted.  
  
Harry braced his hands on each side of Draco’s head and looked down at him. "Tell me," he said as he drove himself against the blonde repeatedly.  
  
Draco was babbling incoherently, Harry only catching a few words here and there that made sense. Everything else seemed to be a mix of moans and partially formed words. Harry reveled in the fact that he could reduce the great Draco Malfoy to such a state.  
  
"Close … Harry … so … close," Draco said as his head thrashed from side to side, his fingers clutching the sheets, knuckles white under the strain.  
  
Harry was fast approaching his melting point and knew it was time to let them fall. He leaned over and licked the shell of Draco’s ear. "Come for me, my dragon," he said, his voice filled with passion. "I want to see you fall apart," he said as he continued to pump his hips against the body below him. He tugged at the pink lobe. "Come for me," he breathed as he continued his erratic thrusting.  
  
Draco grabbed at Harry’s arms, digging his nails into the tender flesh as he arched off of the bed with a scream, his cock jetting pearlescent streams into the cotton fabric of his sleep-pants. The sight and sound of his boyfriend’s completion was more than Harry could handle. With a loud groan, he gave into the sensations swirling around him as his cock pulsed and erupted, his boxers bearing the same wetness as his partners.  
  
Open mouths were taking in large amounts of much needed oxygen and their hearts felt as if they would burst from their chests. It was a few moments before Harry leaned down and placed a gentle kiss against swollen lips, and then rolled off of his lover. He smiled at that. Draco was his lover now, and although they hadn’t actually had intercourse, it was damn close, and in Harry’s book, it was close enough.  
  
As he lay there, he felt Draco’s hand seeking his, their fingers linking together. Never before had he felt like this afterwards, this satisfied, this complete. Maybe he was right in his thinking last night before he drifted off to sleep. Maybe he had finally found the one who could make him happy.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts," Draco said as he watched the emotions flitting across his boyfriend’s face.  
  
Harry lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Draco’s, his head turning to the side so he could look at the young man lying beside him. "I can’t believe we just did that. Merlin, Draco, that was … fuck … incredible," he said, his face tinged pink from exertion as well as a bit of embarrassment now. "You okay?"  
  
Draco rolled onto his side. "Never been better," he said before leaning down and capturing passion-swollen lips in a kiss. Harry’s left hand came up and slid into Draco’s blonde strands, holding his head steady as he returned the kiss. When they broke apart, Draco whispered against Harry’s lips, "think you can do something about the mess we created?" he said with a grin.  
  
Harry’s eyes twinkled. "You’re a wizard, Draco. You’re just as capable of doing it as I am," he said as he trailed a tanned digit down his lover’s cheek.  
  
"This is true, but you’re the one who topped, which means that you get to clean us up."  
  
A dark eyebrow arched. "So that’s how it’s going to be? The one who tops does the cleaning?"  
  
"Works for me," Draco said with a shrug.  
  
"Somehow I get the feeling that I might have been right about you being lazy. You’ll bottom so you don’t have to clean up," Harry said as his finger moved to caress dark pink lips.  
  
"Harry, please?" he asked with an innocent smile. .  
  
"Fine," he sighed. He circled the air above his groin and then did the same to Draco, erasing the evidence of their bed play. "There, satisfied?" he asked.  
  
Draco fell onto his back. "Definitely," he said with a smile as Harry rolled onto his side and nestled himself against the blonde. "I think a nap is in order since someone woke me earlier," he said as he moved so that he was holding Harry in his arms.  
  
"Are you complaining?" Harry asked, pressing a kiss to Draco’s neck.  
  
"Not bloody likely. I could get used to waking up like that," the blonde stated as pale lids closed over silver eyes.  
  
"Maybe, but this is nice too," Harry said as his eyes slowly slid shut.  
  
"Yes it is," Draco said quietly. After a few moments, "Don’t forget to take down the wards in case Allen needs to come in and get something," he commented.  
  
"Oh yeah," Harry said as he sat up and with a wave of his hands, the wards fell. "Thanks."  
  
"Anytime," his lover said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" the raven-haired wizard teased.  
  
A blonde head nodded. "Anytime, Harry. Anytime," he said as his body relaxed and fell into a peaceful slumber, his new lover following not long after.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21 - The Bewitching Hour  
  


"What are you reading?" Draco asked as he made his way over to Harry’s bed. His silver orbs feasted on the sight of his lover reclining on his bed, back supported by the wall, booted right foot braced on the spread, his left leg stretched out in front of him.  
  
"A letter from Ron and Hermione," he answered, his jewel-colored eyes leaving the piece of parchment that was propped on his right thigh to watch his boyfriend’s lithe body crawl from the foot his bed towards him. There were times when Draco moved that it reminded Harry of liquid, flowing wherever he went, but there were other times, like now, that the blonde moved like an exotic animal on the prowl, his sleek form stalking his prey.  
  
Ever so slowly, Draco made his way up the body that was lying before him, using the long expanse of leg as his path, his hands and knees positioned on each side, his shoulders and hips moving seductively as he inched closer to his prize. His chest met Harry’s ribs and he slid upwards so that they were chest to chest, Draco’s semi-erect cock pressed intimately against a hip. Harry lifted his left arm a bit, allowing Draco to nestle himself against his side.  
  
"Must you do that?" Harry asked as he returned his attention to the letter as his fingers twined through platinum locks, the soft strands sliding through his digits like silk. It seemed that since the first night they spent together, he had become obsessed with the feel of Draco’s hair and took advantage of every opportunity to touch it. If Harry had to hazard a guess, Draco also seemed to enjoy it if the purring sounds he made whenever Harry caressed his locks were anything to go by.  
  
"I did nothing other than join you on the bed," Draco innocently stated.  
  
Green eyes slid to Draco’s upturned face. "That’s not what I’m talking about and you know it," he said with a grin.  
  
"You can act offended all you want, Harry, but I know the truth," he said as he rolled his hips against his partner. "It turns you on," he commented as his left hand slid into the raven hair and pulled Harry’s lips down to his.  
  
"Maybe," Harry said against flushed lips when he finally broke away from Draco.  
  
"So what’s the Weasel and Granger up to?" Draco said as he settled himself back against Harry’s side, his left hand resting over a strong heartbeat.  
  
"Let me finish reading it and then I’ll tell you," he said as he picked up where he left off.  
  
  
_I just wish you could find someone who makes you happy, Harry, like Ron and I are. If we’ve heard it once, we’ve heard it a thousand times - it’s about time - and I’m sure that you are saying the same thing. We just wish that you were here with us. Ron is shaking his head ‘no’ as I write this, although he thinks otherwise. He misses you, as do I. It’s not the same around here with part of our trio gone.  
  
As for Quidditch news, Gryffindor beat Slytherin last week, as if we expected anything else, and it was strange not seeing you as Seeker. Ginny did a great job but Ron seems to expect her to be another you. I keep telling Ron that he needs to take it easy on her and that she’s doing as well as can be expected, but you know him, he never listens. He said to be sure that you tell Malfoy the news that we beat his team again and that even without him here, his team still loses.  
  
How are things with Malfoy? Ron says that if he hasn’t done anything to you yet, he was sure that the snake was lying in wait. He also wants to know if anyone has taken him down a peg or two, or better yet, gotten rid of him altogether. Snape seems to be more malicious towards the Gryffindors because Dumbledore paired you and Malfoy together for the exchange program. He has been taking house points from us for the smallest of infractions. He even went so far as to take points away for someone sneezing in the middle of his class, citing that it was disruptive. Merlin, that man needs a girlfriend.  
  
What are your plans for the holidays? Everyone will be at The Burrow for Christmas and Ron was hoping that you would be able to join us. No matter what your plans are, do be sure to let Dumbledore know so you can be reached if necessary.  
  
It’s almost time for dinner so I’ll finish by saying take care, good luck, and be careful. Write us when you can, especially about your holiday plans.  
  
Your friends,  
Hermione and Ron_  
  
  
Harry smiled as he laid the letter on the table beside the bed and wrapped both arms around Draco. "It seems that Ron finally has asked Hermione to be his girlfriend and are now concerned about my dating status, Gryffindor beat Slytherin last week, Snape has been a right bastard because you are over here with me, and Hermione said that he needs a girlfriend," he said with a smile. "They want to know what my plans are for the holidays because we always get together at The Burrow for a few days."  
  
"Hmmm, I wonder," Draco said in an offhanded way.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"About Weasley and Granger getting cozy now that you’re out of the picture," the blonde said as his left hand roamed over Harry’s chest, his fingers pale against the forest green of the t-shirt below. "Seems awfully convenient, don’t you think?"  
  
Harry laughed quietly. "Please don’t tell me that you thought there was something between us. Draco, she is one of my best friends. That would have been just too strange," he said as he shifted his body down the bed a bit so that he was now lying on his side, draped partially across the warm body beside him. "And besides," he said as he let his fingers roam over the blonde’s face, "if you haven’t noticed, girls just do not do anything for me."  
  
Draco smirked. "I’m sure that all you have to do is ask them and they would do anything for you."  
  
"No thank you. Everything I need is right here," he said as he slid his fingers into the soft hair and pressed his lips to Draco’s, his tongue sliding against its partner.  
  
"Jeezus, would you two get a room for Merlin’s sake?" Chad asked as he and Allen walked in, "or at least lock the door if you’re planning on getting naked."  
  
Harry reluctantly pulled away from a pair of pliant lips and looked up. "This is my room too, if you haven’t forgotten, and there were no plans of getting naked."  
  
Draco laughed. "Maybe not yet, anyway," he offered.  
  
"Whatever," Chad said as he and Allen went into the other room. "Just be sure you’re ready to go by 6:00," he called out. "Dinner and a movie in Fairfield tonight, in case you’ve forgotten," he said before closing the adjoining door.  
  
"What time is it anyway?" Draco asked as he craned his neck to see the clock.  
  
Harry looked at his watch. "Almost 4:30, which means that you should probably start getting ready now," he said with a grin, his emerald eyes twinkling.  
  
Draco snuggled into the body lying partially on top of him. "I’d much rather stay here with you and investigate Chad’s idea about getting naked."  
  
"If you’re not ready to go by six, Draco, they are not going to be happy," Harry said as he sat up, only to be pulled back down by a strong pair of arms.  
  
"Fifteen minutes, that’s all I ask," Draco said as he pulled Harry’s body back to his.  
  
Harry’s right arm braced him on the bed, effectively halting his progress. "No, Draco. That fifteen minutes might end up causing problems later," he said. "As much as I want you to stay here right now, you can’t and you know it. An hour and a half is more than plenty of time for three of us to shower and change, but you require a bit longer than that. So," he said as he sat up again, "I’d suggest you get that arse of yours moving so we can go out."  
  
Draco’s lips formed a perfect pout.  
  
"That doesn’t work on me," he said as he stood and pulled Draco up with him. "Now, go," Harry said as he gently pushed Draco in the direction of the adjoining bathroom.  
  
"Fine. I’ll go get ready now because I choose to, not because you ordered me to," he said, his blonde mane snapping around his face as he turned and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.  
  
Harry chuckled to himself. Draco was worse than some of the witches he knew when it came to his looks, although he had to admit that the time his boyfriend took never failed to leave him breathless. It didn’t matter if he was wearing a pair of faded jeans and t-shirt or his dress robes, he loved looking at him. But none of that could compare to the way Draco looks when he gives in to his desire and comes undone in Harry’s arms.  
  
They slept together on the weekends, moving back to their own room during the week because they both knew that if they stayed together on the weekdays, they would not be up in time for class the following day. There were times that they just held each other, talking quietly into the early morning hours, and then there were other nights that Harry was sure they could be heard even through the silencing charms that they had set. He never knew that he could be as vocal as Draco, but there were a few times that he felt he came close to it. Never had anyone taken him to the edge as masterfully, or repeatedly, as his lover could, only to be denied his release until he was deemed worthy enough to have his wish granted. He lost count the number of times they threatened each other to within an inch of their lives while they teased mercilessly.  
  
Harry’s cock twitched in his loose-fitting jeans as these thoughts swam through his mind and wondered what Draco would do if he joined him in the shower. Take him against the wall, more than likely. Too bad he didn’t send Draco off to shower earlier, he thought with a smile. He’d file that one away for another time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a lively dinner that included a breadstick duel at a muggle Pizzeria found on the far end of Fairfield, the boys made their way to the cinema that was a few blocks over. Draco had never been to a muggle cinema before and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was enjoying it. After procuring the standard movie snack of buttered popcorn and a soft drink, everyone made their way to the theater where they were showing "Alexander". He had no idea what the movie was about, but he was open to just about anything.  
  
Once the lights lowered, the movie began. He had some idea of what to expect since he was taking Muggle Studies this year, but actually seeing someone on the large screen was very impressive. Not to mention that said star of the movie was a walking wet dream. Those long, golden locks flowing over his shoulders coupled with a pair of amazingly muscled thighs that gripped the horse he was riding was almost more than he could take.  
  
Almost.  
  
His eyes slid to the body sitting next to him and he smiled. This one was his downfall. This raven-haired wizard was the one who could reduce him to begging, and never before had Draco Malfoy begged. ‘More’, ‘harder’, ‘faster’, ‘please’ was fast becoming part of his life with Harry, and he loved every torturous minute of it. He slid his hand into Harry’s and settled back in his seat, watching everything that was happening on the screen.  
  
After a quick visit to the restroom that he didn’t want to take for fear of missing a particularly good part, Draco settled down into his seat again, his hand sliding back into Harry's. Leaning over the plastic seat divider that also served as a drink holder, he whispered, "What did I miss?"  
  
The brush of soft hair over Harry’s cheek startled him, but Draco’s warm breath of the whispered words calmed his senses, and turned him on. He had to take a moment to gather the thoughts that had just scattered into the four winds. As Draco turned his head to watch the movie, Harry tilted his head just a bit and recounted the things that Draco had missed, his own breath sliding across Draco’s cheek as he whispered.  
  
Their quiet conversation was interrupted by a few pieces of popcorn being tossed over the back of their seats and quickly escalated into what they assumed were handfuls. The two looked behind them at their roommates who were trying to act innocent and failing miserably.  
  
"What do you say to a bit of retaliation?" Draco whispered with a grin as he leaned over and retrieved his tub of popcorn from the floor.  
  
After a quick nod from Harry, they tossed a few pieces back at Allen and Chad. They paced themselves and knew that at the rate the others were going, they would be out soon. After a few more rounds, their prediction came true. For a few minutes, there was no popcorn being tossed back and forth.  
  
"Was that another movie going tradition?" Draco asked as he set the tub back down on the floor.  
  
"I guess it is for them. I’ve never been in the middle of a popcorn war before in a theater," Harry said.  
  
Draco turned and was about to say something to Harry when something stopped him. Slowly, he lifted his right hand and brought it towards Harry’s face, sliding his elegant fingers through inky black locks and dislodging a stray piece of the fluffy snack. His thumb caressed the soft skin of Harry’s cheek and traveled the span of flesh back to the shell of his ear. Draco chanced a look at his lover and was lost as Harry’s dark eyes bore into his. It didn’t matter that they were in the middle of a theater with people around them, Draco was going to kiss is boyfriend. Slowly, he moved to capture the ruby lips but a hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Not here, Draco," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, his silver orbs searching emerald.  
  
It was Harry’s turn to reach up and caress Draco’s face. "Because I won’t be able to stop there. I want you so much right now that a kiss will only make things worse."  
  
"Are you sure it’s me you want and not the blonde Adonis up on the screen?" Draco asked as his thumb teased his boyfriend’s ear.  
  
"I’d have to say you because I wasn’t hard until you started that whispering thing a few minutes ago," he said before placing a kiss in the palm of Draco’s hand. "Let’s finish the movie and then we’ll head back to the dorm so I can make you pay for what you’ve done."  
  
"What I’ve done? You’re just as guilty, if you must know. Merlin, Harry. Haven’t you figured out by now that my ears are as sensitive as yours?" he whispered to his boyfriend, who shuddered from the warm breath caressing his skin.  
  
"Stop it, Draco. I’m serious. You don’t know how worked up I am right now," Harry said as he shifted in his seat in an attempt to make himself a bit more comfortable.  
  
Draco’s hand dropped into Harry’s lap and stroked him through his jeans a few times. "I think we need to skip the rest of the movie," he said as he pressed his hand against the hardness he was stroking.  
  
Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm his body’s reaction to his lover’s touch. "Draco, please," he said one last time, his eyes pleading with Draco’s.  
  
Draco realized that Harry was close to losing it and removed his hand. "You win this time, Harry. But you owe me when we get back," he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh trust me, I think we’re even on that count," his boyfriend said as he linked their fingers together again. They watched the rest of the movie, but if anyone asked they would not be able to recount what happened from that point on. Their thoughts were on other (and definitely more interesting) things to come.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry only had one word for Draco when they entered their rooms a bit later.  
  
"Strip," he said with a voice that brooked no argument.  
  
Draco turned to find a very calm and composed Harry leaning back against the closed bedroom door, feet crossed at the ankle, hands behind his back. His eyes were now a deep forest green, a color that Draco had come to love on him because the blonde was the one who could drive Harry to this level of desire.  
  
An evil smile graced pink lips as he walked back to Harry, his hands itching to touch his lover. This was something new and he wanted to see how far he could push before Harry lost his cool. As he stood before Harry, he lifted his hands to a tapered waist and slowly slid them upwards, catching the soft fabric of a shirt and raising it as he went. The cool air of the room hit Harry’s skin and he drew in a deep breath, hissing a bit as he exhaled when he felt Draco’s fingers caressing his skin.  
  
With more control than Harry realized he had, he slowly gripped Draco’s wrists and held them away from his body. Before Draco could protest, he found their positions reversed, his hands pinned to the wall above his head, Harry’s body touching his from chest to toe.  
  
"I don’t recall giving you permission to touch me," he said as his eyes took on a feral gleam. "I think I told you to strip."  
  
"And if I refuse?" Draco asked, defiance etched in his features.  
  
"If you refuse," Harry said as he moved both of Draco’s hands into one of his, the free hand now trailing down his arm, stopping at his lover’s neck to squeeze gently, "you get nothing tonight. I will not touch you and if you try to get yourself off, your punishment will be much worse, I can assure you," he finished as he ground his hardness into Draco’s.  
  
Draco’s eyes widened at Harry’s threat and wondered if he was serious. He looked serious enough, but was Draco willing to take the chance that he could be wrong? He loved it when Harry took control like this and it only made Draco want him more. He wasn’t willing to take the chance that Harry would follow through with his threat, so he closed his eyes in defeat and nodded.  
  
Harry smiled and slid his cheek along Draco’s. "That’s what I thought. Now strip for me," he said as he pulled the fleshy lobe between his tongue and teeth, worrying it for a bit before stepping back to release his lover.  
  
He caught Draco’s eye as he slowly raised his own shirt over a lean torso and pulled it over his head quickly, tossing it to the floor at the end of his bed. He quickly cast the silencing and locking charms around the room and then settled himself on the crimson and green comforter, toeing off his trainers and letting them fall to the floor.  
  
"Well?" Harry asked as he propped his pillow up behind him and prepared to watch the show.  
  
Draco hesitated for a moment as he took in the vision before him. Harry was vibrating with sexual tension and he could feel it where he was standing in the center of the room. This was going to be good, he thought as he slowly reached down, unbuckled his belt, and slid it through the loops on his jeans, tossing it to the floor. Long, elegant fingers pulled the hem of his shirt from the waist of his jeans, and for a split second, Harry caught a glimpse of his lover’s pale stomach. Draco grabbed a chair from the desk and sat down to take off his boots and socks, and then stood again.  
  
His silver gaze never left Harry’s own as he slowly unbuttoned his shirt, his nimble fingers caressing the exposed skin as he went. When the last button slid free, Draco slowly parted the shirt, revealing a pale torso, his stomach muscles clenching as his lover’s eyes caressed his skin. Next he popped the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down, and Harry could see the damp spot on Draco’s boxers where his cock was weeping. Merlin he couldn’t wait to taste him.  
  
With a roll of his shoulders, Draco’s shirt slid down his arms to land behind him. He took a moment and let his hands roam over his sculpted torso, teasing not only his nipples but Harry as well. Harry, in the meantime, had unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, his own erection pulsing against his stomach, pre-cum smearing against the dark hair that ran from his navel downward. He wanted to stroke himself but knew that would come later, after Draco had finished his show.  
  
Slowly, Draco slid his hands between his boxers and his heated skin and pushed downward, his cock springing forward as it was released from its confines. In that moment, Harry almost forgot about the game. His tongue slid between his lips, moistening the plump flesh as his mouth watered at the sight of his lover standing before him with his pants pooled around his ankles. His cock jerked as the blonde stepped out of them and kicked the clothing aside, the long column of pale flesh bobbing to the side as he did so.  
  
Harry slowly slid from the bed and walked around the body standing before him, deciding where he should start first. He stood behind Draco and placed his hands on his shoulders, fingers gently traversing down long arms and back up, repeating the process several times as he watched the body in front of him shiver.  
  
"Lay down," Harry commanded, his voice tinged with desire.  
  
Draco covered the few steps to reach Harry’s bed and placed one knee on the mattress, and then he looked over his shoulder and grinned. Slowly, he crawled to the head of the bed, giving Harry a perfect view of his arse and bits that were swaying below as he moved. Every so often Harry would catch site of the dusky hole nestled between his lover’s cheeks. Once he had reached his destination, he slowly turned over and propped himself on the pillows that Harry had vacated, his right heel digging into the comforter, his left leg laying flat, his cock resting against it.  
  
As Harry approached the bed, he smiled. "Very good. Now finish undressing me," he said.  
  
Silver eyes gleamed as Draco moved to the side of the bed and braced Harry between his legs, his hands going to the waist of Harry’s jeans. Leaning forward, he placed a kiss to the right of Harry’s navel, licking and teasing the flesh there as he slowly tugged the jeans and boxers down. Harry’s scent hit him full force and he closed his eyes for a moment to savor it, oranges and spice, and musk.  
  
"Good. Now lay back," Harry said as he stepped out of the clothes pooled at his feet. He would allow Draco that one infraction since he had stripped for him so nicely.  
  
Draco did as he was told and reclined back on the pillows again, eager to see what Harry did next. With a quick wave of his hand, the lights dimmed and Harry crawled onto the bed with him, Draco effectively hemmed in by an arm and leg on each side of his body. Their faces were inches apart.  
  
"Kiss me," Harry breathed. Draco’s hands came up to frame Harry’s face as he laid claim to the lips before him. He took command of the kiss only because Harry allowed it. His tongue danced with its mate, roamed over two rows of straight teeth, his own nipping at kiss-swollen lips. Over and over he assaulted Harry’s mouth, reveling in the fact that he was allowed this freedom. His cock was weeping with need and he could feel the clear fluid dribbling down the shaft and settling on his stomach. Merlin, he had never been this turned on before.  
  
Harry shifted his weight onto his left arm as his right hand settled on Draco’s clavicle, his fingers caressing the flushed skin there. Draco moaned into the kiss at Harry’s touch and knew that he needed more. He smiled against Harry’s lips as he felt the hand moving lower, to his chest and groaned when a nipple was teased. Harry rolled the rose colored bud between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed gently.  
  
"Like that?" Harry asked as he pulled away from Draco and tugged on his bottom lip.  
  
"Yessssss," Draco hissed in pleasure.  
  
Harry’s hand traveled across and applied the same treatment to its twin. "And this?" he asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "Oh Merlin, yes," he mumbled.  
  
The dark-haired wizard grinned. "Then I’m sure you’ll enjoy what’s coming next," he said as moved back a bit and lowered his lips to the offended piece of flesh. Draco’s hips bucked upwards automatically, his cock brushing Harry’s. Harry used his teeth and tongue to tease the hardened nub further, causing Draco to moan and writhe under him. Dragging his tongue across the sternum, Harry latched onto the other nub, giving it the same attention.  
  
Harry moved lower yet again, placing open-mouthed kisses in a line that ran from his chest past his navel, leaving a trail of red marks in its wake. He smelled Draco’s arousal, a thick and heady scent that he loved.  
  
"Hmmm, what do we have here?" Harry asked as he moved even lower, his mouth mere inches from Draco’s cock. "Eager, are we, my dragon?" he asked as his tongue slowly lapped the clear fluid from the taut stomach, causing Draco to gasp in pleasure.  
  
"Potter, I swear to Merlin …" Draco started, only to have the sentence die on his lips as he watched Harry straighten and move away from him.  
  
"You were saying?" his lover asked as a dark eyebrow lifted.  
  
Draco laid his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes, breathing deeply. He had just buggered it up and now Harry was going to leave him. Slowly he opened his eyes and searched for Harry. He hadn’t moved, but he still looked annoyed.  
  
"I’m sorry," Draco offered quietly. "I shouldn’t have done that. But Harry, you have to understand … Gods, I’ve dreamed about this so many times and you were almost there and I wanted more and now I’ve completely buggered it all," he said in a rush.  
  
"I wouldn’t go that far," Harry said as he slowly moved back into his previous position. "Although you threatening me is not a good way to get me to finish the job. I could bind you with ‘Petrificus Totalus’ and make you watch as I get myself off."  
  
Draco quickly shook his head at the thought. "Please Harry, do not ever do that to me," he begged.  
  
"Then keep that snarky mouth of yours quiet and I won’t have to," he said as he leaned down and nuzzled the fine hair that surround the base of the blonde’s cock. "Merlin, Draco, do you have any idea what your scent does to me?" he asked as he breathed deeply.  
  
"Probably the same thing that yours does to me. Drives me absolutely insane," Draco commented as he watched what Harry was doing.  
  
"You’re right. It does," he said as he gently tugged at the soft hair with his lips, causing a groan to spill from Draco’s lips. "Like that?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco’s head fell back onto the pillow as he closed his eyes. "You have no idea," he said before his cock was swallowed by wet heat. A loud groan filled the room and Draco was in heaven. No, he would be in heaven once he found the nerve to look down, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that right now. He wanted to look, needed to look, but knew that if he did he would come instantly and that was not something he wanted to do yet. His hands grabbed the coverlet in an attempt to stay grounded, but he realized that his control was fast floating away.  
  
As soon as Harry’s lips closed around his lover, he knew he was lost. It was everything he had imagined it would be, the taste, the feel of him on his tongue, all of it. He slowly pulled off of him and slid his tongue between the head of Draco’s shaft and the foreskin, earning another gasp from the blonde. Slowly, Harry pulled the skin down and sucked gently on the tip, his tongue massaging the large vein as he went. Draco’s moans were becoming alarmingly louder and knew that he wouldn’t last much longer.  
  
Harry was close as well and desperately wanted to come in Draco’s mouth, but there is no way he could last that long, so he turned his attention back to the body that was now writhing below him and tried to make this as perfect as he could for Draco. He did everything that he loved having done to himself … he teased the slit, then swirled his tongue around the head before taking him deep into his mouth, using the flat of his tongue on the vein as he came back up. Everything he did wrung a moan or a gasp from the blonde. After a few minutes, Harry felt his lover’s cock swell just a bit and knew he was close.  
  
"Oh fuck … Harry … I … fuck …. close …." he said as he slid his hands into the raven locks and braced himself for the inevitable. Slowly pumping his cock into the inviting heat, he finally looked down to find a pair of emerald eyes looking up at him, the faint scar peeking from below black fringe … his fantasy come true. He let go and slammed his shaft deep into Harry’s throat. "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh," he screamed as he coated the back of Harry’s throat with his essence, Harry greedily accepting everything he had to offer.  
  
Draco collapsed as Harry sucked him dry, taking in deep breaths in an attempt to calm his racing heart. Somewhere in his lust-filled brain he realized that Harry hadn’t come yet. Where the strength came from, Draco had no idea, but he summoned it and before Harry knew what hit him, he found himself flat on his back, Draco’s mouth wrapped around him. It didn’t take much, just a few well-placed licks and the pressure of lips in the right place and he was shouting at the top of his lungs as he emptied himself into his lover’s mouth, something he had thought was lost to him, at least for the time being.  
  
They both collapsed in a spent heap on the bed, arms and legs tangled, both breathing harshly in a post-orgasmic haze. Neither one could form a coherent thought; much less speak at the moment, so they lay there in the silence, the room smelling of sweat and sex, another intoxicating scent to add to their list. They had smelled it before, separately, but never like this. This was their smell, the one they created together. This was Draco and Harry, and it would be forever etched in their senses.  
  
"Draco," Harry rasped, his eyes closed as his mind drifted.  
  
"Yes?" came the equally breathy response.  
  
"Just … checking," he stuttered, as his breathing was still erratic.  
  
"Are you okay?" Draco asked as his breathing slowly calmed. He opened his eyes to find his lover sprawled across the end of the bed, appearing as though he would topple off if he moved the wrong way.  
  
A nod. "Fine … just need … to lay … here," Harry said as he shifted a bit. A hand on his arm stopped him from tipping over. "Oh …thanks," he said as he was pulled further onto the bed by a warm pair of arms.  
  
"Come on, let’s get under the covers and then we can pass out," he said as he scrambled on the bed to find the top of the comforter and sheet and pull them down. Two exhausted wizards crawled into the bed, wrapped themselves around each other, and promptly fell asleep. There would be time enough for talking in the morning.  
  
  
  


Chapter 22 - What In The Bloody Hell Is Thanksgiving?

  
  
_Thanksgiving News  
Classes Dismissed  
Thursday, Nov. 25  & Friday, Nov. 26  
  
Thanksgiving Feast  
Thursday, Nov. 25 - 6:00 pm  
Great Hall - Dress robes required  
_  
  
"What in the bloody hell is a Thanksgiving Feast?" Draco asked as he ripped the flyer from the door to his and Allen’s room. "And why must we wear dress robes? We haven’t needed them for anything else."  
  
"Thanksgiving is a holiday where friends and family gather together, give thanks for whatever they are thankful for, stuff themselves silly on fabulous fattening food, then pass out watching North American football. And the food usually involves turkey in some capacity." Allen said as they entered and dropped their things on their desks.  
  
"Must be an American holiday because we didn’t have this at Hogwarts," Draco said as he collapsed on his bed. Quidditch practice had been especially hard today and he was ready for a hot shower and then some much needed sleep.  
  
Allen pulled out the chair to his desk and sat down. "Yes, it’s an American holiday that commemorates a feast held in 1621 by the Pilgrims and the Wampanoag Indians," Allen explained. "And, we get two days off of classes because of it."  
  
"Oh, well in that case, I’m all for it," the blonde said as he rolled over and hugged his pillow. "Merlin, could they work us any harder? We’re not a professional Quidditch team, although Coach Brand likes to think we are," he grumbled.  
  
"Have you given any thought to possibly going pro with Quidditch? You’re good enough, you know," Allen commented. "You and Harry both are."  
  
Draco raised his head and looked over his shoulder. "Man of leisure, remember?" the blonde asked.  
  
Allen smiled. "Oh yes. You’re going to lie around all day jerking off while watching gay porn. Do you honestly think Harry would let you do that?"  
  
"Not only will he let me do that, I’m sure he’ll join in," Draco said with an evil grin.  
  
"You two are just not right," Allen said with a shake of his head before turning to his studies.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry slid into his dress robe of forest green velvet; a row of golden lions embroidered around the collar and sleeve openings, the clasp a golden lion’s head, and ran his fingers through his unruly dark hair. One of these days he should just cut it all off and be done with it, he thought to himself. Of course, Draco would kill him for it. Merlin only knew what his lover found so enticing about his out of control locks, because Harry certainly had no clue. For once is his life, he wished that it would behave like a normal wizard’s hair should. With a last look in the mirror, he sighed and went to fetch his boyfriend, whom he was almost positive wasn’t anywhere near being ready yet. Imagine his surprise when he walked through the adjoining bathroom to find said person dressed and waiting.  
  
"It’s about time, Potter," Draco teased from his place in front of the mirror. "I was getting worried that I might have to come show you how to dress yourself."  
  
Harry approached his boyfriend and slid his arms around the lithe frame. "Are you sure about that?" he asked as he placed a chaste kiss on a particularly inviting spot on the long alabaster neck. "I figured you would be more for undressing than dressing," he said with a grin, his emerald eyes alight with laughter.  
  
"Don’t worry about that, Harry. I plan on doing that later," he said as he ran his hands down the front of Harry’s robe. "This is nice," he admitted. "It suits you perfectly. Gryffindor to the end."  
  
"You don’t look half-bad either," Harry said as he took in Draco’s velvet robe the color of the darkest night, silver trimming around the neck and cuffs. Harry always liked it when Draco wore black as it highlighted his platinum locks and accentuated his pale skin, making him even sexier than he had a right to be.  
  
"Half-bad?" Draco asked as an eyebrow lifted. "A Malfoy never looks ‘half-bad’. The word ‘bad’ is not associated with anything having to do with Malfoy looks."  
  
An evil grin formed on Harry’s full lips. "Maybe not Malfoy looks, but there are plenty of other things about a Malfoy that is bad. Like a Malfoy tongue, maybe? Or other certain Malfoy attributes?" he asked as his emerald eyes darkened.  
  
Draco’s throat had suddenly become dry. "You mean bad in a good way, right?" he asked.  
  
"No," Harry said as he watched his lover’s eyes turned to a steel gray. "I mean bad in the best possible way."  
  
"Bloody hell, Harry," Draco breathed as he tried to pull himself together. How in the world had the conversation gone from innocent to sexual in the span of a few seconds? Oh, yes, that’s right. His boyfriend was standing in front of him - his beautiful, talented, sexy-as-hell-even-with-his-unruly-hair boyfriend. It wasn’t the first time this had happened and Draco was pretty sure that it wouldn’t be the last. "Would you please stop turning everything into something sexual?"  
  
"Sorry, couldn’t help it," he said as he slowly backed away. "But you have no room to talk, you know. You’re worse than I am."  
  
Draco grinned. "Maybe. I guess some of my Slytherin ways are rubbing off on you," he said and then groaned when he realized what he had said.  
  
"I don’t think you’ve heard me complain about that, have you?" Harry asked as he leaned one shoulder against Draco’s wardrobe. "I rather like having a Slytherin rubbing on me, sucking on me, as well as a few other things."  
  
Draco groaned. "Will you please stop doing that?!" he yelled. "We have less than fifteen minutes until dinner and yet you stand here teasing me, knowing full well that there is no time to take care of any problems that might have arisen from it," he said with a smirk. "You are horrible, Potter. You are worse than horrible, if there’s any such thing. And stand up for Merlin’s sake. You’ll wrinkle your robe."  
  
Harry slowly stood upright and smirked at his lover. "We can’t have that now, can we?" he teased.  
  
Draco grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled hard, effectively bringing the other wizard to him, their bodies pressed together. "One of these days, Potter, you will learn not to push me."  
  
Harry grinned, but kept quiet. It was only after they left the privacy of the room that he finally spoke. "I don’t know about that. You seemed to like me pushing against you last night fairly well," he whispered.  
  
"SHUT. UP. POTTER," came the command through clenched teeth and Harry grinned in triumph.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The tables of the Great Hall were laden with a variety of foods in honor of the holiday. Everything from apple and pecan pies to yam casseroles could be found. Since this was the first American Thanksgiving for both Harry and Draco, they set out to try a bit of everything. Allen and Chad had laughed at them and said that they would be miserable later, but even that threat did not stop the two of them. Plate after plate was filled and devoured; that is to say, devoured by Harry because a Malfoy never devours anything, they simply taste. At that statement, Harry leaned over and whispered something that caused a certain blonde to turn a lovely shade of pink that commonly accompanies embarrassment. Nothing else was mentioned about devouring or tasting for the remainder of the meal. However, another topic did surface.  
  
"Have you thought about the Christmas holiday yet?" Chad asked. "Are you two planning on going home, or back to Hogwarts to see your friends?"  
  
"I usually spend Christmas Day with my best friends, Ron and Hermione," Harry commented. "They’ve already asked if I was planning to join them but I haven’t answered them yet."  
  
"How about you, Draco?" Allen asked.  
  
"I was going to ask Harry to spend a few days with me at the Manor, but other than that, I hadn’t given it much thought," Draco stated.  
  
Harry turned his emerald eyes in surprise to his boyfriend. "You want me to come to Malfoy Manor? What about your mother? I’m sure after everything that’s happened Harry Potter will be the last person she wants to see."  
  
"I’m sure that she’ll be too busy traveling to worry about coming home. But even if she were there, the house is big enough that we’d probably never see her. She used to stay in her suite of rooms and didn’t venture out too often. So, what do you say? Want to come spend some time with me?"  
  
"Hang on. Before you two decide to play house for a few days, at least hear our suggestion," Allen said. "We had thought about having you guys come and stay with us for the holidays, and then we’ll all get together for a party at my parent’s house for New Year’s."  
  
"That sounds good, but I’d really like to go see my friends for a day or so," Harry said.  
  
"So how about this? You guys come home with us until Christmas, after that you can go play house for a few days, visit friends and what-not, and then we’ll all meet at my parent’s for their annual New Years bash and spend a few days at the beach," Allen offered.  
  
Harry looked at his boyfriend. "I think that would be okay. What about you?"  
  
Draco gave it some thought for a minute and then nodded. "That would work. But I want to spend Christmas Eve with Harry at the Manor, that way I can unwrap my present on Christmas morning," he said with a grin.  
  
Harry leaned over and whispered, "And what if your present never gets wrapped on Christmas Eve?"  
  
"Pulling the sheet from your body would be enough unwrapping for me," he whispered back, his cock swelling as he thought about all of the delicious things he would be able to do to his lover with no one around.  
  
"So do we have a plan?" Chad asked.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Harry said as he tucked back into his dinner.  
  
"Count me in," Draco added. "So what about seeing Weasley and Granger?"  
  
"I could Floo to The Burrow from Malfoy Manor and they’d never know where I was coming from. Getting back to you would be the hard part though," Harry admitted. "I really can’t see myself standing in their fireplace saying ‘Malfoy Manor’ and not having a few hundred howlers sent afterwards."  
  
"You could Floo to Diagon Alley and then to Malfoy Manor and they’d never know," Draco offered. "That is, if I let you go at all."  
  
Emerald eyes met silver. "What do you mean ‘if I let you go’? You can’t stop me from seeing my friends, Draco."  
  
"Sure I could. I could close off our connection to the Floo Network and then nobody could leave until it was time to meet the guys in California," he stated.  
  
"Draco, please tell me you’re joking," Harry prodded. "One day, that’s all I ask. I haven’t seen them since we left Hogwarts."  
  
"We’ll see, Harry," Draco said, knowing full-well that Harry could do what he pleased. He just liked getting under his skin. "We’ll see."  
  
Harry eyed his boyfriend and hoped that going to see his friends would not cause problems between them. For some reason, he highly doubted it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh," came a groan of agony from the body that lay in a fetal position on Harry’s bed an hour or so later. "Why did you let me eat so much?" Harry asked his roommate as he clutched his stomach.  
  
"We tried to warn the two of you, did we not?" Chad asked.  
  
"But everything looked so good and since it was our first Thanksgiving here, we wanted to enjoy it all," came another voice, this one muffled by a pillow. Draco wasn’t faring any better than his boyfriend.  
  
"Enjoy it you did and now you get to enjoy the after-effects. I guess it’s a good thing we don’t have classes tomorrow. I think the only way you two would be attending would be because we rolled you down the halls," his roommate teased.  
  
Harry laughed and then groaned from the pain in his stomach. "Stop it. Laughing hurts too much," he said as he scooted closer to his boyfriend. "Rub my stomach?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don’t bloody think so," Draco exclaimed. "I think you need to be rubbing mine," he said as he lifted his shirt, exposing his slightly rounded stomach. "Oh Merlin, I look like I’m pregnant! Harrryyyyy!" he whined.  
  
"Fine," his boyfriend said as he reached over and placed his hand on Draco’s stomach only to have it shoved off. "Why did you do that? I was only doing what you asked."  
  
"Forget I asked. You touching it made it feel like I would burst," Draco said as he lowered his shirt.  
  
"Oh that would be just nasty. Dragon entrails all over the room. Please Harry, never touch Draco’s pregnant looking stomach again," Chad teased his roommates.  
  
Silver eyes met blue. "Sharpe, if I could move, you’d be a dead man right about now," he warned.  
  
Chad leaned back on his bed and laughed. "Well in that case, I think Draco would look rather cute if he were pregnant. Although I don’t think he would like the getting fat part of it, or the stretch marks, or the morning sickness, or …"  
  
"SHARPE!" Draco yelled, only to clutch his stomach again. "When I finally get up from here, you had better be long gone from my sight. I will not be held responsible for what happens to you."  
  
Harry rolled over and snuggled up to his boyfriend. "I don’t know, Draco. I think you’d look bloody sexy if you were pregnant," he said as he nuzzled the alabaster neck.  
  
"Harry," Draco warned. "Please don’t tease me right now. I can’t move, much less do anything else. Just let me lie here and die in peace," he groaned.  
  
"You’re not going to die, Draco. You’ll be fine tomorrow," Harry said as he left a kiss on Draco’s cheek. "So how about it? Want to get knocked up by Harry Potter?" Harry teased, only to get the back of an elegant hand smacked across his face. "Hmm, I’ll assume that means ‘I’ll take that under advisement’," he said, grabbing the hand before it could inflict more pain.  
  
A few hours later found two extremely ‘fat and happy’ wizards (according to Allen) asleep on Harry’s bed. Draco had scoffed at the ‘fat and happy’ part because he could not see himself as being happy if he was fat, especially not right now. He cursed everyone from the Pilgrims and Indians for beginning this stupid tradition to Dumbledore, who had sent him to America to begin with.  
  
Harry’s patience had finally run out and he yelled at Draco, who was lying beside him.  
  
"Merlin, would you please give it a rest?" he asked as he sat up on the bed. "We know how you feel about it, Draco. We’ve been listening to it the entire evening. Enough is enough."  
  
"No it’s not. I can’t believe …" he started, only to find himself being thoroughly snogged by his irate boyfriend.  
  
"Well, that’s one way to shut you up," Harry said before capturing Draco’s lips again, wanting to hear nothing more than the silence that filled the room, the small moans coming from the body beneath his being the only exception.  
  
Draco was fast learning that he could indeed be fat and happy at the same time.

  
  
  
  
Chapter 23 - A Debt Owed  
  
"I have a proposal for the game this Saturday," Harry said one evening while he snuggled Draco on a couch on the fourth-floor porch of their dorm, watching as snow flakes danced on the cold winter winds. Even though they had placed a warming charm around them, the winter scenery beyond made them huddle close together, their arms linked, fingers entwined.  
  
"Oh really?" Draco asked as one blonde eyebrow rose towards the ceiling. "And what brought this on?"  
  
Harry leaned to the right a bit, resting against his boyfriend. "How about we put a wager on the outcome?"  
  
"A wager?" Draco asked. "Why would you want to do that? You already know the outcome. You win, I lose. That’s the way it’s always been, and will always be. I can play my best, Merlin, I do play my best against you, but it’s never enough."  
  
"Draco, don’t say that. You’re the only Seeker who gives me a run for my money. Everyone else is just practice for my game with you," Harry said as he laid his head on the blonde’s shoulder. "I seem to recall that you almost beat me once before. Who's to say that things won't change this weekend?"  
  
Draco unlaced their fingers and turned Harry’s hand so that it was laying palm up, and traced the various lines that he found. "This is true. Things might finally go my way with Quidditch now that we’re away from Hogwarts. It seems to have worked with a few other things," he said as he traced a circle in the center of the sensitive flesh, his boyfriend shuddering from the chill that snaked its way through his body. "So what kind of wager did you have in mind?"  
  
Harry grinned. He had been thinking about this for a few weeks and it had been hard not to say anything before now. "The loser has to do anything the winner says, within reason, of course."  
  
"Oh, of course," came the reply from lips twisted into an evil grin as several erotic thoughts came to mind. "And if the loser doesn’t comply with the rules?"  
  
"He can’t. What the winner wants, the winner gets, as long as it’s not detrimental to anyone’s health."  
  
Draco’s grin grew as he thought that some of his ideas could fit that description, but in a good way. Harry was going to regret the day he ever thought of this.  
  
"So if I win, I can make you, say, wear your clothes inside-out? Or maybe shave your head?" Draco asked, knowing that what he wanted was nowhere close to those thoughts. He just didn’t want to tip his hand just yet.  
  
Harry nodded. "And if I win, I can make you write everyone at Hogwarts and let them know who your boyfriend is."  
  
Draco shot forward, dislodging Harry from his comfortable position. "You wouldn’t!"  
  
Jewel colored eyes met silver. "I could, but I don’t think I will. That might be considered detrimental to your health if certain people were privy to that knowledge."  
  
The blonde relaxed somewhat. "Well, that’s good to know. I’ve become rather fond of breathing," he said as he settled himself against Harry.  
  
"So, do we have a deal?" he asked, knowing that Draco was not about to let this opportunity pass him by.  
  
"Oh, I don’t know, Harry. Humiliating you in front of everyone would have had massive appeal at one time, but now, I’m not so sure," Draco teased.  
  
Harry sighed. Well, he tried. "Ok, then forget I said anything. I just wanted to make this weekend’s game a bit more interesting. I know we play harder against each other than we do against anyone else. I just thought that this might be fun, you know?"  
  
Yes, Draco knew exactly what Harry meant but wasn’t ready to give in just yet. "Can I think about it? Maybe give you an answer before the game?"  
  
"Sure. Whatever you want to do is fine with me," he said, wondering how long Draco was going to hold out on him. "But you have until Saturday morning to give me an answer."  
  
"Great. That gives me plenty of time to come up with some things even Malfoy would be proud of," the blonde said with a grin. "If I agree to it."  
  
Harry laughed. "Why don’t you just say you’ll do it now? You know you want to. It’s a chance to do something to me and I can’t stop you, Draco. Think about it," he teased.  
  
That was the only thing that Draco was thinking about. He was thinking of all the ways he could take Harry, or have Harry take him. Either way they would both win, as far as he was concerned.  
  
Now it was Draco’s turn to be dramatic. "Fine," he said with a sigh. "I’ll do it."  
  
Harry smiled at his boyfriend. "I knew you would. You can’t resist a challenge, especially if I’m involved."  
  
Draco grinned for two reasons. The first - Harry was right, he loved competing with him. But the second and more rewarding reason was because Draco was finally going to have Harry the way he had been waiting for.  
  
* * * *  
  
Allen handed Chad the pair of omnioculars they had brought to watch the game. "So, what are they doing?" he asked as his boyfriend raised the object to his eyes and looked down to the center of the pitch where both teams had gathered.  
  
"Nothing right now, but the look Draco is giving Harry should be melting the snow on the ground. Merlin, could he be more obvious about what he wants if he wins this thing?" Chad commented.  
  
"We’ve been around them longer than anyone else at this school so we know what their looks mean. To an outsider, Draco’s smirk is just that, a smirk. To us, we know that he’s ready to pounce on his prey. Here, let me see," Allen said as he scooted closer to Chad and took the omnioculars from him. After adjusting the focus a bit, he smiled. "Yep, our Harry looks like he’s about to be devoured."  
  
"Yeah, but look at Harry, though. He’s acting as if nothing is going on," Chad commented, wondering how he was able to stand there and face his lover like that. If Allen looked at him on the open field like Draco was looking at Harry, everyone would be getting a free show because he wouldn't be able to resist the open invitation written across Allen's features.  
  
"But that’s just Harry. When he’s on that pitch, nothing, including a salivating Draco will interfere with what needs to be done," Allen said.  
  
"Well, no matter who wins the game today, there’s going to be some serious sex happening in one of the rooms tonight," Chad commented as he watched the teams prepare to take the air.  
  
"And how do you know that?" Allen asked as his eyes slid to his boyfriend.  
  
Chad’s shoulder lifted a bit. "Harry might have mentioned a few things," he said with mischief filling his baby-blue orbs.  
  
"Don’t hold out on me, Sharpe," Allen said.  
  
Chad leaned over and brushed a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips. "I would never do that, but I think I’ll keep some of the ideas to myself and use them on you at some point," he breathed before sliding his lips to Allen’s ear. "Trust me, you’ll be verrrry pleased," he whispered before turning his attention back to the center of the Quidditch pitch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry stood with his team at the center of the pitch, his emerald gaze never leaving his lover’s. There were a few times that his mask of indifference slipped, but somehow he managed to hold it together. Draco’s eyes were ablaze with a lust so palpable Harry was sure that everyone around him knew what was going on. After quickly scanning the other players, he knew that they were safe. Everyone’s attention was on the referee, listening to the instructions that were being issued. Harry knew that he should also be listening, but at the moment, he found that he quite enjoyed throwing Draco off-kilter just a bit by not playing along.  
  
"Players, take the air," the referee ordered and once everyone was in their places, the Quaffle, two Bludgers, and the Golden Snitch were released from their case and the game began. Harry flew to his goal and hovered above it for a moment before starting his search for the snitch. What he found was his boyfriend leering at him.  
  
"I would suggest you stop looking at me like that and start looking for a little golden ball if you plan on winning," Harry said before flying in the opposite direction, followed by a confused Draco.  
  
"What in the bloody hell are you on about, Potter?" he asked. "I’m not doing anything out of the ordinary."  
  
"Oh, I hadn’t realized you look at me like that every time we play," the Wildcat’s Seeker stated as he lazily circled around the goal and made for the opposite end of the pitch.  
  
Draco leaned over his broom and caught up. "What? I don’t look at you like anything when we play. I’m too busy looking for the snitch."  
  
"Well then, I’d suggest you get your mind out of the gutter and focus on the skies then," he taunted as he took off quickly, as if he had caught sight of the little ball. As expected, Draco was right behind him. "Go look somewhere else, Malfoy. I’ve got this end covered."  
  
"Oh no you don’t, Potter. I’m not leaving your side during this game," the Falcon’s Seeker replied.  
  
Harry slowed his broom and hovered over the pitch for a moment. "Some things never change, do they? Always trailing me in hopes that maybe one of these days I’ll somehow miss catching the snitch, and then you’ll be right there to do it," he taunted, knowing that Draco was about to become very angry. "Well guess what, Blondie? It hasn’t happened before and it’s not about to happen now," he said as he flew off, leaving a very angry Slytherin glaring daggers at his retreating form.  
  
"Oh, we’ll see who comes out on top this time, Potter," he seethed. "I hope you enjoyed your stay at the top, because you are going down," Draco said as he flew off in the opposite direction.  
  
"Oh hell, that didn’t look good," Chad commented from his place in the stands. "They just had words and neither one looks happy."  
  
"I think the stakes just went up," Allen said as his gaze went from one end of the pitch to the other.  
  
The two Seekers would circle the pitch, but never close to each other. Every now and then, Harry caught Malfoy, and yes it was Malfoy, not Draco, looking his way and the air seemed to turn colder than it already was. A few times, they had spotted the snitch and made a dash for it, but before they were close enough, it took off in a different direction and they slowed their pace, separating and flying away from each other.  
  
The game continued like this for well over an hour, Draco’s rage fueling him, determined to bring the great Harry Potter to heel this time. He was watching Harry from his spot above the pitch when he caught sight of the golden ball and decided that it was going to end here and now.  
  
He took off after it and within a few seconds, Harry was by his side, also in pursuit. They were flying as close as they could for it to still be safe, their knees and elbows brushing as one inched forward, only to be overtaken in the next second by his competitor. Malfoy knew that it was a perfect opportunity to take Potter completely out of the game, a well-timed arm across the chest would slow him down enough to grab the advantage, but Draco would not allow that. He wanted this to be fair to both of them.  
  
They inched closer to their prize, and each held their brooms steady with one hand while the other stretched out in front of them, reaching.  
  
The fluttering speck of gold was right in front of them when Harry spoke. "Get ready, Draco. I’m gonna fuck you into the mattress tonight," he shouted to his lover.  
  
Draco faltered for a split-second at hearing those words, but it was all the time Harry needed. As if in slow motion, the blonde watched as long, tanned fingers closed around the snitch, Draco’s hopes and desires shattering in that one act. He watched as Harry turned his broom back towards the stands, preparing to take his victory lap. Draco should be used to it by now; it had been happening for the past six years, so why would today be any different? Because today there was more at stake than just winning a stupid Quidditch match. Tonight could have been the night that he claimed Harry as his own, branded every inch of that body as his and his alone. But that wouldn’t happen because, yet again, he was second best to Harry Potter. Resigning himself to this fact, he slowly descended onto the pitch and stood with his teammates, waiting for Harry to land so the teams could congratulate each other.  
  
The Seekers were last in line, and most of their team members had moved on when Harry and Draco shook hands.  
  
"Didn’t realize you had it in you, Harry," Draco commented as Harry’s hand slid into his.  
  
"What?" Harry asked, knowing exactly what Draco was talking about, but wanting to hear it come from his lover’s lips.  
  
"Very Slytherin, if I must say so myself. An almost Malfoy-worthy trick you pulled up there, distracting me with the mention of sex," he whispered.  
  
"I know how you operate, Draco," Harry said as their hands separated. "Enemies for years, remember? Sex is the only thing that will distract you from Quidditch, so sex is what I used," he said as they turned and went in the direction of the field house.  
  
"And now I’m in your debt. What horrible punishment have you decided on?" Draco asked, honestly afraid of the answer that was forthcoming.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Don’t worry about that right now, Draco. Let’s go get cleaned up and have dinner. Then I might decide to tell you, but then again, maybe not," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Harrrrrryyyyy," Draco whined. "Please, tell me now so I can prepare myself for it," he pleaded, his silver eyes seeking pity from his lover’s own.  
  
"After dinner, Draco," Harry stated as they arrived at the locker room. "Now go change because I’m hungry," he said before heading into the Wildcat’s section, leaving Draco to wonder exactly how humiliated he would be after dinner.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry took one last bite of his meal, leaned over to his boyfriend and whispered, "My room, half an hour, and don’t be late."  
  
Draco froze and his stomach clenched from the tone that Harry used to issue his summons. And a summons it was … not a request. It was a command. The tone was one that Draco had only heard once before, the night they went to the cinema and was told to strip afterwards. It sounded sensual, but it also held a bit of a veiled threat in it as well.  
  
During their match earlier, Harry was acting so indifferent towards Draco that he thought he had done something to make his boyfriend angry. It was entirely possible, Draco thought to himself. He should have had more control over his emotions before the game and not looked at Harry the way he had, as if he were his next meal. But Merlin, the things he had wanted to do to his lover if he had won the game were enough to set his blood afire. How many times had he dreamt of them finally taking the last step in their new relationship?  
  
Draco was extremely proud of himself for not forcing the issue sooner, which was a definite first for the blonde. If it had been anyone other than Harry Potter, he would have already taken him.  
  
In a few of his past relationships, he had shagged first and talked later. But with Harry, it was different. They had become friends first, something he valued more than anything, and lovers second. And if it hadn’t been for Potter’s little trick at the end of the match today, they would have become lovers in every sense of the word tonight. But he hadn’t caught the snitch and was now at Harry’s mercy. Draco only hoped that the embarrassment was swift and painless, but from the sound of Harry’s voice, he didn’t think he would get off that easy.  
  
By the time he had recovered his composure, his raven-haired boyfriend was striding from the Great Hall, his steps determined. Yes, Draco admitted to himself as he pushed his plate away, he was probably in for something very humiliating tonight. He would never, never make wagers against Harry again, no matter what.  
  
"You look like you’re ready to make a run for it," Chad commented from his place across the table. His suitemate’s color was more pale than usual, and his gray eyes looked frightened. His normally calm composure had left when Harry did.  
  
"Wouldn’t you if you were in my place? Whatever he’s planning, he’s had six long years to think about it," Draco said, his voice unnaturally quiet. "Here is his one chance to get back at me for every horrible thing Malfoy ever did to him. Why wouldn’t he take it? I can’t deny his request, which would only make it worse."  
  
Allen leaned forward, bracing his forearms on the table. "But wasn’t there another part of the debt, Draco? Didn’t he say that whatever was chosen as repayment wouldn’t be detrimental to your health?" Draco nodded. "So look at it this way - you might be humiliated, but at least you’ll still be alive."  
  
Draco huffed. "And what is so great about that?"  
  
"You live to fight another day," he said. "Why not make this an ongoing bet for when you play each other?"  
  
Silver eyes squinted. "And why, exactly, would I want to subject myself to public humiliation more than is absolutely necessary?"  
  
"One of these days you might actually beat him, Draco," Chad offered.  
  
"Yes, and monkeys might fly out my arse," the blonde quipped and then noticed the huge smiles on the American wizard’s faces. "If you tell anyone I said something so ‘American’, I’ll hex you in your sleep," he said with a grin.  
  
"No worries there, mate," Allen teased. "I guess we need to get back to our rooms so Chad and I can get ready. We’re going into Fairfield for a little while, check out the Christmas decorations, do a bit of shopping," he said as the three rose from the table.  
  
"Too bad I can’t go with you. Being a third wheel has more appeal than being at Potter’s mercy," Draco commented. "Merlin, how could I have been so stupid to agree to this?" he asked, running his hand through his blonde mane in frustration. "He’s not going to go easy on me, I just know it."  
  
Allen put his arm around his roommate. "You’ll be fine, Draco. I don’t think Harry will do anything as drastic as what you’re imagining," he said as a smile threatened to break through the serious look he was sporting.  
  
"Yeah, easy for you to say," Draco said as they walked up the stairs towards their floor. "You’re not the one at Harry Potter’s mercy tonight."  
  
"I’d have to say that’s a good thing for us then," Chad offered from the other side of Allen. "He didn’t look too happy when he left earlier."  
  
Draco’s groan could be heard two floors away.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Half an hour and don’t be late."  
  
The command repeated itself in Draco’s mind as he watched the minutes tick away on his bedside clock. When he had no time left, he slowly went to the door that separated the shared bathroom from Harry and Chad’s room. Lifting a nervous hand, he knocked.  
  
"Harry?" he called.  
  
There was no answer, which caused Draco to become even more nervous. He knocked again and same as before, he received no acknowledgement. Taking a deep breath, he slowly turned the knob and stepped into the room, fully expecting to feel a hex or two being hurled his way.  
  
What he found almost sent him to his knees.  
  
The room was alit with a golden glow given off by dozens of magically floating candles, as well as a few that were sitting on the bedside table and desks. The two twin size beds had been transfigured into one king size adorned with a crimson duvet pulled back to reveal black silk sheets. And if that wasn’t enough, Harry was lying on the bed, a pair of emerald green sleep pants riding low on his hips the only item of clothing gracing his tanned and toned body. His glasses had been removed and Draco could clearly see the emerald orbs staring at him.  
  
"Ha …. Harry," Draco finally managed to croak as his mouth had suddenly become as dry as a desert. "What … what is all of this?" he asked.  
  
Again, no answer was forthcoming, just Harry’s unnerving stare.  
  
"I thought," he started, only to have the rest of his words lodge in his throat as Harry finally moved. No, moved wasn’t the correct word to describe his action, because Harry was not moving. He was stalking. His muscled limbs and torso were shining in the candlelight as he slid from the bed.  
  
"You thought what?" his quiet voice cut through the silence as his feet touched the floor and he stood, the waist of his pants settling in place, allowing more of the fine trail of dark hair below his navel to be exposed to Draco’s gaze.  
  
Draco could not think as his brain had ceased to function. Actually, there was a very good reason for that, because all of the blood had just rushed south to a certain area of his body. His skin suddenly felt clammy, his stomach clenched with desire. He had never seen Harry like this, this focused, on anything before, including Quidditch. He could not move. He was paralyzed, not by fear, but by desire.  
  
"It seems that I’ve found yet another way to keep the great Draco Malfoy quiet," Harry commented, his voice a bit more husky than the blonde had ever heard it. He slowly approached his boyfriend and stood just inches away, his jewel-colored eyes taking everything in. "You’re not afraid, are you Draco?" he asked as he raised his hand and slid his fingers into the soft tresses that were begging to be touched.  
  
"Should I be?" he queried.  
  
Harry’s thumb caressed a flushed cheek. "No, my dragon. I would never do anything to hurt you. Actually, I plan to do quite the opposite," he said as he slid the other hand into Draco’s hair, his eyes searching his lover’s. "If you will allow it," he said as he brushed a gentle kiss to parted lips.  
  
Draco’s hands moved to settle on Harry’s arms as he leaned in and deepened the kiss. When he finally broke away, he touched his forehead to Harry’s. "What do you mean, if I will allow it? You’re the one who said that the loser could not deny the winner his debt."  
  
Green eyes bore into silver. "I want you, Draco. All of you," Harry said. "I want to be inside of you, become part of you, lose myself in you. But I will not take what is not freely given. You have to want this too."  
  
Draco’s heart felt as if it were about to burst. All this time he had been thinking of the most horrific things that Harry could do when all along he had planned what Draco had wanted. It was almost too much to comprehend. He looked deep into Harry’s eyes and gave the only answer he could.  
  
"Yes, Harry," he panted. "Make me yours," he said as he captured his lover’s lips. Harry allowed Draco to dictate this kiss, secure in the knowledge that tonight he would finally claim the blonde as his own.  
  
  


  
Chapter 24 - A Debt Paid  
  


Slowly, Harry pulled away from the temptation in front of him. “Turn around,” he whispered and watched as Draco did as he asked, settling his hands on the blonde’s waist. Harry nudged him forward a few steps so that the couple in the mirror were an arm's-length away.  
  
“Do you have any idea how beautiful you are?” Harry whispered as his hands slid under the hem of his boyfriend’s t-shirt, teasing the skin beneath with gentle caresses.  
  
Silver lust-filled eyes stared at their reflection and watched as Harry slowly lifted the shirt, revealing a pale, toned stomach and chest. The image disappeared for a few seconds as the material was pulled over his head and then reappeared as the item was tossed aside.  
  
Harry’s dark hands roamed across his torso in a nondescript pattern, the contrast between light and dark erotic, Draco thought. His body tensed as he felt warm lips nuzzling his neck and watched as fingers trailed over identical dusky disks, eliciting a gasp from the blonde.  
  
“Your body is so sensitive,” Harry’s breath caressed the silky skin between neck and shoulder. “I love the way you respond to my touch,” he said and then watched his lover’s eyes close as he pinched the twin buds between thumb and forefinger, a groan slipping between pink lips.  
  
If Draco thought he was hard before, he was wrong. He couldn’t be sure which was throbbing more - his cock or his heart. This whole seduction scene was wreaking havoc on his senses. Never before had he participated in anything like this. With others, there was no forethought given, just a hurried tumble followed by an even quicker exit. But this … this would be something he was sure to remember years from now; the first time someone had seduced him. Not that Harry needed to go through all of this trouble, mind you, because Merlin knows that if Harry had said to bend over, Draco would have gladly dropped trou and offered his ass up to his dark-haired lover. His train of thought was quickly derailed as he felt Harry’s lips close around the lobe of his right ear, tugging gently.  
  
“Merlin,” Draco breathed. “Do you have any idea what you’re doing to me?” he asked.  
  
Harry’s hands slid down the slope of the alabaster stomach and stopped at the waist of Draco’s denim jeans. “Mmmhmm,” Harry answered as he deftly unfastened the five buttons, his hands brushing over the hardness contained within Draco’s boxers. “I have a pretty good idea,” he said as he palmed Draco through the soft cotton.  
  
Draco’s pale hands covered Harry’s, their fingers linked together, eyes never wavering from the couple in the mirror. Slowly, Draco redirected their hands so they were now at the waist of his jeans and after hooking his thumbs around the elastic of his shorts, pushed downwards, both articles of clothing pooling around slim ankles. Carefully, he stepped out of his pants and nudged them aside. When he met Harry’s gaze in the mirror again, he groaned at the desire that was directed his way. Draco felt as if his body had caught fire from the heated look he was receiving.  
  
Skilled hands were now roving across every accessible inch of flesh, chest, hips, moving down the outside of long, lean legs, and then back up the inside of muscled thighs. Draco trembled as Harry’s fingers inched higher and higher, his thumbs lightly brushing the blonde’s cock.  
  
Draco gasped and grabbed Harry’s hands to halt their teasing. “Harry, please … I can’t take much more of this,” he nearly sobbed. He knew that he was close to his release, and it was far too early in the game for him to lose control.  
  
But Harry had other ideas.  
  
“Then come for me,” Harry whispered and grasped the heated organ in his hand. “We have all night,” he said as he slowly stroked his lover. Draco’s eyes slid shut as nimble fingers gathered the clear liquid and spread it over the head, a thumb teasing.  
  
“Open your eyes, Draco,” the raven-haired wizard commanded. “Watch us.”  
  
Slowly the blonde opened his eyes and surveyed the scene before him, a soft whimper escaping between swollen lips. Draco raised his right arm and wrapped it around Harry’s neck, using it for leverage as pumped himself into Harry’s fist. Never before had he seen something so risqué, so indecent. His eyes lingered on the reflection of Harry’s hand stroking him, and slowly raised them to Harry’s own. Twin pools of need shining from them were more than he could stand. Before he realized it, his orgasm ripped through his body, his seed covering Harry’s hand as well as the mirror in front of them.  
  
Draco slumped against Harry, thankful for the hard body behind him and the arm that was wrapped around his waist. If not for that fact, he would be sitting on a cold floor right about now. “Harry … gods … that was …” Draco started, but was silenced as he found his body quickly spun around and pinned to the door, his mouth being invaded by Harry’s tongue. The kiss was torrid at first, and then slowed to convey a promise of things to come. Merlin, if the rest of the night was as intense as these past few minutes, Draco wasn’t sure that he would survive. Harry grinned against kiss-swollen lips as he felt hands at his waist and then his sleep-pants were falling down his legs, a deft hand tugging at his own hardness now. “Your turn, love. Your turn to come for me,” Draco declared before capturing Harry’s mouth again, his elegant fingers tugging and twisting, knowing exactly how his lover liked to be stroked.  
  
Harry’s hands were now on the wall, one on each side of Draco’s head, as he pumped himself into Draco’s hand. It wasn’t long before he was shouting as his release swept through his body, his seed splashing between them and coating their stomachs. His head dropped to the crook between his lover’s neck and shoulder as he fought to calm his erratic breathing.  
  
“So good, Draco,” he breathed. “Always so good with you,” he said as he licked a path up the pale neck and placed a kiss behind Draco’s ear. He stepped out of his sleep-pants and took Draco by the hand. “Come with me,” he said as he led them into the bathroom.  
  
Draco’s gray eyes widened as he found more candles hovering overhead.  
  
“Going all out, aren’t you?” he teased as Harry reached into the shower and turned on the taps, the sculpted muscles of his back stretching under tawny skin.  
  
“Is it too much?” Harry asked as he turned back to his lover, wondering if he went too far with everything. “Because I can get rid of it if you’d like me to,” he said as he raised his hand, preparing to magic it all away.  
  
Draco grabbed at him. “Don’t you dare, Harry,” he said as he pulled Harry’s arm back to his side. “Don’t change a thing,” he said as he leaned in and claimed a kiss from his blushing boyfriend. “It was just a surprise, that’s all. I’ve never been properly seduced.”  
  
Harry laughed a bit. “First time for me too, if you must know,” he said before stepping into the shower with Draco following. “I remember Hermione saying, or rather, hinting that if anyone ever wanted to seduce her they should use lots of candles and silk sheets. I had hoped it would work on you as well,” he said as they stood together under the warm spray of water, Draco searching for a cloth and soap.  
  
“Worked like a charm,” Draco commented as he worked up a sufficient lather and then proceeded to run it all over Harry’s toned body. “But you really didn’t have to go through all of this just to shag me. All you had to do was ask,” he said as he found a particularly sensitive spot on Harry’s ribcage, smiling when his lover giggled.  
  
“I should have known,” Harry said as he leaned back against the shower wall and closed his eyes, allowing Draco free rein over his body. He concentrated on the texture of the cloth as it caressed his skin, felt as long fingers slid from the cloth to his skin, the offending material falling to the floor. Harry sighed in relief.  
  
“Better?” Draco asked as his hands mapped out the dips and hollows of Harry’s body, soapy fingers teasing nipples into twin peaks, moving lower to circle and tease a belly-button.  
  
Harry nodded in affirmation. “Much,” he whispered as the hands on his body slid around to his back, Draco’s own body now flush against his. He smiled as he felt the hardness pressing against him, his own stirring again. The soapy hands teased his back, trailing up and down his spine, dipping into the valley between his cheeks. It was when a questing finger teased his entrance that Harry finally moved.  
  
“Oh no you don’t,” Harry warned as he slid from his lover’s embrace. “This is my party, remember?” he asked as he reversed their positions and grabbed the cloth from the floor, quickly soaping it and then laying it across the pale chest in front of him. “One of these days you can do whatever you want to me, but not tonight,” he said as he slowly and efficiently washed the blonde, paying special attention to certain parts of his anatomy.  
  
Draco gasped as he found himself quickly turned around, his chest pressed into the cold tile. Harry molded himself against Draco’s back, his hardness nestled between two perfect globes. Hot, open-mouthed kisses covered Draco’s right shoulder as Harry playfully thrust against the body before him.  
  
“Take me, Harry,” Draco whispered as he pushed back against him.  
  
“Where to, love?” he asked as he started a slow rocking rhythm, his cock sliding sensuously against his lover.  
  
“Here, now,” he begged.  
  
Harry smiled against alabaster skin. “Not yet, but soon,” he teased.  
  
“Harrrryyyyy,” Draco implored.  
  
“Draaaaacoooooo,” Harry teased.  
  
“You are, without a doubt, the most infuriating wizard I have ever known,” Draco commented and then let out a yelp as fingers closed around his nipples and squeezed while teeth grazed his neck. Against Draco’s better judgment, he whimpered.  
  
“You were saying?” Harry asked as he let his hands slowly trail down the sculpted stomach to rest on Draco’s hips.  
  
“Harry, please?” he begged. “I need you.”  
  
A tan hand moved from Draco’s hip to stroke his lover. “I know. But not yet,” he teased as he continued to fondle the pulsing flesh. Draco’s hips automatically thrust forward, but Harry held him still. “No, Draco. The next time you come will be from me fucking you, my cock so deep in your arse that you won’t know which way is up,” he breathed against the shell of Draco’s ear.  
  
Slowly he removed his hand from the hardened flesh and left a trail of kisses down Draco’s back.  
  
He smiled as fingers parted the milky-white globes and his tongue teased his lover’s entrance. The musky smell of Draco was intoxicating, spurring Harry on. His tongue lapped at the tight ring of muscle, advancing and retreating, mimicking what was yet to come.  
  
“Fuck,” Draco hissed, his body screaming as Harry’s tongue danced over the puckered skin.  
  
Harry gave the darkened flesh one last swipe and slowly reached for the soap. After slicking his fingers, he slowly stood and pressed his body against Draco’s again, biting his neck as he slid a finger into the hot cavern.  
  
Draco groaned into the steam-filled room, his head falling forward to rest against the slick tiles as Harry’s finger penetrated him for the first time.  
  
“Like that?” Harry asked as he slowly thrust the digit into the welcoming heat.  
  
“Gods, yes,” Draco moaned. His cock throbbed for release and it was everything he could do to not reach down and take hold of himself. As painful as it was right now, he knew that Harry was right. The next time he came, Harry would be inside of him. “More,” he whispered. “Give me more, Harry,” he said as his teeth worried his lower lip. He felt another finger enter him, slowly stretching his passage. He gasped as Harry stroked his prostate, flames of desire coursing throughout his body now, threatening to burn him from the inside out.  
  
“One more?” Harry asked and received a nod from his lover. He slowly added a third digit and rotated his wrist, stretching the passage even more. Draco’s body was shaking with desire as his need for release jumped another notch.  
  
“Now, Harry,” Draco commanded. “Take me now. Merlin, I can’t wait,” he sobbed against the tiles.  
  
Harry would like nothing more than to bury himself inside of his lover right then, but the shower was not where he wanted to do it. He placed a kiss on Draco’s neck as his fingers slid from the shaking body. “Then come with me,” he said as he quickly turned off the taps and stepped from the shower. Grabbing a towel, he quickly dried Draco’s body and then his own, and with that task done, he took his lover’s hand in his and led him back into the bedroom.  
  
Draco crawled onto the bed and grabbed a pillow, shoving it under his chest and then stretched his lithe frame out on top of the duvet. His silver eyes gleamed as he looked over his shoulder to find Harry standing at the end of the bed, staring at him.  
  
“Is this okay?” the blonde asked, his lips quirked in a sexy grin.  
  
It took a few moments for Harry to find his voice. The perfect body lying before him had rendered him speechless. His eyes devoured every part that he could see, from the slim ankles all the way up to Draco’s platinum locks. There was nothing that Harry could find fault with although there was still one place he had not ventured yet, and he was sure that he would find nothing lacking there either.  
  
“Perfect,” Harry whispered as he slid onto the bed and draped his body across Draco’s back, capturing his lips in another mind-numbing kiss. His left hand slid into the blonde locks as his right hand roamed freely between Draco’s right hip and knee. Harry paused a moment before rolling Draco partially onto his left side and then pushed his lover’s right knee forward, his own knee following.  
  
Draco groaned into their open mouths when he felt Harry’s cock slide between his buttocks and immediately moved back against him in an attempt to hurry things along. He wasn’t going to last much longer.  
  
Harry broke their kiss long enough to whisper “Lubricus” and then pulled back to watch his cock disappear into his lover’s body. Inch by agonizing inch he slid into the tightness that he had imagined so many times. He decided then and there that people who say fantasy is always better than reality obviously do not know what they are talking about because this - HIS reality - was so much better than his fantasy.  
  
A gasp broke the silence and Harry’s eyes flew to Draco’s face.  
  
“Draco?” he asked as he stilled his movement. “Are you okay?”  
  
Silver eyes caught and held emerald ones as Draco smiled and slowly pushed his hips back towards Harry, stopping only when he could go no further. “I am now,” he said as he pulled Harry’s lips back to his.  
  
Harry’s left arm slid under Draco and curled around his chest while his right hand rested on Draco’s hip as he started to move in slow, lazy strokes. Long minutes passed and the only sounds that could be heard were soft sighs, gasps of pleasure, and whispered words of encouragement.  
  
Draco’s long fingers dug into Harry's thigh as the thick cock brushed the sensitive spot deep inside the blonde. “Yessssss,” Draco hissed as he arched his back, ensuring that Harry hit the same spot over and over.  
  
“Like that?” Harry asked as he drove back into the pliant body before him.  
  
“Oh Merlin, Harry. You have no idea,” he murmured as his hand covered the arm that was wrapped around him.  
  
Harry pressed his face between Draco’s shoulder blades. “I think I might,” he said as he continued to pump rhythmically into his boyfriend. “Because if it’s anywhere close to what I’m feeling right now,” he said as he tried to find the right words to tell Draco just how wonderful it felt finally being inside of him, finally touching this last place, branding him as his own. “Fuck,” was all he could think of. Not eloquent by any means, but Draco seemed to understand as he nodded.  
  
“Finally,” he said as he wrapped his hand around Harry’s thigh and held him close.  
  
“Yes, finally,” Harry breathed against the pale skin of Draco’s back. His tawny hand left Draco’s hip and settled on his stomach, Harry’s fingers caressing the muscles that contracted and released as Draco moved in counterpoint to his thrusts. “Why haven’t we done this before?” he asked, more to himself than anything. He smiled when he heard Draco’s answer.  
  
“Because we’re idiots.”  
  
Harry kissed Draco’s shoulder. “We were, but no longer,” he said as he slowly increased the tempo of their joining. Their bodies broke out in a light sheen of sweat and their breathing quickened with the pace that Harry had set. Both were surprised that they had lasted this long but their earlier activities in front of the mirror helped take the edge off of things so they could enjoy this. It wasn’t a marathon bout of sex, by any means, but at least it wasn’t over as soon as it started.  
  
A few minutes later Harry felt Draco’s fingers link with his and then their joined hands were moving down, tan fingers raking through the nest of blonde curls.  
  
“Harrrrryyyyyyy,” Draco breathed as their hands stroked the weeping flesh. “Yes ... Gods … need to ….please ….need you ….” he babbled.  
  
As soon as the words were out of Draco’s mouth, Harry’s hips moved faster, bringing them both closer to the edge. His body felt as if he were on fire and knew that his own release wasn’t far off; he just wanted Draco to come first. His wish was immediately granted.  
  
“Oh fuck …. yesssss … Harrryyyy … gonna ….. AAAAHHHHHHH!” Draco screamed into the night as his orgasm hit him like a runaway freight train. Wave after wave of ecstasy rolled through his body as his cock pulsed in their joined hands, strands of pearlescent liquid jetting across black sheets.  
  
Harry moaned Draco’s name as his lover’s body contracted around Harry’s cock and pulled his own orgasm from him, his seed filling the body before him. The brunette lay unmoving, panting heavily against the sweat-covered back, his cock still pulsing inside his lover.  
  
It was several minutes before either could speak. Until then, gentle hands soothed, kisses bestowed where they could be, contented sighs issued. When Harry finally regained a portion of his senses, he slowly withdrew from Draco, earning a gasp from his lover.  
  
“Sorry,” Harry murmured against the alabaster neck and placed a gentle kiss there in an attempt to soothe the hurt he had caused his lover.  
  
Draco turned so that he was lying on his back, looking up at Harry. “No, it wasn’t that. I just didn’t want you to leave me,” he said as long, tapered fingers traced over his lips.  
  
Passion-clouded eyes looked down at his lover. “Oh, then I really am sorry. I just thought …”  
  
A finger placed across red lips halted his words. “’S okay, Harry. I like it when you’re inside of me, even after,” Draco said as he moved his fingers to rake through the sweat-soaked raven locks. His hand cradled the back of Harry’s head. “Thank you,” he said shyly.  
  
Harry face lit up with a goofy grin. “I think that’s my line.”  
  
“No, I think your line is ‘I guess it’s clean-up time since I topped’,” Draco teased.  
  
The dark-haired wizard laughed. “See, I told you that you’re nothing but a lazy-arsed git. You’ll bottom so you don’t have to do anything,” he said and with a wave of his hand, everything was clean again.  
  
“Ahhh, much better,” Draco said as he stretched himself out on Harry’s bed. “But you’re wrong about the bottom part. I happen to like giving just as much as receiving.”  
  
Harry settled himself against Draco’s right side, his head propped up in his hand. “I know. I’ve seen you, remember?”  
  
Draco’s eyes were alight with laughter. “Oh yes, the voyeuristic Harry Potter,” he teased.  
  
“It was hot as hell, Draco, seeing you like that with someone,” Harry admitted. “That one memory kept me company many, many times.”  
  
“And now?” Draco asked as he reached out linked their fingers together and settled their hands on his chest.  
  
“Now I’ve got the real thing and there’s no comparing the two,” Harry said as he leaned down and captured Draco’s lips with his own; long, lingering kisses being shared between them.  
  
When Harry pulled away, he lay beside Draco and closed his eyes. “Consider your debt paid in full,” he said with a smile.  
  
“I think we need to make wagers more often if this is one of the possible outcomes,” Draco said as he rested his head on his lover’s chest, listening to the steady beat of Harry’s heart and the rumble of his laughter.  
  
“Fine by me,” Harry said with a soft chuckle. “I’ll use any excuse to get in your trousers now.”  
  
“No need, love. You want me, I’m yours,” Draco stated and sealed the declaration with a kiss to Harry’s neck. “At some point I’m sure I’ll want to do the cleaning, but for now, I’m content with this,” he said with a sigh.  
  
Harry kissed Draco’s forehead. “Draco … there’s something I need to tell you. And I don’t want you to take it the wrong way. Okay?”  
  
“That all depends on what it is you need to tell me. If you tell me that I’m a horrible lover or that you made a mistake with all of this, then I think I have a right to be a bit put-out,” Draco said, not hiding the worry in his voice.  
  
Harry rolled to the side and propped himself up on his arm. “No, no, it’s nothing like that. It has more to do with the other thing, the top and bottom part of our relationship. I’ve only bottomed for one other person, and I wasn’t all that comfortable with it. I mean, it was great but at the same time a bit scary because you’re giving up control of the situation.”  
  
“It’s okay, Harry. I don’t have a problem with this. You’ve already said I’m lazy, so I’ll just be lazy until you tell me you’re ready to be lazy,” the blonde assured his lover.  
  
Harry lifted their joined hands to his lips and kissed each of Draco’s curled fingers. “Thank you. I wasn’t sure how you would take it.”  
  
Draco smiled. “I think I took it rather well, don’t you?” he asked with a wink.  
  
“Yes, you acted as if you might have previous experience in that position,” Harry teased.  
  
“I have a confession,” Draco said. “I’ve only bottomed for one other person besides you. And I understand the control issue. You can only do that when you feel comfortable enough to let go and trust that person to take care of you.”  
  
Harry knew immediately of whom Draco was speaking. “Blaise.”  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
“Draco, it’s not that I don’t trust you,” Harry began. “It’s just hard for me to give up control to someone after everything I’ve been through.”  
  
Now it was Draco’s turn to lift their hands to his lips. “I said I understand, and I do. I don’t think any less of you because of that, Harry. Malfoy might have, but I don’t.”  
  
“Thank you,” Harry said with sincerity as he lay back down. “You don’t know how much that means to me.”  
  
“For what it’s worth, I think what we have between us far outweighs what I had with Blaise,” Draco admitted. “And I’m not saying that just so you’ll give in. I mean it.”  
  
“What happened, Draco? Between you two?”  
  
Draco rolled over to his stomach and propped his chin in his hands. “It’s complicated,” he started. “At the beginning it was just shagging, he was just a fuck-buddy. We needed it and we did it. Simple. And then things changed. Usually when we were finished, he’d go back to his bed, or I would go back to my own, never staying together afterwards. As silly as it seems, sleeping with someone, for me at least, was a big deal. But then one night we just stopped going back to our own bed. Waking up with someone in your arms is a great thing, but something that I wanted to save for someone I was in a relationship with.”  
  
Harry nodded because he felt the same way. Waking up with Draco in his arms, or vice-versa, was a wonderful thing. For Harry, he felt like he belonged somewhere.  
  
Draco continued. “But somewhere in the middle of it all, that’s what it became, a relationship, in a strange sort of way. But it was never in front of everyone, just with our house. Those in Slytherin knew that we were together, but when he wanted to make it known to everyone outside of our house, that I was his, that we were together, I told him that I couldn’t do it, I wouldn’t allow it. Words were said that we both regretted later … I was embarrassed to be seen with him; he was good enough to shag in private but I didn’t want anyone else knowing; things like that. None if them were true though. Blaise is a great guy and anyone who lands him will be one lucky guy, or girl.”  
  
Harry knew first-hand what kind of person Blaise was since it was Harry whom Blaise had turned to in an attempt to either forget or get back at Draco. Maybe it was a bit of both, Harry thought. During their time spent together, Harry found that Blaise was a very caring person, and would do anything to make the person he was with happy, and that he genuinely cared for Draco.  
  
“One night while we were lying in bed, he gave me an ultimatum - come out or we were over,” Draco admitted, his voice a bit softer than before. “My temper got the best of me and I kicked him out … out of my bed and out of my close circle of friends.”  
  
Harry summed it up in three words. “You were scared.”  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
“Did you love him, Draco?” Harry asked, not sure why he wanted to know, but asking just the same.  
  
“Love never entered into the equation. At least it hadn’t at that point. I cared for him, a great deal in fact, and maybe it would have been more if Malfoy hadn’t done what he did. I was being selfish. I tossed him aside and didn’t give it a second thought. But that’s how Malfoy worked. He used people and when he was finished, he tossed them out like they were nothing. Blaise deserved more than that.”  
  
“I agree,” Harry said.  
  
Draco nodded. “I realize that now. Too bad someone didn’t point that out to me sooner. I would still have him for a friend.”  
  
“Do you still care about him, Draco?”  
  
“I’m not sure,” he answered with a sigh. “I haven’t really thought about it. I guess in some small way I still do, but time has passed and things have changed. I’ve changed.”  
  
Harry smiled. “Yes, you have. And I like you much better now,” he said as he slid his fingers through the blonde hair.  
  
“Well I should bloody hope so. I hoped you didn’t go around shagging guys just for sport,” Draco teased as he turned and kissed Harry’s wrist.  
  
“No, I thought that was your game, not mine. I told you that I had only been with two guys before, and that Blaise was one of them,” Harry said. “Why did you say that what we have is better than what you had with Blaise?”  
  
Draco shook his head. “Harry, Harry, Harry. Must I spell it out for you?”  
  
Harry laughed. “I guess so since I just asked the question.”  
  
“I’m not ashamed to be seen with you or that everyone knows that we’re together,” Draco stated.  
  
“That may be true here, but what if we were back at Hogwarts? Would we be sneaking around, shagging whenever and wherever we could manage? Or would we be like we are here - out in the open for everyone to see?” Harry asked.  
  
“If we were back at Hogwarts we’d still be trying to kill each other. Old habits die hard and all that,” Draco said and then leaned over and kissed Harry’s cheek. “But we’re not at Hogwarts, we’re at Hamilton, an ocean away from all of that, and we’re together.”  
  
“In every sense of the word now,” Harry said with a grin.  
  
“For you, maybe. I still have one last obstacle to surmount and then I’ll be able to say the same thing. And before you ask, yes, I meant to say that,” the blonde teased.  
  
Harry sighed. “One of these days, Draco. I promise. When the time is right, you’ll know.”  
  
“Yes, I can see it now … another huge seduction scene with you spread eagle on this sumptuous bed and the candles spelling out TAKE ME DRACO.”  
  
“Not a bad idea,” Harry said with a laugh. “I’ll have to remember that one.”  
  
Draco looked around the room again, taking in everything. “Merlin, I still can’t believe you did all of this. I guess Harry Potter is a closet romantic.”  
  
Harry nodded. “Yes, I guess he is. Just don’t let anyone know, especially Hermione, because I’ll never hear the end of it,” the brunette said.  
  
“I think I’ll owl a note over to her and Weasley, telling them in graphic detail exactly how you attempted to seduce me,” Draco teased.  
  
“Attempted?” Harry asked. “Attempted implies that the plan failed and from where I’m laying, I would say that it was a one-hundred percent success.”  
  
“Only because we had a bet and since I lost, I couldn’t deny you want you wanted,” he tossed back.  
  
Harry snorted. “Oh please, Draco. You can’t lie there and tell me that we wouldn’t have ended up in bed together at some point of our relationship. You’re just arsed because I called you on it first.”  
  
Draco sat up and tried to look offended, but Harry knew he was playing. “Yes, well, my Slytherin wiles must be slipping since I’ve been here in America if you managed to get me first.”  
  
“Are you sorry?” Harry asked as he tugged on Draco’s right arm, bringing the blonde back to him.  
  
Mischievous silver eyes looked down at his lover. “Of course,” he said playfully. “I’m Draco Malfoy, Sex God of Slytherin. I should have fucked you first, not the other way around.”  
  
A grin played on Harry’s lips. “Is that so?” he asked as his other hand worked its way into Draco’s blonde mane. His previously semi-erect cock was quickly making itself known.  
  
“Of course,” he said as he leaned into Harry’s touch, his own cock stirring again.  
  
“So I guess we’ll just forget what happened here not too long ago? Would that help to soothe Malfoy’s wounded pride?” Harry asked as his thumb caressed Draco’s cheek.  
  
“I’ve got a better idea how to soothe Malfoy’s wounded pride,” Draco said as he moved closer to Harry.  
  
“Why in Merlin’s name would I want to help you with that? We’re enemies, remember? Have been for six years running,” the dark-haired wizard teased.  
  
Draco smiled innocently- that is to say, as innocent as an evil Slytherin git could manage. “Because I asked you to?” he queried.  
  
Harry grinned up at his boyfriend. “What on earth could possibly persuade Malfoy to forget that he came in second to Harry Potter, yet again?”  
  
Draco brushed his cheek against Harry’s as elegant fingers wrapped around Harry’s cock, stroking gently. “Fuck me again, Harry,” he whispered as he pressed his own hardened flesh into Harry’s hip. “Fuck me and I’ll make sure that Malfoy forgets everything.”  
  
Emerald eyes closed for a moment as Harry fought to regain his composure that those four little words threatened to break. Fuck - Me - Again - Harry. Four words that made Harry’s heart beat frantically, made his cock jump involuntarily. He would love nothing more than to bury himself inside of that tight heat again, but he wouldn’t give in to Draco just yet.  
  
“And what if I refuse?” Harry asked as he tried to ignore the hand on his cock, the way it was twisting and tugging, working the flesh the way the blonde knew he liked.  
  
“If not, then he’ll make your life a living hell,” Draco said as he captured Harry’s lobe between his teeth, giving it a gentle tug.  
  
“Ohhh, I’m so scared,” Harry teased as he slowly sat up, removing Draco’s hand from his cock. Before Draco realized it, Harry had rolled him onto his back and had settled himself between his spread legs. “I guess that takes us back to the first option,” he said as he ran his hands down Draco’s thighs, stopping at his knees and pushing the long limbs back towards Draco’s body. “What was that Draco?”  
  
The blonde looked into Harry’s eyes and repeated the four words that felt as natural to him as breathing. “Fuck me again, Harry,” he said.  
  
After a whispered spell, Harry pushed into his lover’s heat for the second time that night, thrilled by the thought that Draco wanted this as much as he did. And Draco was right in his thinking earlier - that they were idiots for waiting this long. But now that he had had a taste of the blonde, he was sure his appetite would never been satisfied by anyone other than Draco.  
  
Later, as they lay in a tangle of limbs wrapped in black silk sheets, Draco’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder, the pale hand covering his heart, Harry remembered something that his lover had mentioned earlier - that what they have together means more to him than what he had shared with Blaise. He had seen the hurt look on Draco’s face as he told Harry the story and knew that Draco cared deeply for the other wizard. Harry’s last thought before sleep claimed him was that if he weren’t careful, his body wouldn’t be the only thing that he gave to his lover. He didn’t realize that his own hand covered Draco’s on his chest.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 25 - Letter Writing Insanity  
Warning: light spanking contained within

Harry signed his name at the bottom of his letter to Ron and smiled. Writing it wasn't nearly as difficult as he first thought it would be, but then again, he had glossed over quite a bit about a certain someone.  
  
"All finished?" Draco asked as he walked into Harry’s room and settled himself on the bed. "You know, it’s a shame we can’t keep the king-size in here. I like having all of that extra room to move around on."  
  
Harry turned in his chair and looked at his lover. "You’re not the only one, but the twin isn’t so bad either, is it? I mean, we don’t have much room, but that’s a good thing, don’t you think? You can’t wander too far from me."  
  
Draco looked down at the small bed he was laying on and it was his turn to smile. "And you can’t wander too far from me either. Merlin, I can’t wait to get back to the Manor in a few weeks."  
  
"Homesick?" Harry asked.  
  
"I don’t bloody think so. I’m thinking more along the lines of me and you being naked for several days," the blonde said, his tapered fingers slowly trailing over the coverlet. "Not to mention the number of rooms we can shag in."  
  
"Draco!" Harry exclaimed. "I’m not going to shag you in every bloody room!"  
  
"Why not? It’s my house and I’ll shag where ever I bloody well want to," Draco stated, his gray eyes flashing.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Then you’ll be doing it alone because I won’t disrespect your mother like that."  
  
"My mother? What does my mother have to do with this?" Draco asked, his brow furrowing.  
  
"If you haven’t noticed, you’re not the only one who lives there," Harry pointed out.  
  
"She probably won’t even be there," Draco offered.  
  
"It doesn’t matter, Draco," Harry said. "I still won’t do it."  
  
Draco’s grin said otherwise. "We’ll see, Harry. We’ll see. So what all did you tell Weasley and Granger?" he asked as he grabbed Harry’s pillow and tucked it underneath him, getting comfortable. He smiled as Harry picked up the parchment and joined Draco on the bed. As per usual, Draco’s head ended up in Harry’s lap, Harry’s fingers tangled in the blonde locks. Ahhh, perfect, Draco thought.  
  
After dramatically clearing his throat, Harry proceeded to read the letter.  
  
  
_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I am writing to you with some very disturbing news. It seems that my good fortune has ended with regards to Malfoy. We had been getting along, as much as we possibly could, given the circumstances, when all of a sudden I found myself at his mercy. He had cast the "Imperius" curse on me and made me do all sorts of unspeakable things to him. The snogging I could handle, as he is quite a good kisser. But then I found myself sucking him off, swallowing everything he had to offer, and wanting more! I was horrified to say the least.  
_  
  
By this time, Draco’s eyes were as huge as saucers. He quickly sat up and snatched the parchment from Harry’s hand. After scanning the first few lines, he turned silver eyes towards his boyfriend.  
  
"You sodding piece of shite! I can not believe you just did that!" Draco exclaimed as he shook the letter in front of Harry. "You will pay for this, Potter," he said as he let the parchment fall from his fingers, his eyes taking on a feral gleam. "And you will pay dearly."  
  
A warm pair of lips covering his quickly cut off Harry’s laughter. Draco was relentless in his retribution. His teeth clashed against Harry’s, he nipped and tugged at his lover’s lips, his tongue stroked every inch of Harry’s mouth. While he was giving Harry’s mouth a very thorough lesson, his body was following suit. His hand dove into the loose-fitting jeans that his boyfriend was wearing and deftly stroked him to full hardness.  
  
Before Harry knew what was happening, he found his pants unbuttoned and unzipped and he was lying face down with Draco sitting on his lower legs. With an evil grin, the blonde tugged at the denim material, pulling it down far enough that Harry’s naked ass was exposed. Three hard swats across his buttocks had Harry yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
"Draco! You fucker!" Harry yelled as he struggled to sit up. "What in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing?"  
  
"Harry, I thought all children knew what a spanking was," Draco said calmly as he lightly stroked the offended flesh.  
  
"Of course I know what a spanking is. What I don’t understand is why you felt the need to give ME one," Harry said as his emerald eyes flashed with anger.  
  
"What in the hell is going on in here?" Chad asked as he and Allen rushed into the room to find Draco stroking a bare-assed Harry. "Oh hell."  
  
"Fuck," Allen added as he took in the sight before him.  
  
Draco laughed and Harry turned red. "I was just giving Harry a bit of discipline. Figured a few swats might do the trick," Draco said as his fingers continued to move lazily over the tender flesh.  
  
Allen crossed his arms and leaned against the desk, his eyes moving to watch Draco. "And now?"  
  
"Making it all better, of course," Draco quipped.  
  
"Making it worse, you mean," grumbled Harry as Draco’s soft touch was now turning him on. Wait. Now that Harry thought about it, he realized that he had stayed hard through the whole ordeal, even while Draco was abusing his bum. Yes, it hurt like the devil and brassed him off a bit, but it was also hot as hell.  
  
"Yes, well, if you hadn’t pulled that little trick of yours, you wouldn’t be in this situation, would you?" Draco asked as he leaned over and looked at Harry, strands of his blonde hair brushing Harry’s face.  
  
Chad moved to sit on his bed. "What did he do?" he asked.  
  
"Mr. Comedian thought he could pull a fast one on me," he said as he leaned over and picked up the letter that had floated to the floor, his other hand resting on Harry’s right butt-cheek. "He wrote a letter to Ron and Hermione and was telling them that I had cast the "Imperius" on him and made him do all sorts of vile things to me. As if I would have to MAKE him do those things," Draco said quietly as he set the parchment on the nightstand. "He was joking about it all, of course, so I thought that he needed to be taught a lesson."  
  
"You spanked him," Chad said with a grin and then looked at Harry. "And I take it you didn’t approve."  
  
"Did it sound like I approved?" Harry asked as Draco’s fingers danced across his skin again.  
  
"No, I think your approval voice sounds more like, ‘oh yes Draco’ and ‘faster love’, as well as a few other things," Allen teased with a falsetto voice.  
  
Harry buried his head in his arms. "Get out! Both of you!" he yelled. "It’s humiliating enough with Draco being here, but you two are making it worse."  
  
"Fine, fine," Chad said as he rose from his bed. "We’re going," he said as he grabbed Allen’s hand and led him from the room. A moment later he poked his head back in. "But don’t expect the cavalry to come rushing in again to save the day," he said before disappearing again, closing the door behind him this time.  
  
Harry looked over his shoulder at Draco, who was still caressing his reddened flesh. "Draco?" he called quietly.  
  
"Hmmm?" came the reply as his fingers continued their travels.  
  
"Do it again," Harry said.  
  
Silver eyes flashed to his. "What?"  
  
"Just … do it," Harry said.  
  
Draco’s brow furrowed. "Whyyyy?" he asked.  
  
"Because I asked you to," Harry said.  
  
The blonde looked skeptical. "You’re not going to yell again are you?"  
  
Harry shook his raven locks. "No," he said with a grin.  
  
"Then why …" Draco started and then noticed the look in his lover’s eyes. "Oh fuck. It turns you on doesn’t it?" He had his answer as he watched the pink flush creep up Harry’s neck and settle on his cheeks. "Oh Merlin, Harry. This is fucked up," he said as he swatted Harry’s ass once more, earning a quiet moan from its recipient, his own cock stirring from the sound.  
  
Harry flexed his hips, driving his cock into the bed beneath him. Draco felt Harry’s muscles contract and slowly lifted himself off of his boyfriend. Harry rolled over and Draco’s eyes went wide when he saw that not only was Harry was hard as a rock, there was a small wet patch on the bed.  
  
"You didn’t …" Draco started.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, but I don’t think it would take much more and I would," he admitted.  
  
Draco grinned. "Do you want to? I mean, it’d be okay with me if you did," he said.  
  
Harry blushed even more. "Draco!"  
  
"What?" he queried. "I’m serious Harry. If you want to get off this way, I don’t have a problem with it. Actually, I think it’s a bit kinky. What do you think?"  
  
Harry was mortified. He couldn’t do that … could he? Nooooo, it was too insane to even think about. He was about to tell Draco that he would rather not when the blonde spoke up first.  
  
"Please, Harry? I want to do this," he admitted. "I want to see how much you can take before you come," Draco said before claiming his lover’s lips with a persuading kiss.  
  
A few minutes later, Harry was lying naked on his bed and watching as Draco undressed. "What are you doing?" he asked the blonde.  
  
"You don’t think you’re going to have all the fun, do you?" he asked as he stepped out of his jeans and boxers.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco. Don’t tell me you’re going to …" Harry started.  
  
"You don’t worry about me, love. You’ve got enough to worry about, like not screaming the walls down," Draco said as he moved back to the bed and crawled back over Harry’s lower legs. "Set the wards, Harry," he said as he gently rubbed Harry’s back, his fingers trailing lower.  
  
Harry twisted his body and with a wave of his hand and a few muttered phrases, the locking and silencing wards were cast. "Better?" he asked as he lay back down.  
  
Draco nodded. "Much. Now I don’t have to worry about being interrupted again," he said as he leaned forward, his cock lying in the crease of Harry’s buttocks as he kissed his boyfriend’s back. "Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?" he whispered as he tugged on Harry’s earlobe. "Say something like purple people-eaters."  
  
Harry laughed. "Purple people-eaters? Where in the bloody hell did you come up with that?"  
  
"You grew up in the Muggle world, Harry. You of all people should know about that," Draco said. "It’s something I learned in my Muggle Studies class. Some kind of children’s story."  
  
"More like a nightmare is what it would be. But whatever. Purple people-eaters it will be," Harry said and then gave his teasing boyfriend a kiss. "Purple people-eaters. You have lost your mind," he said as he laid his head on the pillow he was hugging.  
  
"Probably. You ready?" Draco asked as he caressed Harry’s flesh.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and nodded.  
  
The first blow landed and Harry tensed but relaxed as Draco soothed the spot with tender caresses. Over and over he did this, alternating between the right and left cheek at times, sometimes staying with one for several swats. But after each blow, there was Draco’s gentle touch to soothe him.  
  
"Draco," Harry called quietly over his shoulder.  
  
"You okay?" he asked, his hands resting on the reddened flesh, hoping he hadn’t hurt his lover.  
  
The dark-haired wizard nodded. "Fine. Just … no touching after each one."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, his eyebrows shooting upwards.  
  
"Yeah. Just … do it. I’ll tell you when I’m close," Harry said as he lay back down.  
  
Draco nodded and proceeded to spank Harry like he had done earlier, except that he allowed a few seconds between each swat. After the first few, he noticed Harry’s hips flexing a bit and knew he was on the right track. His own cock was throbbing for release but he wouldn’t give in until he had Harry trembling beneath him. Harry’s breathing had turned to shallow panting since the change and Draco smiled, bringing his hand down a bit harder each time. Harry had moved from lying prone on the bed and hugging the pillow to having propped himself up on his elbows, his head thrown back, soft moans escaping through parted lips.  
  
"Fuck … yes," Harry panted as Draco continued to work the stinging flesh. He might not be able to sit later, but it would be worth it. "Yes … keep going …" he said as he pumped his cock into the covers with each swat.  
  
From Harry’s movements, Draco guessed he wasn’t far from coming and quickly held out his right hand and after whispering "Lubricus", his palm filled with an oily solution. He quickly coated his shaft, stroking it as his left hand continued to give his boyfriend the swats needed to send him over the edge.  
  
A minute later, Harry’s movements were erratic. "Oh … fuck … Draco … gonna … come …" he said as all inhibitions fled the room as he fucked the covers and Draco fucked his own hand. He would much rather be sliding his cock between the angry-looking mounds of flesh but wasn’t about to cause Harry any more discomfort. He watched as the muscles of Harry’s back flexed and his hips surged into the bed one last time. With a wail, Harry came, his essence soaking the covers. Draco’s cry of completion followed Harry’s by a few seconds, and then Harry felt the warm substance hitting his back. The dark-haired wizard’s arms gave out and he collapsed face first onto the bed.  
  
"Gods, Draco … that was … fuck!" he mumbled into the bed.  
  
Draco stretched himself out on Harry’s back, not caring that he was lying in his own semen. He kissed the bronzed shoulder. "Fucking … incredible," he added.  
  
"We’re sick, you know that?" Harry said as he finally turned his face to the side to avoid suffocation.  
  
Draco’s laughter vibrated through Harry’s back. "No, we’re two extremely horny teen-aged wizards with too much time on our hands."  
  
Harry’s laughter threatened to send Draco sliding from his place. "I would have to agree with you on that. You made quite a mess there, love. I can't believe you're laying in it."  
  
"Me neither, but I suddenly found myself not caring where I landed after that," he admitted. After a few minutes of recovery, he sat back up and gave himself the cleaning spell as well as taking care of Harry’s back in the process, and then lay down beside his boyfriend. "You okay?" he asked as he brushed the sweat-soaked fringe away from Harry’s face.  
  
Harry nodded tiredly. "Fine," he said as he slowly rolled to his side and cast his own cleaning spell to take care of the rest. "Although I’m sure I won’t be able to sit down properly for a little while," he said as he reached around and felt the heat emanating from his abused flesh. "Merlin, Draco. Exactly what shade of red is my arse?"  
  
"Accio mirror," Draco called and handed the newly acquired mirror to Harry.  
  
"BLOODY HELL DRACO!" he exclaimed as he saw the angry welts from Draco’s long fingers all over his buttocks.  
  
Draco felt like a sod. "Harry, I’m so sorry," he said softly. "I knew I should have stopped."  
  
Harry turned soft eyes back to his lover. "No, Draco. I wanted this, remember?" he asked as he slid his fingers into Draco’s hair. "I could have stopped but I didn’t. It’s okay, really," he said as he brushed a kiss against the blonde’s lips. "I’m fine, love."  
  
"Never again, Harry. I’m never doing that again," Draco declared as he turned his face towards Harry’s chest as if he was hiding in shame, which, in a strange way, he was. He never wanted to cause Harry pain and he had done so voluntarily.  
  
Harry pressed a kiss to Draco’s forehead. "Draco, I said I’m fine. A quick healing spell will take care of it. Would you mind doing it though? I can’t see what I’m doing back there," he said, hoping that it would help Draco to move beyond this.  
  
Draco nodded in the crook of Harry’s neck and placed a chaste kiss over Harry’s heart before rolling him back onto his stomach. "I am sorry, Harry," he said before casting a combined healing spell that would take care of the stinging, the inflammation and the redness. He watched as the angry red skin faded to pink and then to a healthy flesh color. For good measure, Draco leaned down and kissed each buttock and then moved back to his previous spot.  
  
"I’m serious, Harry. I’m never doing that again," he stated as Harry pulled him closer.  
  
Harry laughed softly. "Care to place a wager on that?" he asked as his hands caressed the stressed young man in his arms.  
  
Draco groaned as he shifted closer to Harry. "Do I have any chance of winning this time?"  
  
"That’s up to you. You’re the one who said that you’re never doing that again," Harry reminded him. "I’m just wondering how long you can hold onto your threat."  
  
The blonde sat up and looked at Harry. "My threat? That wasn’t a threat Harry. I truly do not ever want to cause you harm, and that was definitely harming you, whether you wanted it or not. Now, I can’t deny the fact that it turned me on while I was doing it, but afterwards, when you saw the results, THAT is what changed my mind about it all."  
  
Tan fingers caressed his lover’s pale cheeks. "I’m sorry. I didn’t realize."  
  
"Well, now you do," Draco declared before he settled himself back against his lover’s side.  
  
Silence reigned supreme for a few moments and then Harry finally spoke.  
  
"I won’t ask you to do that again, but if you ever feel the need to punish me, that’s a very enjoyable way to go about it," he stated.  
  
"Sick, Potter. Very sick," Draco said.  
  
"Hey, I’m not the one who started it, remember?"  
  
"Not bloody likely to forget it now, am I?" the blonde queried.  
  
Harry sighed. "Fine, Draco. You win," he conceded.  
  
Draco grinned. "About bloody time you start seeing things my way."  
  
"There is no MY way just like there is no YOUR way. There’s only OUR way, Draco. What we decide to do, we decide together. I’ve already said that I won’t ask you for that again," Harry restated.  
  
"Yes, you did," Draco said smugly. "But then you followed it up by saying that if I wanted to punish you then doing that would be okay," his boyfriend added.  
  
"And I meant it. Even though my arse was stinging to no end, it was still exciting. You said it yourself, Draco, you were also turned on by it."  
  
Draco turned his head and kissed the palm of Harry’s hand. "I hate it that you’re always right," he said. "Bloody Gryffindor."  
  
Harry signed dramatically. "Yes, yes, and you’re the evil Slytherin git who expects everyone to bow to your every command."  
  
The blonde smiled into Harry’s neck. "I seem to recall a few times that you had no complaints with that and fell to your knees without hesitation."  
  
"Yes, well, I seem to have become addicted to a certain part of your body which resides in that vicinity, so sue me," the brunette quipped.  
  
"How much could I get if I sued you?"  
  
Harry rolled over so that he was partially lying on top of Draco. "You already have me, love. What more could you want?"  
  
"Everything that’s in those accounts of yours at Gringott’s would be a nice place to start," Draco teased.  
  
"Right, as if you needed more money," Harry snorted.  
  
"Malfoy’s are always looking for ways to increase their wealth, Harry. I should think that between the two of us we’d amass quite a tidy sum. What do you think?" Draco asked.  
  
"The only way you’d get your grubby little paws on my funds would be if you married me, and I don’t think that’s been legalized just yet. Oh Merlin, I can’t believe I even said that," Harry said as he rolled over on his back and flung his forearm over his eyes. "You and your kinky little sex games have made me lose my grip on reality."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry’s arm and looked down at his boyfriend. "First of all, I don’t have ‘grubby little paws’. You make me sound like a common gardener or something equally disgusting. As for the second, do you honestly think that I’d settle myself with the likes of you?" he teased. "You’re a Gryffindor, for Merlin’s sake. You don’t know how to dress, and your hair … well, we all know there’s no help for that. You have no manners and … oh the list is too long to continue."  
  
"And you think it would be easy for me to marry you? Merlin, Draco, you have to be the most self-centered, vain, evil little wanker to walk this earth! Why would I want to subject myself to a lifetime of misery with you for a wife?" Harry countered.  
  
"Wife! Why would I have to be the wife? I assumed that it would be an equal partnership!" Draco exclaimed.  
  
Harry’s hand slid into the blonde strands. "Because you beg so prettily, Draco," he said as his thumb teased his lover’s lower lip.  
  
"I do n…" he started to say when a raised eyebrow stopped him.  
  
"Yes, you do, and very well I might add. But you want to know the words that gets me the most?" Harry asked as he brushed his lips against Draco’s.  
  
"Yessss," Draco breathed.  
  
"Fuck - Me - Harry." The brunette punctuated each word with a kiss to his lover’s left cheek, nose, right cheek, and then claimed the blonde in a kiss that left them both breathless.  
  
Draco pressed himself into the body beneath him. "Yes, Harry … please fuck me," he said as he rolled to his back, taking Harry with him.  
  
"See, I told you that you beg prettily," Harry teased as he moved down the pale body beneath him, taking all the time in the world to prepare his lover. When he finally slid into the molten heat, he had his lover begging even more. The brunette smiled to himself. Draco wasn’t the only one who had an evil streak inside. Harry’s inner Slytherin was slowing surfacing and he loved every second of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As Draco dozed by his side, Harry retrieved the letter that had started it all and read over it one last time.  
  
  
_Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
Things are great here in America, on all fronts.  
  
Classes are going well and Hermione’s constant badgering about using the library has paid off. Yes, I actually go there on my own to do a bit of studying. _ ((**I’m not about to tell them that Draco and I have snogged there several times - better to leave that part out.**)) _Even though it’s just Chad and myself studying in our room, there are times that I need to get away. One of my favorite places to study, though, is on the porch of our dorm. It’s an open-air area with tables, chairs and couches for those who want to relax a bit._ ((**Or snog your Slytherin boyfriend silly.**)) _Thank Merlin for warming charms!  
  
On a more personal note, you two can stop your worrying about my lack of companionship while I’m here. I have found someone who I have become quite fond of and I believe that he feels the same way for me. We both understand that my time in America is limited and have decided to make the most of it while we can. _ ((**It's not a lie - we are making the most of their time together.**)) _We have a great time together and not only does he have a wicked sense of humour, but he’s an excellent dancer and knows all the right moves, literally._ ((**Merlin knew THAT part was spot on.**)) _I’m sure you would rather not hear the specifics of other intimate things, but I will tell you that we are very compatible in that area. Most of the weekends we spend together in either his room or mine, which has posed no problems for our roommates._ ((**Only because they are shagging each other.**)) _  
  
Which brings me to my next subject - the holidays. I have decided to spend them with Chad at his home in New Orleans and then we’ll be joining Allen in California for New Years. Calm down Ron, I’m getting to your part. However, I will be making a quick trip over to see you guys at The Burrow on Christmas Day, if the invitation is still open. Mind you, it will be for just a few hours, but I can’t let the day go by without seeing you, even for just a short period of time. It wouldn’t be the same. We’ve spent the last six years together and I will not be the one who breaks that tradition. Chad’s father will have a port-key for me to use for the trip there and back _ ((**yeah, eventually**)) _but the return trip will be made from Diagon Alley as I have some things to take care of there before I come back to America. I’ll floo from The Burrow to there._ ((**And from there I’ll floo to Malfoy Manor and spend a few days with my sexy, evil boyfriend.**)) _And yes, Herm, I’ve already posted a letter to Dumbledore to let him know of my plans._ ((**As much as I could tell him, anyway.**)) _  
  
Quidditch is going well. And yes, I beat Malfoy - again. _ ((**And then I shagged his brains out afterwards!**)) _We were neck-and-neck, reaching for the snitch and I managed to grab it a split second before he did._ ((**Maybe that was because I told him that I was going to fuck him into the mattress that night and he faltered a bit. Being evil isn’t all that bad!**)) _What surprised me was that he seemed to be fine with it. He didn’t pitch his normal Malfoy fit and blame everyone else for the loss. He shook my hand_ ((**held it actually**)) _and congratulated me. It took everything I had inside of me not to gloat,_ ((**for reasons I cannot list here**)) _but I managed. If he could play at that, so could I. We actually spent the evening getting along._ ((**Merlin did we ever! Getting along and getting off!**)) _  
  
Must sign off as I’m expecting company any moment now.  
  
Until Christmas,  
Harry _  
  
  
Harry smiled and snuggled under the covers with Draco. Yes, his sexy, evil Slytherin boyfriend’s ways were definitely rubbing off on him. Oh wait, that was his hand doing that. Mmmm, I hope he lets me get at least a short nap in before I take him again, Harry thought to himself.

  
  
  
  
Chapter 26 - Mid-Term Madness  
  
Harry was dreading the upcoming mid-terms but quickly changed his mind as he looked at the exam schedule that had been passed out during his Astronomy class and listened as the Professor explained the new testing agenda.  
  
_Monday - Ancient Runes / Arithmancy  
Tuesday - Astronomy / Care of Magical Creatures  
Wednesday - Charms / DADA  
Thursday - Divination / Herbology  
Friday - History of Magic / Muggle Studies  
Monday - Physical Education / Potions  
Tuesday - Transfiguration _  
  
"This year we are doing something different with the testing. Each year will test together," the Professor informed the class. "However, the tests from each Professor will differ. Each test will be approximately four hours, allowing for both written and practical applications for those classes that require such. Once you have finished testing, you will be allowed to leave, however, you must report either to the Great Hall, Library, or back to your dorms to avoid any interruptions for those students who are still testing," the Professor stated. "If any students are found wandering about, they will lose credit for the test."  
  
"Testing times will be from 8 to 12, a break for lunch, and the afternoon testing will be from 1:30 to 4:30. Dinner will be at its usual time of 6:00. Your individual Professors may or may not be the ones in the testing areas with you, so please make sure you are on your best behavior during each testing phase. Review sheets will be distributed in each of your classes today, and testing will begin next Monday, one week from today. Testing locations will be announced later this week," Professor Smith informed the class.  
  
Harry picked up his quill and marked his specific classes and was pleased with the results.  
  
Monday - Ancient Runes (AM)  
Tuesday - Astronomy (AM)  
Wednesday - Charms / DADA  
Thursday – free  
Friday - Muggle Studies (PM)  
Monday - Physical Education (AM)  
Tuesday - Transfiguration (AM)  
  
The only full day he would be testing was Wednesday and the rest were half-days, which gave him extra study time, as well as one free day on Thursday after his double-test day to recuperate.  
  
After a quick glance, he marked Draco’s subjects.  
  
Monday - Ancient Runes / Arithmancy  
Tuesday – free  
Wednesday - DADA (PM)  
Thursday – free  
Friday - Muggle Studies (PM)  
Monday - Physical Education / Potions  
Tuesday - Transfiguration (AM)  
  
How in the bloody hell did he manage two days free? Harry thought as he looked at the list. Lucky git. But then again, Draco did have two full days of testing where as Harry only had one. After another round of marking, Harry smiled. They would be testing together for five of their seven classes and both had Tuesday afternoon off, as well as all day Thursday and Friday morning. Plenty of time to study for the tests that followed.  
  
In another classroom, Draco had done the same thing with his list; however, he had other things planned for their mutual downtime. He was especially looking forward to their full day off and had made a mental list of the things they could find to do, providing their roommates weren’t around. And even if they were, he would just lock them out of one of the rooms. They could go study in the Great Hall or Library if they needed to.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco found Harry in his usual ‘thinking spot’ on the porch, the wicker couch with the red, blue and green plaid cushions; the same couch where he found the raven-haired wizard the night that things changed between them. As per his usual habit, Harry had the entire area littered with textbooks and various pieces of parchment.  
  
Harry paused from his studying long enough to ascertain who had just joined him and then his focus shifted back to his work. The reviews weren’t all that difficult, but for Harry, it took every ounce of his concentration to work through them. There were times that he wished he was the kind of student like Draco or Hermione, who could cruise through their studies and still absorb everything; but he wasn't that type; rather, he was the type who had to lend all his attention to the books in front of him in order to do well. And having your sexy-as-hell boyfriend standing two feet from you didn’t help matters.  
  
"Did you need something, Draco?" he asked as he continued to make notes on his Ancient Runes review.  
  
"Don’t I always?" the blonde teased as he slid his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, bouncing on the balls of his feet in an attempt to thwart the cold that was wrapping around him.  
  
Emerald eyes peered over the rim of his wire-framed glasses, giving his boyfriend a look that said ‘I don’t have time for your games’. Or at least that’s what he was going for. Of course, Draco totally ignored it and pulled up a chair.  
  
"I just came to see if you might want some help. And before you go get all Gryffindor on me, I’m not offering because I think you’re a poor student, I have my own selfish reasons for wanting to help," he said with a grin.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling that sex is somehow involved in all of this?" Harry asked, one dark eyebrow lifting.  
  
"You know me so well," Draco teased. "Okay, fine. Here it is. I wanted to help you tonight because I need to get laid."  
  
The other eyebrow met its mate at Harry’s hairline. "You need to get laid?"  
  
"Yes, you know, tests, mid-terms, stressful situations?" Draco said as he became very animated with the conversation, his hands talking for him. "Getting laid is a great way to relieve the stress. That way I can get a good night’s sleep and be fresh for tomorrow."  
  
"So you’re expecting me to perform some kind of stud-service so you can do well on your tests tomorrow?" Harry asked, a bit baffled over their conversation.  
  
Draco laughed. "Yes, well, I wouldn’t be the ONLY one enjoying the benefits, you know. It would help you just as well."  
  
Harry dropped his quill and leaned back into the couch, his emerald eyes meeting silver. "And what have you done in the past while we were at Hogwarts and it was time for end-of-term exams? Don’t tell me you just picked some random person and shagged them."  
  
Draco didn’t answer, but the expression on his face spoke volumes. His lips quirked up at one corner and his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why does it not surprise me?" Harry asked.  
  
"It wasn’t EVERY test, just the first one," Draco said in defense of his actions.  
  
"Oh, well, then I guess it’s okay since it was just the first one," Harry said, still not believing he was having this conversation with his boyfriend.  
  
Draco looked hopeful. "So you’ll do it? You’ll let me help you and then you’ll help me?"  
  
Harry picked up his quill and went back to work. "No."  
  
"No to which?" the blonde asked.  
  
"No to both," Harry said angrily. "I can’t believe you have the nerve to come and ask me that, Draco. What we do in that capacity is for both of us, when we both want it. Not because we have a test we have to get through or out of some twisted obligation for helping someone study."  
  
Draco was floored. Harry had never told him no before. Well, he had, but Draco always managed to change his mind for him. Maybe that’s what it would take here. Slytherin tactics were needed in this situation.  
  
"Harry?" Draco nicely asked.  
  
"What?" came the short reply as Harry was back to working on his review.  
  
"What would it take, love?" he asked as he slid from the chair onto his knees, his voice silky smooth. "Want me to beg? I’m already on my knees. Please Harry?" he said softly as he slowly moved to where Harry was sitting on the couch. "Please do this one thing for me and I’ll never mention it again."  
  
"No Draco."  
  
The blonde slid his hands under the book that was settled on Harry’s lap and slid them up Harry’s thighs. "Harry, it’s not just for me. You’ll enjoy it too," he cooed. "You know you want to give in."  
  
"Draco," Harry said by way of a warning.  
  
Draco sighed. He had one last chance and knew without a doubt that this would do the trick. He slid between Harry’s legs and leaned over the book, his silver eyes catching emerald ones. "Fuck - Me - Harry," he whispered.  
  
Harry’s quill ceased its movements and he looked up at the blonde, his emerald eyes full of hurt. He could not believe that Draco just used that on him. Those words meant something special to them both and now Draco’s out-of-control libido had reduced them to nothing. His heart was beating furiously in his chest as hurt turned to anger. Harry’s eyes narrowed as he stared as his lover.  
  
"Get away from me, Draco," Harry said as he pushed Draco back and began gathering his things.  
  
"Where are you going?" the blonde asked, worry etched in his features.  
  
"I’m leaving. What does it look like?" Harry informed his boyfriend.  
  
"Why?" came the question.  
  
Green eyes flash at Draco. "I don’t want to say something that I’ll end up regretting later."  
  
Draco realized then that he had just messed up in a major way. He slowly rose to his feet and placed a hand on Harry’s arm. "Harry, look, I’m sorry," he started, only to have his hand brushed off.  
  
"Leave me alone, Draco," Harry said as he stuffed everything in his book bag, not caring that it was all out of order. He’d straighten it out when he got back to his room. Right now he just wanted away from his boyfriend. "You might have had others that were willing to do that for you, but what I had assumed meant something to us must not mean a bloody thing to you if you’re wanting to use it as payment for something," he said as he left an open-mouthed Draco standing alone on the cold porch.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry walked into his thankfully empty room and threw, not tossed, but threw his bag across the room. "FUCK!" he yelled into the silence that greeted him and then collapsed onto his bed, his head in his hands. What in the bloody hell had gotten into his boyfriend? Was he purposely trying to kill what they had together? Because if he was, this was one sure way to go about it.  
  
He might have expected Malfoy to pull something like this, but Draco? He had hoped that Draco was different than Malfoy, but it appeared that he was wrong. Merlin, what else had he been wrong about?  
  
"Enough Harry," the brunette thought to himself. "You didn’t do anything wrong. He’s the one who wanted to use sex as payment for something. He’s the one who is wrong. But then why do I feel so miserable?"  
  
He lay on his bed and stared at the ceiling until he felt the walls closing in. After picking up his book bag from where it landed on the floor, he took a seat at his desk and straightened the papers that were amiss. Fully intending to study a bit more, his eyes landed on the snow globe that he and Draco had used as their port-key. Slowly, he picked it up and turned it upside down, which was exactly how he felt right about now. Draco had turned his life, hell, his world upside down and how he wasn’t sure how to right it again. Too bad it wasn’t as easy as just setting it upright like he could do with the globe. He watched as the faux snowflakes swirled around Hogwarts castle, just as unanswered questions swirled inside his head.  
  
A hand on his shoulder startled him.  
  
"Feel like talking about it?" Chad asked as he took in the dejected young man sitting in front of him.  
  
"Not really, but thanks just the same," Harry answered, his eyes never leaving the trinket sitting on the desk.  
  
The other wizard sighed. "Okay. You know I’m here for you," he said as he left Harry to his thoughts. "But for what it’s worth, he’s pretty upset about whatever happened too," Chad added before grabbing his books and going into Allen’s room.  
  
Harry pushed the snow globe aside and attempted to get a bit of studying in before bed. Merlin knew he needed it, but instead of his focus being on Ancient Runes and his upcoming test, he found it centered on a certain blonde Slytherin. After a good half-hour of fighting with himself, he faced the inevitable and put away his studies. He dressed for bed, praying to Merlin that he would get at least a few hours of sleep.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco’s night wasn’t much better.  
  
After Harry left him on the porch, he sat down wearily and thought about how much of an arse he had been. He had been so certain that Harry would go along with his plan that it never occurred to him that Harry would say no, which was precisely what had happened. Now he had no idea what to do. He wasn’t used to being denied anything he wanted and to have his lover do that exact thing made it ten times worse.  
  
As Draco looked out over the snow-covered lawn, he remembered the hurt he had seen in Harry’s eyes when Draco had asked that last time, when he used the words that Harry had said would get him every time. In the space of a few heartbeats, Draco had used those words as a weapon, and not only was Harry hurt by his actions, but Draco was feeling the pain now as well. He welcomed the cold winter wind that slashed at his pale features as if it were somehow connected to Harry’s emotions, lashing out at him in anger and hurt.  
  
He had tried to apologize for his actions, but Harry had shrugged him off as if he were nothing and kept walking. Draco had held his tongue when what he really wanted was to beg and plead for Harry to forgive him for being a stupid bloody wanker. He always wondered when his cock would get him into trouble and had honestly thought he had skated by that particular pitfall, but apparently he was wrong.  
  
Draco tried to think of how Malfoy might have handled the situation. He was almost positive that he would have pulled his wand on Harry and cast a few nasty curses because he had been denied something he assumed was his for the taking. But he was not Malfoy and wasn’t about to use force to take what he wanted, what he felt he needed at the time. Now he wasn’t sure what he needed. A sound thrashing sounded good, but Harry was the only one who ever gave Draco a good fight and right now he really didn’t want to fight Harry. He wanted to throw himself at his boyfriend's feet and beg for forgiveness.  
  
When the cold became too much, he made his way back to his room and paused in front of the door that separated the two of them. He wanted to talk to Harry, to try and make things right, but figured that he would have only made things worse. They both needed time to work through their own feelings before trying to work through it together.  
  
As Draco slid into bed later that night, he hugged his pillow to his chest and inhaled deeply. Oranges and spice. His Harry. His gaze slid to the door that separated their two rooms and wished he had a time turner so he could go back and make things right between them again. As he closed is eyes, an image of Harry floated through his mind.  
  
"I’m sorry, Harry," Draco whispered into the pillow. "Merlin, you don’t know how sorry I am for this."  
  
  


  
Chapter 27 - Draco or Malfoy?

  
Breakfast was a quiet affair as everyone was in the process of some last minute reviewing before they went in for their first test. Harry was no exception. In one hand he held a piece of half-eaten toast slathered with applebutter while balancing a book in the other.  
  
If Hermione could see me now, he thought with a smile.  
  
Of course he would never tell her the true reason for his last minute cramming - that he and his enemy-turned-lover had argued last night and as a result, his concentration was equal to that of a slug. He wondered if slugs concentrated at all.  
  
Harry had yet to speak to Draco. For that matter, he wasn’t sure where the other wizard had disappeared to. He remembered catching a glimpse of him through their shared bathroom, but when Harry looked next, he was nowhere to be found. He briefly wondered if his boyfriend had slipped off to find someone who would do what Harry had refused him last night. Merlin knew he was good looking enough to pull just about anyone he chose.  
  
Don’t go there, Harry, he thought to himself. Just because you had an argument doesn’t mean he would do that … would he?  
  
"Bloody hell," Harry mumbled as his concentration was broken again by wayward thoughts of his lover.  
  
"Problem?" Allen asked from his spot across the table.  
  
Harry closed the book and slid it into his book bag. "Do you know where Draco was off to earlier?" he asked.  
  
Allen shook his head. "No, just said that he needed to clear his head before his first test. I figured that he’d be here in time for breakfast."  
  
"If he …." Harry started angrily but quickly stopped that train of thought before it left the station. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought of where Draco might be. An image that he would rather have not seen flashed into his mind and Harry’s stomach clenched in anger. He would not stand for anyone touching what was his, and Merlin help anyone who tried. Now HE was the one who needed to get away.  
  
"I’ll see you guys at lunch," he said as he grabbed his book bag and left the Great Hall.  
  
Chad turned to his boyfriend. "Why do I have a bad feeling settling in the pit of my stomach?"  
  
"Probably because you’ve eaten too much," Allen teased. "I still haven’t figured out how you can put away as much food as you do and not gain an ounce."  
  
"I’m being serious here," Chad commented.  
  
"You worry too much, you know that? You’re going to end up with an ulcer before the age of twenty if you keep that up. They’ll be fine. Everyone fights sooner or later," Allen said as he buttered another piece of toast.  
  
"We haven’t fought," the blonde stated.  
  
"Not yet, but I’m sure it’s inevitable. One of us will do something that will undoubtedly piss the other one off royally and an argument will follow," Allen said.  
  
"I am NOT looking forward to that day, believe me. As a matter of fact, I think we’ve done rather well in that area. We’ve been together for four months and not one fight," Chad said with pride.  
  
Brown eyes slid to his lover. "And with that, you probably just jinxed us," he teased.  
  
Chad shrugged. "Like you said, it’s going to happen and when it does, we’ll work through it and then have a mind-blowing round of make-up sex," he said with a grin.  
  
Allen leaned over to whisper to his boyfriend. "I’ve got something else that you could blow," he said as he nuzzled the blonde’s neck, causing him to shiver.  
  
"Between you and Draco I’m not sure who thinks about sex more," Chad said as his hand slid up the denim-covered thigh.  
  
"Oh, like you’re a Saint when it comes to that? Please. I’ve got your number, baby. You want it as much as I do," the other wizard said.  
  
"Damn right I do. How about we finish up here and go back to … study … a bit? Won’t have to worry about being interrupted for a little while, at least until one of them finishes their test," Chad offered.  
  
The two of them were naked less than ten minutes later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco lay on his back in the Quidditch stands, mindless of the cold that was seeping through his clothes, into his body. His eyes focused on the gray clouds that hung low in the sky, promising another snowfall before day’s end. His mind was a myriad of thoughts that ranged anywhere from school to tests to the upcoming holidays, and Harry - the one person who could make him feel, and not be afraid of those feelings.  
  
Harry had shown Draco that he could be both a friend as well as a lover, and had experienced emotions that ran from extreme anger in the very beginning at being teased about his Malfoy side to intense passion during the times that Harry had taken him slowly, tenderly, as if he were afraid he would break.  
  
Trust and honesty were new emotions as well. He trusted Harry more than he had trusted anyone before, including Blaise, and never before had he felt the need for honesty. His Malfoy side used whatever means necessary; he relied on his Slytherin upbringing where lies and deceit were accepted without question.  
  
But now, with Harry, he had always told the truth, never dodging one single question or lying by omission. He found that it was much easier to just tell the truth up front and not have to worry about tripping over things later down the road.  
  
Before, he didn’t care. Now he did. And if the emptiness he felt inside was any indication, he cared more than he probably should about how things were going to work out between Harry and himself.  
  
A soft beep from his Muggle watch alerted him to the fact that he had fifteen minutes until class began. That in itself was not the problem as he was ready for his test. The problem would be spending several hours in the same room with Harry and not be able to talk to him.  
  
Unless.  
  
Draco quickly stood and rushed from the stands, hoping he wouldn’t be too late.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry rounded the corner on his way to his Ancient Runes classroom and stopped short when he saw who was waiting for him. He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, but he knew that something had to be said sooner or later. His heart hammered in his chest as he took in the disheveled look of his lover. His normally immaculate hair was a mess, his cheeks flushed, his breathing uneven. Harry had seen this look on him plenty of times because he was the one that had caused it. That ‘I’ve Just Been Thoroughly Shagged Look’ that Harry loved to see on him - the look that Harry loved to PUT on him.  
  
No Harry, don’t go there, he thought. Don’t assume the worst just because there’s still part of Malfoy lurking in there somewhere.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Harry concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other.  
  
"Harry," Draco said as he approached his boyfriend.  
  
"Draco," Harry returned coolly.  
  
The blonde ran his hand through the strands of wind-blown hair and looked at the students milling in the hallway. He really didn’t want to say anything here, so he tilted his head to the right motioning to the empty classroom they were standing by. "Can we talk? Just for a minute?"  
  
Harry sighed. He REALLY didn’t want to get into this right now, right before their test, but the crestfallen look on Draco’s face swayed his decision. He just hoped he didn’t regret this.  
  
"Fine," Harry said as he followed Draco into the room, the door closing quietly behind them.  
  
Draco’s silver eyes turned to Harry. "Look, I know we don’t have time to get into everything right now so all I’m going to say is that I’m sorry and good luck on the test."  
  
Harry leaned back against the cabinet. "Can I ask you a question?"  
  
The blonde nodded.  
  
"Where were you this morning?" he asked.  
  
Draco slid onto the top of the desk he was standing beside. "I went to the Quidditch Pitch to do some thinking. Well, actually I wanted to get away from everything, forget about it all for a little while, but I found myself lying there looking at the clouds, thinking of you."  
  
Harry’s eyes narrowed. "Lying there?"  
  
"Yeah, on the bleachers. What did you think I meant?" Draco asked, his brows knit together in confusion.  
  
The other boy shook his head. "Nothing," he said, not wanting to admit aloud what he had been thinking.  
  
"Harry," Draco said. "I know you better than you think. Something’s going on. Now why did you ask me that?"  
  
Jewel-colored eyes flashed at Draco. "If you know me so well then why don’t you tell me what I was thinking?"  
  
Draco studied his boyfriend for a long moment, wondering why he was so upset. And then out of the blue, it hit him. Silver orbs went wide with disbelief.  
  
"You thought I was with someone," Draco stated as pain coursed through his body. His boyfriend thought he had cheated on him!  
  
Harry stared into the blonde’s eyes. "Were you?" he asked calmly while on the inside he was a jumble of nerves.  
  
"NO! What in Merlin’s name would make you even think I would do something like that?" Draco asked, his voice shaky. "Have I given you any reason to think otherwise?"  
  
Harry snorted. "Yeah, last night when you begged me to shag you and I told you no."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "And you just ASSUMED that I would find someone to oblige me. Am I right?" he queried.  
  
Fingers raked through hair the color of midnight as Harry sighed. "Draco, it’s not like I wanted to think those things. They just sort of popped into my head. You seemed so focused on that one thing that I figured if you wanted it bad enough you would find someone."  
  
"Harry, I’m with YOU! YOU! Why in bloody hell would I want anyone else?" he yelled and then quickly lowered his voice so nobody would hear them. "Regardless of what you think, I’m not Malfoy, Harry. I would never do that to you."  
  
The sincerity of Draco’s words cut Harry like a knife and he was hurting more now because he had all but admitted that he didn’t trust his lover. Merlin, this was getting worse by the minute.  
  
Harry let out a long sigh. "I realize that now, Draco. But …"  
  
"No buts, Harry," Draco said as he slid from the desk and crossed the short distance to stand in front of his boyfriend. Silver met green as Draco slowly lifted his hand to cup Harry’s cheek, his thumb caressing the plump flesh of Harry’s lower lip. "I’m the one who started this mess and for that I am truly sorry."  
  
Harry right hand moved to Draco’s face, a mirror image of what the blonde had done to him. "We’ll talk about this tonight, okay? Right now we’ve got a test to take."  
  
Draco nodded. "Tonight," he agreed. "But until then," he quietly said before leaning in and brushing a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips.  
  
Harry fought the urge to grab his boyfriend and kiss him like he wanted, to show Draco that he was sorry as well. Instead, he touched his forehead to Draco’s.  
  
"After dinner we’ll talk," Harry said.  
  
Draco smiled. "And after we talk, we shag."  
  
Harry pulled away and a dark eyebrow lifted. "As I recall, that’s what caused this mess in the first place, Draco. Why don’t you let me worry about the shagging for the time being, eh?"  
  
"Why do you get to worry about it?" Draco asked petulantly.  
  
"Draco," Harry said by way of a warning.  
  
"Alright, you win," the blonde wizard said as he leaned in and claimed another kiss. "For the time being," he said before slipping out of the empty classroom.  
  
Leave it to Draco to have the final word, Harry thought as he followed his boyfriend from the room.  
  
As expected, Draco finished his test first and ‘accidentally’ bumped into Harry as he moved to the front of the classroom, earning a glare from his Gryffindor boyfriend. A quick wink from the Slytherin had Harry smiling as he went back to his work. Again, Draco had the last word, so to speak.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry was thankful that all three of his roommates had tests scheduled that afternoon and enjoyed a much needed nap with no interruptions. Upon waking, he found himself feeling very well-rested and had decided to take a quick shower before everyone made it back.  
  
He stepped under the spray of hot water and relaxed. Yes, this was exactly what he needed. After doing absolutely nothing for a few minutes, he washed his hair and nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt arms wrapping around his torso, lips on the back of his neck.  
  
"I am sorry, you know," came the voice behind him. "For all of it. I know I hurt you by saying what I did, about … you know. I never meant for you to think it means nothing to me, that you mean nothing to me," Draco said as his lips grazed the flesh of his shoulder blades, placing a kiss between them.  
  
Harry wanted to turn around and gather his lover in his embrace but held off, waiting for Draco to finish. His mind was listening to the words that spilled from Draco’s lips while his body reacted to Draco’s touches.  
  
That evil little git knew exactly what he was doing, Harry thought with a hidden smile. Apologizing to him in the shower, when there was nothing between them - how very Slytherin of him.  
  
"You do, Harry. You do mean something to me," Draco continued as he held the body in front of him, his hands slowly sliding upwards, settling between two well-defined pectorals. "What we have together is wonderful, something I never expected. We’ve hated each other for so long and to now have you in my arms is nothing short of a miracle. And I don’t want to lose this," he said. "I don’t want to lose you."  
  
Draco’s voice had softened as he spoke and Harry was quickly losing his resolve where his boyfriend was concerned.  
  
But still he held out.  
  
"I love it when we’re together, whether it’s just laying around doing nothing or when we’re so far gone that we don’t know where one ends and the other begins," Draco said as his lips traversed the wet skin of Harry’s back, his tongue lapping at the droplets. "I love the way your eyes turn darker the more aroused you become, the way your breathing changes, like now, when you’re thinking about us. I would be willing to bet that if I slid my hands down I’d find you hard, wouldn’t I?" he asked as his hands slowly inched south, stopping to rest just below Harry’s navel.  
  
"Draco," Harry whispered as he gave up the last of his control and placed his own hands over Draco’s, urging them further down. "Touch me," he said. When pale fingers danced along his throbbing flesh, Harry leaned back, his head falling onto the blonde’s shoulder. "Make me come," he said as he slowly flexed his hips, his cock sliding in the aristocratic hand of his lover.  
  
Draco tightened his grip a bit, knowing Harry’s preference for this particular activity. His left hand slid up, his thumb brushing over a furled nub while his lips left a trail of kisses up the tawny neck, teeth nipping as they went, closing around the fleshy lobe of Harry’s ear.  
  
"Like that?" he asked as his own cock slid between the globes of Harry’s bum, resting in the valley there.  
  
"Fuck yes, Draco. I love it when you touch me," Harry breathed. "Always when you touch me," he said as he slowly fucked his boyfriend’s hand. "But you know what I love even more?"  
  
"What?" the blonde asked as his thumb swirled around the head of Harry’s cock.  
  
"When I take you," Harry said as he slowly turned around and backed Draco into the shower wall, a predatory gleam filling Harry’s emerald eyes. "I love it when I’m buried so deep in you that I lose my mind," he said as he lowered his lips to the blonde’s collar bone, kissing, licking, sucking his way down the pale expanse of flesh in front of him now. "I love it when you scream my name when you come," he said as his tongue dipped into Draco’s navel, licking and sucking softly, a gasp spilling from his lover’s parted lips. "Would you like that, my dragon? Here in the shower?" he asked before taking the weeping flesh into his mouth, sucking gently.  
  
"Yesssssss," Draco hissed as elegant fingers slid into the dark hair before him.  
  
Now it was Draco’s turn to become breathless as the tables were turned. He loved it when Harry’s Slytherin side came out to play … and play they would.  
  
But not yet.  
  
Draco groaned as the warm mouth left his aching cock and slid up the wet body to claim his lips in a fiery kiss. Harry cradled Draco’s face as he explored every inch of that luscious mouth while Draco’s hands rested against Harry’s chest. Tongues teased, angles changed, and teeth nipped, their passion rising with each passing second.  
  
"But first, I have a few things to say," he said as he pulled back, his eyes never leaving Draco’s. "I am also sorry, Draco. For the way I acted last night, and again this morning. I should not have left like that. Should have stayed and work things out," he said as his fingers brushed the wet strands from Draco’s face. "But it hurt when you asked me to do that, in that capacity. You have no idea how much those three words affect me. Or maybe you do and that’s why you said them. I don’t know. All I know is that it felt wrong, what you wanted to do, what you wanted US to do when you asked me," he said as his emerald eyes passed over each of Draco’s features - his eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, his cheeks. "Do you remember the first time you said that to me? It was the first time we were together, after I claimed you as mine. And even though it was in jest, about making Malfoy forget about things, you still wanted me. Who am I to refuse you anything you ask? I’ve never been able to," Harry admitted as his fingers now played over Draco’s face.  
  
"Until last night," Draco said softly.  
  
Harry nodded. "Until last night. And that’s only because you took something that I had said and twisted it to suit your needs. You used my words against me Draco, and it hurt. I never thought I would say that, to you of all people, but you did hurt me. After I left, I tried to push you from my thoughts and finish up my studies, but you were there. You’re always there," he said as his fingers trailed over passion-swollen lips. "You’re with me every moment of every day, Draco. And when you disappeared this morning? I hated what I was thinking, that you had found someone who was willing to do anything you asked. I was afraid that I had buggered it all up last night by denying you. The way you looked when I saw you before class … that’s the way you look after I’ve just shagged you senseless," he said with a smile.  
  
Draco smiled as well and leaned into Harry’s touch.  
  
"But it was while we were talking that I knew," Harry continued. "I KNEW Draco … that you would never do that to me. It wasn’t what you said as much as the way you said it. There was so much emotion in that one admission that I realized just how much you do care about us."  
  
The blonde placed a kiss against the palm of Harry’s hand.  
  
"It’s not easy, is it? Caring about someone so much that they’re under your skin, wrapped around your heart. That’s how I feel about you, Draco. It just took last night, and today for me to realize exactly how much I care for you as well," he said. "And it’s scary as hell because I don’t want to lose this either. I don’t want to lose you," Harry admitted before claiming his lover’s lips again.  
  
Draco’s hands slipped down to Harry’s hips, pulling the other boy against his own body, twin columns of slick flesh pulsing against one another.  
  
"I’m sorry, Draco," Harry said as he pulled away to catch his breath. "So very sorry," he said before diving in again, his hands holding Draco’s face, his fingers twined in the wet strands of hair.  
  
"Sorry, too, Harry," Draco said when Harry finally released him.  
  
"Need you, love," Harry breathed. "Need you so much," he said as his lips blazed a path down Draco’s torso, grabbing the bar of soap on the way. He quickly worked up a rich lather as he took Draco into his mouth once again, his tongue massaging the vein underneath and then let the shaft fall from his lips as he looked up. "Spread your legs for me," Harry said and watched as Draco’s long limbs separated, opening himself up for what was to come. He lapped at the weeping slit as his fingers slid behind the smooth sac, teasing the sensitive area there before moving on.  
  
Draco gasped as a finger teased him, circling the puckered opening once, twice, before sliding into him, quickly followed by another. He knew by that one act alone that Harry wasn’t going to wait very long before claiming his body.  
  
"One more?" Harry asked, not wanting to wait but knowing he would if Draco needed it.  
  
After a quick shake of Draco’s blonde mane, Harry turned his lover around, Draco’s chest pressing against the wall of the shower. The pale body jerked as his heated skin met the coolness of the tiles and then Harry was behind him, spreading him open, pushing into him and Draco forgot about everything. Forgot about their disagreement, forgot about the two tests he took today, forgot to breathe.  
  
But his body remembered. It remembered the feel of Harry’s cock slowly filling him, stretching him even more than the fingers had, relaxing into his lover’s embrace, knowing that he would be taken care of.  
  
"Perfect, Draco," he said as he kissed the pale shoulder. "Absolutely perfect," he added as he started to move inside his lover.  
  
Harry moved slowly at first but the tempo quickly changed as Draco moved Harry’s hand to his shaft.  
  
"Now Harry," Draco breathed as they stroked him together. "Won’t last … much … longer," he said. "Feels so … right …. never …. lose …. you ….." he said and then he was exploding into a million pieces, his scream echoing in the small enclosure, safe in the knowledge that his lover would be there to put him together again.  
  
Harry held the trembling body and after a few more thrusts, his voice joined his lover’s. He held Draco’s body tight, never wanting to let go. "Promise it will be better next time," Harry said as lay his face against Draco’s back, his breathing in sync with the fast pace of the blonde’s.  
  
Draco let his head fall back to rest on Harry’s shoulder. "Always good with you, Harry," he panted. "Doesn’t matter if it’s like this or if you take your time. It’s always good," he said.  
  
On the other side of the door, their roommates smiled. "Sounds like they patched things up rather nicely, wouldn’t you agree?" Allen whispered to his boyfriend.  
  
Chad nodded. "I can’t believe we just listened to them having sex. Fuck, that was hot," he admitted. "We’re as bad as Harry watching Draco that one time."  
  
"Hey, it’s their fault for not using a silencing spell," Allen said and then he grinned. "And if they didn’t use that one they probably didn’t use the locking spell either," he said as he reached for the knob.  
  
"Allen!" Chad admonished in a loud whisper. "You’re not seriously thinking about walking in there are you?"  
  
"Why not?" he asked. "It’s not like we’d be walking …"  
  
Chad’s eyes went wide. "We? What’s with this WE shit? Got a mouse in your pocket or something?"  
  
Allen grabbed Chad’s hand and tugged. "Just shut up and come with me," he said as he quietly opened the door. The shower was still running so the others hadn’t heard them enter. Allen held his finger to his lips as if telling Chad to be quiet, but it was a wasted effort. Chad wasn’t saying a word no matter what.  
  
Harry and Draco were talking quietly when the shower curtain was quickly pushed aside.  
  
"You two about done in here?" Allen asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his chin resting on Chad’s shoulder as he eyed the two bodies in the shower.  
  
"That all depends," Draco said as he continued to rinse the shampoo from his hair, apparently unconcerned about the intrusion.  
  
"Oh really? On what?" Chad asked as his blue eyes watched the soap slide down Draco’s back and disappear between his buttocks.  
  
"What you’re planning to use the shower for," he answered as he moved his head back and forth under the spray making sure that his hair was rinsed thoroughly.  
  
"Draco, come on," Harry said as he slid behind his boyfriend and grabbed a towel from the rack. "We’ve been in here long enough."  
  
Draco gave a quick shake to his blonde strands, sending water in every direction.  
  
"OH MAN!" Chad yelled as he was splattered with the droplets.  
  
A grin broke out on Draco’s face. "Serves you right for interrupting us," he said as he accepted the towel from Harry and slowly dried his body.  
  
"No, if we had come in a few minutes earlier we would have been interrupting. Merlin, Draco. I never took you for a screamer," Allen teased.  
  
Harry’s jaw dropped. "You didn’t set the wards?"  
  
Draco shook his head again. "Kind of had other things on my mind at the time," he said before giving Harry a quick kiss and wrapping the towel around his waist. "Besides, you’re the one who always makes sure those things are done."  
  
"Another sign of your laziness," Harry teased as he popped Draco with his towel.  
  
Draco lifted his chin playfully. "I am NOT lazy. I’m used to having others take care of things."  
  
"Spoiled," Chad offered.  
  
"Pampered," Draco challenged.  
  
"Brat," Allen added.  
  
Draco pouted. "Harry, they’re teasing me."  
  
Harry peered at his boyfriend from beneath the towel he was using to dry his unruly mop of hair. "It’s the truth, Draco, and you know it."  
  
The blonde turned back to Harry in mock shock. "Well of course I do. I just didn’t expect you to agree with them," he said as he left the bathroom and went into his dorm room.  
  
Harry grinned. "Bathroom is all yours. Just be sure to set the silencing wards," he said before closing the door and following his boyfriend.  
  
Chad turned to Allen. "Shall we?" he asked as he motioned to the empty shower.  
  
"Oh absolutely," his boyfriend answered as he quickly undressed for the second time that day.  
  
Mid terms might not be so bad after all.  


  
  
  
Chapter 28 – Time Apart 

  
Mid-terms might not be so bad, but leaving for the Christmas holidays was no easy task. And not for just one of the boys. No, all four of them were affected more than they were willing to admit. After all, they were guys, and guys didn’t get a sinking feeling in the pit of their stomach when thinking about leaving their roommates for several days at a time. That is, unless you happened to be involved with one of them.  
  
Harry and Draco had taken their last final that morning and had attended the Christmas Ball after dinner, putting in an appearance for an hour or so before slipping back to Harry’s room, and into the king-size bed that he had transfigured before they left. Draco had teased him about it but now he was glad that Harry had thought of it beforehand because as soon as the door closed behind them, there was no time for anything but getting naked.  
  
"I will miss you, you know," Draco said as he and Harry lay sprawled across the bed, his long fingers trailing up and down his lover’s sweat-covered back, Harry’s hand resting on Draco’s pale stomach.  
  
"Too bad I can’t say the same thing for you," Harry teased, his emerald eyes dancing merrily. "At least at Chad’s I’ll have some peace and quiet and not have to listen to you nagging at me all the time."  
  
Draco’s eyes widened as he looked down at Harry, whose head was resting on Draco’s shoulder. "Nag? I’ll have you know that Malfoys do not NAG, Harry."  
  
"Yes, well, at one time you also said that they didn’t beg either," Harry reminded his lover as he teased Draco’s sensitive navel. "I think you’ve proven that theory incorrect several times over," he said with a grin.  
  
"If you weren’t such a horrid person and would give me what I want, I wouldn’t have to beg," the blonde declared.  
  
"Spoiled brat is what you are. You need to learn how to have patience," Harry said as he dipped his finger into the indention on Draco’s stomach, causing the other wizard to moan quietly. "Good things come to those who wait."  
  
Draco grabbed Harry’s hand. "So you say. And you need to learn how NOT to tease," he said before taking the offending digit into his mouth and sucking gently, his tongue swirling around it.  
  
Now it was Harry’s turn to moan. "Merlin, Draco. Please don’t do that," Harry said as he tried to pull his hand away from Draco who only held on tighter, sucking harder, nipping at the pad.  
  
"Hmm, I wonder if the great Harry Potter can come from me doing this to him," Draco commented to nobody in particular. "I can make him come by sucking him off," he said as he licked a path from the palm up to the tip of Harry’s finger. "Even better if I’ve got a finger or two buried in his arse," he said as his tongue swirled around the end and then he laughed wickedly. "I’ve even made him come from spanking him. I wonder how many more ways I can make him do it," he commented as he took the entire digit into his mouth again.  
  
This time Harry managed to extricate his finger from the wet cavern, although it took a vicious yank to do so. "Bloody hell, Draco," he said as he rubbed the saliva-covered appendage on the sheets. "You’re just looking for ways to torture me. I told you earlier to let me rest for a bit and then we’d have another go."  
  
"Do you realize how long it will be before we can do this again?" Draco queried. "Hmm, do you? Five days, Harry. Five long days of not seeing you, which means no touching, no snogging, no shagging. Merlin, we’ve never gone that long before."  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes we have."  
  
"When?" the blonde asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Before we got together. I can assure you that we went a full six years without the snogging and shagging. As for the touching, well, we touched almost daily by either pushing each other or outright fighting," Harry said.  
  
Draco sat up abruptly, dislodging Harry from his resting place. "Merlin save me from Gryffindors who think they’re comedians!" he exclaimed. "I’m serious! Do you realize how hard this is going to be?"  
  
"Watch it Draco. It’s starting to sound as if you care about me," Harry teased as he rose up a bit to rest on his elbows.  
  
A toss of Draco’s blonde hair had Harry almost laughing. "Not you, Potty," Draco commented with a mock-shudder. "More like that gorgeous cock of yours," he said as he ran a finger up the length of Harry’s reawakening flesh. "And those succulent lips," he said as he leaned over and caught Harry’s bottom lip between his teeth. "That wicked tongue," he said as he touched the tip of his tongue to Harry’s. "The rest is just … eh," he teased with a shrug as he pulled away.  
  
"Eh? Did you just say I was ‘eh’?" Harry asked as he slowly sat up, his emerald eyes glowing. "I’ve never been ‘eh’, Draco."  
  
"Oh really?" the blonde asked as he noticed the look in his lover’s eyes. This was going to be good, he thought to himself as he inched backwards on the bed.  
  
"Yes, really," Harry said as he moved onto his hands and knees, slowly following his boyfriend around the bed. "And you want to know how I know this?"  
  
Draco shook his head, the fringe of his locks brushing over silver eyes. "Not really, but I have a feeling you’re going to tell me just the same," he said as he was now backed against the headboard with nowhere to go.  
  
Harry crawled onto Draco’s lap and linked their fingers together. "Because Draco Malfoy would never be associated with someone who was just ‘eh’, as you so eloquently put it. Which means that I must be above average, at least," he said as he lowered his lips to nibble on the sensitive skin between Draco’s neck and shoulder. "Would that be a fair assumption?" Harry breathed against the pale skin.  
  
"Parts of you are, Potter," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry pulled away from Draco and sat back on his heels. "It’s either the entire package or nothing at all, love. There is no in-between," Harry informed him.  
  
"Everything or nothing you say?" Draco asked as his gaze took in the body before him, starting at the messy shock of black hair, his eyes caressing each inch of Harry’s naked form, giving him an once-over as if he had never seen him before. His eyes lingered on the thick shaft that stood out from the nest of curly, dark hair. After a minute of his perusal, he grinned. "I’ll pass," he said.  
  
Harry’s smile was wicked. "Pass you say?"  
  
Draco nodded. "That’s what I said. I’ll pass."  
  
The raven-haired boy slid his hands up Draco’s thighs, stopping to rest on his hips. "We’ll see about that," he said before moving them a few inches higher and tickling his boyfriend mercilessly.  
  
"Harry! Stop!" Draco shrieked as Harry’s fingers tortured his body. "No! Harry! Please! Stop!" he cried.  
  
"Tell me you want the whole package, Draco, and I’ll stop," Harry taunted, his fingers attacking all of Draco’s ticklish spots – above his hipbones, the sides of his rib cage, behind his knees.  
  
When Harry grabbed a long leg and held it, Draco’s silver eyes narrowed. "You wouldn’t," he said as he watched Harry’s fingers trailing down his calf.  
  
Twin brows lifted. "I wouldn’t?" Harry said as his fingers continued their trek.  
  
"Oh Merlin, please Harry," Draco begged as Harry reached his heel.  
  
"Please? Please what?" he asked as he stilled his progress.  
  
"Please don’t. I’ll say it, just … stop," Draco said in defeat.  
  
A Malfoy-worthy smirk appeared on Harry’s face as he waited. When Draco said nothing, Harry’s fingers moved a bit. Draco reached for Harry’s hand but was swatted away.  
  
"Say it, Draco," he commanded as his fingers rounded the heel.  
  
"Fine! You win! Everything! I love everything, including that mess you call hair," Draco said and instantly regretted it as Harry’s fingers danced along the bottom of the foot causing another shriek from the blonde.  
  
Harry fought to keep a hold of Draco’s leg but was fast losing his grip since Draco was thrashing about wildly on the bed, the pale body seeming to move in ten directions at once. He finally gave up and pounced on the other wizard, pinning him to the bed with his own body.  
  
"Now see, that wasn’t so hard to admit, was it?" Harry said as he brought Draco’s legs up and wrapped them around his waist.  
  
Draco grinned. "Not if it gets me shagged again," he said as he rolled his hips against Harry’s.  
  
"Think you deserve another shag?" Harry asked as he shifted his hips back, his cock nudging Draco’s entrance.  
  
"Probably not but you won’t deny me, will you?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry groaned as he slid into Draco again, who was still loose from their earlier round. "No, my dragon, I won’t deny you this," he said as he leaned down and claimed Draco’s lips as their bodies moved together one last time.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The following morning found all four in the midst of packing, knowing full-well that it should have been completed last night, but each had been busy with other, more pleasant things and packing for a trip was the last thing on their minds. Or maybe not since the two couples had stayed up all night, dreading the time the sun would rise, signaling the day that everyone went their separate ways, at least for a little while.  
  
Once everything had been magically shrunk and tucked away in the pockets of their jackets, everyone made their way down to the Great Hall for a quick breakfast and then they were off to Fairfield to catch the train that would take them to Central Station. From there, everyone would portkey to their final destinations, Chad and Harry off to New Orleans while Allen and Draco would continue on to Southern California.  
  
"Five days, Draco," Harry said as they stood in the center of the train station, his thumb caressing his lover’s bottom lip. "Five days and then I’m all yours."  
  
Draco nodded. "For an entire week. You, me and every room in the Manor," he teased.  
  
Harry leaned in and gently kissed the soft pink lips. "How about we start in your room and see if we make it out of there first before you plan the rest of our week."  
  
"Deal," Draco said before Harry claimed one last kiss.  
  
A few feet away, Allen and Chad were saying their goodbyes.  
  
"Make sure you have your web cam up and running," Chad whispered into Allen’s ear as they embraced.  
  
"Oh fuck," Allen said. "What about Draco? And Harry?"  
  
"They can have their time on it," Chad said, "but not until we get ours."  
  
"Sounds like a plan," the brunette said before kissing his boyfriend goodbye.  
  
They moved to the appropriate port-key pads and a few seconds later arrived at their appointed destinations.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After settling in and having dinner with the family, Chad and Harry climbed into Chad’s SUV and went into town for a few hours. Chad was a wonderful tour guide, showing his roommate all of the interesting places and giving him tidbits of information, both Muggle and magical. Harry’s favorite place turned out to be the Celebration in the Oaks, New Orleans' premiere Christmas attraction. After stopping at a convenience store for a cup of hot chocolate, they took the two-mile driving tour through the hundred -year-old oak trees that had been covered in sparkling lights.  
  
Harry had never seen anything like it. Anything and everything could be found on their trek, from the traditional Nativity scene to childhood favorites such as The Grinch. And then there were the ‘local’ themes. A 52-foot animated paddlewheel boat called "Rolling on the River" floated through the one of the neighborhood lagoons and a Cajun Santa in a pirogue being pulled by alligators was seen in another spot.  
  
"I’ve seen it all now," Harry said with a laugh.  
  
Jazz musicians filled the night air with lively renditions of old Christmas favorites and vendors could be found in various spots selling jambalaya, crawfish etouffee, muffalettas, café-au-lait, hot chocolate, beignets and cookies to those who wanted to snack as they toured.  
  
Harry spotted several horse-drawn carriages and smiled at the sight of their occupants, couples of all ages out for a romantic evening. His eyes slowly closed as he pictured Draco and himself in one, snuggled down under the blanket as they were escorted about, his lover’s head resting on Harry’s shoulder, pale locks falling forward and resting against a high cheekbone, their fingers laced together. Of course Draco wouldn’t stop there. No, Harry suddenly found his imaginary-self with his jeans unbuttoned and unzipped and imaginary-Draco’s hand teasing his flesh as the long fingers wrapped around his cock, imaginary-Harry fighting to hold back the moans that threatened to give away their activity.  
  
Obviously he didn’t try hard enough.  
  
"You ok?" Chad asked.  
  
Harry’s emerald eyes flew open at hearing Chad’s voice, the images fading away.  
  
"Umm, yeah," Harry said as he shifted in his seat, trying to ease the throbbing pain that had found its way outside of Harry’s imagination.  
  
"Miss him already?" Chad queried as he continued the slow drive along the marked roads.  
  
Harry nodded. "Crazy, I know," he said as he stared out the window.  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, you’re not alone in that regard," Chad commented.  
  
Now Harry turned to him and grinned. "So you’re missing Draco too, huh?"  
  
Chad cuffed Harry on the side of the head. "Merlin no!" he said. "I mean that you’re not the only one missing someone."  
  
The raven-haired wizard laughed. "I know what you meant. I just couldn’t let that one slide by without comment."  
  
"Alright, fine. You got me on that one. When we get back we’ll jump online and see what they’ve been up to," Chad offered, knowing there were ‘other’ things he wanted to do online with his boyfriend, but not sure how to broach the subject.  
  
Harry’s face brightened. "Yeah? Chat with them?"  
  
Chad nodded. "That’s one way we could communicate but I’ve also got a web cam and mic hooked up, so we can see and talk to them too," he said. BINGO. The perfect opening. But the wheels in Harry’s mind were already turning.  
  
"Have you ever heard the term cyber?" Chad asked.  
  
"Yeah, chatting with people online," Harry said. "We learned that in Muggle Studies."  
  
Chad went on. "And what about cyber-sex? Ever heard of that?"  
  
Harry blushed, thankful the interior of the SUV was dark. "Yeah, where you toss off while chatting with someone."  
  
"Damn!" Chad exclaimed. "If Hogwarts included THAT in Muggle Studies, I should have transferred there a long time ago!"  
  
"No, no, no," Harry said with a wave of his hand. "That part I learned from some of the magazines the guys brought to school."  
  
"Guy on guy magazines?" Chad asked with a grin.  
  
Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately not. Guy on girl magazines that totally squicked me out," he admitted. "But the articles were good."  
  
"Not too many men can say that, now, can they?" he teased.  
  
"Guess not. So back to the topic at hand," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"Cyber-sex," Chad commented.  
  
Harry nodded. "Have you ever done it?"  
  
"Not really. I mean, I’ve looked at tons of gay porn but never hooked up with someone online to get off with," Chad admitted.  
  
"But …."  
  
Chad tried to hide his grin causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"Oh this is excellent," Harry said. "You and Allen are going to do it over the holidays, aren’t you?"  
  
His roommate nodded. "Yeah, but we didn’t know how you and Draco would take it."  
  
"Count me in," Harry said and laughed as Chad looked over at him, shock registered on his features. "Not while you do it. But sometime. With Draco. Oh Merlin, he would flip if he knew I was thinking about this."  
  
"Probably not if I know Draco," Chad commented as he maneuvered the SUV around a group of people who had been standing a bit too far out in the road. "But I know something that might."  
  
"What?" Harry asked, his interest registering a ten on the inquisitive scale.  
  
"I’ll set something up with Allen and you can surprise Blondie. You know, like set up a time for you two to chat and when he sits down at Allen’s computer, there you would be in all your glory," Chad suggested.  
  
Harry smiled as thought after thought tripped through his mind. Oh yes, Mr. Draco Malfoy would have a nice present waiting for him. Which reminded Harry …  
  
"I need to do some shopping within the next few days, before I go back to England. I still haven’t figured out what to get Draco," Harry commented.  
  
"How about you wearing nothing but a big red bow?" the blonde asked.  
  
"Hmm, not a bad idea," Harry admitted. "Although I have a feeling that Draco is the type of person who loves to open multiple gifts, not just one."  
  
Chad laughed. "Spoiled brat is what he is."  
  
The raven-haired wizard agreed. "Yes he is. But he’s MY spoiled brat," he said with a smile. "Guess I’ll just have to spoil him a bit more then. And I promise that my shopping trip will be nothing like Draco’s back at the beginning of term. Just tell me where I can find a store that sells top-of-the-line Wizard clothing and jewelry and I’ll take it from there."  
  
"You’re kidding right? You’re planning to buy Draco clothes? Are you sure about that, Harry? I mean, he’s pretty particular when it comes to his clothing items," Chad said in hopes that Harry would abandon this crazy idea.  
  
Harry grinned. "If I buy it, he’ll wear it. Trust me on this," he said as they continued their drive through the decorated neighborhoods. Harry was lost in thoughts of what he could buy the boy who he was sure had just about everything while Chad’s thoughts were centered around a certain date he and his dark-haired lover had later.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Two nights later found Harry sitting nervously in front of Chad’s computer, clad only in a pair of boxers. He knew he was crazy for wanting to do this, but he was missing his lover more than he cared to admit and from what Chad had told him, it wasn’t as bad as he first thought. Yes, it would be a bit uncomfortable at first, but once you got into it, it wasn’t so bad. Not as good as the real thing, but it was better than nothing.  
  
A grin broke out on Harry’s face as he watched Draco enter Allen’s room take a seat at the desk. After a few clicks of the mouse, the instant messenger dialogue box opened and Harry started typing.  
  
_bout time you got here  
  
don’t get your knickers in a twist harry .. btw, where are your clothes?  
_  
Observant little bugger, isn’t he? Harry thought to himself.  
  
_I’m dressed .. boxers are considered clothing  
  
Ok, but where’s the rest of your clothes?  
  
On the floor  
  
Why?  
  
Because  
  
Harry  
  
What?  
  
What’s going on?  
  
Nothing  
  
You forget that I know you .. what’s going on?  
_  
Harry shrugged.  
  
_Felt like undressing  
_  
Draco grinned.  
  
_Well, since you’re undressed, want to have some fun?  
_  
Now Harry was smiling. Perfect.  
  
_Won’t be much fun if you stay dressed .. undress for me?  
_  
Smirk.  
  
_You mean strip  
_  
Harry nodded.  
  
strip .. you’ve done it before  
  
_but I’m shy  
_  
Harry laughed.  
  
_You wouldn’t know shy if it bit you on the arse  
_  
_I’d rather have YOU bite me on the arse  
_  
_Strip and we’ll see what we can do about that  
_  
Draco’s pulse raced as he stood, his eyes never leaving the monitor. Merlin, he couldn’t believe he was doing this. Exciting as it was, he suddenly found himself nervous. With slightly trembling hands, he reached up and slowly unbuttoned the navy blue shirt, his fingers refusing to cooperate at times.  
  
Harry licked his lips as his lover’s pale body was revealed to his hungry gaze. Sure, he had seen Draco every day since they left school, but it was always with his clothes on. He missed seeing the perfect form hidden beneath. Harry felt a tightening in his groin and he shifted in the chair as he watched Draco’s trousers fall to the ground, the boxers following. Merlin, could he be any more perfect? Harry thought to himself as he watched his boyfriend come back to the computer and take his seat again.  
  
_You’re beautiful  
  
I know  
_  
Harry laughed.  
  
_Now turn on the mic  
_  
Harry watched as Draco’s gray eyes followed the pointer on the screen and then the voice chat was enabled.  
  
"Can you hear me?" Draco asked.  
  
The dark-haired wizard nodded. "Yes, I can hear you. Now set a silencing and locking ward."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don’t want Allen to come running in and interrupt us."  
  
Draco’s brows furrowed. "I can be quiet, Harry. It’s not impossible," he said.  
  
Harry smirked and lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"Care to place a wager on that?"  
  
Draco quickly shook his head.  
  
"Didn’t think so," Harry commented with a grin as he watched Draco set the wards on Allen’s room.  
  
"So, how do we do this?" Draco asked, feeling unsure about how to proceed.  
  
"Go lay on the bed," Harry said as he stood and removed his boxers.  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at the piece of furniture in question. Silver eyes slid back to the screen to catch Harry undressing.  
  
"Merlin, I miss you," Draco said drawing emerald eyes back to the screen.  
  
"Is it me you miss?" Harry asked with a smile, "or maybe something else?" the Gryffindor teased as his fingers played over the length of his hardness before sitting down again.  
  
Draco’s own hand disappeared under the desk as he slowly stroked himself.  
  
"No, Draco. Go lay down. I want to watch you bring yourself off," Harry said as he leaned back in the chair and spread his legs a bit, getting comfortable for what was about to transpire.  
  
Silver eyes widened and Draco’s hand stopped its motion. "I thought we were going to chat or something like that," Draco hedged.  
  
Harry shook his raven locks. "No, I want to watch you. My voyeuristic side needs a fix and I’d rather watch you than some random guy online. I want to see you do it."  
  
"Your voyeuristic side needs to be put on a leash," Draco quipped. "Or better yet, neutered."  
  
"Please Draco?" Harry asked. "Do this for me and I promise I’ll make it up to you day-after-tomorrow. Only two more days, Draco, and we’ll be together. In that huge four-poster bed you keep telling me about," Harry teased. "What did you want to do? Oh yes, tie me up, I think it was," he said as he slowly stroked himself.  
  
Draco groaned as he watched the motion of Harry’s arm, wishing it was his hand wrapped around his lover’s hardness. "Fine Harry, you win .. again," Draco said as he moved from the chair to the bed that was directly behind him, a couple of feet away.  
  
"Move the chair, love," Harry suggested. "Want to see all of you."  
  
Draco reached over and rolled the chair out of sight. "Now what?" Draco asked as he sat at the edge of the bed.  
  
"Lay back and stroke yourself," the brunette said. "Think of all the things I’m going to do to you when we get to the Manor. Didn’t you say something about shagging in every room?" he teased.  
  
Draco did as Harry asked and lay back on the pillows, his hand gripping his flesh and sliding the foreskin back to reveal the engorged head, clear liquid seeping from the slit. His eyes closed as his thumb caressed the sensitive spot underneath, a moan escaping through parted lips.  
  
"Merlin, Draco. You look so fucking hot doing that," Harry said, his breathing increasing a bit at the image before him. "Listen to my voice, Draco. Imagine me lying next to you, kissing every inch of your body, my hands caressing your flesh. Can you feel me there? Can you feel me touching you?" he asked as he reclined in his chair and stroked his own hardness while his left hand slid lower and teased his sac.  
  
The blonde’s long legs had fallen open as he touched himself, his right hand tugging at the heated flesh as the left trailed lightly over his chest, teasing the furled disks that had darkened from desire. Draco pinched and rolled the buds between his spit-slicked fingers, small jolts of electricity shooting straight to his cock.  
  
"Mmmm, feels good Harry," Draco said as his body responded to his ministrations.  
  
Harry was starting to feel the strain and knew that he wouldn’t last. Seeing his lover on display like this was quickly unraveling the hold he had on his sanity. Several minutes went by as Harry watched his boyfriend with lust-filled eyes, and listened to the sounds spilling over perfect pink lips, causing his own hand to increase in both speed and pressure.  
  
"Are you thinking about me? Thinking about me taking you in the shower, or against the wall?" Harry asked, his voice thick with desire.  
  
"Yesssss," the Slytherin hissed as he fucked his hand. "Wish you were here," he managed to say.  
  
"Fuck yourself, my dragon," Harry cooed. "Use those incredibly talented fingers of yours and slide them into yourself."  
  
Draco groaned. Merlin, what had gotten into his boyfriend? He thought as he brought his left hand to his mouth, sucking on two fingers, coating them with saliva. Not that he was complaining, he mused as he bent his knees, planting his feet firmly on the bed. No, this was just another side to his boyfriend that Draco was enjoying. He slowed his strokes on his cock to a gentle touch, a barely-there motion as he slid first one long digit into his passage.  
  
"Nnnnngggghhhh," Draco moaned as the heat surrounded his finger. "Fuck yes," he said as he moved it in and out a few times, and then added the second, his right hand gripping his cock to keep himself from coming.  
  
Harry’s movements had ceased as he watched the digits disappearing into his lover’s body repeatedly. He had never seen anything like this before in his life and knew that this would be forever etched in his memory.  
  
Quickly coming back to his senses, he spoke. "Fuck yourself, love. Imagine those are my fingers, my cock that’s buried inside you. I want to see you come for me," he said as he resumed his own activities.  
  
The Slytherin did as he was asked and fucked himself with his fingers, adding a third, stretching his body as if it were Harry’s cock plunging into him. Hearing his lover’s voice was almost more than he could bear, but he held on. Silver eyes opened and looked at the monitor to find Harry’s head leaning back in the chair, his hand moving quickly on his flesh.  
  
"Harry .. fuck .. Gods .. can’t hold .. much .. longer .. watching .. you," he managed to string together.  
  
Emerald eyes flew to the screen. "Don’t take your eyes off of me. Watch me while I watch you," he said, hearing a loud groan come through the speakers and wrap around him. "Yessss, Draco. Make as much noise as you want. Merlin, I hope your mother is not at home in a few days because I’m going to fuck you like you’ve never been fucked before," Harry said as his movements became erratic, his orgasm fast approaching.  
  
Oh, too much, Draco thought as his own orgasm hit him with no warning. "Haaaaaarrrrryyyyyyy," Draco screamed as his internal muscles clamped down on his fingers, creamy fluid shooting from his cock to land on his stomach.  
  
Harry had not missed a second of the display and he finally closed his eyes and allowed his body what it needed. After a few tugs on his flesh, Harry yelled. "Fuck yessss," he said as his own hand was covered with sticky fluid. His body relaxed into the leather chair, his eyes moving back to the computer screen. "Draco? You okay?" he managed to get out, his breathing reduced to quick pants.  
  
The blonde nodded. "Barely," he said, his voice tinted with exhaustion. "Give me a minute, okay?"  
  
"Take all the time you need," Harry said. "I’m just going to sit here and do nothing for a bit." His head lolled to the side as he watched his lover on the screen. Draco had cast a cleaning spell and was now staring at the ceiling, his eyes following the fan blades in their never-ending chase of each other.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked as he turned his head towards the monitor.  
  
"Hmmm?" was the reply that came through the speakers.  
  
"Just checking," Draco said as he slowly sat up and reached for the chair. "Didn’t want you passing out on me," he added as he rolled himself back in front of the computer desk. "Wouldn’t want Chad to find you in the state you’re in."  
  
Harry laughed. "I’m sure that he and Allen are just as bad when they’re finished."  
  
"Could be you’re right," Draco agreed as he leaned back in his own chair. "Merlin, Harry, I can’t believe we just did that. I’m starting to wonder about you, you know. First I find out about your voyeuristic activities back at Hogwarts, then we uncover your spanking fetish, and now we can add cybering to the list. What in the world have I gotten myself into?" Draco mused.  
  
The brunette snorted. "Nothing you can’t handle, I’m sure," Harry said as he leaned over and snatched his boxers from the floor, quickly sliding back into them.  
  
"All I know is that it’s going to be fun discovering all of your other kinks," Draco said with a laugh. "Like being tied up, maybe?"  
  
"Could be. Won’t know until we try," Harry said as he stretched his long limbs, the past few minutes catching up with him.  
  
"Tired?" Draco asked.  
  
"A bit. We were at a skate park for the majority of the day. That plus our recent activities wore me out," he said with a grin.  
  
"Get your rest, love. In two days you’re all mine for an entire week and I plan to make the most of it," Draco informed his lover.  
  
"Same goes for you. An entire week of just the two of us? You’d better get plenty of rest over the next two days because as soon as I get there, you’re arse is mine," Harry stated.  
  
"Wouldn’t have it any other way," the blonde stated. "Guess I need to get dressed and let Allen have his fun with Chad," he said as he reached over and grabbed his own discarded clothing, quickly dressing again.  
  
"Two more days, Draco. Think you can handle it?" Harry asked as he watched his lover get dressed.  
  
"I can try," the Slytherin teased.  
  
"You’d better do more than try, Draco. Two days and I’m going to nail your arse to the wall," Harry promised.  
  
"Think we would upset anyone if we were to skip out a day early?" Draco asked, not wanting to wait any longer than absolutely necessary.  
  
"Probably. You’ll be fine. We’ll be online tomorrow, and then the next day we’ll be at the Manor," the dark-haired wizard promised.  
  
"Naked as the day we were born," Draco added.  
  
Harry laughed. "You were born? I thought evil gits were hatched somewhere."  
  
Silver eyes bore into the web cam. "You are so going to get it when we get to the Manor, Harry. This I promise you," Draco threatened.  
  
"No, I think it’s YOU who’s going to get it as soon as we get there," Harry countered.  
  
"We’ll see, Harry. We’ll see," the blonde said. "Guess we need to let the others have their fun, so I’ll talk to you tomorrow?"  
  
Harry nodded. "Until tomorrow then. Goodnight Draco," Harry said.  
  
"Night Harry," came the reply before the instant messenger box closed.  
  
Two days, Harry thought to himself. He was pretty sure it was going to be the longest two days of his life.  


  
  
  
Chapter 29 – Christmas at Malfoy Manor   
  
Draco port-keyed into the study of Malfoy Manor on the morning of Christmas Eve to find Milly, the head house-elf, placing the final touches on the fireplace’s mantle.  
  
"Master Draco, Sir, Milly has everything done that Master Draco requested," she said in her polite, yet bashful way.  
  
Draco took a moment to survey the room and smiled. "It looks wonderful, Milly. Thank you for everything you have done," he said. "I take it the rest of the Manor is ready as well?"  
  
"Yes sir, Master Draco. The other house-elves have helped Milly prepare for your arrival," she said as she finished her current task and with a pop, she was gone.  
  
The blonde walked over to the window and looked out over the snow-covered grounds of the estate wondering what Harry was doing right then. Probably just waking his lazy arse up, he thought with a smile. They had agreed to port-key to the Manor at 3pm Hogwarts time, which meant that Draco had another hour to wait for Harry’s arrival. He had been unable to sleep the previous night and decided to arrive early to make certain the house-elves had carried out the set of instructions he had sent over a few days ago. He turned and surveyed the study again. The Christmas tree was in its designated place, decorated just as he requested. So far, so good. He turned and left the study to inspect the rest of the Manor, one room especially.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry looked at his watch for the tenth time in as many minutes and sighed.  
  
"Time is not going to go any faster if you keep looking at your watch, you know," Chad teased from behind a copy of Sports Illustrated.  
  
"Kind of like a watched pot never boils?" Harry queried with a grin.  
  
The blonde American lowered the magazine and laughed. "Something like that. If you’re that anxious, Harry, why don’t you just go now?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No. Draco said 3pm and I’m going to stick to that. I would hate to get there before him. Wouldn’t be right, you know? It’s his house. I can wait another hour," Harry said.  
  
Chad settled behind his magazine again. "You might be able to, but I’m not so sure about me," he mumbled under his breath.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just grumbling about the scores, that’s all," Chad commented and went back to his reading.  
  
Harry lay back on his bed. "I’m sorry, Chad. It’s just that … well, you know. We haven’t seen each other in a few days."  
  
"Haven’t shagged in a few days, you mean," Chad teased.  
  
"There’s that too. But it’s not just about shagging. We actually enjoy spending time with each other. The shagging part is just a bonus," Harry said with a smile. "A very NICE bonus, mind you."  
  
"AARRGGHH! Harry, just … shut up, will you?" Chad shouted as he threw the magazine onto the floor. "You and Draco get to spend an entire fucking week together … alone, no less. And then you’ll be together for another week at Allen’s. All Allen and I can manage is a few hours together tomorrow and then nothing until we all go to his place for New Year’s," Chad said.  
  
"I’m sorry," Harry said quietly. "I know. It’s not fair that we get to spend more time together than you do, but what am I supposed to do? Not go?"  
  
"No, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. I’m just jealous, that’s all. I wish that Allen and I could spend more than just a few hours together," Chad admitted.  
  
"Why not see if he can stay a few days with you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Already tried. They’re going to his grandparent’s tomorrow afternoon and will be staying for a few days. We’re lucky to get a couple of hours together as it is," the blonde said.  
  
Harry shook his head. Life was just not fair sometimes.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Draco was pleased with the house-elves work around the Manor. All of his instructions had been carried out perfectly and now all he had to do was wait. He had ended up in the study after his inspection and was now curled up on the leather sofa reading a book he had started over the summer. The magical mahogany Grandfather clock in the entryhall chimed three times and he smiled.  
  
Showtime.  
  
* * * * *  
  
As expected, Harry experienced a wave of dizziness as he port-keyed into Malfoy Manor and collapsed into a heap. But instead of hitting solid ground, he found himself surrounded by a sea of forest green satin.  
  
"What the hell?" he asked as he pushed himself upright and took in his surroundings. When he realized he was in the center of a huge four-poster bed, he grinned. "That little snake. MAAALLLFFFOOOYYY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.  
  
In the study, Draco laughed. He did not move, other than to turn the page of his book.  
  
Harry stayed where he was for a few moments, fully expecting his lover to appear. When he still hadn’t shown several minutes later, Harry pulled his bags from his pockets and enlarged them, tossed his leather jacket onto the overstuffed chair and set out to find his missing counterpart. Of course he had no idea where he was going, but he took off nonetheless.  
  
The large wooden door to the bedroom was open and he peered out into the hallway … an extremely long hallway with numerous doors on either side. Guest rooms, Harry assumed. Draco had mentioned that his mother’s rooms were in another wing, which meant that Draco had this one all to himself. Harry smiled at that. Nobody would hear his lover screaming the house down.  
  
He followed the hallway and came to a landing of the ornate staircase, which led up to the left, and down to the right. Taking his chances, he took the stairs that led down to the ground floor and found himself in the entryhall of Malfoy Manor. He followed the marble walkway to the left and before long had discovered an enormous ballroom, formal dining room, and the kitchens. Harry backtracked and went the opposite way and found a sitting room as well as the study. And in the study, he found his lover.  
  
"Did you hear me calling you?" Harry asked as he made his way over to where Draco was still reading.  
  
"Mmmhmm," Draco answered, his eyes still scanning the page.  
  
"Why didn’t you answer me?" he asked.  
  
"You’re a resourceful Gryffindor. I knew you’d find me sooner or later," the blonde stated, still not looking at Harry.  
  
Harry reached down and snatched the book from Draco’s hands. "Some host you are," he commented, his emerald eyes blazing. "You invite me to your house, yet you’re not there to welcome me; you make me hunt all over the place for you and even when I find you, you’re too wrapped up in a book to assist your guest. Makes me think you don’t want me here."  
  
Draco unfolded himself from the couch and stood toe to toe with Harry. "Oh, I want you here, alright," he said with steely gray eyes. "I want you here, in this study," he said as he lifted his hand to brush Harry’s unruly hair away from his face. "I want you in my bed," he said as his finger trailed over a flushed cheek. "I want you in ME," he said as his thumb traced along Harry’s lips. "And I want that last part right now," Draco said as he covered Harry’s lips with his own. The kiss was desperate, the days of being apart finally catching up with both of them. Teeth, tongues, and lips were everywhere as they battled for supremacy while items of clothing were coming off fast and furious. Finally, when both were naked, Draco led Harry over to the large leather chair behind the desk.  
  
"Sit," he ordered and watched as Harry settled himself into the sumptuous chair, and then straddled his lover.  
  
"Draco, wait," Harry said, not wanting to hurt his partner. "We need …"  
  
"Already taken care of, love. All you need to do is just sit there and enjoy," Draco said as he reached behind him and held Harry’s cock as he slowly slid down onto it. "Oh fuck, I’ve missed this," Draco hissed as he was filled.  
  
Harry gasped as velvet heat surrounded his cock. Draco covered his boyfriend’s mouth with his own as Harry’s hands slid around the pale body, settling on his buttocks, kneading, caressing. And then Draco was moving, the tight ring of muscle clenching around Harry. It was too much, it wasn’t enough, and yet it was driving Harry to the edge quicker than anything had before.  
  
"Stop, Draco …" Harry panted as he tore his mouth from his lovers. "Don’t want this to be over just yet."  
  
The Malfoy smirk appeared and Draco rolled his hips against Harry. "We’ve got an entire week to ourselves. I think we can forgive one quick round. Wouldn’t you agree?"  
  
"Fine," Harry growled as he lunged forward and stood, Draco’s legs wrapping around his torso. "But we’re doing this my way then," he said as he laid Draco back on the desk. He watched as Draco reached over his head and grabbed the front edge, his entire upper body on display.  
  
Silver eyes met green. "Fuck me, Harry," Draco said and watched his lover’s eyes turn even darker.  
  
Harry pulled back slowly and then slammed himself into Draco. "Like that?" he asked as he repeated the action.  
  
"Fuck yes," Draco said as he used his hold on the front of the desk for leverage and pushed back against Harry with each of his thrusts.  
  
With a grin, Harry gave him exactly what he wanted. Over and over, he plunged himself into the willing body spread before him. The sounds of two bodies meeting filled the room, and then they were both there, at the edge, calling out the other’s name, falling into the abyss.  
  
Harry collapsed on top of Draco and felt long fingers caressing his back. "Well, that’s one down and how many to go?" Harry asked as he smiled against Draco’s chest.  
  
"A few hundred, I’m sure," the blonde answered with a laugh.  
  
Harry slowly stood up and slid from his lover’s body, pulling Draco up with him. After giving them both a quick cleaning spell, he moved to the chair. "I’ll bet your father is turning in his grave right about now," Harry said as he sat down, Draco snuggling in next to him. "Never in a millennia would he think that Harry Potter would be buggering his only son on that desk."  
  
"Or this chair," Draco added with a giggle. "Merlin, Harry, I’ve missed you," he admitted.  
  
Harry tightened his hold around Draco. "I’ve missed you too. I thought Chad was going to hex me this morning. I think I was driving him a bit mad with the wait."  
  
"I couldn’t sleep much and ended up coming early. Wanted to make sure everything was as I requested," Draco admitted.  
  
Harry tilted Draco’s chin up so he could see him. "And when I finally get here, you’re no where to be found. What’s up with that?"  
  
"Just wanted to see how long it took you to find me," he answered with a shrug. "A bit longer than I had hoped, but you found me just the same," he said as he brushed a kiss against Harry’s lips.  
  
"Yes, I did. Although it would have been nice for you to meet me where I port-keyed to, don’t you think? At least we would have been in a bed for our first shag," Harry admitted.  
  
"At first, that’s what I had planned, when we had the port-keys configured. But when I got here, I decided against it. I wanted to save the bed for later. I spent a lot of time in this chair over the summer and wondered what it would be like to have sex in it, hence my change of plans. But when you laid me on the desk, Merlin, Harry, it was like a fantasy come true," Draco admitted. "When I first thought about asking you to come here with me I would picture us in different places around the Manor, and the grounds, but this desk was the one that kept popping up more than others. Well, besides my bed."  
  
"How many other fantasies do you have, my dragon?" Harry quietly asked as his fingers lightly played over Draco’s features.  
  
"More than we have time for, I’m sure," Draco said as he captured a roaming finger with his lips, sucking gently.  
  
"Draco," Harry warned, knowing he was not ready for a second round just yet.  
  
"Harry," Draco teased.  
  
The raven-haired wizard slowly removed his finger from the warmth of Draco’s mouth. "Later, Draco. I promise it will be worth it," Harry assured him. "How about you give me a tour of this place. I’ve heard lots of things about Malfoy Manor and I want to see if they were correct."  
  
Draco nodded and pressed a kiss to Harry's lips before rising from the chair to search for his clothes. When both wizards were dressed, Draco took Harry’s hand and led him from the study, but not before giving him another quick kiss.  
  
They walked hand-in-hand throughout the entire manor, starting with the ground floor, making their way up to the third, Draco showing Harry every room, alcove, and closet that his ancestral home contained. And in each room, he bestowed a kiss to his lover, causing Harry to laugh.  
  
"Don’t get me wrong, Draco, but why are you kissing me in every room?" Harry asked.  
  
"Just wanting to get that part out of the way so when it comes time to shag in each one, we’ll already be ahead of the game," he teased as they made their way back down the massive staircase. "Feel like going outside for a little while? Maybe do a bit of flying before it gets too dark to see?"  
  
"I didn’t bring my broom," Harry said with a groan.  
  
"No matter, I’ve got several that you can choose from. But I was hoping that you’d ride with me, keep me warm," Draco said with a smile.  
  
"You don’t have to ask me twice," Harry said. "Accio jacket," he called and slid into the warm leather before pulling out his gloves and wool cap, watching as Draco did the same with his own. Once they were bundled up, they went through the kitchen, Draco giving the house-elves orders to have dinner ready for them in an hour.  
  
They made their way down the magically snow-cleared path to the Quidditch pitch and around to the storage room where Draco kept his extra equipment. There he pulled out an older Firebolt and they took to the sky, Harry behind Draco, his arms wrapped possessively around his lover.  
  
"I could get used to this," Harry said against Draco’s ear. "Being squired around so."  
  
"Don’t get any ideas, Potter," Draco teased as he leaned back into his lover’s embrace.  
  
"Not even if they’re like this?" Harry asked as one hand drifted lower and pressed against the fly of Draco’s jeans.  
  
Draco quickly pushed Harry’s hand away. "Especially if they’re like that. Merlin, you’re going to make us lose control and we’ll end up killing ourselves."  
  
"It’d be all your fault, I assure you, since you’re the one in control," Harry said.  
  
"Control is something I don’t have when it comes to you, or has our brief separation caused you to forget that?" Draco teased as he took them around the edge of the grounds.  
  
"Finally found someone you can’t bend to your will, eh Malfoy?" Harry teased.  
  
"Yes, and it’s utterly perplexing at times."  
  
"What fun would it be if you had someone who did everything you told them to? Not much, if you ask me. I wouldn’t want to share my bed with someone who’s afraid to speak their mind," Harry admitted. "And you, my dear dragon, definitely speak your mind," he said as he kissed the small patch of skin that was peeking out from beneath the collar of Draco’s leather jacket. "Very loudly at times, I might add."  
  
"Oh, and you think you’re quiet?"  
  
"I’m not as loud as you, Draco, so don’t try to claim otherwise," Harry said as he took in everything that they were passing over. "It’ll be nice not having to set the silencing and locking wards while we’re here. I’m looking forward to hearing your screams echoing through the Manor."  
  
"And scaring the house-elves in the process, I’m sure," Draco said as he circled the Manor and took them to the west side where Draco’s rooms were located, pointing out the various rooms on the upper floors.  
  
"So where’s your Mother?" Harry asked as they continued their tour.  
  
"At our estate in Switzerland. Milly, our head house-elf, received a letter from her a few days ago. She won’t be home for several more weeks."  
  
"Your house-elf can read?" Harry asked.  
  
The blonde nodded. "I taught her over the summer. Not much else to do when your Death Eater father is rotting in the family crypt and your mother is traveling. You can only self-analyze yourself for so long. She was quite eager to learn, actually. And it wasn’t as difficult as I had thought. Writing, on the other hand, is another creature all together. I tried but she never quite caught on. Maybe I’ll try again this summer."  
  
Harry shook his head. "I can’t believe that Draco Malfoy, the Prince of Slytherin, actually took the time to teach a house-elf to read. Hermione would be so proud."  
  
"Not a word, Potter. I’m warning you," Draco said.  
  
Harry hugged his boyfriend. "I won’t say a word, Draco. I promise."  
  
"Good, because I’d hate to cut off one of your finer features and stuff it up your arse when it’s clearly meant for mine," the Slytherin commented.  
  
Harry grinned but said nothing as Draco continued their tour. They flew over the family crypt where Draco’s ancestors had been laid to rest, the huge lake at the back of the property, and the frozen stream that marked the eastern edge of the Malfoy estate. Every now and then Draco would make a comment about something, but for the most part, the remainder of their tour was spent in silence, both enjoying their time together again.  
  
Dinner was a brief affair of beef stew, mixed vegetables, rolls and plum pudding and with that out of the way, they made their way upstairs to Draco’s set of rooms.  
  
"So what time are you going to Weasel’s tomorrow?" Draco asked as he lounged in the overstuffed chair, watching as Harry unpacked his bag and placed the items in the extra wardrobe.  
  
Harry shrugged. "Don’t know. Maybe tomorrow afternoon? Why?"  
  
"Just trying to decide what time to have Christmas dinner served."  
  
"Christmas dinner?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yes, Christmas dinner. You know, the huge feast everyone has on Christmas day?"  
  
"I know what a Christmas dinner is, Draco. But it’s just the two of us," Harry commented. "Why go to all the trouble?"  
  
"It’s a tradition we have here and I won’t break that tradition because my family isn’t here. Well, because Mother isn’t here, I should say," he clarified. "Don’t try to talk me out of it because I’ve already made up my mind. All I need to know is what time you’ll be back."  
  
Harry sat on the ottoman near Draco and thought for a minute. "Considering the fact that I’m supposed to be coming from America, and there’s a six-hour time difference between New Orleans and The Burrow, I guess I could go over around 2:00 or so and be back by, say, 4:00? Think you can occupy yourself for a couple of hours?"  
  
"I managed it earlier today so I’m sure I can do the same tomorrow," Draco said. "How about we have dinner at 6:00 then?"  
  
"I really hope you’re not going to pull the formal robes thing because I didn’t bring any," Harry offered.  
  
"No formal robes, I promise. Now, what to do the rest of the night until St. Nick comes?" Draco teased.  
  
Harry jumped up. "OH! Almost forgot!" he said as he rummaged through his bag again, pulling out a sack filled with tiny boxes and separating them into two piles.  
  
Draco’s eyes lit up. "Presents for me?"  
  
"Some are for you and some are for the Weasleys," Harry said as he continued to divide the gifts.  
  
Draco moved from the chair to stand beside his boyfriend. "Which are mine?"  
  
Harry pointed to the set on the left. "Those are yours, but no peeking once I magic them back to normal size. You snoop, you don’t get."  
  
A few minutes later they went back to the study where the Christmas tree had been set up. Besides Draco’s own set of rooms, this was the other room that he spent most of his time in and wanted to share it with Harry.  
  
"You know, I didn’t have a chance earlier to actually look at the tree, Draco, but it’s beautiful. And the house, too. You really went all out," Harry commented as he sat the gifts on the floor, resized them before joining his lover on the couch, relaxing into his embrace. "I love the different colors of fairy lights and you couldn’t have chosen more perfect ornaments."  
  
"Just for us, Harry. Just for us," Draco said as he waved his hand towards the tree and all of the little snitches activated, their wings unfolding and fluttering wildly. Draco had spelled them to hover around the tree, never straying more than just a few inches from the branches.  
  
"Milly!" Draco called and with a pop, his house-elf appeared. "Milly, I would like you to meet Harry Potter, my guest for the next week. If he needs anything, please see that it’s taken care of."  
  
"Yes, Master Draco, Sir. Milly will make sure Mr. Potter is taken care of," she said as her wide eyes focused on Harry.  
  
"Could we have some hot cocoa and maybe some sweets?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes Sir, Master Draco, Sir. Milly will be back in a tick with your sweets," she said before she disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later and placing the tray on the coffee table in front of the boys.  
  
"Thank you, Milly. I think that will be all for tonight," Draco said before she disappeared again.  
  
Harry handed a mug to Draco and then took one for himself. After tasting it, he smiled. "This has to be the best hot cocoa I’ve ever had," he said before taking another sip.  
  
"Family secret," Draco said over the rim of his own mug. "When I was little and couldn’t sleep, instead of warm milk, Mother would bring me this. Worked like a charm every time."  
  
"Which means you’ll be sleeping like a baby in no time, right?" Harry teased.  
  
"Could be," the blonde teased.  
  
"Well," Harry said as he sat his mug down and then took Draco’s. "Can’t have that can we? We have to stay up until Santa comes."  
  
Draco grabbed his mug. "Give me my cocoa. You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this," he said before taking another sip. "Ahhhh, absolutely perfect."  
  
Harry retrieved his own and curled up against his lover again. "This is nice, Draco. Being here with you," he said as he watched the lights on the Christmas tree changing colors from blue to red to green to yellow to white. "I never imagined myself being at Malfoy Manor for Christmas, much less any other time. But it’s perfect."  
  
"Getting a bit sappy there, Potter," Draco said as his pale fingers played in the mess of black locks. "But I understand. I wasn’t looking forward to spending the holidays alone."  
  
"Would you have come home even if I hadn’t agreed to join you?" Harry asked.  
  
"Probably. As much as I try to push certain memories away, it’s still my home," Draco said quietly.  
  
Harry leaned up and looked into Draco’s stormy eyes. "Feel like talking about it?"  
  
A shake of blonde hair was Draco’s answer. "Maybe one day, but not right now," he said as he pulled Harry back against him. "I don’t want to spoil our time together by dredging up my past."  
  
Harry nodded. "Understood. But you know I’m here for you, whenever you want to talk."  
  
"Thanks," Draco said before sipping his cocoa, his eyes watching the snitches playing around the tree.  
  
They sat in silence for some time, Draco’s fingers absently threading through Harry’s hair, each deep in their own thoughts. It had started snowing again after dinner and now Harry watched the flakes swirling outside the window. The last time he had paid attention to any swirling snowflakes was the night before their midterms when they had argued; when he realized the following day exactly what it was he felt for Draco. He slowly slid from the couch and went to stand beside the window, his eyes watching the perfect flakes falling from the sky.  
  
He smiled when he felt Draco’s arms slide around his waist, his chin settling on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
"What are you thinking right now?" Draco quietly asked.  
  
Harry settled his hands over Draco’s. "About the fight we had right before midterms. My mind was a whirlwind of thoughts then, like the snowflakes outside the window, not knowing what to do to make things right again."  
  
"It’s Christmas, Harry. You’re not supposed to be thinking about things like that. It’s not allowed," Draco said with a grin before he placed a kiss on Harry’s neck. "Only happy thoughts."  
  
"Oh really?" Harry queried.  
  
"Yes, oh really. So what happy thoughts do you have?"  
  
"Hmm, give me a minute and I’ll let you know," Harry teased.  
  
"I’ll give you one of mine. You’re here, with me, for an entire week," the blonde offered.  
  
"And that makes you happy?"  
  
"Very. Can’t get much happier than that, can you?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and relaxed into Draco’s arms. "I think I could."  
  
"How?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry slowly turned in Draco’s arms, his eyes meeting his lover’s. "Make love to me, Draco."  
  
Draco’s heart slammed into his chest. Harry didn’t just say that, did he? But from the sincere look in his eyes, he must have, Draco thought to himself.  
  
"Harry?" he whispered as he looked into the emerald orbs, searching for any sign that this was some horrible trick his lover was playing on him. "I … I don’t know what to say," Draco admitted. And he didn’t. There were too many thoughts vying for the top spot for him to pick just one.  
  
Harry raised his hands and cradled Draco’s face. "Say yes, Draco. Say you’ll make me yours, in every single way," he offered as his thumbs brushed over pink lips. "I want to be completely yours. Please?"  
  
"Why?" Draco choked out. "Why now?" he asked as he fought to keep his emotions in check.  
  
Tears gathered in Harry’s eyes and he knew it was time. "Because …" Harry started and took another deep breath. "Because I love you," he said as one lone teardrop spilled from the corner. "Being here with you, just the two of us, it’s perfect. I want to remember this for as long as I live. I want to know that our first Christmas together was also the first time that I gave myself fully to you."  
  
Draco’s own tears fell. "Harry," he said before gently brushing a kiss to the ruby lips before him. "You don’t know how long I’ve wanted to hear you say that."  
  
Harry nodded and brushed away the tears as they fell over pale cheeks. "Yes I do, but I wasn’t ready then. Earlier, when you asked me what I was thinking, it was about our argument, but more than that it was the next day, when we talked. It was then I realized how I felt about you. I tried to tell you in the shower, but I was afraid to say the words, so I told you as best as I could. I love you, Draco," Harry confessed as he leaned in and claimed his lover’s lips. "Make me yours."  
  
Without another word, Draco took Harry’s hand in his and led him from the study, up the stairs and down the hallway to his set of rooms. Nervous didn’t even begin to cover how they both felt. Even though they had been together for a few months now, this was different. This was Harry giving up complete control to Draco, and deep down the Gryffindor knew that it would never happen until he admitted his true feelings for his Slytherin lover. Tonight everything had fallen into place.  
  
When Harry started to undress himself, Draco stopped him. "Allow me," he said as he pulled the jumper and t-shirt over Harry’s head and tossed them into a corner, his trembling hands moving to the jeans. "I can’t believe I’m nervous," Draco stated.  
  
"Why are you nervous? If anyone here should be nervous it should be me," Harry said as he placed his hands over Draco’s. "Let me do this," he said as he quickly finished undressing.  
  
Draco regained a bit of his composure and quickly divested himself of his own clothing, tossing them into the corner with Harry’s. It was only when they were both completely naked that he became unsure about what they were about to do. Harry slid onto the bed and looked expectantly at Draco. When the blonde didn’t move, Harry became worried.  
  
"Draco?" he asked.  
  
Draco stood by the foot of the bed, a pale arm wrapped around the bedpost. "Harry, I’m … Merlin, I’m not sure I can do this," he admitted. "I want you, but I don’t want to mess this up."  
  
Harry got to his knees and moved to the end of the bed, his hands reaching out for Draco’s. "Draco, you’re not going to mess anything up. I trust you completely," he said to reassure his lover that this was exactly what he wanted. "I know how you feel, Draco. I remember my first time with you. I was scared, too. But we were fine," he said as he kissed Draco’s right wrist. "We are fine," he assured Draco with a kiss to his left wrist. "And we will be fine once we take this last step."  
  
The blonde nodded. "I know, but … this is different."  
  
"Yes, you’ll finally be able to say that you shagged Harry Potter," Harry teased. "I won’t force you into this Draco. If you don’t want to do this right now, I’ll understand. I just thought …"  
  
"No," Draco interrupted. "I do. Believe me, Harry, I do want this. Just … give me a second."  
  
Harry knew he would give Draco as many seconds as it took. Seconds, minutes, hours, days, months, years if need be. There was only one person he wanted this way, and he would wait forever if that was what it took. Luckily he didn’t have to wait that long.  
  
"Lay back," Draco said a few minutes later as he climbed onto the bed with Harry, following the other wizard to the head of the bed. Harry made himself comfortable in the mound of pillows and pulled Draco’s body atop his. "Nervous?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "A bit," he admitted. "But I trust you," he said as he brushed blonde strands away from Draco’s face.  
  
"Glad one of us does," he said, placing a kiss against his lover’s lips before moving down his body, leaving a trail of faint red marks in his wake. By the time he reached Harry’s cock, clear liquid had gathered at the tip and Draco lapped at it like a kitten with a bowl of cream. Before Harry could protest, Draco had taken him into his mouth, his tongue working the underside of his cock as his head moved up and down expertly.  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco," Harry exclaimed as his fingers gripped the satin comforter of Draco’s bed. "If you’re looking to make me come, you’re definitely on the right path," he said as he tried to keep himself from thrusting into his boyfriend’s talented mouth.  
  
"I know exactly how to make you come, Harry. Accio lube," Draco said and quickly slicked his fingers as Harry bent his legs, bracing his feet on the comforter. "Ready?"  
  
Harry nodded and groaned as he was taken back into Draco’s mouth. When Harry felt the first finger teasing his entrance, he gave up all efforts of controlling himself and thrust deeply into Draco’s mouth. Soon, a second finger joined the first, and Harry felt his orgasm approaching.  
  
"Draco, fuck … give me another one … hurry … won’t last … much longer," he managed to get out as Harry pumped himself into Draco’s incredible mouth. The brunette screamed when a third finger breached him. "Yessssssss," he cried as he felt his sac tighten and when Draco massaged his prostate, triggering his release, Harry thought he had passed out. Nothing but white-hot pleasure coursed through his body, invading every cell.  
  
Draco slid between Harry’s legs and slicked himself with the oil and waited until Harry came down from his high before he proceeded. Gods but Draco loved to see his boyfriend like this, babbling incoherently, his breathing diminished into panting. Oh yes, the Slytherin loved to reduce his lover to this state. He could only imagine what state Harry would be in after Draco made love to him for the first time. Hell, what state would Draco himself be in? He had no idea but was looking forward to it, as soon as Harry came back to him.  
  
Draco leaned up and pressed a light kiss against parted lips. "You okay, love?" he asked.  
  
"Fucking hell, Draco. That was … fuck," Harry mumbled.  
  
"Glad I could be of service," he said with a grin. "Ready to move on to the main event now?" he asked.  
  
Harry managed to open his eyes to find Draco still hovering above him. "Are you?" Harry queried.  
  
Draco nodded. "This is all for you. You tell me when you’re ready."  
  
"Now Draco. Make me yours," he said as he leaned up and caught Draco’s lips in a kiss. "Like this. Want to see you," he said before he fell back to the bed and hooked his legs behind Draco’s ass, nudging him forward.  
  
Draco grasped Harry’s hips and slowly inched forward, the head of his cock breaching his lover for the first time.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Harry," Draco breathed as he slowly slid into the tight heat of the brunette, inch by agonizing inch until he could go no further. He paused for a moment and finally found the courage to look into his lover’s eyes. What he found there was something that he would never forget. If he had any doubts about Harry’s feelings for him, they were quickly erased by all of the trust and love that filled the emerald orbs.  
  
And then Draco knew … knew that he would love this man for all of eternity.  
  
"I love you, Harry," he breathed against kiss-swollen lips.  
  
"And I love you, my dragon," Harry said as tears slowly slid from the corners of beautiful green eyes, leaving a track down each side of his face. No one had ever said that to him before and it was almost more than he could bear.  
  
"Are you okay?" the blonde asked, not wanting to do anything until Harry was ready for it.  
  
Harry lifted his hips experimentally and smiled. "Never been better. Now make me yours," he said before pulling Draco’s lips to his.  
  
"You already are," he said as he began to rock his hips against Harry, building up a slow and steady rhythm. He wanted nothing more to take Harry like he had been taken earlier today, but that would come later, much, much later. Right now he wanted to savor every moment as he did what Harry asked of him … to make love to him.  
  
For what seemed like forever, they stayed at the slow pace Draco had set, even when one or both wanted more. There was only one first time, and Draco wanted this to be as perfect as Harry had made it for him.  
  
Harry felt the stirrings in his lower belly again and tried to hold them at bay, but the warmth spread quickly throughout his body and before he realized it, he was clutching at Draco, begging for his release.  
  
"Please, Draco, faster … take me faster," he cried as he pushed back against his lover.  
  
Never one to refuse Harry anything, Draco complied and increased his speed. "Like that, love?" Draco asked as he continued to thrust into the tight body writhing beneath him.  
  
"Yesssss," Harry hissed as his back arched away from the bed, his prostate being hit with every thrust now. "Fuck me, Draco," the brunette cried. "Make me come," he panted as Draco thrust harder into him now.  
  
Long, elegant fingers wrapped around Harry’s renewed erection, pumping it in time with his own strokes. "Harry … Merlin … almost … there," Draco panted as he felt his own orgasm washing over him.  
  
"DRRRRAAAAACCCCCOOOOO!" Harry screamed as his release hit him, creamy fluid splattering across his chest and stomach in streams as his cock pulsed in his lover’s hand.  
  
The sight of Harry falling apart beneath him and the velvety walls caressing his cock pulled Draco’s orgasm from his own body as he filled his lover with his seed. The blonde collapsed against Harry’s chest, his breathing reduced to panting. It took several minutes before he was able to calm his breathing, as well as his racing heart. Moving was a little farther down the list.  
  
Draco braced himself on his elbows, taking a portion of his weight off of the body below him, and looked into the face of his raven-haired lover. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry reached up and caressed Draco’s face. "Perfect," he said before brushing a kiss against the blonde’s lips.  
  
Draco slowly slid from his lover and rolled over to lie next to Harry, giving them both the cleaning spell before pulling the Gryffindor into his arms. "That was incredible."  
  
"Welcome to my world," Harry teased before stifling a yawn. "Merlin, Draco, you wore me out."  
  
"Could say the same thing about you, love," he said, fighting off his own yawn.  
  
Harry leaned up and turned Draco’s face towards him. "I do love you, Draco."  
  
"And I love you, Harry," he said with every ounce of feeling he had for the man he held in his arms. "Merlin help me but I’ve fallen in love with a crazy Gryffindor."  
  
"Hey, you’ve got it easy," Harry teased. "I’m not a spoiled, vain, egotistical Slytherin git."  
  
"I’m not!" Draco said in defense of himself.  
  
"Are too!"  
  
"I am not," Draco declared.  
  
"Yes, my dear Draco, you are. But you want to know something else?" Harry asked.  
  
"Not if it’s more disparaging remarks about me," the blonde grumbled.  
  
Harry laughed. "No, no. Nothing like that. I was just going to say that you’re MY spoiled, vain, egotistical Slytherin git," he stated. "Every single centimeter of that gorgeous body of yours belongs to me."  
  
"Just as yours now belongs to me," he said and before he knew it, Harry was sitting up next to him, tugging Draco with him. "What are you doing?"  
  
"One last thing," Harry said as he took Draco’s fingers and gently placed them against his scar. "I’ve never allowed anyone to touch my scar, Draco. You’re the first."  
  
If Draco didn’t love Harry before now, this would have sealed the deal. Harry did trust him, with his heart as well as his body. The blonde quickly blinked back the tears that had suddenly filled his eyes, brushed the unruly hair from Harry’s face, leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss against the lightening bolt shape.  
  
"Now I belong to you," Harry said as he moved back to his previous spot, pulling Draco down with him.  
  
Draco Summoned the blankets from the foot of the bed and covered them, Harry snuggling against Draco’s right side, their fingers entwined, resting over the Slytherin’s heart … the same heart that Draco had entrusted to Harry to keep safe. And Harry would. He would rather fight ten Lord Voldemorts than do one thing to hurt his lover, to break the trust that they had fought so hard to build, to destroy the love that they had created together.  
  
"Goodnight, my dragon," Harry whispered into the dark that settled around them.  
  
"Goodnight, my lion," Draco replied and hugged his Gryffindor just a bit tighter to his body. Now that he had found the one person who loved him for him, he wasn’t about to let go.  



	3. Chapters 30-37

Chapter 30 – Visiting Friends  
  
Harry’s eyes slowly opened the next morning and he experienced a moment of panic when his surroundings weren’t easily identified. Heavy, forest green velvet drapes covered two enormous, floor-to-ceiling windows that flanked a large fireplace; the fire within stoked just enough to chase away the early morning chill. Two massive wardrobes stood like quiet sentinels, guarding the plush room Harry found himself in. It was only when his bed-partner stirred, a pale arm draping across his waist, pulling him back and holding him tightly against a warm chest, that he finally allowed himself to relax. He was in Draco’s arms – in Draco’s bed – at Malfoy Manor.   
  
"Happy Christmas, love," Draco whispered against the back of Harry’s neck, his breath drifting over the sleep-warmed skin.   
  
The brunette grinned and scooted closer to the warmth behind him, his bottom pressed intimately against Draco’s groin. He smiled at the gift that awaited him there.   
  
"Up already, my dragon?" Harry teased.   
  
Draco lightly nipped at a bronze shoulder. "You could say that," he answered as he flexed his hips, his hardness sliding between the firm mounds.   
  
"I could say a lot of things," Harry said as he stretched his lithe frame out, hands reaching up and grasping the headboard, back arching, his bum cradling Draco’s awakened flesh, his long legs flexing.   
  
"Like what?" the blonde asked as his left hand trailed down a sculpted chest, his fingers teasing Harry’s navel.   
  
"Like how about unwrapping your first gift of the day?" Harry suggested.   
  
Draco chuckled. "Didn’t realize you had anything here for me to unwrap."   
  
Harry’s left hand reached up and behind him, tan fingers threading through white-blonde locks. "I seem to remember a conversation about you unwrapping me, even if it were just a sheet."   
  
The Slytherin smirked. "And what if I don’t want that particular gift?"   
  
"How about … if you don’t unwrap this gift first, you forego the rest," Harry said as his fingers played against Draco’s scalp. "To put it simply … make love to me again and you’ll get your booty."   
  
"If I make love to you, I’ll get YOUR booty," Draco teased.  
  
"In case you’ve forgotten, last night you claimed me as your own which means that it’s YOURS," Harry said as Draco’s talented fingers danced lower, grasping the column of flesh he found. "Merlin, Draco," Harry breathed as his lover gave a gentle tug.   
  
"Last night isn’t something I’m liable to forget – ever," the blonde whispered against Harry’s neck, his tongue leaving a trail of dampness up to just behind his boyfriend’s ear.   
  
"For fucks sake, stop teasing me and just take me already!" Harry exclaimed as he rolled fully onto his stomach, Draco’s body following and covering his.   
  
"Not too sore after last night … and again earlier this morning?" Draco asked as he moved to a kneeling position between Harry’s legs, the forest green duvet and silk sheet sliding down his back, pooling on the bed around his feet. He then pulled Harry’s supine body up with him so that he was on hands and knees. "Accio Lube," he murmured and quickly uncorked the azure bottle that had been Summoned from the bedside table, drizzling oil down the cleft of Harry’s arse.   
  
Harry shook his inky-black hair. "Not as much as I thought I would be, considering how long it’s been since I’ve bottomed. Gods that tickles," he said as he squirmed a bit when the oil trickled its way downward. Draco’s fingers positioned at Harry’s entrance caught the excess before it dripped onto the silver sheets. He ran two fingers between Harry’s buttocks, teasing the sensitive skin, slowly sliding one long digit inside.   
  
"Mmmmm," Harry said as his head dropped, his arms locked to keep himself from collapsing.   
  
"Like that?" Draco asked as he slid the finger in and out several times before adding another.   
  
Harry relaxed his body and the second digit slid inside him but when Draco curled them just so, he tensed. "I would suggest you don’t do that again unless you want this over within the next few minutes."   
  
"Oh no, we can’t have that," Draco stated as he carefully stretched his lover, his fingers scissoring, his wrist rotating first left, then right. After a few moments of this, he quickly slicked his member with the warm oil and then positioned the blunt head against Harry’s entrance. "Ready?" he asked.   
  
Harry was more than ready. Before Draco realized it, Harry had pushed back and impaled himself on the Slytherin’s shaft, earning a gasp from his lover. Draco’s hands gripped Harry’s hips, his fingers digging into the tender flesh, holding his lover still lest he decide to start moving before he was ready for it. Harry looked over his shoulder to find Draco’s eyes wide, staring at the point where their bodies were joined.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry said before rolling his hips, his sheath gripping Draco’s cock.   
  
"Merlin, Harry!" Draco exclaimed when he finally found his voice again. He would never get used to the amount of heat that surrounded his cock, especially when handled that particular way. At least he had a chance when he slowly inched his way into Harry’s body, like he had done last night. But this … this sudden, overwhelming heat surrounding him all at once was almost more than he could take. Silver eyes flared. "You really need to work on keeping your reckless impulses to a minimum," Draco said as he leaned forward and kissed Harry’s back.   
  
"Maybe I could make that one of my New Year's resolutions," Harry teased as he tried to move forward, only to be held in place by Draco’s strong grip.   
  
"And just how long do you think that resolution would last?" he asked as he held his lover still, reveling in the fact that Harry was finally his.   
  
Harry laughed. "Probably as long as it takes you to make me come," he said as he tightened his internal muscles, squeezing Draco’s cock.   
  
"Ohhh gods, Harry," Draco groaned as he fought the urge to move. "Stop doing that."   
  
Harry pushed back against his lover. "I will if you’ll just shut the hell up and fuck me already," he said as he started to physically move his entire body, back and forth, taking the other man with him.   
  
Against Draco’s better judgment, he gave in to Harry’s demand. "What’s that? You want me to fuck you?" he asked as he released his hold on Harry’s hips. "How about I sit here and you fuck yourself on me since you were so keen on it earlier?"   
  
Harry slammed himself back on Draco’s cock. "Fine by me," he said before rocking his body back and forth, the ring of muscle caressing his lover’s pale column of flesh as he moved this way for several minutes. That was all Draco could take before he started moving in counter-point to Harry.   
  
"Having . Fun . My . Lion?" Draco asked, punctuating each word with a vicious thrust.   
  
"Yesssssssss," he hissed before falling to his elbows, allowing Draco to do as he pleased.  
  
But Draco had other things in mind. Before Harry knew what was happening, Draco had pulled out and flipped the brunette over so that he was now lying on his back.   
  
"Much better," Draco said as he grabbed Harry’s hips and pulled them onto his own thighs. With one thrust, he was buried in his lover again. "There’s a time for what you wanted, but this is not the time," he said as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. "I want you like this," Draco said as he slowly moved within the snug passage, "where I can see you, watch the expressions on your face as I drive you to the edge and hold you there until I say you can come."   
  
"You’re a sadistic bastard, you know that?" Harry said with a smile, his hands reaching up to cradle Draco’s face. "But even that doesn’t stop me from loving you," he said as he claimed his lover’s lips.   
  
Their bodies moved together in an age-old rhythm, giving and receiving the pleasure they both craved. Harry’s cock slid between their stomachs, clear fluid leaking copiously from the slit, but he would not give in yet. As much as he wanted to feel his lover’s completion, he would hold off as long as he could. He loved having Draco inside him, finally; loved the way he felt complete when they were together like this. Harry knew he was right in waiting, although there had been a few times before last night he wanted to give in. Now, looking back, he was glad he hadn’t. Their time together here meant more to him now than he could have ever imagined.   
  
"Love you, Harry," Draco whispered against his lips. "Ready to fall?" he asked as he lengthened his strokes, his thrusts becoming a bit more intense.   
  
"Already have, love," Harry replied as he took himself in hand and stroked his flesh in time with Draco’s movements.   
  
It was Draco who fell first into the chasm, calling Harry’s name as he did so. And then Harry let go, falling with his lover, moaning as his release washed over him. They lay together in a tangle of limbs for several minutes, racing hearts and panting breaths slowly returning to a normal pace. Draco lifted himself off of Harry, quickly cleaned them, and then pulled Harry into his embrace.   
  
"Happy Christmas, Harry," he whispered against the mess of black hair that was tucked under his chin.  
  
"Happy Christmas, Draco," Harry said before he yawned. "What time is it?" he asked.   
  
Draco looked over at the clock on the nightstand. "Twenty past ten."   
  
"You’re kidding. I’ve never slept this late before," Harry commented as he snuggled into Draco’s warmth.   
  
"Doesn’t look like you’re planning to get up anytime soon either," his lover commented as he Summoned the covers from the end of the bed. "Don’t forget you have to go see the Weasel and Granger today."   
  
Harry shook his head. "I’m not going anywhere. I’m staying right here, with you, all day."   
  
"As much as I’d love that, you know you have to go. They’ll be in a right state if you don’t show up. After all, wasn’t it YOU who said that you weren’t going to be the one who broke the tradition of spending the holiday together?" Draco pointed out.   
  
"That was before last night," Harry said against the curve of Draco’s neck. "Before … you know."   
  
Draco smiled at that. "You mean before I made love to you. You’re not going all Hufflepuff on me, are you? Just earlier you were screaming at me to fuck you, and now you can’t even say it," he teased.   
  
"Yes I can," Harry stated as he raised himself up on one elbow so that he was now looking down at Draco. "I love it when you make love to me, when you’re inside me, when you become a part of me," he declared as his finger trailed over his lover’s face. "I love the fact that you love me," he said before leaning down and capturing Draco’s lips with his own.   
  
Pale fingers twined through the shock of dark hair and gently held Harry where he was, their lips parting ever-so-often to take in much needed oxygen. Draco finally pulled back and placed one last kiss on Harry’s lips.   
  
"Nothing would please me more if we stayed right here for the entire holiday, but we both know there are things that have to be done, especially today. Let’s go downstairs, have a bite of breakfast and see what the little fat man brought us," he said as he brushed the disarrayed hair away from Harry’s face, his finger lingering on the fading scar. "I’m the first, eh?" he asked as he traced the zigzag pattern.   
  
Harry nodded. "You’re the first. Can’t have just ANYone touching The Boy Who Lived’s scar, can we?" he teased.   
  
"The Boy Who Lived? More like The Boy Who Screams Just Fuck Me Already Draco!" the blonde corrected.   
  
The brunette laughed. "That would be interesting to see, you fucking yourself," he said. "Oh Merlin! I wonder if we can find a duplicating spell in that library of yours downstairs that would work on a person. I’d love to have two Draco’s all over me. A Harry sandwich sounds good for dinner."   
  
"Oh no you don’t," Draco said as he pulled away from Harry. "I’d duplicate YOU first. After all, it’s my library which means my spells."   
  
The boys looked at each other and burst out laughing. "We’re sick, you know that?" Harry asked.   
  
"Not sick, Harry, just very ingenious. We could duplicate each other and watch our doubles. Now THAT would be hot," Draco admitted. "And if we can’t find a spell like that, I’ll just cover the room in mirrors later," he teased as he slid from the bed, tugging Harry with him so they could dress.   
  
"No mirrors, Draco. You’re vain enough as it is," Harry teased as he pulled a pair of cotton sleep pants from the wardrobe and slid into them. "You’d be paying attention to the doubles instead of the real thing."  
  
Draco paused in his dressing and looked up at Harry. "I seem to remember another time we were in front of a mirror and I was instructed to watch the mirrored us. Remember that, Harry?"   
  
Harry groaned. "As if I could ever forget that night, just like last night will never be forgotten either," he said as he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "Come on, Draco. If we don’t get out of this room now, I won’t be held responsible for what happens to you," he said as he grabbed Draco’s hand and led him from the bedroom.   
  
Just as yesterday, each room and hallway they entered earned Harry a kiss, but this time Draco’s answer was different when questioned.   
  
"You’ll find out when the time is right," he cryptically stated and led his lover into the massive dining room to find a tray of sweets waiting for them.   
  
Harry took a seat next to Draco. "Yesterday the reason was that we’d get the kiss out of the way before we shagged in each room. Today you pull an Albus Dumbledore on me – you’ll know when the time is right," he grumbled. "Could you be any more annoying?" he asked as he tore into a cherry tart.   
  
"As a matter of fact, I can. But I’m saving it for later," Draco said with a grin before biting into a croissant.   
  
"Maybe I’ll just stay at The Burrow then," Harry teased.   
  
"Maybe I’ll just close the floo after you leave so you can’t get back," Draco countered.   
  
"You wouldn’t," Harry hedged.   
  
Draco smirked. "Try me."   
  
"Been there and done that already. Got a t-shirt as a matter of fact," the brunette teased.   
  
Draco sat back in his chair, his silver eyes flashing. "And what does said t-shirt say?"   
  
"Draco Malfoy is my bitch," he crowed.   
  
"Funny, but I have a matching one that says Harry Potter is my bitch," the blonde countered.   
  
They both laughed. "Maybe we need to wear those when we go back to Hogwarts," Harry suggested.   
  
"Would cause quite a stir, wouldn’t you say?" Draco queried.   
  
"Madam Pomfrey would have an entire hospital wing full of students who fainted at the sight of us together, like that," Harry predicted. "Thank Merlin we know plenty of blocking maneuvers because I’m sure those who were left would be hexing the both of us."   
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, like your loyal Gryffindor roommates."   
  
"No more than your Slytherin groupies."   
  
"This is true," Draco admitted. "They’d love to finally get a piece of you."   
  
Harry shook his head. "You’re the only one who gets a piece of me now. Nobody else."   
  
"And the same goes for me," Draco said before taking another bite.   
  
* * * * *   
  
An hour later found them ensconced in the study, surrounded by mounds of wrapping paper, while two unopened gifts remained under the tree.   
  
"Last one," Draco said as he handed the small box to Harry.   
  
True to form, Harry ripped into the paper as if it were the first gift of the day and not the last. Draco had laughed at his lover’s enthusiasm when it came to his unwrapping technique. Well, not a technique, per say, more like a total destruction of Draco’s perfected wrapping skills.  
  
When Harry had told him early on in their relationship about spending Christmas with the Dursley’s, Draco promised himself that he would more than make up for their shortcomings. And he had, several times over. Harry had opened more gifts this one Christmas than all of his holidays combined. By the time he got to this last gift, Harry practically had a new wardrobe. Several pairs of trousers, various shirts and a multitude of boxers and sleep pants were piled on the arm of the leather couch, each item being wrapped separately, giving Harry plenty to unwrap.   
  
And Draco had saved the best for last.   
  
Harry lifted the lid of the box to find a leather bracelet adorned with a golden lion nestled in green tissue paper. He slowly removed it from its resting place and held it lovingly.   
  
"It’s beautiful," Harry said as he traced the outline of his house symbol. "Where did you find this?"   
  
"I had it made while I was in California with Allen. Turn it over," Draco suggested and sat nervously as his lover did so.   
  
Tooled into the leather was "HP/DM 1997".   
  
Emerald eyes slid to his lover’s silver ones. "Perfect," he said before leaning forward and giving Draco a quick kiss. "Thank you."   
  
"You’re welcome," he said as he took the bracelet and wrapped it around Harry’s left wrist, snapping it in place. When he did this, a faint shock of energy traveled up Harry’s arm.   
  
"What just happened?" he asked, hoping that it was nothing bad.   
  
"I added a protection spell to it to let me know if you were ever in danger," he admitted. "Just to be on the safe side. I know that there’s no evil Overlord lurking out there, but still. It makes me feel better knowing we’re connected this way," he said as he ran his thumb over the magical lion who stretched his length out along the band, enjoying the caress.   
  
Harry pulled away and grabbed Draco’s gift. "Great minds think alike then," he said as he handed his lover a box similar to the one he had just opened.   
  
Draco quickly unwrapped the present and held up a sterling silver bracelet.   
  
"Harry, it’s perfect," Draco said as he inspected the craftsmanship of his gift. Each tiny oval was a replicated snake consuming its own tail. "An Ouroboros. Where did you find this?" he asked.   
  
"New Orleans has more magical shops than Diagon Alley, if you can believe that. The store that I bought it from said that the snake consuming its own tail symbolizes the concept of completion and totality. I chose it because I think we’ve come full circle in our relationship. We started out as enemies six years ago and look at where we are now," Harry stated as he took the bracelet from the blonde and wrapped it around the slender wrist. Draco laughed as Harry’s magic worked its way up his arm.   
  
"That was more than just a protection spell, Harry. What else did you add?" the blonde asked.   
  
"A locator spell. So I’ll know where you are," he admitted.   
  
Draco laughed. "So my brave Gryffindor can rescue me from the clutches of the evil Overlord," he teased.   
  
"More like so I can find you and shag you senseless. Don’t want to waste precious minutes by having to track you down," Harry concluded.   
  
"Either way, I love it," Draco said before leaning over and giving Harry a kiss. "And I love you. Thank you for all of the gifts."   
  
"You’re welcome. And thank you for all of my gifts, although you did go a bit overboard with it all," Harry concluded.   
  
"Nonsense," Draco said as he pulled Harry closer to him, his long arms wrapping around his lover. "What’s the use in having tons of money if you’re not going to spend it?"   
  
Harry relaxed back against Draco’s chest. "Good point. But did you really have to buy me fourteen pairs of boxers?"   
  
"Look at it this way … you won’t have to worry about running out for two weeks if the house-elves ever go on strike," Draco teased.   
  
"I could always wear yours," Harry suggested. "You’ve got more than enough for the two of us."   
  
Draco pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck. "Or you could just go without."   
  
Harry tilted his head away from Draco, giving him better access. Chills slithered down his spine as he felt teeth grazing the tender flesh. "You’d like that, wouldn’t you?"   
  
"Less to remove, that’s for sure. Merlin, why DID I buy you those?" he teased.   
  
"I’m still trying to figure that out," Harry teased as he felt Draco’s lips closing over his skin, sucking lightly. "Draco, please don’t leave any marks on me. I’m not supposed to have seen my boyfriend since school let out six days ago. How would I explain a fresh mark?"  
  
Draco immediately let go. "Oh, yeah. Right. Hadn’t thought about that," he said before placing a kiss to the lightly discolored patch of skin. "But I know a few other places that your friends have no right seeing. May I?" he asked.   
  
Harry laughed. "I’d love for you to, but you know if I allowed you anywhere near my bits you wouldn’t stop there."   
  
Draco sighed. "You’re right. One thing would lead to another and you’d never get out of here in time to see your cohorts. I’ll save the marking for when you get back."   
  
"You’re crazy, you know that?" Harry asked.   
  
"I must be to be involved with you," the blonde admitted.   
  
Harry playfully elbowed his boyfriend in the ribs. "Ow," Draco whined as he slumped against Harry’s back. "Help someone! My boyfriend is abusing me!" he teased.   
  
The brunette chuckled. "Crazy, I tell you."   
  
"Only for you, Harry," Draco admitted. "Now, what do you say we take our stash upstairs and get you ready for your visit. The sooner you get that over and done with, the sooner you can get back here and get naked, or semi-naked again," he said as he released Harry and started to gather his gifts, which consisted of more clothes to add to his already enormous wardrobe.   
  
Actually, Draco was quite pleased with Harry’s selections for him. At first he was a bit leery of what might have been contained within the clothing boxes, but once he saw the quality and styles of the shirts and pants, he relaxed. Either Harry really did know what he was doing or the salesman made a fortune off of his boyfriend. Draco suspected the latter. Regardless of the way Harry procured the items, he loved each and every one that Harry had given him, especially the silver bracelet resting against his skin. That one meant more to him than anything. No, that wasn’t quite right, he corrected himself. The two gifts that Harry had given him last night, THOSE were the ones that meant the world to Draco. Harry giving himself to Draco, body and soul, was more than he ever expected. Wished for, definitely. Expected, no. He wanted Harry to do so willingly, and his patience had paid off.   
  
Harry wasn’t the only one who would look back on this particular Christmas with fond memories.  
  
* * * * *   
  
"Two hours, Harry. If you’re not back before then, I’m coming to get you," Draco said as he held his lover’s leather jacket so that Harry could slide it on. They were standing in the entryhall of Malfoy Manor a few minutes before the brunette was to port-key to The Burrow.   
  
"And how am I supposed to explain Draco Malfoy appearing at the Weasley’s out of the blue, hmm?" he asked.   
  
Draco chuckled. "Just make sure you’re back here and you won’t have to worry about that."   
  
"Yes, dear," Harry teased before drawing Draco to him, his arms winding around the body he held. "I’ll be back before you know it. Have plenty to do while I’m gone?" he asked.   
  
"As a matter of fact I do. I have Christmas dinner preparations to supervise. Have any particular favorites you’d like to have?" Draco asked.   
  
Harry shook his head. "Nah. Just surprise me. I’m sure I’ll enjoy everything you have planned."   
  
The blonde nodded. "Will do," he said before leaning in and capturing Harry’s lips. "Now get going. Can’t keep your adoring fans waiting," he teased before stepping away from Harry.   
  
"I’ll see you in two hours," Harry said as he held the charmed fountain pen in his hand. "Love you."   
  
"Love you too. Now go before I decide to keep you here," he said with a grin.   
  
Harry smiled and whispered the incantation that would transport him to his best friend’s house and a few seconds later he was standing outside The Burrow. Before he could even raise his hand to knock, the door was flung open and he found himself in a bear hug from Ron, Harry’s own arms wrapping around his best friend automatically.   
  
"Was wondering when you were going to get here," the redhead Gryffindor said. "Thought you might be here earlier, but that’s okay. You’re here now."   
  
"HARRY!" shouted Hermione from inside the house. She quickly ran to the boys and wiggled her way into the hug. "We’ve missed you!"   
  
"I’ve missed the both of you too," Harry admitted as he tightened his hold on his friends. He didn’t realize just how much he missed them until this moment. And hot on the heels of that thought was that he wasn’t going to keep Draco a secret. They were his best friends, for Merlin’s sake, and did not deserve to be kept in the dark. Of course they would rail at him for becoming involved with Malfoy, but it was Draco who had stolen his heart, not Malfoy. He couldn’t help whom he had fallen in love with no more than he could control the weather. Harry would tell them and be done with it. He was fairly certain that Draco would not be pleased with his impulsive decision to ‘out’ them to his friends, but then again, his lover knew all about his impulsive tendencies. Harry was sure that groveling at Draco’s feet would be in the plans for later, but he would deal with it when the time comes.  
  
"Come on in, Harry. Mum’s been worried sick that you’ve not been eating properly since you’ve been gone. She’s in the kitchen cooking up a storm. Said she was going to fatten you up before you went back," Ron said as the three of them separated and entered the house.   
  
More shouts of welcome and hellos rang throughout the small home of the family that Harry had become part of. After being passed between each family member, Charlie being the only one who didn’t make it to The Burrow for Christmas, he was ushered into the kitchen where he found Molly Weasley bustling around the small room, checking on different pots that were cooking on the magical cook-stove.   
  
"Harry James Potter!" she exclaimed as he wrapped her arms around him. "I hope you’ve brought your appetite because I’ve more food here than even my boys can finish off," Molly said before releasing him, holding him at arms length, giving him an appraising look. "You look better than I figured, Harry. America must be agreeing with you. Or it could be because there’s a certain someone in your life right now?"   
  
Harry paled. His relationship was not something he wanted to discuss with the woman whom he had come to think of as his surrogate mother, regardless of his sexual preference.   
  
"No worries, Harry. Ron and Hermione let the cat out of the bag when we were discussing the holidays. It doesn’t matter who it is as long as you’re happy and being treated with respect."   
  
"I am, Mrs. Weasley. He’s a perfect gentleman," Harry assured her. A stab of longing lanced through Harry’s body as he thought about Draco.  
  
"That’s good. Can’t have anyone hurting one of my children, can we?" she commented before turning back to check on her boiling pots. "We decided to have a late lunch in your honor and it should be ready in a few minutes, so why don’t you take yourself back into the sitting room. I’m sure everyone has tons of questions for you."   
  
"Of that I have no doubt. But I won’t answer a single one until we all sit down together and eat. We’re a family, right?" Harry asked.   
  
"Too right Harry. Too right," Molly answered over her shoulder before he left the confines of the kitchen and went off to find everyone.   
  
During the typical Weasley feast where chaos reigned supreme, Harry answered every question that was asked about his time spent in America, what the school was like, and what Americans were like. Ron and Hermione were especially interested in the changes in the education system there, both of them promising to talk to Dumbledore about the dissolution of the house system as well as a few other things that Hamilton had incorporated into their curriculum.   
  
The conversation continued through the clearing of the table and finally dwindled down as everyone moved into the sitting room where everyone’s gifts were handed out. True to form, Harry had received another hand-knitted sweater from Molly in the standard Gryffindor house colors while Ron and Hermione had pooled their funds and given him a book about America, complete with an atlas.   
  
"Wow guys, thanks," Harry said as he thumbed through the book.   
  
"Now you’ll have something to remember your trip to America with," Hermione stated as she linked her arm with Harry’s. "Well, something else since you managed to snag yourself a boyfriend there. You’ve been very secretive in your letters and we’ve held off badgering you about him, but now that you’re here, we want to know all."   
  
"No, Mione, we don’t want to know ALL," Ron admitted. "I really don’t want to hear all the intimate details of what they get up to."   
  
Hermione smacked Ron on the arm. "Not that, Ron. I want to know all of the other stuff, like his name to begin with," she said as she turned back to Harry. "So? Spill!"   
  
Harry looked around the still packed room and knew that what he was about to divulge would be better said somewhere away from everyone.  
  
"Can we take a walk or something?" he asked.  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at each other and realized that something was wrong. "Oh Harry, you two didn’t have a falling out or anything, did you?" Hermione asked, her eyes filled with worry.  
  
"No, nothing like that. Things are great between us. I just want to tell the two of you first, before telling everyone else is all," Harry admitted.  
  
Hermione eyed him suspiciously, knowing there was more to this than what Harry was saying but she wouldn’t push him. He’d tell them when he felt ready.  
  
After grabbing their coats, hats and scarves, the trio left by way of the kitchen and went out back. Harry enjoyed the silence as they walked away from the house and mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He briefly wondered if today would be the end of their friendship. He certainly hoped not, but he couldn’t be for sure. They had come to the back of the Weasley’s property and after brushing snow off of a fallen log, the three sat down.  
  
"Merlin, where to start," Harry said.  
  
"How about at the beginning," Hermione offered. "Where and when did you two meet?"  
  
"Actually it was our first day there that I met him. We were out wandering around the grounds and he just sort of showed up. He’s a pureblood wizard and is bloody good at everything he does. We have a couple of classes together which gave us a perfect chance to get to know each other and we just sort of hit it off. He’s not intimidated by Harry Potter The Hero like a lot of students are. He sees me for who I really am … just another teenager who has no clue what in Merlin’s name he’s doing, other than wanting to have a good time," Harry said.   
  
"His favorite subject is Potions and he also plays Quidditch. Quite good at that too. Gives me a good run when our teams play each other. He’s kind and caring and bloody gorgeous to boot. He has blonde hair and pale blue eyes, and a body that drives me absolutely crazy. Oh, he’s an excellent kisser too, among other things," he said, earning a nudge from Ron.  
  
"Told you I don’t want to hear about that," his friend teased. "Seriously, I’m happy that you’ve found someone, Harry. I really am. But I have to tell you that you had me scared for a minute there. At one point I could have sworn you were describing Malfoy. That is, until you got to the part about being kind and caring because we all know that those two words were never taught to the prat."  
  
Harry waited a few moments and then chanced a look at Hermione. From the look on her face, he knew she had figured it out.  
  
"Ron, do you have your wand on you?" Harry asked.  
  
A confused Ron shook his head. "No. I left it at the house. It’s up in my room. Why?"  
  
Harry threw a leg over the log and stood up, moving to lean against another tree a few feet away, effectively putting a bit more space between them.  
  
"Because I don’t want to be hexed for what I’m about to tell you," Harry admitted.  
  
"So it’s true then," Hermione surmised.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ron turned to look at his girlfriend. "What’s true?"  
  
Harry and Hermione continued to stare at each other.  
  
When his question wasn’t answered, Ron asked again. "What’s true? What are you talking about?"  
  
Emerald eyes landed on Ron. "My boyfriend, Ron. That’s who we’re talking about."  
  
"Okay, so who is he?" the confused Gryffindor asked.  
  
Harry took a deep breath and looked at his two best friends. "Draco Malfoy," Harry stated.  
  
Ron quickly stood. "MALFOY! You have got to be joking! What in the bloody hell are you doing with MALFOY, of all people? Did he put you under a spell or something? Did he slip you a potion when you weren’t looking?" he shouted.  
  
Hermione’s eyes never left Harry during Ron’s tirade and was surprised that he remained calm through it all. Of all people for her best friend to become involved with, Draco Malfoy never entered into her mind. They had been enemies since day one and hated each other with a passion. She hated the blonde Slytherin and everything he stood for, as did Ron, but there had to be something else to him if Harry had become involved with him. She wondered what happened to change things.  
  
"Hermione, Hermione! Weren’t you even listening?" Ron was shouting, albeit not as violently as before.  
  
The witch was still watching Harry. "Would you please explain exactly how all of this happened? When you left here in September you two were at each other’s throats. Now, four months later, you two are together."  
  
"I don’t want to hear!" Ron shouted.  
  
"Ronald Weasley! Sit down and shut up! I want to hear Harry’s explanation and he can’t do that if you keep going off on him!" the witch admonished.  
  
Reluctantly, Ron did as his girlfriend asked and took a seat behind her, away from Harry lest he get a sudden urge to pound his best friend into the ground.  
  
"Harry? Please come sit down," she offered. "Ron," she said over her shoulder. "Don’t you move, don’t you dare say a word. Do you hear me?"  
  
"But," Ron started.  
  
"NO!" Hermione shouted. "You’ve had your say and now it’s Harry’s turn."  
  
Harry looked at his two best friends and started the story of Harry and Draco. "First of all, I want you two to understand up front that no matter what you say or do, I will not give him up. I don’t want to lose my two best friends, but if you can’t handle my involvement with Draco, I’ll leave right now."  
  
"Draco?" Ron shouted from behind his girlfriend. "Since when did he become Draco?"  
  
"RON!" Hermione yelled and then turned back to Harry. "As much as I can’t stand the arrogant little git, I want to know exactly how he managed to make you forget the last six years."  
  
Harry breathed a small sigh of relief. It wasn’t acceptance of the situation, by any means, but at least they didn’t tell him to sod off. So he told them everything, starting with Dumbledore’s speech the night before they left, about how the old wizard had gotten them to declare a truce while in America, saying that it was time to put aside their differences and become the young men he knew was deep inside each of them. By taking them away from everything and everyone they knew they could start over. Of course, they both thought the old man was spouting nonsense, but Draco had surprised Harry on that first day by telling Allen and Chad about their past and how he was ready to let it go. Harry realized then that he was seeing Draco for the first time. Not that he trusted him, by any means, but it was nice to learn who the person behind the mask really was.  
  
Because they were suitemates, they were constantly around each other, never mind the fact that they ended up with several classes together. It was then Harry realized that Draco wasn’t as bad as he originally thought. In the beginning they still had their difference of opinions, but they never let them escalate to anything other than a loud discussion that usually ended only when one of their roommates couldn’t stand the yelling any longer. Of course, Draco being who he is, always had to get in the last word, which made Harry laugh, and that took the wind out of Draco’s sails.  
  
And then Harry told them about the night that everything changed, about how, when Draco was sitting in his lap, he saw something in the Slytherin that he had never seen before, had never even thought about before. It scared the hell out of Harry, and Draco as well. After the realization that things were moving beyond the friendship that Dumbledore had predicted, things were strained between them until Draco confronted him one night while he was studying. Harry had admitted that he wanted Draco for more than a friend so they decided to give it a try and he was glad that they did.  
  
It had taken everything Ron had to not just get up and leave when Harry first started speaking, but knew that he had to at least hear his best friend out. Not that he liked what he was hearing, by any means. Malfoy would always be Malfoy to him, the one person who he hated more than anything. He couldn’t understand how Harry had let himself be fooled into believing that the Slytherin had changed.  
  
Hermione, on the other hand, had only one question for Harry.  
  
"Do you trust him?" she asked.  
  
Green eyes met blue over the witch’s shoulder. This would probably be the last nail in the coffin but he wasn’t going to lie to them.  
  
Harry nodded. "With my life," he stated.  
  
Ron’s face fell and Harry knew he had just lost one of his best friends. He watched as Ron stood and walked away from them, tossing away six years of their life.  
  
"Ron!" Harry called but was stopped by Hermione.  
  
"Let him go, Harry. You know how he feels about him. You can’t just lay this on him and expect him to accept it blindly."  
  
"What about you, Herm? What do you have to say about everything?" Harry queried.  
  
"What can I say? You told us that you weren’t going to give him up, which means that we either lose you as a friend or learn to accept it. While I share some of Ron’s sentiments about Malfoy, you’re my best friend and I want to see you happy," Hermione admitted. "And if he’s the one who makes you happy, then that’s the way it is. I’m not happy about it, but then again, I don’t have to live with him."  
  
"He loves me, Herm, and that’s something I’ve never had before," Harry admitted.  
  
"You love him too, don’t you?" the witch asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "More than anything. Look, I know that this is a complete shock for you to find out exactly who it is I’m involved with, and I certainly didn’t tell you and Ron this to ruin your Christmas. Actually, I hadn’t planned on telling you until we went back for graduation but I knew that if someone ever found out, word would spread and I would rather the two of you hear it from me than anyone else."  
  
"So who else knows? Besides me and Ron?" she asked.  
  
"I’m sure Dumbledore has known for some time since he seems to know things before they happen," Harry admitted.  
  
"That he does," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Ron must hate me now," Harry said as he picked at the tree beneath him.  
  
"No he doesn’t. Just give him some time and he’ll get over it."  
  
"For some reason I don’t think so. I gave him quite a shock today, Herm. He may never get over it," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I’ll handle Ron. By the time you two come back for graduation, he’ll be over it," his friend said with a grin.  
  
"And how do you plan to accomplish that?" he asked.  
  
Hermione’s grin widened. "I have my ways," she said.  
  
"From the grin on your face I’m guessing that withholding sexual favors might be involved," Harry hedged.  
  
"Could be," she answered noncommittally.  
  
"Hermione, I’m shocked!" Harry teased. "One would never know that you’re part Slytherin."  
  
"Everyone has a bit of Slytherin in them Harry. You should know that by now," she teased back.  
  
Harry smiled. "Oh I do, Herm. I know exactly how it feels to have a Slytherin inside of me."  
  
The two students looked each other and dissolved into a fit of laughter. It felt good to let go of the tension that had built between them and Harry wished that Ron were there to enjoy what was left of his visit. Hermione said that she would talk to Ron and he was fairly sure that by the time he and Draco returned to Hogwarts for graduation, Ron would have at least accepted the situation.  
  
As their laughter died down, Harry asked, "So are we okay?"  
  
His best friend nodded. "We’re okay. I know that people can change, Harry. And if Malfoy, er, Draco has changed as much as you’ve said, and you’re happy with things, who am I to say otherwise?"  
  
Harry stood and pulled Hermione up with him, wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you, Herm. You don’t know how much that means to me."  
  
"Just make sure he doesn’t hurt you, Harry. If he does, he’ll have me to deal with. He’s crossed the line once before and I’m not afraid of punching his lights out again," she said with a giggle.  
  
Harry released her and they started back for the house. "I hate that I’ve hurt Ron over this."  
  
"Give him time, Harry," she offered. "He’ll come around."  
  
They walked in silence back to the house where Ron was nowhere to be found. Harry wanted to find his friend and talk to him before he left, but there wasn’t time. Four o’clock was fast approaching and he had promised Draco he would be back by then. He gathered up his gifts and after a quick round of goodbyes, moved to the fireplace.  
  
"So when will you be coming back?" Hermione asked.  
  
"We’re coming back the day before graduation so we don’t miss the annual pre-graduation blow-out in Hogsmeade," he said. "So I’ll see you in a few months."  
  
Hermione leaned in and hugged him. "Don’t worry about Ron, Harry. He’ll be fine."  
  
"I know but .." he trailed off.  
  
"No buts. I said I’ll take care of it and I will. Now, off you go," she said before stepping away from Harry.  
  
"Wait. Before I go will you promise me that you’ll keep this between the two of you? I don’t want the entire school up in arms about it, and believe me, they would be," Harry admitted.  
  
"Our lips are sealed," she stated.  
  
"Thanks Herm. I don’t know what I’d do without you," he admitted.  
  
"Let’s hope we never find out, shall we?" she teased.  
  
Harry nodded. "Agreed. And with that, I’m off. I have some things to take care of in Diagon Alley before I head back to Chad’s," he said as he grabbed a pinch of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "See you before graduation," he said before dropping the magical powder and calling out "Diagon Alley", and then a few seconds later he was grabbing another pinch of powder and calling out "Malfoy Manor".   
  
When he appeared in the sitting room fireplace, he contemplated the best way of telling Draco about the change in plans. He wasn’t really looking forward to facing Malfoy again but knew that he’d have to tell him eventually. His Slytherin side kicked in and he knew exactly how to tell him.  
  
Stepping out of the fireplace, he called out, "Honey, I’m home!" and laughed at how corny he sounded. He left the sitting room and went in search of his other half.   
  
First stop, the study. Hmm, no Draco there, he mused as he looked around the room. Harry smiled and ran up the staircase and down the hall to Draco’s room hoping to find him naked and sprawled across the bed waiting for him. When he opened the door, no Draco there either.   
  
Harry walked back to the landing and yelled as loud as he could, "DRACOOOO!"   
  
A few moments later the person in question came strolling down the hallway from where the kitchen was located. "Must you yell every time you come into my home?" he asked as he slowly made his way up the stairs to where Harry was waiting. "Now, what’s got you in such a state?"   
  
Harry grinned. "Oh, nothing. Just wanted to let you know that I’m back is all," he said as he leaned forward and stole a kiss from his lover. "And that I missed you."   
  
Draco threaded his fingers through Harry’s dark locks. "It was only two hours, Harry. How ever did you manage five whole days?"   
  
"It wasn’t easy," Harry admitted. "So what did you do while I was gone? Got dinner all planned out?" he asked as he took Draco’s hands in his own and started walking backward towards Draco’s room.   
  
"Yes. Everything is on schedule for our dinner at six. Harry, where are we going?" Draco asked.   
  
Harry looked over his shoulder. "Oh, thought I’d take a shower after my trip, maybe get dressed for our dinner. Care to join me?" he asked innocently.   
  
"How could I refuse such a promising request?" Draco asked as he followed his grinning lover.   
  
Leaving a trail of discarded clothes in their wake, the two wizards had forgone the shower in favor of the sumptuous tub. Once it was filled to near capacity, Harry had climbed in first, settling himself against the marbled stone, Draco following and reclining against Harry’s chest. The brunette was in the process of running a soapy sponge over the blonde’s chest, the motion both cleansing as well as teasing when Harry’s fingers would ‘innocently’ brush across the rose-colored disks.   
  
"So, how did it go?" Draco asked his lover bathed him, his fingers trailing up and down Harry’s shins in the warm water.   
  
"Not too bad. Everyone is doing great and was glad I managed to take some time to visit," Harry informed him.   
  
"And how long did it take them to start questioning you about your love life?" Draco queried.   
  
"Molly was the first, as soon as I got there, but it was more to let me know that she was happy that I’d found someone, even if it was another guy," Harry said as he slid the sponge over pale shoulders.   
  
"What about Weasley and Granger?" Draco asked as he enjoyed Harry’s ministrations.   
  
"They waited until after we opened our gifts and everyone was busy doing their own thing."   
  
"And?" Draco asked with a grin. "What all did you tell them?"   
  
"The truth," he admitted. "That it was you I was seeing."  
  
Draco quickly turned around, causing a wave of water to spill over the edge of the tub. "You WHAT?" he yelled. "I thought we agreed to wait until we went back to tell them?"  
  
"I know, Draco, but it just kind of all came out. When I got there I hadn’t realized just how much I missed them and when I did, I realized that I had to tell them about us. If they found out from someone else it would kill them," Harry admitted.  
  
"And how would they find out? Nobody knows except the students we go to school with," Draco stated. He was furious. He never expected Harry to go behind his back and do something like this, especially not about something as important as their relationship.  
  
"One of these days, someone is bound to mention it in passing to someone they know, and that person might pass it on to someone here who knows someone else who knows about our history," Harry said. "Um, did that make any sense? Well, no matter. Word is bound to get back and I didn’t want my two best friends to find out through the gossip chain."  
  
"I can’t believe you went behind my back with this," Draco stated. "If you haven’t noticed, there are two of us in this relationship, Harry, TWO. Me and you. What affects you affects me, and vice-versa. Merlin, I would have never gone behind your back with something like this. What were you thinking?"  
  
"I was trying to keep my best friends from hating me," Harry stated. "While you might not have had any friends before, Draco, I did. And I would never do anything to hurt them, which is why I told them the truth."  
  
"So you decided to hurt me instead? Is that it?" the blonde queried.  
  
He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Draco, I didn’t do this to hurt you," he said before looking at his lover again. "I did this because it was the right thing to do. Granted, I shouldn’t have done it without consulting you first, but it was a spur of the moment decision. You know I have a problem with doing things impulsively and that’s what this was - an impulse to tell my friends the truth about who I’ve fallen in love with," Harry said as he reached out and brushed a water-logged strand of hair away from Draco’s face. "I love you, Draco, and I’ve told you before that I’d shout it from the rooftops."  
  
"But we agreed," Draco started.  
  
"And I broke that agreement, I know. I’m sorry about that," Harry said as he trailed a finger down his lover’s face. "Tell me how to make it up to you and I will. I’ll do anything, Draco. Just, please don’t be angry with me for telling them the truth."  
  
Deep down Draco knew that Harry was correct in the assumption that their relationship would eventually come to light, but why in the bloody hell did he just up and tell his friends without consulting him first? If he had just taken the time before he left to talk to him about it, Draco probably would have agreed with Harry that his friends needed to know. But as Harry pointed out, it was a snap decision that he made while he was there. Gods, why did this have to be so difficult? he thought to himself. He could do one of two things. He could rail at Harry for this and end up ruining what was left of their time here together, or he could accept the fact that Harry was Harry and prone to do idiotic things at times, and move beyond this particular error in judgment. His heart won out.  
  
"I love you Harry, but like I pointed out this morning, you REALLY need to work on those impulse issues you have. While I’m not completely thrilled by the fact that your friends know about us, I can see why you did it. I understand that someone might accidentally find out and then it would be much worse once we came back," Draco admitted. "But you’re not getting off the hook that easily. You have some major arse-kissing to do to get back on my good side."  
  
Harry pulled the pale body to him. "That, my love, is something I can do," he said as his fingers slid into the wet locks. "Shall we start here or take it to the bedroom?" he asked as he tilted Draco’s head and sucked lightly on the skin.  
  
"Oh Merlin that feels good," Draco admitted as he gripped Harry’s arms. "How about we start here and then go to the bedroom?"  
  
"Fine by me," Harry said as he continued to kiss and nibble on the tender flesh, slowly teasing his lover.  
  
Draco let out a low groan as talented fingers played over his heated flesh, slid under and around, and then inside, first one and then adding a second finger a few minutes later. When he was sufficiently stretched, Harry pulled away.  
  
"Ride me, Draco."  
  
"I thought you were supposed to be kissing my arse," the blonde stated with a grin.  
  
Before Draco realized what was happening, Harry had him laid out on the flat surface at the end of the tub, his knees pushed up to his chest. Harry’s tongue teased Draco’s entrance first with feather-light licks and then with the flat of his tongue. He continued the assault for several minutes until the Slytherin was panting.  
  
"Like that?" Harry asked as he licked a stripe from his lover’s entrance, up his perineum, across the smooth sac and up the thick vein of his shaft.  
  
"Enough," he stammered. "Now Harry. Fuck me now!" Draco ordered.  
  
Harry leaned up and captured the lust-swollen lips with his own. "Come back into the tub and ride me," the raven-haired wizard commanded.  
  
Harry settled himself at the opposite end and watched as Draco sat up and slid back into the water. A few seconds later, Draco slowly lowered himself onto Harry’s cock.   
  
"I’m sorry, Draco," Harry before his lover started moving.  
  
"Just don’t let it happen again," the blonde answered as he started moving on his lover’s shaft.  
  
"I’m not making any promises, but I’ll try to do better with my impulse tendencies," Harry said as his cock was enveloped in the heat of Draco’s body.  
  
"That’s all I ask," he answered.  
  
And then there was no more talk as Harry handed the reins of control to Draco, allowing him to do as he pleased, which he did. He loved Harry slowly, never increasing the pace even when both of their bodies craved it. It was new and exciting and when they finally succumbed to their desire, they fell headlong into a realm of ecstasy that neither had experienced before. Their bodies shook from the force of their completion and they clung to each other for long minutes afterwards.  
  
"I know I’ll probably regret asking this, but what did Weasley and Granger have to say about us?" Draco asked as his head rested on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
Harry’s hands were lightly stroking his lover’s back. "It wasn’t pretty, that’s for sure. But I told them up front that I wasn’t giving you up, no matter what they said or did."  
  
"I’m sure Weasley didn’t like that," Draco surmised.  
  
"No, he didn’t. But I laid everything out, starting at the beginning, with what Dumbledore had told us the night before we left, about putting aside our differences and starting over, and that we became friends, and eventually, more. Ron lit into me as soon as I said your name but Hermione shut him up so I could tell them everything. When I was finished, Hermione asked me if I trusted you and my answer brassed Ron off even more. I told her that I trusted you with my life and Ron walked off," Harry said with sadness in his voice.  
  
"I’m sorry about that. He’s supposed to be your best friend and stand beside you no matter what," Draco offered.  
  
"Herm said that by the time we get back for graduation she’ll have brought him around."  
  
"So Granger is okay with us?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "For the most part. But she said that if you hurt me she’s coming after you," Harry teased.  
  
Draco shivered. "Granger on the war-path is not something I want to experience again. Once was more than enough."  
  
"Don’t hurt me and you won’t have to deal with it," Harry said with a quiet chuckle. "Hermione is a devious person, Draco. I never realized it before now. She said that she would get Ron over this and I asked how. She never came out and admitted it but I think she’s going to hold out on him. I told her that was very Slytherin of her and she said that everyone has a bit of Slytherin in them."  
  
Draco licked a path from Harry’s collarbone up his neck. "Would you like one now?" he asked as he bit lightly.  
  
"Think you’re up for it?" Harry asked as he stroked Draco’s awakening shaft.  
  
"Do you think YOU’RE up for it, Harry?" he asked as he slowly stood and stepped out of the tub.  
  
"Always," Harry said as he followed Draco out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.  
  
* * * * *   
  
This would be the first year that Christmas dinner was served late at Malfoy Manor due to the two wizards being occupied with other, more important things when the Grandfather clock in the foyer tolled six times that evening.

 

 

 

 

 

Chapter 31 – An Unexpected Visitor

  
True to Draco’s threat, or promise, depending on how Harry looked at it, they christened every room in Malfoy Manor over the next five days; the exceptions being Narcissa’s set of rooms and the dungeon. Harry had adamantly refused to disrespect her private sanctuary that way, even going so far as forcing himself to walk away from a completely naked Draco standing in the center of his mother’s room. After a very heated discussion on the rules of exactly what the word ‘private’ meant, Draco, who, of course, did not care one fig about it unless it was his own, began to understand where Harry was coming from. He knew that he would not want anyone invading his personal space, so he let it go.  
  
To reward his lover for finally seeing something his way, the raven-haired wizard shagged him senseless against the outer wall of Narcissa’s room. At least that way they could claim, albeit in some obscure way, that they did christen her room as well. The wall was a part of her room as much as it was the hallway, so it worked for them.  
  
The dungeon was the one other place that they did not dare to venture as Draco said that it contained too many horrible memories for him. He had never been mistreated there; the only reprieve he received was his father’s scorn when he did not follow in Lucius’s footsteps and pledge himself to Voldemort before the final war. However, Draco remembered the dungeons as the Dark Lord’s playground - the place where others were brought to be tortured, and eventually killed. If Draco was residing at the Manor during the summers and holidays, Lucius expected him to attend any and all functions held in honor of Lord Voldemort. The young wizard had witnessed many horrendous, despicable things that went on there and more times than not wished he could cast a memory charm on himself to erase what he had seen. Harry had readily agreed with Draco that they would leave that area untouched. There were plenty of other places to play in.  
  
Besides Draco’s bedroom, the study was their favorite place, or more specifically, the window next to the Christmas tree … the place that Harry had confessed his love to Draco. Draco had tossed several pillows onto the floor and had taken his Gryffindor tenderly, lovingly, watching the way the fairy lights reflected off of the thin layer of sheen that covered the lithe body beneath his. Harry, in turn, had forgone the niceties and had taken Draco against the wall, his hands braced on each side of the long window, forehead pressed against the cold glass.  
  
But today, their last full day together, found them lounging on the couch, Harry leaning back against Draco’s chest as long pale fingers thread through inky-black locks. Each sipped on a mug of hot cocoa, enjoying what was left of their time together; watching as the snowflakes danced outside, swirling and dipping, finally landing with its partners.  
  
"We have one more day here, Harry. Have anything you want to do before we go back?" Draco asked before taking a sip of the chocolate concoction, savoring the flavor that played on his tongue.  
  
Harry’s right shoulder lifted a fraction. "I don’t know. I think we’ve done everything there is to do around here. You took me flying and showed me your home; we managed to accomplish your goal of shagging in each and every room that we agreed on, some more than once," he teased as he remembered their forays to the kitchen for late-night snacks. He really hoped the house-elves never figured out why the chocolate syrup and honey kept disappearing. "We’ve spent the majority of time in various stages of dress, undressed mostly, and you’ve snogged the hell out of me every time we go somewhere. Care to clue me in about that last part?" Harry asked as he turned himself so that he was looking at Draco.  
  
Draco grinned and Harry had a feeling he was not going to like the answer to the question. He was quite surprised when Draco looked up, Harry doing the same to find a magical sprig of mistletoe hovering above them.  
  
"I charmed it to follow you wherever you, or we, went, hence the kiss in each hallway and room we entered," Draco explained.  
  
Harry’s eyes slid back to Draco’s, a smile playing on his own lips. "Why am I not surprised?"  
  
"I’m not sure because, after all, I’m a Slytherin and prone to do sneaky things every now and then," Draco stated.  
  
The dark-haired wizard leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lover’s lips. "Actually, Draco, I think it’s sweet you did that."  
  
"Sweet? You make me sound like some love-sick fool!" he exclaimed.  
  
Harry sat his mug of cocoa on the low table and did the same with Draco’s, but only after prying it out of his boyfriend’s grip. With the threat of being burned removed, he pulled the pale frame further down on the couch, laying his body atop Draco’s.  
  
Emerald eyes danced with laughter. "Oh but you are, Draco," Harry said as he brushed blonde wisps of hair away from his lover’s face, his fingers lingering in the soft strands. "You’re just not man enough to admit it."  
  
"And you are?" the Slytherin queried.  
  
"I’d shout it from the highest turret of Hogwarts if that’s what you want. I’m not ashamed of us, Draco. Never think that," Harry clarified.  
  
"I’m not ashamed of us either," the blonde answered, reaching up and caressing the lightening bolt shaped scar with his thumb. "It’s just the way you said it. ‘I think it’s sweet’," he said in a falsetto voice.  
  
"You’re so cute when you do that," Harry teased.  
  
"AARRGGHH!" Draco yelled. "Merlin save me from idiotic Gryffindors! Would you just stop it with all of the girly sentiments? If you haven’t noticed, Potter, I am most definitely NOT a girl," he stated.  
  
Harry grinned. "Not a girl you say," he stated as his hand moved between them and slowly unbuttoned the shirt that Draco was wearing, pushing the fabric aside, his hands lightly brushing over the expanse of skin he found. "Hmm, curious. No breasts, but then again, lots of skinny girls are flat-chested," he commented as his long fingers played over Draco’s chest.  
  
"And just how would you know that?" Draco asked, one blonde eyebrow quirked upwards.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I’ve got eyes, Draco. I still look."  
  
Draco’s silver eyes grew wide. "Remind me to punish you for that later."  
  
"If it’s a spanking then I’m all for it," Harry teased as he continued his assessment, his fingers moving lower. "You have a nice set of abs, although that doesn’t necessarily mean anything other than the fact you work out." His index finger teased Draco’s navel. "Do you know how sexy your navel is? How perfect it is for me to fuck with my tongue?" he asked as he bent his head, dark hair falling forward, brushing against Draco’s paleness, and kissed the skin surrounding the indention, his tongue delving into it, teasing it and earning a quiet moan from his lover for his efforts.  
  
"But now we get to something a bit different," he said as he nipped at the fine trail of hair that disappeared into the jeans that Draco was wearing. "None of the girls I’ve been with had this. If they did, it would have been enough to put me off right quick," he teased. "Wonder what I’ll find at the end of the trail. A treasure perhaps?" he asked as he unbuttoned the jeans and then slowly lowered the zipper, his mouth watering as the pale column of flesh lay against Draco’s stomach. Harry’s gaze traveled back up to Draco’s face to find silver eyes darkened with lust. "Treasure indeed," Harry breathed against the heated flesh before licking a wide stripe from base to tip.  
  
Draco’s left hand was thrown over the back of the couch, the leather cushion crushed in a vice-like grip while his right hand had worked its way into Harry’s raven locks. He tried desperately to control the urge to buck his hips upwards, to bury his length in the warm, wet cavern that was Harry’s mouth, but he held back, letting Harry have his playtime. It would be worth the wait, Draco was sure of that fact. It always was.  
  
It took Harry less than a minute to do away with Draco’s jeans and shirt as well as his own, leaving both of them in their favorite stage of undress – completely, bare-arsed naked. The Gryffindor slid back onto the couch and took up where he had left off before their brief intermission. Taking the column of flesh into his mouth, he loved his partner with fingers, lips, tongue and every-so-often, teeth. When Harry had pushed Draco to the brink and held him there for several minutes, he finally gave into his own needs. He crawled up the writhing body and with a whispered spell, slid into his lover.  
  
"Oh Merlin, you feel good," Harry breathed against Draco’s neck as he started to move, his hips thrusting slowly as if he had all day to do nothing but make love to Draco. Which he did, he reminded himself. They had taken advantage of their isolation and put their time together to good use, shagging whenever and wherever the inclination hit them, which was quite often. What else were two hormonal teenagers to do in a huge house alone?  
  
Harry leaned back and drew Draco’s left leg up, propping it on the back of the couch, opening his lover to him even more. As he was doing this, he caught a movement in his peripheral vision and froze. His heart literally slammed into his rib cage as he realized who was standing in the doorway, a look of absolute horror on his face.  
  
Draco noticed the shocked expression on Harry’s face. "Harry? What’s wrong?" he asked, his voice filled with concern.  
  
Green eyes never left the intruder. "I … I think you have a visitor," Harry said as he slowly moved back, sitting on his heels, fear thundering through his veins.  
  
Draco struggled to sit up. "What are you on about? A visitor? Nobody knows we’re here," he said as he finally raised himself enough to look over the back of the couch. "Oh shite," he said, his flushed body quickly turning pale as he braced himself for the maelstrom that was sure to come.  
  
Cold, black eyes took in every detail of the scene before him, the first being who was there with Draco. If he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes, he would not have believed it. Not that seeing it was something he ever wanted to repeat, but Merlin help them all! Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter? Together? Had Hell frozen over and he missed hearing about it? Because he was sure that the only way those two would ever be together meant that either the world was coming to an end or Hell had indeed frozen over. Maybe a new Dark Overlord was gathering his forces at this very moment.  
  
After an extremely uncomfortable minute, the Professor finally found his voice. "Draco, I’d like a word with you … in the sitting room, if you please," he stated coldly before turning, his black robes billowing as he left the study.  
  
The two wizards looked at each other and knew that they were in trouble. Harry’s head dropped to the back of the couch. "Why, of all wizards, did it have to be Snape who came by for a visit?" he lamented.  
  
Draco rolled off of the couch and gathered his clothes, quickly dressing. "Never mind that. How did he know we were here?" he asked as he buttoned his shirt.  
  
Harry shook his head. "I don’t know. Oh fuck, this can’t be good," he said as he too started to dress.  
  
"Stay here and I’ll see what I can do," Draco offered. "After all, I’ve had years of practice dealing with him."  
  
"No way, Draco. We’re in this together. I won’t let you take the blame for everything," Harry said as he pulled the t-shirt over his head.  
  
Grey eyes met green as Draco attempted to smile. "Who said I was going to take the blame? I’m a Slytherin, Harry, which means I’ll do whatever it takes to get out of this," he teased.  
  
"Which means blaming me then," Harry surmised.  
  
Draco made his way around the couch to take his boyfriend in his arms. "No love, not this time. I’m fairly sure he’ll try to do that, but I won’t have it," he said as he pressed a quick kiss to Harry’s lips.  
  
Harry relaxed against Draco. "Too bad we can’t just disappear."  
  
"He’d come and find us. Better to get this over with here instead of somewhere else," Draco said as he took Harry’s hand in his. "Ready?"  
  
"No," Harry admitted. "But the sooner we get this over with the sooner we can get back to our previous activity," he offered.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Harry, you were driving me crazy," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"That’s my job, to drive the great Draco Malfoy crazy," he said as he stole one last kiss.  
  
"BOYS!" they heard echoing down the marbled hallway.  
  
The two looked at each other and took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," Draco said as he led them down the hallway to where Professor Snape was awaiting their arrival.  
  
When they entered the sitting room, they found their Potions Master looking out over the grounds, hands clasped behind his back.  
  
"I don’t recall extending an invitation for Mr. Potter to join us, Draco," he stated.  
  
"He’s a part of this, Professor. I think he has the right to be here," Draco replied.  
  
The older wizard turned and pinned his students with an icy stare. "First of all, neither of you should be here. According to your missives to the Headmaster, you two are supposed to be spending the holiday in America with your friends. What, pray tell, are you doing here? Besides the obvious?" he asked as he looked pointedly at their joined hands.  
  
"That’s not quite correct, Professor," Draco stated. "I did inform the Headmaster that I was planning to come home for a few days during our break. I just didn’t say which days those were."  
  
"Fine, Draco. But that does not explain why Potter is here with you," he spat.  
  
"I invited him and he accepted."  
  
Black eyes turned to Harry. "Why wasn’t that information relayed to the Headmaster, Potter?"  
  
Instead of quaking under the poisonous stare, Harry stood his ground. "Because we didn’t want anyone interrupting our time together."  
  
"And yet here I am," the Professor stated.  
  
"Only because the Headmaster sent you, I’m sure," Draco commented. "Tell me, did you just decide, out of the blue, to drop by Malfoy Manor, not knowing if someone would be here or not?"  
  
Snape’s eyes turned to slits as he glared at the young wizards. "If you must know, Draco, the Headmaster asked that I drop by to check on things."  
  
"Which means that he knew we were here," Draco said.  
  
"He knew that YOU were here, Draco," Snape clarified.  
  
"I have a feeling he knew that Harry was here too," the blonde concluded.  
  
"I agree with Draco on that point. There’s always a reason behind the things he does, whether anyone other than himself understands them or not," Harry agreed. "By him sending you here, he’ll have the answer I’m sure he’s been searching for."  
  
"And that would be?" Snape asked.  
  
Harry pulled Draco closer and wrapped an arm around his waist. "To see if his plan worked. To see if we finally put our past behind us," Harry clarified.  
  
"What you found upon your unannounced arrival should give him his answer," Draco stated, his eyes never leaving the Professor's. "Harry and I are together, and have been for a couple of months now. I’m sure he’ll be pleased with the results of his manipulation."  
  
"Be careful of what you say about the Headmaster, Draco," Snape warned.  
  
"I will do no such thing. First of all, this is my home so I will say whatever I feel. And right now, I feel, as does Harry, that he put us together in the exchange program for a reason. It might have been for us to see who the other is deep down inside, which we did. But things changed. I’m not sure if he intended for it to go as far as it has, but I will say that I am not upset with the results of his manipulation, experiment, or whatever it was," Draco confessed. "Harry and I are happy together. And if it took the Headmaster’s meddling for us to finally find ourselves, then, by all means, give him our best regards when you get back to Hogwarts, because it worked."  
  
The Professor had not moved from his place, standing as still as a statue. "Draco, I never expected you, of all people, to take up with the likes of him," he said. "Your father would never approve of this … whatever it is that you have with this boy. And your mother. What would she say if she knew you were carrying on in her home with no supervision?"  
  
Draco stepped forward, putting himself between Harry and the Professor. "First of all, this ‘boy’ you have so casually dismissed for six years has a name. Harry Potter, if you’ve forgotten."  
  
"Watch your cheek, Draco. I am an adult and I demand your respect," Snape spat.  
  
"You come into my home, uninvited and unannounced, and proceed to tell me what I can and cannot do, including giving you respect," Draco started. "I think not."  
  
Harry gently touched Draco’s arm. "Draco, it’s fine. Let him say what he wants and then he can leave."  
  
"Not yet Harry," Draco said, never taking his eyes off of the elder Slytherin. "Also, the day my father died was the day that Malfoy Manor became mine, not my mother’s. So do not presume to tell me who I can and cannot invite into MY home, Professor."  
  
Severus was taken aback with the sincerity of Draco’s defense of the other boy. Draco was right in saying that Dumbledore always had a hidden agenda for everything he did, and the Professor had a sinking feeling this was exactly what the wily Headmaster had planned all along. He just wished that the old wizard had clued him in to his plans and not sent him here unprepared. Finding his favorite student and – Potter – in the middle of … he shivered … that was more than he should have been exposed to without at least a mention of what he could have expected. He would deal with Albus when he returned to the school.  
  
Snape looked down his hooked nose. "Well, it seems that I have no further reason to be here. I’ll inform the Headmaster of the … developments between the two of you. May I inquire as to how long you plan to remain here?" he asked.  
  
"No you may not. But you CAN inform the Headmaster that we will be port-keying back to America tomorrow and have plans to spend the remainder of our holiday in California with my roommate’s family," Draco concluded. "And that also includes Harry."  
  
"I see," Snape finished. "Well, I shall see the two of you at the end of term when you return," he said as he moved past the boys to the fireplace.  
  
"Professor?" Harry asked, causing the man to halt his progress, but he did not turn. "I know this was a shock, coming here and finding us like that, but I just want you to know that we are happy, being together like we are. If you would please tell the Headmaster that from me I would appreciate it. His efforts were not wasted."  
  
Of all the things that Potter could have said, these never entered into the Potions Master’s mind. He genuinely sounded sincere about his feelings towards Draco. Today was a landmark of firsts for Professor Snape. Might as well go out with a bang, he thought to himself. Taking a chance, he slowly turned to find Draco wrapped in what he assumed was a loving embrace. The identical look in his student’s eyes was not lost on the elder man.  
  
"Is this what you want, Draco?" he asked.  
  
The young Slytherin nodded. "More than anything. Professor, I have finally found someone who knows the real me. Not Malfoy, but Draco; not the overbearing, snobbish prat that I had to be while at Hogwarts, when my father was alive, but the person I have been all along, the person I was hiding. Last summer I learned more about myself than I really wanted to know and at the beginning of the school year, I had decided to put aside my differences with Harry. Easier said than done, believe me. But when we arrived at Hamilton, I realized that nobody there knew me, other than Harry. So I decided to try again. This time it was much easier because there were no preconceived notions of who Malfoy was. It wasn’t easy at first, but I did it, with Harry’s help as well as our roommate’s."  
  
Again, Snape was stunned by Draco’s passionate admissions. Apparently his star pupil had grown up while he was away from Hogwarts, had finally become the man Severus knew was there, waiting to be found. He felt pride bloom within him and not for the first time, wished that Lucius had not treated the young man so badly while he was alive. It would have been a pleasure getting to know this Draco, the one who was standing up for his personal convictions, not what his Death Eater father had drilled into him since birth. There was still the issue of his choice of … partners … that Severus would have to contend with, but for now, he was pleased with the knowledge that Draco appeared happy, something the Professor had never really seen before.  
  
"Very well. I shall inform the Headmaster that the two of you are happy with the way things have progressed," he said. "Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to get back to the school where I’m sure a certain Headmaster is waiting for my report, minus, a few certain details," he said as he alluded to what he found upon his arrival.  
  
Harry laughed. "I have a feeling he already knows about that. He has a knack for finding out about things whether you want him to or not."  
  
"I really couldn’t say," the Professor stated. "I must be off," he said as he walked the short distance to the fireplace and taking a pinch of floo-powder from the dish on the mantle, stepped inside. "Good day, gentlemen," he said before dropping the powder and calling out "Hogwarts Headmaster’s office". With a flash he was gone, leaving the two young wizards alone again.  
  
"Tell me, did that just really happen?" Draco asked as he stared at the now empty fireplace. "Did Professor Snape just come into my home uninvited?"  
  
Harry moved to one of the velvet-covered chairs and sat down, holding his head in his hands. "This is not good, Draco," he said as he scrubbed his hands over his face before looking up at the blonde. "What are we going to do if he brings Dumbledore back and they kick us out of here?"  
  
Draco reached down and grabbed Harry’s hands, pulling him up and into his embrace. "We’ll be fine, Harry. This is my home and you are an invited guest. They’re not going to kick anyone out. Granted, we probably shouldn’t have kept your visit a secret from Dumbledore, but what’s done is done. And we’re leaving tomorrow anyway. What would be the point in making us leave now?"  
  
"I don’t know. For some reason I wouldn’t put it past Snape to try it," Harry stated.  
  
Draco turned towards the fireplace and with a spell, closed their connection to the floo-network.  
  
"Better?"  
  
The raven-haired wizard nodded and then buried his face into Draco’s neck. "You should have seen the look on his face when he realized who I was, and what we were doing. I thought for sure he was going to throw a few curses my way but I think he was in shock."  
  
Draco nodded. "You’re probably right. And I have a sneaky suspicion that the Headmaster knew exactly what he was doing when he sent him here. He wanted to know if his plan to get us to be friends worked and now he’ll have his answer. So, enough of this. We only have what’s left of today and tonight to enjoy our time here, so what do you say about flying for a little while? I’ll let you ride my broom," the blonde teased.  
  
Harry tightened his hold on the other wizard. "I don’t know how you do it, Draco. One minute your home is being invaded by an unwelcome guest, Snape, no less, and now you’re talking about shagging."  
  
Draco laughed. "I don’t recall the subject of shagging coming up. I offered to let you ride my broom. YOU’RE the one who twisted that into something sexual, which leads me to believe that you were thinking of it."  
  
"And you weren’t?" Harry teased as he pulled away to look into the blonde’s face.  
  
"I never said that. So do you want to go flying or not?" Draco asked again.  
  
"Sure, but only if you’ll warm me up afterwards."  
  
"Deal," Draco offered as he pulled his Gryffindor from the sitting room and up the stairs to his rooms so they could change into warmer clothes for their outing.  
  
An hour later found two sated wizards sprawled across the huge four-poster bed, all thoughts of flying forgotten. They could do that anytime they wanted. But their time alone together was something that was quickly coming to an end and they had no idea if or when they might get another chance at the peace and solitude that their visit to Malfoy Manor provided.  
  
They loved each other well into the night, and it was only when the sun was rising the following morning did they finally allow themselves to sleep.  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 32 – "Auld Lang Syne"

  
"Well, well, well. Look who finally decided to join us," Allen said as he and Chad stood on the wooden deck that was serving as the port-key pad for the festivities. The two were on their way down to the beach when Harry and Draco suddenly appeared in their path. As expected, Harry’s equilibrium was off again and he stumbled. Luckily the two Americans caught him before he hit the floor.  
  
"Thanks guys," he said as he tried to stand upright without swaying. "Merlin, I hate port-keying that far."  
  
"Only once more, Harry, when we go back to Hogwarts," Draco said as he slid an arm around Harry’s waist, helping to steady his boyfriend.  
  
"Thank Merlin for that," the woozy Gryffindor said as Draco led him to a deck chair and sat down with him.  
  
"Sorry we’re late but Harry insisted on getting in one last shag before we came back to the real world, as he called it," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"So how was your time in paradise?" Chad asked as he and Allen pulled up their own chairs. "No parental supervision, no rules, no curfews, and plenty of rooms to mess around in. You two are the luckiest guys I know."  
  
Draco laughed. "I wouldn’t go that far. We had an unexpected visitor yesterday."  
  
"Really?" Allen asked. "Who was it and how did they know you were there?"  
  
"It seems that we have an all-knowing Headmaster. He knew that Draco was going back home but Draco never told him exactly when. He sent Professor Snape to check on things," Harry said as he leaned back in the chair, stretching his legs out in front of him.  
  
"Professor Snape, as in Draco’s ex-head-of-house, the Potions Professor who gave you hell for years?" Chad asked.  
  
"The one and only. He, um, walked in while Draco and I were fooling around in the study," Harry admitted.  
  
"Whoa! Busted by the Professor! So tell me, what did he do when he saw Harry Potter shagging his favorite student?" Allen asked.  
  
"Well, he didn’t really SEE anything. We were on the couch which was facing away from the door, so all he saw was me leaning back and Draco’s leg over the back of the couch. I think he was in shock," Harry admitted as he remembered the look on Snape’s face.  
  
"So did you guys get into trouble for being there?" Chad asked.  
  
Draco chuckled. "We have a feeling that Dumbledore knew exactly what he was doing when he sent the Professor to check on things. He wanted to know if his plan for Harry and I to become friends worked or not. What Snape walked in on gave him the answer and then some."  
  
"So who else besides your Headmaster and the Professor knows about the two you? Did you tell your friends when you went to visit?" Chad asked.  
  
Harry and Draco looked at each other and remembered the argument that ensued after the Gryffindor told Draco what he had done.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes and they weren’t too thrilled about it. Hermione was her typical self, listening to the facts before saying anything, but Ron … Ron was so angry that he got up and left," he admitted sadly.  
  
"Your best friend just walked out on you?" Chad asked.  
  
And so began Harry’s tale of his visit to The Burrow on Christmas Day. During his story, both Chad and Allen asked plenty of questions, and Harry did his best to answer them. All through it, though, Draco was the silent strength that Harry needed in order to deal with everything. He hated to think that he and Ron might never sit together and play a game of chess, or laugh at something Fred and George had contrived. But he would hold true to the fact that he would not give up Draco. Draco was his life, the other half of him he never realized was missing.  
  
After hearing both Chad and Allen’s assurances that Ron would eventually come around, the four of them headed inside so they could get settled in. The caterers were already there, setting up and bringing in the food and drinks, and the boys snagged a few goodies on their way upstairs to where the bedrooms were located. Allen showed Draco and Harry to a guest room across the hall from his own room that he would be sharing with Chad.  
  
"No sense in sneaking around during the night," Allen teased.  
  
After assuring the boys that his parents were fine with the arrangements, he left Harry and Draco to unpack and settle in, saying that they’d meet them in an hour down on the beach.  
  
After exploring their temporary home, they decided to shower and relax a bit before the festivities began.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The house was filled with partygoers, young and old alike. Family friends, business acquaintances, and neighbors had converged on the Wells’ home like bees to a hive. Patio doors and windows were thrown open to allow more room, the ocean breeze drifting inside and cooling the revelers.  
  
Playing by society’s rules of not snogging your boyfriend in a room full of people, Draco contented himself with mingling with the guests, making small talk about things that ranged from his time in America to what he thought about the weather. Boring to say the least, but it was much better than what Harry had been subjected to.  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor had been cornered a few times by well-meaning witches and wizards, thanking him for making the world a better place for them now that You-Know-Who had been destroyed. Draco thought it quite amusing that no matter what his lover did or said, the insistent admirers, male and female alike, were not taking the hint that Harry really had no use for them. It was only when a particularly forward witch draped herself over Harry, her blood-red nails sliding over Harry’s chest as she leaned in to whisper something, did Harry finally send a silent plea for help Draco’s way.  
  
"Well, well. Whom do we have here?" the blonde asked as he looked the witch up and down as if he were interested.  
  
The clinging vine extended a manicured hand to him. "Chloe. And you are?"  
  
"Draco Malfoy, Harry’s … " he saw Harry’s eyes widen, "roommate from school," he finished smoothly as he took the witches hand in his, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.  
  
"Charmed, I’m sure," she cooed before turning her attention back to Harry, the hand that Draco just held pressed firmly against his lover’s chest again. "So Harry, as I was saying …"  
  
"Excuse me," Draco interrupted. "As much as I hate to break up this little seduction, which I can assure you will go no further than your wishful thinking, Harry’s presence is required elsewhere," he stated.  
  
The witch looked at Draco, her eyes narrowing. "If you haven’t noticed, he’s a bit busy at the moment."  
  
The Slytherin’s eyes turned cold. "And if you haven’t noticed, he’s not interested. Harry?" he asked as his eyes moved to his boyfriend.  
  
Harry finally extricated him from the witch’s grasp. "Sorry, but duty calls," he said before following Draco’s retreating form. He had no idea where they were off to, but anywhere away from women with an agenda would be fine with him.  
  
They skirted the crowd and slipped through the patio doors just off the breakfast nook. After weaving through the guests who were visiting on the deck, they walked down the steps and onto the loose sand, the darkness swallowing them. It was then that Draco finally took Harry’s hand in his and pulled him close, holding him tightly.  
  
"Do you know how hard it was not to hex that bloody witch for touching you like that?" Draco asked as he nuzzled his Gryffindor’s neck. "Nobody gets to touch you. That’s my job."  
  
"You’re jealous," Harry teased.  
  
"I’m possessive," Draco whispered against the skin he was teasing.  
  
"Whatever it is, I like it," he said as he enjoyed the way his lover was making his body tingle. "I’ve missed you this evening."  
  
"We’ve been in the same room practically the entire night," Draco pointed out as he pulled away from Harry and led him further into the darkness.  
  
"But you weren’t with me. I couldn’t look at you, couldn’t touch you like I wanted to," Harry admitted.  
  
"If it’s any consolation, I hated being away from you too. Especially when that Chloe creature was all over you like you were some kind of dessert," Draco said.  
  
"Well, no matter. You played the white knight and rescued me from a fate worse than death," Harry said as he turned his face a bit and kissed Draco’s temple. "Thank you, my dragon. Now, care to tell me where we’re off to?"  
  
"Patience, love. We’re almost there," Draco said as they continued their walk down the beach. A few minutes later they rounded a bend to find a small fire going, Chad and Allen wrapped in a blanket as they watched the waves rushing to shore, Chad leaning back against Allen’s chest.  
  
"Isn’t this cozy?" Harry teased as he and Draco joined them by the fire, Draco taking his place in the vee of Harry’s legs.  
  
"I take it from your presence here you weren’t devoured by the she-wolves?" Chad asked with a grin.  
  
Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist and pulled him close. "Draco rescued me just in time from a very over-enthusiastic witch named Chloe," he said as he settled his hands on the warm skin of his boyfriend’s stomach.  
  
Allen whistled. "Chloe Waterford, the daughter of a business associate of my father’s," he supplied. "Party girl extraordinaire."  
  
"Ohhh, you mean slut," Chad clarified.  
  
"She’s out to make a name for herself, trying to hook up with some of the more well-known wizards on the Western Seaboard," Allen added.  
  
"And she tried to add Harry to her list of conquests," Draco admitted. "Luckily I came to my Gryffindor’s aid in time to save his virtue," he said as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s neck and then settled back against the body holding him.  
  
"I thought we agreed that I have no virtue since I’m with you now," Harry reminded him.  
  
"Think your presence will be missed?" Chad asked.  
  
"Probably, but I don’t care," Harry admitted. "I’m where I want to be," he said as he tightened his hold on Draco. "Well, mostly," he added with a grin.  
  
Draco leaned to the side and looked up at Harry, his hand sliding under Harry’s jumper, a thumb teasing the furled nub. "Where would you like to be?" he whispered.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco. Please don’t tease me right now," Harry groaned.  
  
"It’s only teasing if I don’t plan on following through with it and you know I always come through," the blonde said as he nipped at the skin below Harry’s ear, sucking gently.  
  
"Do you two mind?" Chad asked as he and Allen watched their roommates.  
  
"No," Draco said against Harry’s neck.  
  
"Then I say we join them," Allen said as he slid out from behind Chad.  
  
"Where in the hell do you think you’re going?" the blonde American asked causing both Harry and Draco to look their way. "You’re not seriously considering that, are you? The four of us?"  
  
Allen laughed. "No, but now that you mention it," he teased.  
  
"Oh no you don’t!" Draco shouted. "Nobody gets Harry but me."  
  
Chad’s eyebrows shot up. "Oh really? So when did this change?"  
  
Harry leaned back on the blanket. "Christmas Eve, after I told Draco that I loved him," he said with a smile for his Slytherin lover.  
  
"You … you told Draco you loved him," Chad stuttered.  
  
The brunette nodded. "And then I gave myself to him."  
  
"Several times, as a matter of fact," Draco added with a smug look on his face.  
  
"And does Draco return your affections?" Chad asked.  
  
Now it was the blonde’s turn to nod. "For as long as he will have me."  
  
"Can I have you now?" Harry asked as he pulled Draco against him, his arms wrapping around the slim body.  
  
"Now and forever, my lion," Draco admitted as he rolled completely atop Harry’s body, capturing the plump lips with his own.  
  
Allen grabbed an extra blanket and tossed it on top of them. "Do you have no shame?" he asked.  
  
"No, now fuck off," Draco said before claiming Harry’s lips again. He was becoming quite fond of certain Americanisms, he thought to himself.  
  
Allen turned back to Chad. "How about it. Wanna fuck off?" he asked before joining his boyfriend again, covering the two of them with their own blanket.  
  
"How in the world do you fuck off? I know how to fuck and I know how to get off, but not too sure about how to fuck off," Chad teased as Allen’s weight settled on top of him.  
  
"How about getting fucked?" the dark-haired American asked as he lowered his lips to Chad’s throat, his hardness pressing into Chad’s own.  
  
"Now THAT is something I know a thing or two about," Chad said as he turned his head, allowing Allen more access to the tender skin of his neck.  
  
"I can’t wait until midnight, baby," Allen admitted as his hands threaded through sun-bleached locks, his hips pressing into the body beneath his.  
  
"Then don’t wait," Chad said as he pulled Allen’s shirt from his jeans. The next few moments were spent in a flurry of activity as articles of clothing were discarded and then Allen’s fingers were stroking Chad’s swollen flesh, smearing the clear fluid around the head, teasing the thick vein underneath.  
  
Chad’s legs spread on their own volition and Allen’s fingers slipped further downward, teasing the puckered flesh.  
  
"Allen, please," he moaned as his lover teased him, Chad gripping Allen’s arms.  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Now!" he said quietly. "I need you now!"  
  
Allen slid two fingers into his lover’s opening that was still loose from their last round of sex while getting ready for the party.  
  
"Oh fuck, yesssssssss," Chad hissed as Allen curled his fingers, brushing over the spot within his boyfriend that had him crying out in the night.  
  
"Think you can keep it down over there?" Harry asked from the other side of the fire where Draco was in the process of undressing him under their own covers.  
  
"If you’re listening to us then Draco must not be getting the job done," Allen taunted.  
  
"For your information, I have barely scratched the surface. Unlike you two, we take our time and make each second count," the blonde informed the American wizards. "And that also includes undressing," he said as he placed a kiss below Harry’s navel as he unbuttoned his boyfriend’s jeans. "Don’t worry about us. I’ll have Harry screaming my name before the sun comes up," Draco said with confidence.  
  
"Whatever you say, Draco. Ohhhhh gods," Chad said as his cock was swallowed completely. "I’m not going to last long if you …. Fucking hell ….. Allen …. mmmmmm," he stammered as two fingers and Allen’s mouth assaulted his senses.  
  
Chad’s hands slid into Allen’s dark locks. "Oh fuck … yeah …" he babbled as his boyfriend took him to the edge in no time.  
  
"Think you can wait for me?" Allen asked as his mouth left his lover’s shaft.  
  
"Not for much longer so I’d suggest you get up here," he said as Allen slid between his thighs, pushing Chad’s legs back against his chest. In one smooth thrust, Allen buried himself in his lover’s heat.  
  
"Is that what you needed?" he asked as he leaned over and brushed a kiss against Chad’s swollen lips.  
  
"Fuck yeah," Chad answered as his body adjusted to the intrusion, and then Allen was moving inside of him, long slow strokes meant to tease his senses even more than he had done earlier. "Oh fuck this feels good," the blonde commented as he braced his arms on the blanket and pressed himself upwards, meeting each of Allen’s thrusts.  
  
A quiet moan from the other side of the fire drew their attention for a moment. Through the orange flames they could see Harry laying on his back, his upper body covered with a thin layer of sweat and then Draco’s head emerging from under the blanket, his tongue never leaving the bronze skin.  
  
Allen’s fist closed around Chad and stroked the hard flesh in time with his own thrusts, their eyes never leaving the other couple. Chad groaned as Draco circled Harry’s nipple, his teeth biting gently.  
  
"Fuck that is hot," Chad managed to say.  
  
Draco covered more of Harry’s body with his own and the American’s watched as Harry’s mouth opened, a gasp spilling over passion-swollen lips. When his back arched off of the blanket, they knew that Draco had just entered him.  
  
That was it for Allen and Chad. Both came in a bone-melting climax that neither had experienced before. Chad’s shaft pulsed in Allen’s hand, streams of creamy fluid shooting across his stomach, a few droplets landing on his neck. The ring of muscle clenching around Allen’s cock pulled his own orgasm from him, his seed filling the tight passage surrounding his flesh.  
  
It was several minutes before either one could think or move. They lay together, listening to the small sounds coming from the other side of the fire as Draco made love to Harry. Once they finally came back to themselves, Allen gave them the cleaning spell and then slid to Chad’s side, his hand slowly stroking his lover’s chest.  
  
"That was interesting," Chad admitted. "Never realized how hot watching someone else was."  
  
"You watch gay porn on the internet, Chad," Allen pointed out.  
  
"That’s different. For one thing, I don’t know those guys, and for another, they’re not fifteen feet away from me," the blonde countered.  
  
Allen leaned down and captured Chad’s lips for a kiss. When he pulled back, he grinned. "Shall we enjoy the show? I’m sure they’ve forgotten about us by now."  
  
"Draco will probably kill us afterwards," Chad hedged.  
  
"If he didn’t want to be watched then he shouldn’t be next to the fire. They could have moved, you know," the brunette stated.  
  
"Are you up for the show then?" the blonde asked as he trailed his fingers across Allen’s chest.  
  
"Give me a few minutes and I’m sure I will be," Allen said before rolling Chad onto his side so that they were both facing Harry and Draco. Allen pulled Chad back against him, his hand resting on Chad’s hip under the blanket.  
  
Two pairs of eyes watched as Draco consumed Harry. That was the only way to describe what was happening. Draco was slowly sliding into his lover, each movement taking them one step closer to heaven. Pale fingers tangled themselves in midnight-black strands as Draco’s mouth barely met Harry’s. Through the glow of the fire, Allen and Chad could see them kissing, erotic open-mouthed kisses, their tongues teasing, touching, and twining around its mate. They heard their gasps of pleasure, the moans that spilled through their barely-touching lips.  
  
"Love you, Harry," Draco said as he slid his mouth across Harry’s cheek, settling it next to Harry’s ear. A pink tongue darted out from between white teeth and traced the shell, the brunette gasping from the sensation. Draco’s hips continued their leisurely pace, never breaking the slow rhythm he had maintained from the beginning. "I could love you like this all night," he said as he placed a kiss to the hot skin of Harry’s neck.  
  
"If you did that I’d never be able to walk again," Harry teased. "How about we settle for the next few minutes, and the few after that, and then we’ll see where we’re at."  
  
"I’m exactly where I want to be," the blonde said as he pushed a little deeper, earning a moan from his lover.  
  
Harry’s hands slid over muscled shoulders and down a sweat-covered back to stop at Draco’s hips. The blanket that had been covering them was now settled around their waist, giving the other wizards a perfect view of their upper bodies. "Deeper, love," Harry requested as he pulled Draco into his body.  
  
Chad and Allen watched silently as the muscles in Draco’s back flexed with each thrust, his biceps straining as he held himself away from the body beneath him. But it was when Draco slid his left arm under Harry’s right leg and lifted it, did they see more. The blanket that had covered their lower bodies until now had been raised with Harry’s leg, and they watched as Draco’s column of flesh, still slick with oil, glistened in the firelight as he pulled out of his lover before pushing back in.  
  
"I take back what I said earlier," Chad said quietly. "THAT has to be the hottest thing I’ve ever seen."  
  
"Then shall I do the honors?" Allen asked over his shoulder.  
  
"Please do," Chad said and then Allen’s right leg was pushing his forward, his lover’s cock sliding into him once again, filling him completely. "Gods you feel good," he said when Allen was seated deep within him.  
  
Allen placed a kiss on Chad’s shoulder. "Ready?"  
  
"More than," he answered as he pushed back against Allen.  
  
Their eyes never left the other couple, Allen’s movements matching Draco’s slow, unhurried rhythm. They loved well past midnight, the fireworks bursting overhead ushering in the New Year, and still they moved at the same unhurried pace. Even after the revelers joined together and sang the traditional "Auld Lang Syne", their pace remained the same. Kisses had been passed around and resolutions made for the upcoming year, and the boys still had not fallen.  
  
It was only after Harry had looked deep into Draco’s eyes and whispered into the night, "Take me to the stars, love," did they finally give in.  
  
Draco’s hand slid around Harry’s cock, stroking it, coaxing his completion from him, and then Draco was falling, his own essence filling Harry.  
  
"I love you, Draco," Harry whispered against the pale locks that brushed his face.  
  
Draco lifted his head and looked into the eyes of the only man he would ever love. "And I love you, Harry. For now and always," he said before pouring all of his emotions into a kiss that left no doubt in Harry’s mind about who held his heart.  
  
The love that Chad and Allen witnessed between their roommates was pure and untainted and they felt privileged for being allowed to witness it. It was something they would never forget.  
  
"Allen?" Chad whispered, not wanting to disturb this precious moment.  
  
"Yeah?" came the answer from behind him.  
  
"Now," the blonde commanded as he moved Allen’s hand to his shaft, the two of them stroking Chad to completion. Only afterwards did Allen finally allow himself to fall.  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 33 - Picking Up The Pieces  
  


Harry and Draco lay together in one of the twin Island Bay rope hammocks that Allen’s parents had re-hung after the New Year’s party, while their roommates reclined in the other. They had one day left before their holiday ended and none of them were in any hurry to go back to Hamilton. They had found a piece of heaven in the tiny seaside village of Del Mar and were loath to leave it.  
  
Allen and Chad had been discussing something and knew that it needed to be resolved before they went back to school.  
  
"Guys, there’s something we wanted to talk to you about," Chad started, feeling unsure how the others would take their suggestion.  
  
"Must be serious if he’s interrupting our quiet afternoon," Draco teased as his fingers continued to thread through Harry’s dark locks.  
  
"It is," Allen stated. "Well, at least to us it is."  
  
Harry sighed. "So just tell us already so we can get back to doing nothing," he said as the ocean breeze played across their skin, gently rocking the hammocks in a soothing manner. He had found that this was his favorite thing to do here, well, besides shagging Draco senseless, and vice-versa. He and Draco spent many an hour curled up in one of the hammocks, talking quietly, or simply laying together and saying nothing.  
  
"Well, we’ve been thinking about making a change when we go back to school," Allen said.  
  
"We’re not swapping partners, Wells, so you can forget that idea," Draco instructed his roommate.  
  
Everyone laughed. "No, Draco. Nothing like that. Well, not partners anyway. What we were thinking was about swapping rooms so that you and Harry can be together and Chad and I can share a room. That way nobody is put out if we wanted to stay together during the week," Allen clarified.  
  
"Ready to move in together, are you?" Harry teased.  
  
"You and Draco lived together for a week and survived," Chad reminded them. "It can’t be all that bad."  
  
"Actually it was quite wonderful. He was the last thing I saw before I closed my eyes and the first thing I saw the next morning," Draco offered.  
  
"I’ve seen what Harry looks like in the morning, Draco. You don’t have to lie on our account," Chad teased.  
  
"You haven’t seen his new look, the one that says ‘I’ve Just Been Thoroughly Shagged By Draco Malfoy’. I could wake up next to that look for the rest of my life," the blonde teased.  
  
"All kidding aside, what do you two think? Is it something you might be interested in pursuing? Maybe we could do it on a trial basis for a few weeks and if it doesn’t work, if there’s too much togetherness, then we can switch back," Chad offered.  
  
"What about Headmaster Collins? Would he be okay with the switch or would we just do it and not worry about it?" Harry asked.  
  
"I would suggest that we keep this between the four of us. We could move the majority of our everyday clothes but leave the ones we don’t need in our own wardrobes, in case of a surprise room check," Allen suggested.  
  
Harry and Draco had to agree that their plan sounded good to them. Having to go back to their own separate rooms was the one thing they hated the most. If they agreed to this, they would never have to again, until they went back to Hogwarts, and even then there were ways around that rule.  
  
Harry looked over at Draco. "What do you say? Want to try living with me on a full time basis?"  
  
"If we managed to survive at my house, I think we can manage at school. But I only have one condition," Draco stated. "We sleep in a king-size bed every night."  
  
Harry agreed. "Yes, that monstrosity of yours was quite roomy. Gave us lots of room to move around in," he said with a grin.  
  
"You mean like have sex in," Chad surmised. "How about that, Allen? Should we transfigure our beds into a king-size?"  
  
"Whatever makes you happy," he said as he gently kissed his boyfriend. "So it’s agreed, when we go back we switch rooms."  
  
"Fine with us. Now we don’t have to kick one of you out when we want to get naked," Draco teased.  
  
"Good. I’m glad that’s settled. Now can we please get back to what we were doing earlier?" Harry asked.  
  
"Which was?" Chad queried.  
  
"Be quiet and let us enjoy what’s left of our time here," Harry said as he snuggled back against Draco and closed his eyes. Maybe after graduation he’d find a place on the ocean where he and Draco could lie in a hammock all day, doing absolutely nothing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Once back at Hamilton, everyone settled into the new living arrangement with ease. It was decided on the train going back that Harry would move into Draco’s room, leaving Allen to move in with Chad, since Draco had entirely too many clothes to move. Harry took pity on his lover and agreed to move his own things instead.  
  
"Hey Draco?" Harry called as he walked back into their room from his old one.  
  
"Hmm?" the blonde answered from the bed where he was reading one of the books that he had brought back from Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry joined him on the bed, the snow globe their Headmaster gave them in hand.  
  
"Do you remember what Dumbledore said before we left, when he gave this to us?" Harry asked.  
  
Draco looked up from his book and nodded. "So you do not forget where you came from," he repeated. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Do you have any clue what he was talking about?" Harry asked as he rocked it back and forth, watching the faux snow swirling around the castle.  
  
"If I had to guess I’d say that by giving us a replica of the castle, he was giving us a reminder of our beginnings, of who we once were. He put us in this program for a reason, for us to work beyond our differences and become who we are today," Draco offered. After setting his book aside, he moved to lie by Harry’s side and brushed a strand of inky-black hair away from his lover’s face. "And I, for one, am proud of who I am today, of who I’ve become."  
  
"Draco was always there, you know," Harry said as he looked into Draco’s eyes. "He’s always been a part of you. It just took coming to a new place for him to finally reveal himself."  
  
"Actually I found Draco before we came back to school," the blonde admitted.  
  
"And just where did you find him?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Lurking in the shadows at Malfoy Manor," he said as he rolled onto his back and looked at the ceiling. "With my mother off on one of her infamous extended tours, I had more free time on my hands than I knew what to do with. Of course, being the good student I am, I tackled all of my summer studies first and two weeks later, I was through. I didn’t have any friends who I could go see or spend time with, and for the first time in my life, I wondered why. So I started looking at myself, at who I was, or rather, who Malfoy was."  
  
Draco rolled to his side and propped his head on his hand, looking at Harry now. "My father had molded me into a miniature version of himself and I was expected to behave a certain way, associate with certain people. He taught me that the Malfoy name was law, that I could do or say anything and not worry about the consequences of my actions. But after my father was gone, I realized I didn’t have to behave a certain way, that I could drop the Malfoy mask and become the person who had been hiding. I could finally be the one who wanted to run down the hallways as a little boy, who wanted to play in the snow and not get into trouble for getting my robes dirty, who wanted to have friends over for a fun game of Quidditch."  
  
The blonde reached out and took Harry’s hand in his. "I wanted to have friends who I could pal around with, like you did with Weasley and Granger, friends who I could confide my deepest, darkest fears in and not worry they would be used against me at some point in time. I wanted to know what it would be like to have you for a friend, to have you laugh at my jokes, not that I knew any, but still. Before I came back to school I had decided to show you who I really was, to show everyone that I was a real person and not the irritating prat everyone thought I was."  
  
"So what happened? Why did Malfoy show up and not Draco?" Harry quietly asked.  
  
"Ever heard the phrase ‘easier said than done’?" he asked, earning a nod from his partner. "That’s why. When I saw you and your friends, everything that had been instilled in me came back to the surface and I found that it was easier to just give in and be Malfoy for one more year than to try and change. After school, once I was away from everyone, that’s when I could become Draco and start off with a clean slate. Dumbledore knew what he was doing when he sent us here. He knew that it was time for me, and you as well, to grow up. So I decided that since nobody knew me here, except for you, Draco could take over. Chad was pretty close to the mark with his comment about a split personality. That’s sort of how I felt at the time, that I was two people and they were at odds with each other, vying for the right to be here. Draco put Malfoy in his place and the rest, they say, is history," Draco said as he reached out and touched the snow globe that was lying on the bed. "This is our past, Harry. This is who we were."  
  
"And our future?" Harry asked.  
  
"Our future belongs to us, to discover for ourselves," Draco imparted.  
  
"And in this future we have yet to discover, are we together?"  
  
Draco lifted their joined hands to his lips and pressed a kiss to Harry’s. "I’m hoping so. I know that we haven’t really talked about what we’re going to do after graduation, but I’m hoping that we’ll still be together. I’ve become rather fond of having you around."  
  
That made Harry smile. "More like around, under, inside, on top," he teased.  
  
"And don’t forget behind or in front of," Draco added with a smirk.  
  
"And yet again, we find that it all comes down to the sex," the raven-haired wizard commented.  
  
Draco’s eyes darkened as he pressed Harry back onto the bed. "You say that as if it’s a bad thing," he quietly said before lowering his lips to Harry’s.  
  
Tan fingers wound themselves through Draco’s blonde hair as the Gryffindor was kissed thoroughly. When Draco finally pulled away, Harry smiled. "Care to christen our new bed?" he asked as he trailed a finger over a pair of flushed, swollen lips.  
  
A calculating grin slid into place. "Before or after we christen each of our desks, the chairs, our wardrobes, the floor, or each of the walls?" he asked.  
  
Harry groaned. "Draco you’re going to kill me, love," Harry teased. "How about the bed first and then we’ll eliminate one item off the list each week?" he offered.  
  
Draco looked around the room for a moment and then nodded. "I think that’s doable. It will take us to the beginning of April, at least, and then we can start all over."  
  
"Fine by me," Harry agreed as he pulled Draco back down again. "So let’s get the first one out of the way, shall we?" he asked before meeting Draco’s lips with his own.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The halls of Hamilton were adorned with red and white streamers and floating hearts in honor of the fast-approaching holiday. Tiny cupids flitted about, looking for unsuspecting passers-by whom they could ping with their arrows. More than once Harry found himself dodging the miniature spears that were meant for someone else. Obviously one of the cupids needed glasses.  
  
In keeping with the Hamilton tradition, all years attended the Valentine’s Dance that was held in the Great Hall, the upper-classmen leaving mid-way through the festivities for the less structured party held at Club Hush.  
  
Draco had dressed in a pair of low-riding black leather trousers and a sheer blood-red shirt that made Harry want to rethink their decision about leaving the room. Gods but his boyfriend was abso-fucking-lutely gorgeous and the epitome of good and evil all rolled into one. He had the face of an angel and a body made for sin, and the clothes he had chosen to wear didn’t help in the matter. Harry had resigned himself to the fact that he would not let Draco leave his sight tonight, not even to go to the bar alone.  
  
Harry, in turn, had dressed a bit more conservatively, although he still looked good in a pair of black Muggle low-rise jeans and a white button-down. Draco insisted he leave the majority of the buttons undone once they arrived at the club and Harry was never one to deny his lover anything. As if he wanted to. He loved the feel of Draco’s hands on his sweat-slicked skin as they danced together, blunt nails scraping across his shoulder blades and tailing down his spine. He especially loved it when they slid around to the front and mapped the contours of his chest, catching a nipple between a thumb and a forefinger.  
  
Once behind closed doors, the impatient blonde grabbed the material and pulled in opposite directions, sending buttons flying to different corners of the room.  
  
"If I didn’t know better I’d say you wanted something," Harry teased as he felt warm lips close around a puckered nub, teeth tugging gently.  
  
"I always want something, Harry," Draco answered against the warm skin of Harry’s chest.  
  
"What is it this time?" the raven-haired wizard asked as his fingers slid into blonde sweat-soaked hair for no other reason than to be touching the other man.  
  
"Do you even have to guess?" came the answer in the form of another question as nimble fingers made quick work of Harry’s jeans and boxers. With that task complete, Draco quickly shed his own clothes and pushed his lion back onto their bed. Harry landed flat on his back and Draco took advantage of the position. He moved to stand between open legs, his eyes roaming over the display before him.  
  
Harry’s cock twitched with anticipation as he watched Draco’s tongue slide over parted lips, wetting them.  
  
"Do you know how bloody fucking hot you looked tonight," he asked as his gaze traveled higher, looking his fill. "Your shirt half open, that gorgeous tanned skin exposed to everyone’s eyes," he said as he slowly crawled onto the bed, his eyes never leaving the body beneath him.  
  
"What about you?" Harry asked as he arched his back, trying to make contact with the pale body hovering above him. "It should be against Wizarding law for you to wear trousers like that in public. And that shirt. Merlin, Draco, could you be any sexier wearing that particular shade of red?"  
  
Draco placed his hands on either side of Harry’s head and looked into dark emerald eyes. "Probably," he said with a grin just before lowering himself onto Harry’s body, everything between their foreheads to toes touching. "So how shall we finish out our first Valentine’s Day together?" the blonde asked as his lips worked their way from Harry’s neck up to his jaw, first nipping at the skin and then soothing it with his tongue.  
  
"This seems like a perfect conclusion to me," Harry said as he turned his head to the side, exposing more skin for Draco to tease.  
  
"What, me lying here licking you like a lolly?" the Slytherin teased.  
  
"If you want something to lick on, I’d suggest you move a bit lower then," the dark-haired wizard suggested. "I know how much you like that particular piece of candy."  
  
Draco chuckled. "You know me so well," he said before kissing his way down Harry’s body to find his favorite treat waiting to be tasted.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Harry sat at his desk and stared at the calendar on the wall, or rather, one day in particular. Today, the first day of March … the day that his former-best-friend turned eighteen and Harry wasn’t there to help celebrate his big day.  
  
According to the letter that was waiting for him when he finally crawled out of bed earlier, Hermione and a few others had planned a surprise party for Ron at The Three Broomsticks the following weekend. What better way to surprise someone than with a late birthday bash? she had asked.  
  
And when he thought the day couldn’t possibly be any worse than it already was, she dropped the bomb.  
  
** I’m so sorry, Harry, but you know how Ron can be at times. While I’ve tried everything I can think of, he’s not ready to let go of the anger that he wraps around himself like a blanket. We still have three more months until you come back and I’m hoping that by that time he’ll have realized that enough is enough. I’ll continue to work on things from my end but right now it doesn’t look good. I’m sorry. **  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled him close. He knew how much his lover was hurting and wished there was something he could do. But there was nothing. Or was there?  
  
* * * * *  
  
The week of Easter Break was a welcome change from formal classes, although the majority of students could be found clustered together in study groups as they prepared for end-of-term finals. The library and Great Hall were filled, as were the lounges on each floor of the dorms.  
  
Draco, however, had been called back to Malfoy Manor for some ‘emergency business’, as he called it.  
  
"Still don’t understand why your solicitor can’t take care of it. He does everything else," Harry grumbled as he watched his lover pack the last of his clothes and then Magically shrink the bag, stowing it in the pocket of his jacket.  
  
Draco slid his arms around Harry’s waist. "He usually does, which makes me wonder about this," he said before pulling Harry flush against him.  
  
"You don’t think it’s something bad do you?" Harry asked.  
  
The blonde shook his head. "Probably not, but the sooner I can get over there and take care of whatever it is, the sooner I can get back," he said as he pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips.  
  
"We finally get a break from classes and you’re off gallivanting to another country. I see how you are," Harry teased as he nipped at Draco’s bottom lip, sucking gently and then releasing it. "You owe me for this, Draco."  
  
Pale hands slid into the dark hair as Draco held his boyfriend’s head gently. "I promise to make this up to you," he said before giving his Gryffindor a proper kiss.  
  
Harry’s arms wound themselves around Draco’s lithe frame and pulled him even closer, his hands settling in the center of the blonde’s back as he showed his boyfriend just how much he was going to miss him. When they finally broke apart, Harry smiled. "That’s a good start," he said. "Now, go and do what you have to do and hurry back. I’m not looking forward to sleeping alone."  
  
"Me neither," Draco admitted. "I’ll be back before you have time to miss me."  
  
"Too late. I already miss you," Harry stated before kissing Draco one last time. "Now, go before I decide to keep you here."  
  
The blonde nodded. "Love you, Harry," he said as he slowly backed away from Harry, his hands sliding down long arms to stop when he reached Harry’s tapered fingers.  
  
"Love you too," Harry replied as their hands finally slipped apart. "Be safe."  
  
Draco nodded before leaving Harry standing in their room while he made his way to the Headmaster’s office.  
  
Five minutes later he was standing in the center of another Headmaster’s office, on a different continent, thousands of miles away.  
  
"Welcome back, Mr. Malfoy," Dumbledore said from behind his massive desk that looked ready to collapse under the weight of the clutter that sat atop it. If Draco’s memory was correct, nothing had been touched since he was here last, over six months ago. Either that or the clutter seemed to be multiplying. "Come, come, have a seat. The others will be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you for agreeing to this," Draco said with sincerity as he moved to one of the two chairs that were in front of Dumbledore’s desk. "I’m sure you were surprised when you received my request."  
  
The old wizard’s blue eyes twinkled. "Quite the opposite. After Professor Snape returned from Malfoy Manor with his findings, and then when Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger returned from their holiday, I had a feeling we would be speaking at some point before your return to Hogwarts. I take it Harry doesn’t know you’re here, does he?"  
  
The Slytherin shook his head. "No sir. And I’d like to keep it that way, if you don’t mind. As for when I tell him, that depends on the outcome of our meeting."  
  
"Understood," the Headmaster said with a nod. "We still have a little time before the others arrive, so tell me about America. Ms. Granger has already given me a brief report of the things that Harry has written about, but I’d like to hear your account of your time there thus far."  
  
As Draco recounted the various differences between the two schools, Dumbledore took this time to study the changes in the young man. While his appearance hadn’t changed all that much, his attitude had. Gone was the arrogant boy who thought he owned the world, or at least the right to torment those in it, and in his place the young man the Headmaster knew was there all along.  
  
Another thing that the elder wizard didn’t miss was the number of times Harry’s name drifted into Draco’s musings of living in America. Whether it was intentional or not, Albus could not say. But he could tell by the young wizard’s ramblings that Draco’s feelings for Harry exceeded even his expectations.  
  
Draco stopped mid-sentence when he heard a knock on the Headmaster’s door and his heart felt as if it weighed three-times its normal weight. He braced himself for the inevitable explosion that was sure to come when the red-head realized who was back at Hogwarts.  
  
Hermione entered first, which was exactly how they had planned it. Unbeknownst to a certain raven-haired Gryffindor, Draco had written to Hermione telling her everything that Harry had been going through. He had tried to keep the hurt from seeping through, tried to tramp down the feeling that his best friend in the entire world had abandoned him. But Draco knew better. He had noticed little things that nobody else would have, like when he had changed their calendar from January to February, his eyes lingered on it a tad bit longer than necessary, knowing that Ron’s birthday was the next month; or the way he reacted when someone mentioned their going back to Hogwarts when the program was over. Only Draco knew how much it hurt his lover to think about things like that.  
  
After Draco’s heart-felt plea for help, Hermione had given in and after many, many letters between the two, had come up with a plan to have Draco come back to England on the pretense of business. In reality he was coming back to Hogwarts and between the three of them, Dumbledore included, would try to get the unforgiving Gryffindor to see reason.  
  
As soon as Ron stepped through the doorway, his blue eyes landed on the bane of his existence and his hand went directly to his wand, but after a quick "Expelliarmus" from the Headmaster, the immediate threat had passed.  
  
"What is he doing here?" Ron shouted as stood in the doorway.   
  
"Mr. Weasley, would you kindly lower your voice? We’re not deaf, you know," Dumbledore said as he rose from his desk to greet his visitors. "Ms. Granger, please take a seat and we’ll be right with you. I want to have a few words with Mr. Weasley before we get started." He patted her shoulder and moved towards the angry young man. "Now, Mr. Weasley, I know that Mr. Malfoy was the last person you wanted to see right now, but he has decided to try and put things to right between you and Harry."  
  
Cold blue eyes started at the Slytherin who was speaking quietly with Hermione.  
  
"If they’re so keen on patching things up then why didn’t Harry come himself?" Ron asked as he took a defensive stance, his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
"That, my boy, is for Mr. Malfoy to explain. But before we get to that, I want your word that you will contain yourself. I will not stand for any shouting in my office. If you feel the need, I would suggest that you close your eyes and count to ten quietly. I’ve found that it works quite well. And there will be no fighting either, so do not think you can revert back to your old ways in an attempt to settle things. This will be handled like gentlemen, and women, since Ms. Granger is an intricate part of this," he said as he looked over his shoulder to where the two were still in a quiet discussion. "Now, do I have your word?" he asked as his knowing gaze landed on Ron again.  
  
"Do I have a choice?" the irritated red-head answered.  
  
Dumbledore laughed. "Of course, my boy. You always have a choice. Whether it’s the right one or wrong one is for you to decide," he said as he extended his arm towards his desk. "Now, will you be joining us?"  
  
Ron wanted to hear nothing that conniving Slytherin had to say but before he could turn back towards the door, Hermione’s voice stopped him.  
  
"Are you going to join us and try to work through this or are you just going to toss six years of friendship out the window because you don’t agree with Harry’s choice of partners?" she asked.  
  
"And you have?" Ron asked as he stood rooted to the same place he had been for the last few minutes.  
  
"We’ve come to an understanding," was all that the witch offered.  
  
"An understanding? Why don’t you enlighten me just what this understanding is?"  
  
Now Hermione was annoyed. "Ronald Weasley, if you know what’s good for you you’ll get over here and listen to what he has to say."  
  
Reluctantly, Ron left his place by the door and slowly moved further into the room, three sets of eyes on him the entire way. The Headmaster Summoned another chair and Ron sat beside Hermione, his blue eyes never leaving silver.  
  
"So, tell me Malfoy, why exactly are you here?" Ron asked with a cutting voice.  
  
Draco looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. Taking a deep breath, he launched into his story. He told Ron the same things that Harry had, with one difference … Draco told him from his perspective, and in doing so, hoped that the angry Gryffindor would understand exactly how much he truly cared for Harry and would never do anything to hurt him.  
  
Ron sat quietly through the impassioned speech, the tightening of his jaw every now and then the only sign giving away the fact that the only place he was calm was on the outside. He had counted to ten at least a dozen or so times already, and would do so a dozen more if it meant that this prat would finish and get the hell out of here.  
  
"Look, I’m not asking you to accept me as your friend, but what you did by walking away from Harry that day was probably the worst thing you could have done. I know he said that when you found out who he was dating you went off like a cannon, but after he explained everything to the two of you, you never said a thing," Draco said.  
  
"What could I say?" Ron asked belligerently. "He’d already told us that no matter what we decided he wasn’t breaking things off with you. Why should I have stayed and become angrier than I already was? I did what I felt was right."  
  
"And now?" Draco asked. "Does the thought of Harry never speaking to you, or laughing with you, or confiding in you, have any affect on the way you feel now? Because let me tell you something … I’ve seen the hurt he tries to hide, the way he looks away when he catches me watching him. He’s hurting more than he lets on. Do you want me to tell you how there have been times that I’ve held him in hopes that he’ll open up and admit that it’s killing him, knowing that you don’t want to have anything else to do with him?"  
  
The blonde shifted positions in his chair, his elbows resting on his knees, hands clasped before him. "Like I said Weasley, I don’t care if you never accept me, but I would hope for Harry’s sake we could be civil to one another if we’re ever in the same place. And this isn’t Malfoy talking, it’s Draco. Malfoy hasn’t been around for quite some time, and because of that, Harry and I are where we are today. He loves me Ron, but he loves you too. You were his best friend, his brother, for six years. That has to count for something. What’s that phrase? Blood is thicker than water? I’d think about that before you toss something away that you’ll never be able to regain."  
  
Ron’s eyes slid to Hermione. "And just how do you fit into this?"  
  
"I have to agree with him, Ron. If you don’t want to lose Harry’s friendship forever, you need to make things right. While I haven’t completely accepted everything just yet, you can tell from Draco being here that Harry means something to him just as we knew that Draco meant something to Harry when he told us at Christmas, whether we wanted to believe it or not," the witch admitted.  
  
Ron took a few moments to digest what both Malfoy and his girlfriend had just said. He hadn’t really thought about how Harry was dealing with everything; he just assumed that he went on about his business. It hadn’t occurred to him that Harry might have been affected as much as Ron had been with his hasty decision to just walk away from everything. But here was Malfoy letting Ron know, in no uncertain terms, that Harry was indeed hurting because of the way things were left at Christmas.  
  
Ron should have just accepted the fact that things had changed, been happy for Harry, and none of this would have ever happened. Yes, he would have to deal with Malfoy because he was in Harry’s life now, but he wouldn’t have spent the last several months being miserable over something that he himself had caused. If he didn’t fix things, he only had himself to blame. As much as it killed him to do this, the words that he spoke surprised everyone on the room, including himself.  
  
"I know I can’t take back what’s been done, but I’m at the point now that I don’t care who Harry’s dating," Ron said as he looked at Malfoy. "Even if it’s you. Harry has been my best friend for six years and I made the mistake once and let you come between us and look how things turned out. But never again. I made a mistake at Christmas and I’ve been paying for it ever since. While I’m not saying that I agree with his choice of partners, as long as he’s happy, and I mean HAPPY, Malfoy, then I’ll be fine when you two come back for graduation. But make no mistake - you will NEVER be considered a friend. Got that? I’m only doing this for Harry," he said.  
  
Three stunned people watched as the red-head stood and made for the door. Only when it closed behind him did Draco relax, slumping back in his chair.  
  
It took the three remaining occupants a few moments to process what had just happened. It was Draco who spoke first.  
  
"That went better than I expected," he admitted.  
  
"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I’m still in one piece," Draco said with a small grin. "What would I have told Harry if I had gone back to Hamilton covered in bruises? That I didn’t like what my solicitor said so we settled it with our fists?"  
  
"It probably would have worked," Hermione said with a smile. "I’m glad you came, Draco. Ron needed to hear what you said, as well as they way you said it. Putting this on parchment wouldn’t have gotten the point across. Just by you being here made Ron face the fact that you care about Harry."  
  
"Thank you, Hermione, for everything," Draco said as she stood, him doing the same.  
  
"Are you going to tell Harry the real reason for you leaving Hamilton today?" the witch asked as she walked with Draco to the door.  
  
"As much as I hate to keep something from him, I think we’ll leave this one alone for a little while," he stated. "I’m not sure how he would react to the fact that I took things into my own hands where his and Weasley’s friendship is concerned. He might think that I’m overstepping my boundaries as a boyfriend."  
  
"I doubt that very seriously if it gets those two back on speaking terms, but I’ll keep your secret. Well, our secret, for however long it takes. I guess I need to go find Ron now. I’m sure he’s going to have plenty to say about my involvement with all of this," she said as he reached for the door, his hand resting over the knob.  
  
"Good luck and thanks again. And for what it’s worth, I’m really sorry about everything that Malfoy put you two through."  
  
"Just take care of him, okay?" she asked and received a nod from Draco.  
  
"I love him, Hermione. Of course I’ll take care of him," he said with a grin. "Want me to give him a kiss for you?" he teased.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "If you must, but that’s it."  
  
"Fine, the rest of it will be from me then," he said as he opened the door for her. "Good luck with Weasley."  
  
"Thanks. I’m going to need it," she said and then she was gone, Draco closing the door behind her, leaning against it.  
  
"So what do you think? You’ve been awfully quiet," Draco said to his Headmaster.  
  
Tired blue eyes crinkled at the corners. "I think you’re going to have a wonderful graduation," he stated as he rounded the desk and placed a withered hand on the young shoulder. "I’m proud of you, Draco, of what you’ve become, of what you and Harry have accomplished," he said with pride.  
  
Draco smiled. "I am too, Headmaster, I am too. And again, thank you for your help with this. I must get back and figure out what pressing piece of business called me away," he said before stepping away from the elder wizard.  
  
"I would say personal affairs and leave it at that. It is true, isn’t it?"  
  
The Slytherin smiled. "Indeed it is," he said as he walked over to stand in front of the fireplace. "We’ll see you in a couple of months."  
  
"Yes you will," the Headmaster stated before Draco said the incantation that transported him back to Hamilton.  
  
Harry looked up in shock as Draco walked through their door a few minutes later, his emerald eyes drinking in the sight of his lover. "Wow! That was quick," he said as set aside his book and scooted off of his twin-size bed. He had decided he wasn’t sleeping in the king-size unless Draco was there.  
  
Draco slid his arms around Harry, capturing the Gryffindor’s lips with his. "Miss me?" he asked quietly.  
  
Harry smiled. "You were gone for a little over an hour, Draco. Was I supposed to miss you?" he teased.  
  
"I can leave and come back in a few days if that would make you happy," he said as he dropped his arms and stepped away, only to be held captive by Harry’s arms now.  
  
"Oh no you don’t," he said as he backed Draco against the wall, long fingers sliding into blonde hair. "You’re not going anywhere," Harry said as he leaned in and kissed Draco’s neck. "Unless it’s to bed."  
  
Draco looked over Harry’s shoulder at the two twin beds that graced their room during the day. "You know, we haven’t christened the twin beds yet," he said with a wicked grin. "Care to take care of that little detail?"  
  
Harry pushed away and tugged Draco with him. "Thought you’d never ask," he said as he covered Draco’s lips again, their hands taking care of their clothing in record time.  


  
  
  
  
Chapter 34 - Making Plans

  
"What are you thinking about right now?" Draco asked softly as he slid long arms around Harry’s torso from behind, his chin resting on a shoulder, his hands linked at his lover’s waist.  
  
Harry was standing in his favorite spot on the porch of their dorm, where they had finally admitted their feelings for one another on that cold night in October. He remembered the words they shared, the autumn breeze that had drifted over them, the feel of Draco’s soft skin under his fingertips, the taste of their first kiss. These were things that would be forever imprinted in his memory, things that he would never forget.  
  
"About us," Harry said as he settled his hands over Draco’s, his head falling back onto a shoulder. "About us finally coming to terms with what we felt for each other, and what’s come from that. As much as I had my doubts in the beginning about Dumbledore sending us here, I’m glad he did."  
  
Draco turned his head slightly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s temple. "Me too."  
  
They stood together in silence, watching as fingers of lightening danced across the sky, jumping from one cloud to another, the thunder rumbling in the distance. They could feel the storm coming closer, felt the shift of the wind, strands of blonde hair fluttering from the breeze, landing intimately on inky-black locks. For a brief moment, Harry wondered if there was a storm waiting for them at Hogwarts.  
  
"I’m scared of going back, Draco," the Gryffindor quietly admitted. "I’m afraid of what Ron will have to say, if he even speaks to me. I’m afraid of what he’ll try to do to you."  
  
"Shhh, let’s not think about that," the blonde said as he held his lover tighter. "This is our last night here and I don’t want it to be plagued with bad thoughts of what might or might not be waiting for us when we get back. We’ll deal with tomorrow, tomorrow. Come inside and let me help you forget everything for a little while," Draco suggested as he led Harry back to their room.  
  
The Slytherin had slowly undressed his love, worshipping every inch of skin he uncovered with lips, tongue, and teeth. He took his time, slowly bringing their simmering passion to a blazing inferno. By the time he had lovingly prepared Harry, the Gryffindor was nearly incoherent from the pleasure coursing throughout his body.  
  
"Draco, now…" Harry pleaded.  
  
Never one to deny his lover anything, the blonde entered the warm body beneath him in one agonizingly slow push, enjoying the feel of Harry’s heat surrounding him. His hands moved from the tapered hips and linked his fingers with Harry’s as he moved within the snug passage.  
  
Harry pulled gently and Draco followed, slowly lowering himself onto Harry’s body, relishing in the feel of the skin on skin contact. Draco teased his lion’s lips before sliding down and tasting the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck and collarbone, the long strokes into his lover’s body never faltering.  
  
Deeper and deeper they fell into the web of desire that Draco was weaving, until they could fall no more. In some distant part of his mind, Harry felt their joined hands wrap around his aching cock, felt the wetness splashing between them, heard Draco’s groan of completion, and then there was nothing but mind-numbing blackness.  
  
When Harry finally came back to himself, he found Draco lying beside him, long tapered fingers brushing Harry’s sweat-soaked hair away from his face. The blonde leaned forward and brushed his lips against Harry’s.  
  
"Welcome back," he said quietly.  
  
"What happened?" Harry asked as he looked around the room.  
  
"You passed out, or at least I think you did. You were sort of incoherent there at the end," Draco admitted. "And then after you came, that was it."  
  
Harry groaned. "I’ve never had that happen before. Fall asleep, yes. Pass out? No."  
  
"Just means I’m doing my job," Draco said with a smirk as he lay down beside Harry, placing their linked hands on Harry’s stomach.  
  
"And you do it so well," the raven-haired wizard teased, followed by a yawn. "What time is it?"  
  
Draco looked over his shoulder at the desk. "Eleven twenty-five," he said when he turned back.  
  
"It’s almost tomorrow," Harry stated.  
  
"So that gives us half an hour to not worry about things," Draco said as he snuggled against Harry.  
  
Harry was silent for a little while, Draco thinking that he had finally fallen asleep, when he heard a whisper.  
  
"What are we going to do?" Harry asked quietly.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Ron and Hermione. The school. Everything."  
  
Draco held Harry a bit tighter. "We’re meeting Dumbledore first to give him our report and then we’ll see what comes next. If Weasley and Granger want to talk, then we’ll talk. But you’re not doing it without me. We’re in this together, Harry, and what affects you also affects me. As for the school, it makes me no difference one way or the other if they know about us being together. If you think things might get out of hand, then we’ll go back to Hogwarts as friends, although how I’ll be able to keep my hands to myself is beyond me. But I shall try. If you want everyone to know, then I’d be more than happy to snog you silly in the middle of the Great Hall during dinner tomorrow night," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Oh gods, Draco, we have to spend tomorrow night apart. You’re going to have to stay in the dungeons and I’ll have to stay in the tower," Harry lamented. "We haven’t slept alone in almost six months!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Tell me about it. I love waking up in the middle of the night and just watching you sleep. I probably won’t sleep at all tomorrow night if you’re not in bed with me."  
  
"Then we’ll look like shite for graduation the following day," Harry declared.  
  
"Speak for yourself," Draco teased before becoming serious. "Harry?" the Slytherin asked as his fingers wandered aimlessly over the bronze skin.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I’ve been thinking about something – about us, actually, after graduation," Draco said quietly. He wasn’t sure what Harry would think about his suggestion, but he would never know until he asked. When his lover hadn’t responded, he went on. "We haven’t really decided what we’re going to do, but I don’t want this to end."  
  
"And what makes you think it would?" Harry asked as he lifted his head, looking into silver eyes that he had lost himself in too many times to count.  
  
"Nothing. But have you given any thoughts to what you’re going to do? Where you’re going to be living?"  
  
Harry shrugged. "Not really sure what it is that I want to do after graduation. Like you pointed out before, I don’t really have to do anything. I can lie around and do nothing if I so choose. As for where I’ll be living, I was planning on going back to Grimmauld Place for a little while, until I could find a place of my own. I enjoyed staying at Allen’s over the holiday and thought about finding a cottage on a beach somewhere. Why? What are you going to do? Going back to the Manor?"  
  
Draco smiled. "I’ve been thinking about that. Since I don’t relish the thought of puttering around the Manor alone, I thought I’d stay at our flat in London."  
  
The brunette nodded. "I think that’s a great idea. At least we’d be in the same town."  
  
"I have a better idea, if you’ll agree to it," the blond stated as he released Harry’s hand and brushed an errant lock of hair away from Harry’s face, tracing the scar with the tip of his finger.  
  
Harry’s eyes drifted closed at the intimate contact. He knew that Draco loved to touch him there and while he should be used to it by now, he wasn’t. Each time he felt those long fingers or the brush of Draco’s lips against the faded skin, he always wanted more. Right now, however, he would savor the light touch, as neither he nor Draco was ready for another round just yet.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes. "What’s your idea?"  
  
"Come live with me," Draco said quietly, his finger now moving from the scar to travel over the rest of his face. "We’ve being living together since the Christmas break, first at Malfoy Manor and now here at school. I mean, it’s a bit different being here, but technically we’re still living together."  
  
"Have you been reading my mind?" the brunette asked as he rolled to his stomach, bracing himself on his elbows.  
  
"No, why do you ask?" Draco asked as his eyes took in the smile on his lover’s face.  
  
"Because while we were at Allen’s over the holiday, I had already decided that once I found a place, I was going to ask you the same thing, to come live with me. I fell in love with the beach while we were there and wanted that peace and quiet for me, and you, if you agreed to it. I want to lie in a hammock all day with you by my side, listening to the waves breaking against the shore," Harry said.  
  
"Great minds think alike, I guess," Draco said. "So, what do we do now? Maintain two separate residences and split our time between them?"  
  
Harry laughed. "Hang on a minute. I don’t even have a place yet to contribute to the sharing. Don’t you think I need to take care of that little detail first?"  
  
Draco thought about it for a moment. "Ok, here’s what we do. We take over the flat in London and use that as our home-base, if you will, and then we’ll do a bit of traveling over the summer in search of your perfect beachfront home."  
  
Harry’s eyes widened. "Traveling? And just how did that get thrown into the mix?"  
  
Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry quickly. "The only way you’ll be able to tell if you like the area is if you experience it, hence the traveling part of my plan. We’ll take a couple of months and devote to our travels. You can decide what areas you want to look at and we’ll go."  
  
"Just like that?" Harry asked.  
  
A nod. "Just like that. It’s one of the perks of being obscenely rich," Draco informed his naïve Gryffindor. "We’ll stay at the best hotels, eat the finest cuisine, and drink the most expensive champagne they offer."  
  
"And what will you do if I choose to live in a Muggle community?" he asked.  
  
Draco laughed. "Malfoy might have had a problem with it but I can assure you that I wouldn’t. Besides, I’m acing my Muggle Studies class here. Wouldn’t it be fun to put my learning to good use on our travels?"  
  
"You’re forgetting that I’ve lived in the Muggle world most of my life," Harry reminded his lover.  
  
"No I’m not. I’m just saying that it would be an adventure. So, what do you think? We’ll check out both the Wizarding and Muggle sides of town, and stay in whichever has the better hotels," he offered.  
  
"I don’t have to have the best of everything. A roof over my head and decent food are all I need."  
  
Draco placed a feather-light kiss just beneath Harry's ear. "Are those the ONLY things you need?" he whispered.  
  
Tan fingers slid into blonde locks as Harry lifted Draco’s face, looking into silver eyes. "You’re the only thing I need, love," he said as he brushed a kiss against the pale lips. "As long as I have you, I'm happy."  
  
Draco smiled before capturing the tempting lips below his. When he finally pulled away, he lay down beside Harry. "Try to get some sleep, love. We’ve got a long day ahead of us."  
  
Harry nodded and let his head fall onto Draco’s shoulder, hoping that the following day wasn't a complete disaster.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The alarm clock went off at its usual time of 6:30, causing the exhausted Gryffindor to groan and burrow deeper under the covers. When it hadn’t been shut off immediately, Draco nudged Harry in the side.  
  
"Turn the bloody thing off, will you?" he mumbled from behind Harry.  
  
"It’s on your side of the bed. You turn it off," Harry said from under the covers.  
  
Draco reached blindly behind him and felt around for the box that was making the obnoxious sound. Once he had it in his grasp, he tossed it across the room, smiling as he heard it shattering into tiny pieces.  
  
"There. Happy now?" he asked as he slid his arm over Harry’s side again.  
  
The raven-haired wizard nodded. "Very. One less thing we have to pack," he said before drifting back to sleep.  
  
A few minutes later they felt their bed dip on both sides, a draft slithering under the covers as they were lifted and two other wizards climbed in bed with them - Chad on Harry’s side and Allen on Draco’s.  
  
"Ohhh, so NOW you two finally decide to take me up on my offer to share Harry with you," Draco teased as he pulled Harry closer to him. "You just HAD to wait until the last day, didn’t you?"  
  
"Better late than never, right Chad?" Allen called across the bodies between them.  
  
Harry peeked over the edge of the covers at the newcomers. "Nobody gets Harry today, or ANY day for that fact. My heart belongs to Draco," he clarified.  
  
Chad leaned over and gave Harry a kiss on his cheek. "It’s not your heart we’re after, Harry. Draco has been telling us just how wonderful your tight little ass is and we’ve decided that it’s time we find out for ourselves if he’s yanking our chain or not."  
  
"Sorry, but I don’t give it up to just anyone," the Gryffindor stated.  
  
"Tell me about it. It took me how long to finally get it?" Draco teased.  
  
Harry quickly turned over and pinned Draco to the bed, holding his hands above his head, their legs tangled in the covers. "Are you complaining? Because if you are, it seems to me like you just earned a few nights on the couch."  
  
Draco looked up at the man he had fallen in love with and grinned. "My flat, Harry, means that it’s my couch and I decide who sleeps on it."  
  
"My arse, Draco, and that means I get to say when you can have it again," he threw back. "Right now it doesn’t look like it will be anytime soon."  
  
"What do you mean by your flat, Draco?" Allen asked as he looked at the two wizards who were now in a very interesting position. He recalled another time he had seen them like this, only in reverse and he quickly put a stop to those thoughts. There was no time for he and Chad to take care of any problems that may arise from that train of thought. They had to get these two packed and off to the Headmasters office within the hour.  
  
"We’ve decided to move in together. I have a flat in London that we’re going to be staying in while Harry looks for his own place," Draco told his roommates.  
  
"Seriously?" Allen asked.  
  
Draco nodded. "Thanks to our trip to California, Harry has decided that he wants a place on the beach where we can lay in hammocks all day and do absolutely nothing if we so choose. After graduation, we’re going to travel for a little while so Harry can find the place he wants, and then we’ll split our time between London and where-ever," Draco explained.  
  
"Really? That is so cool!" Chad exclaimed. "If you guys are ever down my way, you’re more than welcome to drop by for a visit. I’m sure Draco would love to check out the magical shops in The Big Easy."  
  
"And you’re both welcome at my place if you ever make it that far west. Wow, I can’t believe that you two are really going to do this. I mean, living together here is one thing but actually LIVING together in the real world is another monster completely," Allen chimed in.  
  
Harry looked down at Draco and smiled. "Think we should go ahead and invite them? I mean, after all, they’ve been pretty decent to us this year. Not sure exactly how many friends we’ll have when we get back to Hogwarts later. It would be nice to know that at least two of them will come for a visit."  
  
Draco could hear the fear in Harry’s voice, the uncertainty that things may not ever be the same; that he will have lost his two best friends because of his involvement with Draco. Well, one actually, because Draco was sure that Granger would be there to welcome them, or rather, Harry, with open arms. He just hoped that Weasley would have come to terms with things by now.  
  
The blonde nodded. "They’re more than welcome to come and visit," he said and then turned to each of them. "But only when you’re invited. I don’t want to have Harry sprawled out on our kitchen table, covered in chocolate syrup when you floo into our home."  
  
Harry groaned as his forehead dropped to rest against Draco’s. "You just HAD to go and mention chocolate syrup, didn’t you?" he asked as he flexed his hips against the body beneath him, earning a soft gasp from Draco.  
  
"Well, it was either that or the honey. I figured the chocolate syrup was the safer of the two," he admitted as he felt his own cock stir from the memories of exactly what they did with the sweets during their week-long stay at Malfoy Manor.  
  
Harry’s mouth slid over Draco’s forehead and stopped when it was pressed against his right ear. "Remind me again what we used that for," he whispered.  
  
"We have company, in case you’ve forgotten," Draco said quietly.  
  
"Company who came in to make sure you were awake. You realize that you two have to be in Headmaster Collins’ office within the hour, right?" Allen queried.  
  
Harry’s head dropped to the pillow beside Draco’s. "As much as I hate to say this, they’re right. We need to get up and pack," he said as he reluctantly slid off of Draco’s body, groaning at the feel of his cock sliding over Draco’s leg.  
  
"You should have packed last night," Allen said as he and Chad slid from beneath the covers and moved to their suitemate’s wardrobes. "Where are your trunks?" he asked.  
  
"Why?" Draco said as he slowly sat up, the blankets falling to his waist.   
  
"So we can get you packed," Chad said as he nosed through Draco’s clothes. "Unless you want to leave all of this here. I’m sure we can transfigure it to fit us," he teased.  
  
Harry’s hand on his arm stopped the blonde Brit from flying out of the bed. "I would suggest you wait a few minutes before you go tearing into them. I wouldn’t want them pouncing on you when you’re like this," he said as he ran a hand over Draco’s lap. "That’s my job," Harry said as he leaned over and gently kissed Draco.  
  
A few seconds later two pairs of boxers landed on the bed beside them. "Put those on and get over here if you value your stuff," Allen said as he rummaged through Harry’s clothes.  
  
They quickly dressed and a few minutes later were helping their suitemates with the packing. Of course, Draco had something to say about the way they were handling his things, complaining that they would never be the same, when Chad mentioned again that he could just leave everything here. The blonde pushed Chad out of the way and cast a packing spell, saving his clothes from being demolished by the well-meaning American.  
  
With their packing done, they each took a quick shower, separately or else they would have been late, and then dressed casually for their trip back to Hogwarts. After Magically shrinking their trunks, they walked into what was now Chad and Allen’s room, and smiled at the memories they made in this room, like the night they realized they felt something for each other and the night that Harry had made Draco his. The bathroom held many memories also, like the time Draco had joined Harry in the shower after their argument during midterms, their roommates barging in on them afterwards. But the one room they would miss the most was their room, the room they shared together after the Christmas break. They had made many, many memories in this particular room, starting with the first time they did anything remotely sexual up to making plans for their future.  
  
Harry gathered Draco in his arms. "I love you, Draco," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Harry. And no matter what happens when we get back, I’ll be there for you," he replied and then gently kissed his lover.  
  
"Time to go, guys," Allen said from the doorway, Chad resting back against him.  
  
Taking one last look around, Harry grabbed the last item from his desk - the snow globe that would transport them back to Hogwarts, and the four of them walked out of the room.  
  
After arriving at the Headmaster’s office, each was thanked for participating in the exchange program and assured that all of their grades had been forwarded to their Headmaster already. It was then that Headmaster Collins handed them another globe.  
  
"Your Headmaster sent this over a few days ago for you to use as your port-key back," he said as Draco accepted the gift with wide eyes.  
  
Instead of a snow globe, this one was a water globe with a nautical theme. There was a beach house in the center, and sand and small seashells had replaced the snow. The two wizards looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"Our future," Harry said, earning a nod from his partner. "He just couldn’t wait, could he?"  
  
"Guess not," the blonde said with a grin of his own.  
  
They shook hands with the Headmaster and then moved over to where Chad and Allen were waiting. After a round of hugs and promises to visit, the boys made their way to the outer office where they had first arrived all those months ago.  
  
Headmaster Collins handed them a piece of parchment with the official Hogwarts crest on it. "This is the incantation that will take you back to your school," he said before stepping back.  
  
Two pairs of eyes scanned the page and laughed.  
  
"Is he serious?" Draco asked. "Will we never get the chance to live our own life?"  
  
Harry nodded. "As soon as we graduate tomorrow, Draco, our lives become our own. Come on; let’s get this over and done with. You know how I hate traveling that far. I just hope someone is there to catch me when I collapse," he said as they moved to the center of the room. "Ready?"  
  
"As ready as I’ll ever be," he answered.  
  
Draco took Harry’s hand in his and after linking their fingers, placed the water globe in their joined hands. Harry held up the parchment and together they read the incantation that would take them back home.  
  
"You can only live once, but if you do it right, once is enough."  
  
They felt the gentle tug behind their navel and then they were gone.  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 35 - Going Home  
  
After port-keying into Dumbledore’s office and scraping Harry up from the floor, again, the boys settled themselves in twin leather high-back chairs in front of the cluttered desk.  
  
"I see you received my gift," the all-knowing wizard said as he spied the water globe in Harry’s care.  
  
"Yes sir, although I can’t figure out how you knew about this," Harry said as he set the item on the desk, but only after moving some other – things – aside.  
  
The cunning wizard smiled. "Sometimes, our paths are better seen without the interference of our own short-sightedness."  
  
At the boys confused looks, the Headmaster continued. "My original insight was that the two of you would finally put aside your differences and discover for yourself that you could be friends, once certain influences were removed from the equation. What happened afterwards was strictly between the two of you."  
  
"And your magical powers clued you in to the fact that I had plans to look for a place of my own beside the ocean. Am I correct?" he asked and received a nod in return. "Tell me, once we leave Hogwarts, are you going to be keeping tabs on us?" he asked with a grin.  
  
"Oh Harry, a good Headmaster knows their former student’s whereabouts at all times," he said with a smile. "But do not worry yourselves. I will not drop by without giving you ample warning that I’m coming. Say, ten minutes or so?" he asked with a gleam in his eye.  
  
"Remind me to keep our connection to the Floo Network closed unless we’re going somewhere," Harry told Draco with a wink.  
  
"How about not connecting to it at all?" Draco asked with a smirk.  
  
Harry turned to Draco. "Somehow I don’t think that would keep him from dropping by, would it?" he asked as he turned back to the elder wizard who smiled enigmatically.  
  
"Shall we get down to business?" he asked. "Tell me of the changes that Hamilton has incorporated into their curriculum and how they would benefit Hogwarts if they were to be implemented in the upcoming years," Dumbledore said as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
Draco reached into a pocket of his cargo-style trousers, pulled out a sheet of parchment and handed it across the cluttered desk to their Headmaster.  
  
"Here’s a list I’ve compiled of the changes, as well as suggestions of how they would be best incorporated into the system here at Hogwarts," the blonde said before taking his seat again.  
  
"I didn’t know you did this," Harry said quietly as Dumbledore went over Draco’s notes.  
  
"I couldn’t sleep last night," he said with a shrug. "It gave me something to do."  
  
Harry leaned over to Draco’s chair. "Tired of watching me sleep already?" he whispered. Both wizards missed their Headmaster’s smile that was hidden behind the parchment he was reading.  
  
"Never, love. That’s one thing I’ll never tire of," he whispered back.  
  
"So, have any more secrets you’re hiding from me?"  
  
Draco grinned. "I’ll never tell."  
  
Dumbledore looked up from his reading. "Well done, Draco. I think we may be able to incorporate a few of these changes with relative ease. Some, though, might take a bit more time. But we have to start somewhere, isn’t that correct?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir. And I, for one, am glad I had the opportunity to participate in the program. It was a new experience and one that taught me several lessons," the Slytherin stated.  
  
"Speaking of lessons, school lessons, that is, I wanted to inform you that Hermione Granger has been named as the top student of this year’s class. I know that over your school career you and she have battled to receive the highest marks possible," the graying wizard said.  
  
"We did, but once my father’s over-bearing influence was gone, I realized that I didn’t have to be the best at everything. I concentrated on the things that I enjoyed, like Potions and Quidditch, and the rest of my studies became secondary."  
  
The Headmaster nodded. "And while we’re speaking of graduation, all seventh-year students will have new formal robes for the ceremony tomorrow. Unfortunately, those of you who were abroad missed the fittings, so the robes have been spelled to magically alter themselves when you put them on. You’ll find them in your wardrobes once you return to your rooms."  
  
A knock on the Headmaster’s door alerted him of his latest guest’s arrival. After receiving the invitation to enter, Hermione and Ron walked into the room, Hermione with a smile on her face followed by a much more subdued Ron.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she rushed forward. "I’m so glad you’re back!" she said as he stood and braced himself for the impact that was sure to come. A few seconds later he found himself with an armful of his best friend, a smile on his face as well.  
  
"Mione! Merlin I’ve missed you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around her, his eyes drifting towards one-third of their missing trio. Ron was standing a few feet from them, his hands shoved into the front pockets of his jeans, his eyes cast downward. He wondered how Hermione managed to get him here.  
  
The witch pulled away and turned to Draco. "And welcome back to you too," she said with a nod and a wink that Harry completely missed as his focus was still on Ron. Draco relaxed a bit and knew that while things wouldn’t be perfect, progress had been made since his last visit here.  
  
"Thank you," he said with a tilt of his head.  
  
"You’re welcome," she said quietly as she turned to watch Harry and Ron standing there, saying nothing. At least Ron was now looking at Harry, and at Draco.  
  
The blonde felt his gaze and he moved closer to Harry, his hand resting securely at the small of his back, wanting the other Gryffindor to see that he wasn’t going anywhere. Harry’s body relaxed when he felt his lover’s touch and knew he could get through whatever Ron was about to do or say, because Draco was there by his side.  
  
"Weasley, nice to see you again," Draco offered.  
  
"Um, yeah. Same to you, Malfoy," he stammered as he ran a frustrated hand through his red hair. "And, yeah, well, you too Harry," he said with a frustrated sigh. "Look, I know that things were left pretty bad at Christmas, and I know that I’m to blame for it," he admitted as he looked at the couple. "I’m not going to say that I totally accept it, because let’s face it, you two are the most unlikely couple to ever have become involved, but because Harry is, well, was my best friend, I’m willing to give it a shot," he offered. "I’m not making any promises, but I’ll try."  
  
Harry’s heart thundered in his chest at Ron’s words. While he hadn’t completely given them his blessing, it was better than nothing.  
  
Blue eyes searched green. "I’m sorry, Harry. About blowing up at you and then walking off. I should have stayed and maybe we could have talked things through. But I didn’t, and because of that, I’ve lost my best friend."  
  
"No, you haven’t, Ron," Harry said as he moved towards the other wizard. "I just needed to hear you say that you’re okay with us being together. We’ll work out the rest as we go along."  
  
"So, you’re not mad at me anymore?" Ron asked.  
  
Ron had the answer to his question as Harry hugged his once-again best friend.  
  
"No, Ron, I’m not mad. I’m just glad I’ve got my best friend back. You don’t know how many times I wanted to write and explain things to you, but I was afraid that the letters would come back and I couldn’t have dealt with that."  
  
Ron peered over Harry’s shoulder at Draco and realized that the Slytherin was telling the truth after all. It was a shock, to say the least. Maybe Harry really did know what he was doing when he and Malfoy became involved. In hindsight he knew he should have trusted his friend’s judgment, but because it was Malfoy, of all people, he immediately jumped to the conclusion that he had a hidden agenda where Harry was concerned.  
  
They felt another pair of arms wrap around their backs and looked up to find Hermione with tears in her eyes. They immediately pulled her into their embrace and held each other for a few moments, savoring the feel of them being together as one unit again.  
  
Draco quietly walked to one of the windows and looked out over the school grounds, letting the trio have their time together, knowing this was what Harry truly needed to be complete. He had his two best friends back in his life and a lover who would do anything within his power to keep him happy. Even if that meant stepping into the lion’s den, so to speak, as he did a few months ago to make a certain stubborn red-headed Gryffindor accept the fact that while Draco was in Harry’s life, there was also room for his friends as well. The blonde’s musings were cut short when he felt a warm body behind him, a familiar pair of arms encircling his waist.  
  
"You okay?" Harry quietly asked as he watched his fellow students outside on the front lawn of the school.  
  
Draco nodded. "Couldn’t be better. How about you? Get things all settled with Weasley?"  
  
"Seems that way, at least for now. Although I think the real test will be when the four of us are together, like tonight when we go into Hogsmeade, if you want us to be together, that is," Harry rushed.  
  
Draco turned around and leaned against the windowsill. "Weren’t you the one who said they would shout it from the highest point of the school that you and I were together? I could have sworn that was you," the blonde teased.  
  
"And weren’t you the one who said you would snog me silly in the middle of the Great Hall at dinner tonight?" Harry countered.  
  
"So which will it be? Want to come out to the entire school or just to those seventh-years who aren’t too pissed to notice that there is more to us than just friendship?" Draco asked.  
  
"I’d say we’d be safer with the second option. We can always say later that they were seeing things," Harry teased.  
  
"So we’re friends until we go into Hogsmeade tonight. After everyone has had a few drinks, then I can come and claim my boyfriend," Draco said as he reached up and ran a finger from Harry’s temple down his cheek to stop at the lips he had the urge to taste. Never one to resist THAT particular urge, he leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to Harry’s lips. "Until tonight," he said as he took Harry’s hand in his and led him back to where the others were standing with Dumbledore.  
  
"I would suggest you both check in with your heads-of-house to let them know you are back and to see if there are any last minute details you need to take care of before the ceremony tomorrow morning," the Headmaster stated. "If there is nothing else, then I shall see you all at dinner tonight."  
  
After a quick visit with both Professors Snape and McGonagall, the four made their way to the Great Hall for lunch. The cavernous room fell silent when the students noticed Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy enter together, talking and carrying on as if they had been best friends for years. Ron and Hermione left the two in the doorway and went to take their places at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Wow Draco, you really know how to make an entrance," Harry teased as he noticed the silence that blanketed the room.  
  
"You’re just now figuring that out?" the blonde asked. "After spending years of watching me, I would have thought you knew that by now."  
  
Harry leaned close to Draco. "Oh believe me, I know that as well as a few more things about you now. But I don’t think our classmates want to hear about those particular details," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Let’s keep it that way, shall we?" Draco queried. "Want to shock them even more by sitting together?"  
  
"Don’t push it, Draco. I’m not looking forward to being the object of an accidental stray curse from your housemates just yet. You go sit with your group and I’ll sit with mine for now. How about we meet up after lunch and take a tour of the place and see what changes they made, maybe find a quiet place for two?" Harry asked with a grin.  
  
"Wipe that grin off your face, Potter, or people will know what you’re up to," Draco said with his own grin.  
  
"Scared Malfoy?" Harry said a bit louder as he walked towards his table.  
  
Draco fairly shouted his answer. "You wish!"  
  
And with that, the boys joined their respective tables as conversations were continued and the noise level of the Great Hall slowly increased. Of course, the first question out of everyone’s mouths was why the two of them were being friendly towards each other. Harry’s brief explanation to everyone was that Draco, yes, his name was Draco, and not Malfoy now, had changed during the course of the year and if anyone had a problem with Harry being friends with him then that was their loss. Ron and Hermione backed their best friend when inquisitive eyes landed on them, which effectively kept the comments to a minimum. The conversation moved on from there to the differences between the schools and how they got along with the Americans.  
  
At the Slytherin table, Draco had told everyone the same thing where Harry was concerned. Harry, not Potter, and he had become friends and if anyone had a problem they should just deal with it because that’s the way things were now.  
  
But Draco didn’t stop there. "If anyone, and I mean ANYONE of you takes it upon yourself to throw a bit of mischief Harry’s way, you’ll not only have him to deal with, but me as well," he said as his cold silver gaze landed on the ones he knew would try. They had less than twenty-four hours left here at school and he hoped that neither he nor Harry ended up in the infirmary during their last hours at Hogwarts.  
  
Although, Draco mused, the infirmary has beds there, beds that he and Harry could put to good use. But then there was the little matter of Madam Pomfrey walking in and interrupting. Merlin! How did he ever survive at this school before? He was so used to he and Harry having their own space, their own room with their own BED at Hamilton and now he was second-guessing his decision to come back at all. Draco’s silver gaze landed on the object of his desire and he shifted in his seat, trying to accommodate his waking erection.  
  
As if sensing Draco’s thoughts, Harry looked up from his lunch to find his lover staring at him with a look that spoke volumes. He saw the quick tilt of the blonde head to the right and Harry grinned.  
  
"If you’ll excuse me, I think I’m going exploring," Harry said as he rose from his seat.  
  
"Want us to come with, Harry? We can show you.." Ron started but quickly halted mid-sentence when he saw Malfoy pushing the door open and stepping out into the hallway. "Yeah, um, okay. Guess not."  
  
"We’ll meet up with you guys later, if that’s okay? We’re just anxious to see the changes around here," Harry said.  
  
"Fine with us, Harry," Hermione said with a grin. "We’ll be out by the lake when you’re finished – exploring."  
  
"Thanks Mione. Later guys," he said as he left the Great Hall in search of his other half.  
  
Looking first to the left and then the right, Draco was nowhere to be found. And then Harry remembered the locator spell he had placed on Draco’s Ouroboros bracelet. After a few quiet words, Harry sensed the direction that Draco had taken. A few minutes later he pushed the door open to one of the new classrooms to find the blonde sitting on a desk, legs swaying to and fro.  
  
"I wondered if your locator spell would work inside the castle," Draco said as he watched Harry approach. "Didn’t know if the wards would interfere with it or not."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Guess not. I found you, didn’t I?" he asked as he moved closer to the blonde. When he was a few feet away, Draco’s long legs wrapped around Harry’s and pulled him even closer. He saw the need in Draco’s eyes and smiled. "What’s got you all worked up?" he asked as he trailed a finger down the high cheekbone.  
  
"I was telling my housemates that if anyone tried to hurt you because we’re friends now that they’d have me to deal with. But then I got to thinking that if you did get hurt, then you’d have to go to the infirmary for a little while," the Slytherin said with a grin.  
  
"So you WANT me to get hurt? I’m not following you, Draco," Harry said, even though he knew exactly where this was going.  
  
"Try to stay with me here, Potter. The infirmary has beds, beds that we could USE. See where I’m going with this now?" the blonde smirked.  
  
Harry laughed. "Ohhh, is that all? You’re just looking for a place to shag? Not really worried about my well-being then?"  
  
Draco slid his hands around Harry’s waist and pressed their bodies together. "Do you know how easy we had it at Hamilton? When we wanted privacy, we went to our room. No questions asked. But here? I still haven’t figured out how we did it before."  
  
"Blaise was your roommate, Draco. Didn’t you use your room?"  
  
"Oh yeah. I guess we did. But I don’t really think we can just waltz into either one of our dorms and kick everyone out just yet," the blonde stated.  
  
Harry’s eyes darkened. "Do you need something, love?"  
  
"Don’t I always?"  
  
"You’re a needy little bugger, you know that?" Harry asked as he traced the full lips with his index finger.  
  
"Lock the door, Harry," Draco whispered.  
  
Harry waved his hand towards the door and put a locking spell on it. "Think you can keep your voice down or do I need to put up the silencing ward too?"  
  
"If you don’t want everyone to find out about us before tonight I suggest you put that one up too," the blonde said with a smile.  
  
Another swish of his hand and the ward was set and then Harry turned his attention back to his lover.  
  
"Now, what can I do to help my Slytherin in need?" he asked as his hands moved to the button of Draco’s trousers.  
  
"Anything, just hurry," he said as he lay back on the desk, letting Harry deal with his clothes. Draco moaned quietly as the cool air hit his heated flesh.  
  
"How bad do you need this, Draco?" Harry asked as he teased his lover’s cock with light touches.  
  
"Won’t take much, I can assure you," Draco’s lust-tinged voice said.  
  
And it didn’t. Harry made sure of that. He drove the blonde to the edge with everything he knew his boyfriend enjoyed - all the little twists of his wrist as he sucked on the engorged head, the gentle caresses to his sacs, a teasing finger circling his puckered entrance. It was only when the Gryffindor slid two fingers inside that Draco let himself go and came violently down Harry’s throat. Harry’s arousal was aching for release and once Draco was coherent again, Harry quickly dropped his own trousers and sighed when Draco’s lips wrapped around his hardness. A few minutes later it was Harry’s turn to cry out into the empty classroom as he spilled down his lover’s throat.  
  
After sneaking from the classroom, they put their ‘just friends’ masks on and enjoyed the afternoon wandering around the school, taking in all the changes they had missed while they were away. There was a few times, however, that they found themselves in an empty hallway and dared to get in a snog or two, or three, before a fellow student came along and interrupted them.  
  
Their luck ran out as they were investigating one of the new Potions classrooms near the dungeons. They should have known better, but they couldn’t resist. Draco, knowing every inch of the dungeons, had pulled Harry into an unused alcove and proceeded to snog his partner silly. Harry’s back was to the wall and Draco was pressed intimately against him, their earlier activity only emphasizing their need for more.  
  
"Misters Malfoy and Potter," came the cold voice from the darkened hallway. "Fancy meeting you here."  
  
Draco reluctantly released Harry’s lips and turned his head slightly to the left to find his head of house staring back at them with beady eyes.  
  
"We were.." Draco started only to be cut off mid-sentence.  
  
"Yes, I can see what you were – doing. Might I suggest that you take your – activities – elsewhere?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes sir," he said as he took Harry’s hand and started to leave.  
  
"Dare I ask if we’ll be forced to endure these little displays over the next twenty-four hours?" the elder wizard asked.  
  
"No sir," Draco said as he turned back to his head of house. "Well, at least not until the party tonight," he said with a grin. "Will you be attending?"  
  
"Surely you jest!" Snape exclaimed. "I would not step foot in that establishment tonight if my life depended on it. The entire class of seventh-years drinking, dancing, and Merlin only knows what else? Absolutely not."  
  
Draco smiled. "Good. Just wanted to make sure we wouldn’t be offending you with our little performance later then."  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Malfoy. I’ve seen one too many of your little performances, thank you very much. I wanted the Headmaster to cast an Obliviate spell on me so I could forget what I happened upon but he would not grant my request," he said a bit dismayed.  
  
"I’m sure he had a reason for doing that, Professor," Draco said. "Now, if you’ll excuse us, we’re off to meet up with Weasley and Granger."  
  
The Professor shook his head. The world was coming to an end, he was sure of it.  
  
* * * * *  
  
During the evening meal, the Headmaster made the official announcement regarding the pre-graduation party to be held in honor of the outgoing seventh-years, even though everyone already knew about it. Madam Rosmerta had transformed the basement of The Three Broomsticks into a club-type setting and the party would last from eight until midnight; because of that, their curfew had been extended to one o’clock. The Headmaster informed the seventh-years that if anyone was caught outside their dormitories after that time, their parchments could be withheld the following day, not that he expected anything like that to happen, he had said with a knowing smile.  
  
Draco was sitting alone in the Slytherin common room, waiting for everyone so they could go down to the Great Hall together, when he saw Blaise coming down the hallway.  
  
"Well, this is a first," he said as he took a seat across from Draco. "What happened? Your roommates in America wouldn’t let you spend hours in front of the mirror?"  
  
Draco’s mind veered slightly off-track for a moment as the thought of Harry and himself in front of a certain mirror floated through his mind. He quickly reeled that image in and tucked it away. Now was not the time for indulging in memories of extracurricular activities.  
  
"Things change, which is why I wanted to talk to you before everyone else came down," Draco said as he looked across the low table at the one person besides Harry who had meant something to him. But that was before .. before he realized who Draco really was and exactly what it took to be in a relationship, besides sex. "Look, I know that things ended badly between us last year and I just want to say that I’m sorry I treated you the way I did."   
  
Blaise was shocked. "Do you realize you just apologized for something?"  
  
Draco nodded. "Yes, quite shocking, isn’t it?"  
  
"To say the least. So tell me, what brought on this momentous change in attitude? Fall for a hot young American and decided to change your ways for him?" he teased.  
  
"Fall for someone? Yes. A hot young American? The answer to that question would be no," Draco said. "More like a fellow Brit."  
  
"A fellow Brit? The only Brits that went to America were you and .. Oh tell me you didn’t bag Potter?" Blaise asked with a grin.  
  
"I’m not one to bag and tell," Draco teased.  
  
"Oh Merlin, Draco. That means we’ve both slept with Potter!" he crowed.  
  
"SHHH! Keep your voice down, Blaise!" Draco said as he looked around, hoping that nobody was within hearing distance. "We don’t want everyone to know about us just yet. We wanted to tell a few certain people first before it became public knowledge," he stated.  
  
"A few certain people, as in.." Blaise waited for Draco to finish the sentence.  
  
"You’re the only one I’ve told. Harry told Weasley and Granger over the winter break," Draco said as he leaned back against the black leather couch.  
  
"And exactly how did THAT go?" Blaise asked as he moved to the couch with Draco.  
  
"How do you think it went? We’re talking about Weasley here. Not the most open-minded person when it comes to me."  
  
"But I saw the four of you together today. He seemed fine with it."  
  
"Yeah, NOW he is, but in the beginning he wasn’t. He walked away from Harry after he told them. I hated seeing him upset because his best friend deserted him, so I made a little trip over here during the Easter break. Needless to say after that meeting, Weasley understood perfectly how I felt about Harry and what his rash actions were doing to his so-called best friend. They patched things up when we came back this morning and they’re fine now."  
  
"Wow. You and Potter. That just blows my mind," Blaise said as he propped his feet up on the low table.  
  
"Yours? Imagine how I felt when I first realized I felt something for him? It was not a pretty sight."  
  
"What did you do?" Blaise asked, knowing his friend had done something drastic.  
  
"I had some random guy give me a blowjob in a club one night hoping that it would get Harry out of my head. Needless to say my plan backfired and it only entrenched the blasted Gryffindor in my mind even more."  
  
Blaise whistled. "This is messed up, Draco. You leave here mortal enemies and come back as a couple. No wonder you guys want to take it one step at a time. The two of you walking into the Great Hall at lunch as ‘friends’ was one thing, but this? Man, you two really know how to do it up right," he admitted.  
  
"Yeah, well, we’re not really coming out to everyone just yet. I wanted to tell you before it got out. I felt that I owed you that much after the bastard I was to you last year," the blonde admitted.  
  
"You broke my heart, you know," Blaise quietly admitted. "Even after using Potter as a means to get back at you, I still cared about you."  
  
"I cared about you too, Blaise. Probably more than I showed. I just wish I would have been brave enough to do what you wanted," Draco admitted.  
  
"It’s in the past, Draco. We survived and lived to see another day," Blaise said as he reached over and touched Draco’s bracelet. "Gift from Harry?" he asked, earning a nod as a reply. "What spells did he include?"  
  
"A protection and locator spell," he said with a grin.  
  
"A locator spell? Why would he do that?"  
  
"So he wouldn’t waste time looking for me when he suddenly found himself in need of a shag," he teased. "And before you ask, yes it works. We tried it out after lunch today."  
  
"Nice to know that some things never change. Still a slut, aren’t you Malfoy?" he teased.  
  
"Only for Harry, Blaise. Only for Harry," he said quietly. "So we’re good?" he asked and received a brief kiss on the cheek for an answer.  
  
"We always were, Draco. THAT was never our problem," he said before he slowly rose from the couch. "So when are you going to make your big announcement?"  
  
"At the party tonight," the blonde answered as he also stood.  
  
"And just how do you plan on breaking the news to everyone?" he asked, wondering what his friend had up his sleeve.  
  
"Trust me when I say there’ll be no doubt in anyone’s minds what’s happened between us over the past year," he said with a smile as they stood together, waiting in the archway for their fellow classmates.  
  
"So you’re happy with him?" his friend asked.  
  
"More than I ever thought possible," Draco answered honestly.  
  
"That’s good, Draco. I’m glad you’ve found someone, even if it’s Potter," Blaise said with a grin. "I guess it’s a good thing then that his – skills – more than make up for the fact that he’s a prat most of the time."  
  
"You noticed that, did you?" Draco teased.  
  
"How could I not? Merlin, Draco, besides you, he was.."  
  
Draco’s hand in the air stopped him. "That’s my boyfriend you’re going on about so I’d suggest that whatever happened between the two of you stays that way, just as what we did stays between us. The only thing he knows is that I cared deeply for you and ended up running away from those feelings."  
  
Blaise nodded. "Deal."  
  
"IF YOU DON’T GET DOWN HERE NOW WE’RE LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!" Draco yelled to his classmates who were still upstairs.  
  
"Impatient?" Blaise asked with a knowing grin.  
  
"Malfoy’s are never impatient, Blaise," he threw at his friend.  
  
"No, but Draco is when it comes to certain things," he said with a wink as their classmates rushed down stairs at hearing their leader’s voice.  
  
* * * * *  
  
After a quick shower, Harry opened his trunk and pulled out a pair of his black leather trousers, a sheer black shirt and his black Doc Martens.  
  
"Where in Merlin’s name did you get that shirt?" Ron asked as they were dressing. Seamus, Neville and Dean had already come and gone, leaving the two of them alone.  
  
"At a shop in Fairfield," he answered as he was buttoning up the shirt. "Why? Wanted me to get one for you?"  
  
"Merlin no! Hermione would kill me if I wore something like that," his best friend exclaimed.  
  
"You sure about that? When Draco and I were in America, the girls couldn’t keep their hands off of us when we dressed like this."  
  
"Was that before or after?" he asked.  
  
Harry grinned. "Before. Once everyone saw us together, they stayed away," he said as he leaned down to tie one of his shoes. "Hey Ron, can I ask you something?"  
  
Ron sat down on the bed beside him. "Sure."  
  
"Well, are you and Mione staying here tonight?"  
  
"Whyyy?" he asked.  
  
"Because I want Draco to spend the night with me. We’ve sort of been living together since Christmas and I’m not really looking forward to spending the night alone. Draco had to leave over the Easter break on some business and wasn’t sure how long he was going to be gone. Lucky for me he wasn't gone that long, so I didn’t have to find out how it felt to sleep alone," he said before lifting his eyes to his friend's. "If you’re uncomfortable with the idea of us being together like that then we’ll try to find somewhere else."  
  
Ron put a hand on Harry’s shoulder. "It’s your bed, mate. Invite whomever you want into it. But tell Malfoy to not make any noises. I don’t want to hear him .. moaning or anything like that," he said with a violent shudder.  
  
Harry fell back onto the bed with laughter. "No worries there, Ron. We learned early on that a silencing spell for us was just as important as a contraceptive spell for you guys. Never in a million years would I have ever thought Draco was a screamer. Moans, yes, but screaming?"  
  
Ron quickly covered his ears. "ACK Harry! No more! Please! I don’t wanna hear it! LALALALALALALA!" he said loudly.  
  
After another round of laughter, Harry finally reached up and pried Ron’s hands away from his head. "Sorry, mate. Just couldn’t resist," Harry said with a smile. Merlin, it felt good to laugh with Ron again.  
  
They were still laughing when they met Hermione in the common room a few minutes later.  
  
"I have to say it’s nice to see you two laughing again," Hermione said as she linked her arms through those of her best friend and boyfriend. "What’s brought this on?" she asked as they left through the portrait hole and made their way down to the Great Hall where their fellow seventh-years had gathered so they could go into Hogsmeade as a group.  
  
Instead of standing with the others, he pulled them aside. "I told Ron that Draco was a screamer and he freaked. Covered his ears and started singing or something," he said as he started laughing again.  
  
"It’s not funny, mate," Ron said with a grin as he tried to not laugh again. "I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again .. I don’t want to know what you two get up to. The less I know the better."  
  
"Ignorance is bliss, right?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bloody right," his best friend answered.  
  
"You look hot, Harry," the witch said as she looked her best friend over from head to toe. "America really did agree with you," she said as she ran a hand over his bicep. "Or could it be something else?" she teased.  
  
That ‘something else’ and his classmates had just entered the Great Hall and as expected, all eyes were on them. Harry’s mouth watered at the sight of his lover front and center. Dressed in forest green leather trousers and a silver sheer shirt styled much like Harry’s, Draco looked every inch the Sex God of Slytherin. The young man was sex personified and he was all Harry’s. Everyone could look his or her fill but the raven-haired Gryffindor was the only one who was allowed to touch. And touch he would. Later.  
  
"Harry, please stop looking at him like that," Hermione said as she nudged her friend in the side. "Do you want everyone to find out about you two right now?"  
  
Silver eyes scanned the room and stopped when he found the ones he was searching for. Lust-filled emerald orbs stared back at him and the Slytherin knew that he was in for it, which was what he wanted. He had purposely dressed this way for Harry, knowing full well how this particular outfit affected him. The blonde had worn it to Club Hush one night and Harry had to control the urge to pummel everyone that approached Draco that night, men and women both. When they had returned to Hamilton later that night, Harry had taken him against the wall of their bedroom as punishment for teasing not only him, but also countless others that night. Draco was hoping for a repeat of that punishment.  
  
Draco played the cool and aloof Slytherin leader, mingling with his fellow classmates and even speaking to a few others outside of his house, stopping only when he reached his intended destination. By this time, Harry was vibrating with need, anger, and probably every other emotion known to both mankind and wizardkind alike.  
  
"Wow, Draco. That’s quite an outfit you have there," Hermione stammered as she took in the vision before her. If nothing else, Harry had good taste, she thought to herself because Draco Malfoy was absolutely gorgeous. Of course, she’d never admit that to her boyfriend if she wanted to keep the peace in their relationship, but she wasn’t blind either.  
  
"Thank you, Granger. You clean up quite nicely as well," Draco said as he noted the burgundy and black ribbon lace cami-style top and black hip-hugger jeans. "Weasley," he said by way of a greeting, not really knowing exactly what he should say to his lover’s best friend who still hated him. He guessed that would have to do for now.  
  
And then his eyes landed on his Gryffindor. "Harry."  
  
"Draco," came the cool reply although their eyes spoke volumes if anyone cared to look for it. They knew this was a dangerous game they were playing, but one that would be over in the next few hours.  
  
"Shall we attend our pre-graduation bash?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I’m all for that," Harry answered as he and Draco led their fellow seventh-years out of the castle and down the path to Hogsmeade and The Three Broomsticks.  
  
  
  


  
Chapter 36 – Pre-Graduation Bash  
  
With Ron and Hermione to Harry’s left and Crabbe and Goyle to Draco’s right, nothing personal could be said between the two lovers, so they talked about their time in America, remembering things they did together. Ron and Hermione asked plenty of questions while Draco’s henchmen talked between themselves.  
  
Madam Rosmerta met the students at the door and escorted them to the basement, saying that she’d be around later. Drinks flowed freely in the transfigured room of The Three Broomsticks as students celebrated their last night as well as the end of their school career at Hogwarts. Music filled the room as a silver disco ball reflected the multi-colored lights that flashed above the dancers. Tables and chairs had been set around the dance floor, giving the seventh-years a place to rest their weary or drunken, or weary and drunken, bodies if need be.  
  
Harry had taken up residence at a table with Hermione and Ron and watched as Draco held court at the Slytherin tables. Everyone except the Slytherins was mingling with other houses and Harry wondered about that.  
  
"With Malfoy out of the picture, things were less stressful. Of course, the Slytherins still kept mostly to themselves, but the other three houses found common ground this year," Hermione explained.  
  
"That’s great. I hope they completely do away with the house system. It’s antiquated and keeps everyone from knowing their fellow classmates," Harry said. "It was nice to be able to sit where we wanted at meal time and associate with whomever we chose."  
  
"And out of all the people there, you chose to – associate – with Malfoy," Ron teased.  
  
"Well, not at first. We didn’t figure out that there was something between us until sometime in October. And even then we didn’t ‘associate’ with each other until later," Harry said with a grin as his eyes drifted back to Draco.  
  
From where Harry was sitting, he had a perfect view of his boyfriend and his eyes rarely strayed from that beautiful vision. He watched as a few witches, including Pansy, asked him to dance and Harry laughed when silver eyes landed on him before he turned them down.  
  
This was going to be fun, Harry thought to himself. He just wished they would get on with it. He ached to have Draco in his arms again, to run his fingers through his soft hair, to lay claim to even softer lips.  
  
His Slytherin side contrived a very Malfoy-worthy scheme to get his lover in his arms, and then his Gryffindor nature came into play. Draco knew his boyfriend had a history of acting impulsively, and this would be just one more instance to add to the ever-growing list. "Hey Mione, care to dance?" he asked with a grin. "That is, if Ron doesn’t mind."  
  
"Sure, as long as you behave yourself," the red-head said with a grin of his own. "Oh wait! Should I expect Malfoy to come over here and ask me to dance as some kind of retaliation? Because if so, then the answer is not only no, but HELL NO!"  
  
Both Harry and Hermione laughed. "I really don’t think you have to worry about being propositioned by him, Ron. He’s sort of spoken for."  
  
"And so are you but it’s not stopping you from dancing with MY girl," Ron tossed at him.  
  
"Your GIRL will be fine, Ron. She’ll be back before you know it. I’m just upping the stakes a bit," he said with a grin as he took his best friend’s hand and led her onto the dance floor, a certain pair of silver eyes never leaving the pair.  
  
"What in Merlin’s name does he think he’s doing?" Draco asked as he and Blaise watched the two Gryffindors.  
  
"Looks like he had his own plans for letting everyone in on your little secret," Blaise said with a smile.  
  
The two wizards watched as Harry turned his best friend around, her back to his chest, as they moved to the music. Jealousy seeped into the blonde’s body from watching his lover dancing that particular way with someone other than himself. He tried to reason that it was Harry’s best friend, but the green-eyed monster could care less. Harry’s hands were on another’s body and it wasn’t sitting well with Draco.  
  
Their bodies moved sinuously to the music, Hermione’s eyes closed, her head thrown back on Harry’s shoulder.  
  
"He’s staring daggers at us," Harry whispered as they danced.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
Harry chanced a look over his shoulder to find Ron watching also.  
  
"Both of them," he said.  
  
"Good. Maybe it’ll get Draco off of his duff and out here so you two can get on with the rest of the night," she said as she raised her hand and slid her fingers into Harry’s hair, cradling his head.  
  
A few moments later, Draco appeared in front of them. "Hands off my property, Granger," he said with an evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"About time you claimed it, Draco," she said as she leaned up and kissed Harry on the cheek. "Behave you two," she said as she slid out of Harry’s arms and went back to the table to watch the fireworks.  
  
Just as yesterday in the Great Hall, all eyes were on them, wondering exactly what it was about to transpire between the two. At first glance, it looked like Malfoy and Potter had taken up their old ways, standing toe-to-toe as if ready to do battle. Everyone’s smiles of anticipation of a showdown quickly turned to shock when Harry’s left arm reached out and pulled Draco’s body against him, his right hand brushing the blonde fringe away from Draco’s eyes.  
  
"Couldn’t wait, could you?" Draco asked as he moved closer to Harry, into the position that came as natural to him as breathing – hands resting lightly on Harry’s shoulders, fingers twined in the sweat soaked tips that stuck to his partner’s neck, their hips in perfect alignment as Harry’s hands slid under the silk shirt to rest against warm skin.  
  
"You should be glad I waited this long," Harry said as he flexed his fingers against the pale skin, causing Draco to arch his body into Harry’s. "Did you get things worked out with Blaise? I see you two are back on speaking terms."  
  
"We talked before we came down to the Great Hall. Things are fine between us now," Draco said.  
  
"Good. Now, next question - did you wear this to deliberately provoke me?" he asked as they moved their entwined bodies to the heavy beat of the music.  
  
"You know me so well," Draco admitted. "I know what this outfit does to you and I’m wondering how long you’ll be able to control yourself in front of everyone."  
  
Harry’s emerald eyes darkened. "You’re safe for now, Draco. It’s when we get back to my room that you need to worry."  
  
Draco rolled his entire body against Harry’s and groaned. "Planning on fucking me against the wall again?"  
  
The Slytherin side of Harry emerged with an evil grin. "That’s one possibility," he said as his hand slid over the leather-covered arse and settled itself there as they danced. "I think tonight’s punishment will be a bit more – severe – than before. Taking you against the wall was nothing compared to what you’re in for tonight," the Gryffindor whispered into his lover’s ear.  
  
Hermione had been watching the exchange between the two and was now noticing the reactions of their classmates. While some were totally oblivious to what was going on thanks to the effects of too much alcohol, others were looking at the two and then to their neighbors, as if making certain they weren’t seeing things, or maybe they were.  
  
"What’s going on in that mind of yours right now?" Draco asked as his hands slid to Harry’s back, caressing the skin beneath the black silk shirt his lover was wearing.  
  
"That I’m ready turn up the heat. Show everyone just how much things have changed between us," Harry replied.  
  
"And what exactly did you have in mind?" the blonde queried.  
  
"This," Harry said as he cradled Draco’s face between his hands, stroking the plump lip with his thumbs. Slowly he lowered his lips to the blonde’s and teased the swollen flesh with his tongue, lightly licking at the seam, requesting admittance. When they parted slightly, Harry delved inside, his tongue seeking its mate, twining around it, teasing it.  
  
Pale fingers slid into inky-black hair, the contrast startling, as Draco gave back as much as he was receiving. This first kiss in front of their peers was more than just a kiss – it was a bold statement showing everyone who dared to look that this was not the result of a cruel joke, a curse, a dare, or anything of that nature. This was real. This was Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy putting aside their petty differences and becoming friends, becoming lovers, becoming one.  
  
The need for air caused them to part for a moment, each resting their head on the other’s shoulder, relishing the feel of being together again. Harry looked up to find Hermione watching them, Ron trying NOT to watch them, and the rest of his house wearing identical expressions of surprise. Harry closed his eyes and smiled, holding the body in front of him closer as they danced. More questions and explanations were on the horizon, but for now, he and Draco would enjoy themselves.  
  
After several more dances, they finally left the security of the dance floor and joined Ron and Hermione at their table, immediately being surrounded by both Slytherins and Gryffindors alike before they could even sit down.  
  
Questions ranged from: Have you lost your mind? – to – What would your father say if he were alive? – to – What possessed you to take up with the likes of him? – to – Have you conveniently forgotten the last six years?  
  
The two wizards let the questions hang in the air and said nothing until the mob had finished. It was then that Draco slid his arm around Harry.  
  
"Do you love me?" he asked as he looked into emerald eyes.  
  
Harry nodded. "Yes. Do you love me?" he parroted.  
  
Another nod. "Yes," Draco answered and then he looked at their classmates. "And that’s all you need to know," he said as he and Harry walked away, hand in hand, winding their way through the tables and up to the makeshift bar where they took a seat.  
  
"Bully for you two," Madam Rosmerta said with a wink as she handed them two fire whiskeys and then turned to fill several mugs with butter beer. "Although I’m sure there are hearts breaking right about now because the two of you are not only taken, but taken by each other. I’ve never seen someone stand up for their beliefs like that before, especially not someone as young as the two of you. Saw lots of them hiding it, sneaking in here in hopes that they could escape the outside world for a time, but none of them ever did what you just did. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to deliver these," she said as she put the mugs on a tray and left the two of them alone.  
  
"What shall we drink to?" Draco asked as he picked up his glass, Harry doing the same.  
  
"I don’t know. To surviving the next twelve hours or so?" he teased.  
  
"Sounds good to me," Draco said as they touched the rims of their glasses together and then took a drink, each gasping as the alcohol burned their throats as it went down. "Merlin could that stuff be any stronger?" he asked as he shook his head.  
  
"Probably," Harry commented as he did the same, his raven locks being tossed back and forth. "So what do you want to do now? I think we’ve accomplished all we set out to do tonight."  
  
Draco pulled Harry’s knees between his own and leaned forward. "I think you mentioned something about punishing me for my choice of clothing for the evening," he said as he licked the sweaty skin of Harry’s neck. "We could get started early."  
  
Harry let his head fall to the side, offering more skin to Draco’s teasing tongue, shivering each time he blew on the wetness. "As tempting as the offer is, love, I’d like to stay for a little while longer. While I know you don’t care one whit about anyone here, I’d like to spend some time with Hermione and Ron before we all part ways tomorrow."  
  
As much as Draco hated it, the fact remained that Harry was right. He hadn’t seen his friends except once in the nine months they’d been gone and didn’t know when they would get a chance to see each other again. He pulled back and placed a kiss on Harry’s lips before sliding from the stool and pulling Harry back towards his friends. A few of Harry’s dorm-mates were still at the table when they approached and he wondered if they would cause a scene now.  
  
Harry directed Draco to the chair next to Ron while he took the one on the outside, a defensive habit he had adopted since their first run-in with Craig. At least Ron was the lesser of the two evils as far as threats to Draco were concerned now. He knew that Ron would not do anything, while the others were an unknown variable. His mind was put quickly at ease when everyone started talking as if nothing had happened, even going so far as to including Draco a few times.  
  
It was a little while and several rounds of alcohol later and everyone seemed to be feeling no pain. The raven-haired Gryffindor slid his arm along the back of Draco’s chair and leaned over to him, Harry’s hand teasing the skin above the blonde’s collar. "See, they’re not so bad once you get to know them," he whispered, enjoying the shiver that wracked the Slytherin’s frame.  
  
Draco’s left hand slowly slid up Harry’s thigh, only to stop a few inches away from the juncture of his legs. "If you don’t stop that, you’re going to regret it."  
  
"Promises, promises," he teased before kissing the patch of skin right below Draco’s ear.  
  
The blonde turned his hand slightly and pressed the heel of his palm into Harry’s crotch, rocking it back and forth a few times, causing Harry to groan.  
  
"Bloody tease," he hissed before latching onto the skin he had just kissed, sucking gently, his right hand holding the blonde in place. His left hand gripped Draco’s thigh and slowly inched its way higher, his fingers brushing against the soft leather that was separating him from what he wanted.  
  
"Harry," Draco warned as he stopped the wandering hand’s progress with a firm grip around Harry’s wrist. "Not here."  
  
"Yeah, not here Harry," Ron said with a grin. "Wait until you get back to the dorm, and after you get the silencing wards put up since Malfoy is a screamer," he added with a snicker.  
  
Draco’s gaze snapped back to Harry. "You TOLD him that?"  
  
Harry blushed. "Yeah, it sort of slipped out."  
  
"Explain to me how it ‘sort of slipped out’," the Slytherin stated.  
  
"Well, we were talking and Ron said that he didn’t care if you stayed with me as long as he didn’t hear you making any noises, like moaning and stuff. I sort of told him that for us the silencing spell was as important as their contraceptive spell because you, well, because you’re a screamer," he finished quietly. "And then he started getting all squeamish on me, saying he really didn’t need to know all that."  
  
"And you think you’re any quieter?" the blonde countered. "I seem to recall one time that .."  
  
Harry clamped a hand over Draco’s mouth. "Don’t you dare go there, Draco."  
  
"Oh yes, do go there Draco," Hermione chimed in. "What’s our friend hiding?"  
  
Draco reached up and removed the hand. "Harry likes to be spanked," he said with a grin, causing Harry to turn a lovely shade of red.  
  
Hermione’s eyes widened and Harry’s head dropped to the table, his forehead resting against the wooden surface.  
  
"You are SO getting it when we get back," Harry threatened.  
  
"That’s the whole idea, isn’t it Harry?" the blonde asked as he slid his fingers through Harry’s mop of dark hair.  
  
"Spanked?" the witched repeated. "With your hand or something else?" she asked.  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron exclaimed. "PLEASE! I really don’t want to know all this," he said as he put his head down on the table beside his best friend. "This is my best friend we’re talking about here."  
  
"Exactly," Hermione said. "All the more reason for us to discuss this. Best friends tell each other everything."  
  
"I don’t want to know EVERY thing, Mione," Ron pleaded. "There are some aspects of their relationship I’d rather not ever know about."  
  
"Actually, Hermione, it was with my hand," Draco offered, causing both Harry and Ron to groan in frustration. "Both of them actually."  
  
"Harry, can’t you do something to shut your boyfriend up?" Ron asked in desperation.  
  
He nodded and rolled his head to the side so he could look at Ron. "As long as you don’t get freaked out by watching me snog the hell out of him. It works quite well."  
  
Ron lifted is head. "Do it. If it shuts the two of them up, do it."  
  
Harry stood and quickly grabbed his chair to keep from toppling over, and then straddled Draco’s lap.  
  
"What do you think you’re doing?" the blonde asked as he looked up at Harry.  
  
"Shutting you up," he answered a second before covering his lover’s lips with his own.  
  
Draco’s arms slid under the fabric of Harry’s shirt, his nails scraping against the skin as Harry immediately deepened the kiss, taking possession of the mouth below his. He kissed Draco as if there were no tomorrow, catching every moan that spilled forth from those perfect lips. He knew how to get Draco to shut up and by kissing him this way guaranteed his compliance for the next little while. The one drawback was the fact that now Harry’s cock was achingly hard and he knew that if he didn’t slow things down there would be no turning back for either of them. He gradually lessened the intensity of the kiss until he was loving Draco’s mouth, not possessing it. When he finally pulled back, he found several pairs of eyes on them.  
  
Hermione was the first one to speak. "Do you realize how HOT it is to watch the two of you?"  
  
"Actually yes, we do. Well, not the kissing part but we’ve done other things in front of a mirror," Draco said with a grin.  
  
Harry’s lips covered Draco’s again in a bruising kiss.  
  
"As much as I love you, Draco, do you think we might be able to keep some things private?" Harry asked when he finally pulled away.  
  
"Merlin, I’d love to see the two of you," Hermione said with a giggle.  
  
"That’s it, Mione," Ron declared. "You’ve had enough to drink," he said as he tried to pry the tankard out of her grip. "If you’ve come to the point where you want to watch Harry and Malfoy .. do .. THAT .. then you’ve reached your limit."  
  
Harry and Draco broke into laughter as they watched Ron and Hermione tussle over the mug she had in a death-grip. They laughed even harder when Ron grabbed it with both hands and pulled at the same time Hermione let go. The red-head stumbled backwards and ended up flat on his back wearing what was left of the witches drink.  
  
"That’s it, you two," Draco said as he tried to stand, only to find Harry still in his lap. "Move it Harry. It’s your duty as their best friend to escort them back to the castle since they’ve had more than their fair share of fun tonight."  
  
Harry reluctantly slid from Draco’s lap and offered Ron a hand up. Ron grabbed his friend’s hand and tugged, bringing Harry down on top of him. When Draco reached down to help Harry up, he found himself on the floor as well. The only one left was Hermione and Draco quickly took care of that. He reached over, grabbed a leg and pulled. Before they realized it, they were in a laughing heap on the floor between their table and the wall.  
  
"Harry, that better be your hand on my crotch," Draco said amidst the laughter, causing everyone to laugh harder.  
  
"Come on, guys," Hermione said as she grabbed a chair and hoisted herself up into a sitting position. "The party is almost over," she said as she noticed the small group of people left in the basement. After a slight struggle to get everyone up from the tangle on the floor, they said their goodbyes and left.  
  
The cool night air sobered up the four a bit, but not completely, so they were staggering their way back around the lake when Hermione asked the boys a question that she had been thinking about for awhile now.  
  
"So who’s the top and who’s the bottom in your relationship?" she blurted out.  
  
Ron covered his ears. "HERMIONE!"  
  
Hermione left her boyfriend and slid between the other two wizards, wrapping an arm around each of their waists. "So tell me, I want to know. Best friend’s privilege and all that."  
  
"We’re equals, Mione," Harry answered. "At first, I topped because I had issues with the other. But after I realized that I loved him, it was easy to let go."  
  
"So do you take turns?"  
  
Draco laughed. "Of course we take turns. Wouldn’t be fun if we didn’t."  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted. "Stop corrupting my girlfriend with your homosexual propaganda."  
  
"Nothing wrong with being curious," Draco stated. "Unless you’re a cat. They get killed with it, you know."  
  
There were a few seconds of silence and then all four of them burst into laughter.  
  
"Now that is what I like to hear .. the laughter of my students enjoying their friends," the Headmaster said as he stood on the steps of the castle waiting for the students to return. "I would suggest a quick healing spell before you drift off to sleep or your graduation day will be filled with severe pain instead of happy memories," he said as they passed by.  
  
Harry was the only one who met the elder wizard’s gaze and saw a smile on his weathered face.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said quietly before they disappeared inside the castle.  
  
"Oh, one more thing," he called, stopping the group’s progress. Four sets of eyes turned back to the wizard. "Do not forget that anyone caught wandering the castle after curfew will be reprimanded severely. I would suggest you hurry to your – destinations – quickly, and stay there. Do I make myself clear?" he asked with a pointed stare.  
  
"Yes sir. We understand perfectly," Harry said with a smile. "We’ll see you at breakfast then," he said as he grabbed Draco’s hand and quickly entered the castle.  
  
"Merlin, I hate it when he does that. Always saying something without actually saying it," Ron said with a shake of his head.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "You dolt. That was his way of letting us know that he knows what we’re up to and that if we get caught, we might not graduate."  
  
"OH! Then we’d better get up to Gryff tower before he sends Filch and Mrs. Norris looking for us," Ron said as he grabbed his girlfriend’s hand and raced up the staircase, Harry and Draco right behind them. They didn’t stop until they reached the safety of the seventh-year boy’s dorm, closing the door behind them.  
  
Harry looked around. "Guess we’re the only ones here tonight then," he said as he took in his roommate’s empty beds. Ron and Hermione had already stumbled onto Ron’s bed, falling into a heap on top of the covers.  
  
"Which one is yours?" Draco asked and smiled when Harry pointed to the one beside the window.  
  
"That one," he said but grabbed Draco’s arm before he could get too far. "And just where do you think you’re going?" he asked as he drew the lithe body back against his own.  
  
"To your bed," Draco answered with a smile.  
  
"Have you forgotten about earlier? About your punishment?" Harry asked as he lowered his lips to Draco’s neck, first licking and then gently biting the soft skin there, causing Draco to gasp.  
  
"No," Draco whispered as he pressed his body to Harry’s.  
  
"Want me to tell you exactly what I’m going to do to you?" he asked as he turned them around and pressed Draco against the closed door, their bodies touching from chest to thigh. "Or do you want me to surprise you?" he asked as he linked their fingers together and raised Draco’s hands, pinning them above his head.  
  
The blonde’s head fell back and came into contact with the thick wooden door. "Tell me."  
  
Harry’s tongue teased the pale column of Draco’s throat, starting at the hollow of his neck and licking a stripe up to his chin. "First of all, I’m going to kiss every inch of your body. I’m going to lick every inch of your body, and I’m going to tease every inch of your body," he said as he gently bit the strong jaw. "And then I’m going to fuck you so slowly that you’ll be begging me for release," he said and received a soft groan from his Slytherin.  
  
He took a moment to suck on Draco’s Adam’s apple, laving the bump afterwards with his tongue. "But I won’t allow you to come, Draco. No matter how much you beg, you’re not allowed to come until I say you can. I won’t touch your cock," he said as he ground his own hardness against its twin, "and I won’t allow you to touch it either," Harry whispered as he flexed his hips against the body beneath him.  
  
"And then when I decide it’s time, I’m going to come in that sweet arse of yours," he said before he gently bit the tendon at the blonde’s neck. "Do you know how much I love your arse, Draco?" the brunette asked as his hands slid down Draco’s arms, down his sides and then behind Draco, cupping the leather-clad globes in his grasp, slowly kneading his flesh. "It’s perfect, Draco, and it’s all mine," he said as he gripped it firmly, causing another moan to spill from the soft lips.  
  
"I think I said I didn’t want to hear that," Ron said from behind the closed curtains of his bed and earned a smack on the leg from his girlfriend.  
  
"Moan all you want Draco," she said with a giggle.  
  
Harry slowly backed away from Draco and taking his hand, led him to the bed, but instead of crawling onto it, Harry led him around the end and to the opposite side so they were standing between the bed and the window.  
  
"Stand right there," Harry said as he slid onto the bed and closed the front curtains, casting the silencing and locking charm on the curtains. With another wave of his hand, he created a privacy bubble that encompassed not only the bed, but also the space where Draco was standing. The raven-haired wizard slid back to the edge of the bed and pulled Draco into the vee of his legs.  
  
"I’ve always wanted to do this," he said as started at the top slowly unbuttoned the silver shirt of his lover. "Ever since that night I saw you in the moonlight on the Astronomy Tower, I’ve wanted to do this, here, in front of my window," he said as he kissed the skin that was revealed with each button that slid free of its holder. "Your body looks like it’s glowing," he said as he reached up and slowly slid the material down Draco’s arms, his own fingers never leaving the pale skin. Harry caught the material at Draco’s hands and tossed it aside.  
  
Draco felt his cock swell inside the confines of his leather trousers as Harry’s mouth traversed his torso. Lips, teeth and tongue traveled over the pale skin, leaving several marks as Harry claimed his body. Silver passion-filled eyes watched as Harry’s hands moved to his own shirt and quickly did away with the garment. And then Harry was standing, pushing Draco against the wall, chest to chest, as he claimed the blonde’s mouth, stealing his breath as he was thoroughly kissed. He felt Harry toe off his Docs, felt hands at his waist and he nearly sobbed with frustration when he realized that Harry was removing his own trousers and not Draco’s. He knew that his would come off whenever Harry decided it was time, but his cock was so hard now it was becoming uncomfortable.  
  
Harry moved away from Draco and slid back onto his bed until he was resting on his elbows, legs spread apart, his staff jutting upwards from the dark nest of curls. He heard Draco moan again and smiled as the sound washed over his heated skin. Emerald eyes locked with silver as he lay completely flat on the bed. Slowly, his right hand trailed over his chest, fingers teasing his nipples, rolling and then tugging gently, and then his fingers were traveling down over his stomach, drifting over the fine trail of hair until they gripped his swollen cock.  
  
"See, Draco, you’re not the only one who can tease," Harry said as he slowly slid the foreskin back and forth over the engorged head, gathering the pre-come that had seeped from the slit. He ran one long digit through it and smiled as he raised the finger to his lips, his tongue snaking out and tasting it. "Mmmm," he teased. "I’m guessing you want a taste. Am I right, Draco?"  
  
"Oh fuck, Harry .. yes .. please," Draco said as he moved forward but a foot against his chest stopped his progress.  
  
"No. You’re not touching me until I say you can. This is part of your punishment," Harry said as he continued to clean the tip of his finger.  
  
Draco was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Harrrryyyy, you can’t do this," he whined.  
  
"I can and I will," Harry said with an evil grin. "You’ve teased me for the last time, love, and now, you’re going to find out how it feels," he said as he lowered his fingers back to his shaft. Harry closed his eyes and emptied his mind of everything except the sounds his lover was making. He slowly worked his flesh, up and down, time and time again, his thumb circling the head, teasing the sensitive spot underneath. Harry’s left hand slid down and cradled his sacs, teasing and tugging as he slowly brought himself to the edge and then backed away again. It was killing him but in the end would be worth it. Harry bent his legs and propped his feet on the bed, giving Draco a perfect view of himself. He heard Draco’s gasp as his fingers slid lower and circled the puckered flesh.  
  
"What’s the matter, Draco? Can’t handle watching me get myself off?" the Gryffindor teased.  
  
"I swear to Merlin you are going to pay for this Harry," Draco said angrily, his palms pressed flat against the wall to keep from touching Harry as well as himself.  
  
After a whispered spell, Harry slid one digit into the tight passage and his back arched away from the bed. "Mmmmm, no love, I think it’s you who’s paying for teasing me tonight," Harry said as his finger slid in and out a few times. "Now, be a good boy and get undressed and sit at the head of the bed."  
  
The blonde did not have to be told twice. In a matter of seconds, his shoes were off and his green leather trousers were pooled at his feet. In another second or two, they were left in a pile and Draco had climbed onto the bed and leaned back against the headboard. He wanted to take hold of himself but knew there would be consequence if he did.  
  
Harry, in the meantime, had slid another finger into himself, looking forward to what was coming next. He really should have been sorted into Slytherin, he thought to himself.  
  
"Suck me, Draco," Harry said as he grabbed Draco’s hand and tugged him forward. "Make me lose my mind," he said as he removed his hand and watched as Draco’s eyes darkened even further. "But .. no touching yourself," Harry reminded him.  
  
The Gryffindor nearly screamed when his shaft was swallowed to the hilt and then Draco was pulling out all the stops in order to please his partner. His hand worked in counterpoint to his lips, up/down, down/up, while he slid two digits into Harry’s passage.  
  
"Oh yeah .. yessssss .. Draco .. yeah .. like that," he panted as his lover did what he asked. In no time Harry’s release hit him like a ton of bricks and then he DID scream as his pearly white liquid coated the back of Draco’s throat. Merlin, he needed that if he was to get through the other things he had planned, he thought to himself.  
  
"Good?" Draco asked with a smug smile when he tucked himself against Harry’s side.  
  
"You don’t hear me complaining, do you?" Harry whispered as he slowly came down from the high he was on. After a few minutes he rolled over and looked down at Draco. "Now comes the fun part," he said with a grin.  
  
Starting with Draco’s feet, Harry proceeded to follow through with his threat from earlier. He licked and kissed every square inch of Draco’s body, the teasing part coming into play from the licking and kissing. He left no patch of skin untouched. He nibbled on the blonde’s kneecaps, behind his knees, sucked on his elbows, licked the crease of his inner arms, nipped at his ribs, gently bit his hipbones. The only thing that had yet to be touched was his cock, his balls, and the entrance to his body. By this time, Draco’s cock was weeping from the inattention and Harry knew it was only going to get worse before it got better. IF Draco could hold out that long.  
  
"Up on your knees, Draco, and face the wall. Hands on the headboard and do not let go. Understand?" Harry asked as he pulled his lover up and helped him get into the position that Harry wanted him in.  
  
The blonde nodded as he braced himself against the dark wood.  
  
Harry moved in behind him, pressing himself fully against the pale back, his hands sliding around Draco’s waist, lips on his shoulder, kissing the flesh.  
  
"I love you, my dragon," he whispered as his renewed erection slid between Draco’s buttocks.  
  
Draco’s head fell back on to Harry’s shoulder. "I love you, too, Harry," he breathed as he pressed himself back against his lover.  
  
"If any of this gets to be too much, tell me, okay? I promise I won’t hurt you."  
  
The blonde head nodded. "I trust you, Harry."  
  
Harry smiled at that simple statement and vowed to never do anything to break that trust. He turned his thoughts back to the game at hand and proceeded to tease his lover with very light touches over his lower back and thighs, all the while Harry was lowering himself for the perfect angle for what he was about to do.  
  
He gently bit first the left cheek, and then the right before spreading them apart. He inhaled his lover’s musky scent, nuzzled the entrance with his nose. Draco screamed when he felt the first swipe of tongue across the puckered flesh, his knuckles turning white from gripping the headboard tightly.  
  
"Oh dear god you’re going to kill me tonight, Harry," Draco whispered.  
  
"No love, I’ve already told you what I’m going to do. Killing wasn’t on the list," Harry teased before licking his entrance again, this time earning a loud groan for his efforts.  
  
He teased Draco this way for what seemed like hours to Draco when in reality it was several minutes, first with his tongue and then by adding oil-slicked fingers. By the time Harry had finished, Draco was barely clinging to the headboard as the raven haired-wizard had four fingers buried deep inside of the pale body, both index fingers and both middle fingers. Because he used both hands, he could stretch him more easily than if it was four fingers on the same hand.  
  
"Now comes the fun part," Harry said as he helped Draco back up so that he was kneeling again instead of hanging. "Accio Lube", he whispered and a vial of oil flew into his left hand. He poured a splash into his right and slicked his member, using a bit to coat Draco’s passage. "Do you remember what I said about this?" Harry asked as he parted the pale fleshy globes and positioned the head of his cock at Draco’s entrance.  
  
Draco’s body was trembling and while Harry wanted to take his lover in his arms and take care of his needs, the Slytherin side of him made him stick to his plan.  
  
Slowly, he pushed his length into the hot passage, groaning as his lover’s body swallowed his cock, inch by glorious inch. Once inside, Harry rested his head on Draco’s back, his hands gripping Draco’s hips hard enough to leave bruises where his fingers were.  
  
"Bloody hell, Draco," Harry panted. "I love being inside of you like this."  
  
Draco pushed his hips back and took the last bit of Harry’s member inside of him. "Much better," he said as he held himself still. He wanted nothing more than to move but knew that this was Harry’s game and he would do whatever Harry wanted.  
  
Harry pushed up and grabbed the headboard, his hands sitting beside Draco’s as he started to move, oh so slowly, in and out of Draco’s body. Each movement wrung a cry from the blonde’s lips as Harry’s cock rubbed over the sensitive bundle of nerves.  
  
"Now, my little snake. We’ll see how you like to be teased," he whispered into the Slytherin’s ear, his tongue tracing the shell, teeth tugging at the fleshy lobe, his length sliding into Draco’s body.  
  
"Harry .. please .. I .. need .. to .. come .. Gods .. sorry .." the blonde babbled, trying desperately to convince his lover to let him find his release.  
  
"No, Draco. Not yet. You knew what you were getting into tonight by wearing that outfit. This is your punishment. You can’t come until I allow you to," Harry said as he continued his slow assault.  
  
Draco’s head dropped between his shoulders, his chin resting on his chest, his breathing reduced to panting. "Sorry, love .. won’t .. do .. it .. again," he pleaded.  
  
Harry grinned and licked at the sweat rolling down Draco’s neck, sliding between twin shoulder blades. "Yes you will. It’s in your nature to tease me, Draco. You get off on it just as much as I do. The only difference is that you’re being punished for it."  
  
"You’ll get your .. punishment .. next time," Draco said. "Just .. let .. me .. come .. please," he whined as Harry’s cock continued its slow torture.  
  
Harry released one hand and wrapped it around Draco’s torso, his fingers circling a pale disk, plucking at the nipple. "You like that?"  
  
Draco nodded and Harry’s hand gave its twin the same treatment. He moaned as the hand traveled south and a finger dipped into his navel, teased the fine line of hair beneath.  
  
"Oh gods," Draco gasp as the fingers continued their journey. "Touch me, please Harry," he pleaded.  
  
"I don’t think so," he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh you bastard," Draco breathed as Harry’s fingers bypassed his cock and moved on to tease his thigh, his hand settling there as he continued his slow assault.  
  
Minutes went by and Harry felt his orgasm welling up inside of him. He kissed the heated flesh in front of him.  
  
"Draco," he breathed against the pale back.  
  
"Mmmm."  
  
"If I were a bastard I wouldn’t let you come at all, would I?" he asked and earned a shake of blonde hair as his answer.  
  
"I love you, Draco. Now come for me," he whispered and Draco let go of what was left of the control he had.  
  
Gripping the headboard even tighter, he pumped his hips in time with Harry’s and groaned as Harry’s fingers ghosted over his thick shaft. His cock twitched violently and several streams of his essence erupted from the purple head. His sheath contracted around Harry’s cock and then Harry was coming for the second time that night, filling his lover’s body.  
  
Harry slowly pulled out and eased Draco onto his back, giving them both the cleaning spell.  
  
"Never again, Harry," Draco whispered as he curled up against Harry’s side. "Promise not to tease you again," he said as his eyes slowly closed.  
  
The raven-haired Gryffindor kissed his lover’s brow. "Don’t make promises you can’t keep, Draco."  
  
"Okay," he answered with a yawn. "I’ll think of something later. Right now I need sleep," he said as Harry covered them with his blanket. "Must look good for graduation in a few hours."  
  
Harry smiled. "You look good no matter what."  
  
"I know," Draco sighed, although there was a small smile on his face.  
  
"Ahhh, so the infamous Vanity Malfoy has come back to Hogwarts," Harry teased. "I thought we left him in America."  
  
"You wish," the Slytherin teased. "Hey, Harry?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too, Draco," came the echoed sentiment.  
  
"Night."  
  
"Goodnight, love," Harry whispered as he pulled Draco’s body tighter against him, sleep finally claiming the exhausted Gryffindor soon after.  
  
  
  


  
Chapter 37 - Saying Goodbye  
  
Pale lashes fluttered as Draco’s mind slowly climbed through the fog that surrounded his sleepy brain. Images of the previous night flashed behind drowsy lids that caused his heart to race - of Harry standing in front of him as he was pinned against the door; of Harry laid before him, pleasuring himself as Draco watched; the love in Harry’s eyes as his weary body was lowered to the bed.  
  
Draco moaned quietly and buried his face in the dark hair before him, his arm tightening around Harry’s waist. A small smile tugged at his lips as other thoughts of his ‘punishment’ flitted through his mind – of Harry’s lips playing over his skin; of Harry filling him, moving so slowly that his need for release became excruciating; of whispered words of love before falling asleep.  
  
Harry’s deep, steady breathing told Draco that his bed-partner was still at the mercy of the Sandman and he smiled. It wasn’t the loving smile that he reserved for his quiet times with Harry, or the smile that he wore at Hamilton when he was with his friends. This was the calculating smile of a Slytherin with a plan.  
  
Moving as slowly as possible so not to rouse the sleeping Gryffindor, he managed to push the sheet that was draped over their bodies down to just below Draco’s calves. He wanted it completely off of them but that would have to do for now. With a whispered spell, he watched the bottle of oil float into his hand from its place on the bedside table.  
  
His left arm was pinned underneath their pillow and if he tried to move it, he was sure Harry would wake, which meant that he would have to do everything with one hand. Draco sat the bottle between their bodies and slowly worked the cork from its place, tipping the container slightly so that a small amount of the oil dribbled into his hand. He slicked his cock with the lubricant, his teeth worrying his bottom lip as he tried to hold back the moan that threatened to spill from his lips.  
  
With that particular job complete, he quickly re-corked the bottle and sent it back to the nightstand. He slid Harry’s right leg forward, bending it at the knee and then took a quick peek to make sure Harry was still sleeping. The blonde gently touched Harry’s opening and with another whispered spell, his lover was slicked as well. The sleeping wizard shifted and moaned in his sleep, but still did not wake. He would have loved to do that part himself, but didn’t want to rouse Harry just yet. Elegant fingers parted the fleshy mounds and positioned the head of his member at Harry’s entrance, slowly pressing forward.  
  
Emerald eyes flew open as his body was breached and then filled. Emerald green eyes looked over his shoulder to find Draco’s attention focused on their joining.  
  
"Having fun back there?" he asked and laughed as Draco’s head snapped up, his blonde mane falling into his eyes.  
  
The evil smile was back. "You know it," he said as he started to rock his hips back and forth. Harry’s forehead hit the sheet as he arched his back, allowing Draco to penetrate him deeply.  
  
"Oh gods, Draco," Harry moaned as he twisted the sheet in his grasp, trying not to cry out. He could not remember if they had taken down the charms last night but he wasn’t about to take a chance of having one of his best friends yelling at them to be quiet or the other best friend poking her head into the curtains to satisfy her curiosity about them. Since when had Hermione become interested in what two males get up to when they’re together? he thought to himself.  
  
"Enjoying your wakeup call?" the blonde asked as he slid his right hand up the bronze torso and linked their fingers together.  
  
"I would much rather have you as my alarm clock than that annoying shrieking box we had at Hamilton," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"I agree. This is much better," Draco said as he continued his gentle thrusting. The blonde draped his body over Harry’s and nuzzled the back of the brunette’s neck. "I love you," he whispered.  
  
"Love you too, my dragon," Harry replied as he enjoyed the attention Draco was lavishing on him. Pale fingers traversed his right arm, his side, settled on his hip for a moment, and then they were trailing down his thigh. A few minutes later, Harry groaned as those same fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly stroked in concert with Draco’s movements.  
  
"Ready for this to be over so soon?" the Gryffindor queried.  
  
"I’ve been ready to go since I woke up, Potter," Draco said. "It seems that my punishment from last night had a few lingering effects."  
  
"Remind me to punish you more often," he said as the blonde quickened his movements.  
  
They heard the door slam against the wall a second before they heard Ron’s voice.  
  
"HARRY! HARRY! Are you here, mate?" he said from outside the curtain before it was ripped open.  
  
Blue eyes widened and his mouth dropped as his brain processed exactly what he was seeing. NO! NO! NO! his brain shouted. This was all wrong! he thought. Ron could handle them being together as long as he didn’t have to SEE them being together. Too late, though. He was seeing them at this exact moment. And they were most definitely together.  
  
Harry turned three shades of red and wanted to disappear while Draco took it all in stride, as if them being interrupted was an everyday occurrence.  
  
"Can you give us a minute, Weasley? We’re almost done," the blonde said as his movements never faltered.  
  
Ron’s face turned the same shade as his hair. "Um, yeah, sorry guys," he stammered as he quickly closed the curtains. "I just wanted to let you know that you’ve got less than an hour before we have to meet for the ceremony."  
  
"Thanks Ron," Harry said as Draco’s movements increased even more so.  
  
Thankfully Ron had left the room after the incident or he would have been even more embarrassed by the sounds of their completion. While it wasn’t a true scream, Draco’s voice was still quite loud while Harry’s moan was smothered by the pillow.  
  
Draco leaned forward and gave Harry a quick kiss. "As much as I hate to do this, love, I need to go," he said as he slowly removed himself from Harry’s body and scrambled over the bed in search of his clothes. "Less than an hour! How in Merlin’s name am I going to be ready for graduation in that time?"  
  
Harry leaned up on one arm and watched as his lover quickly dressed. "I have faith in you, Draco. You’ll be fine."  
  
"But I have to shower and change, and don’t get me started on my hair," he said as he pulled his trousers up over his hips. After that he grabbed his shirt and slid it on, not bothering with the buttons.  
  
"Want my invisibility cloak so you won’t be seen rushing half-naked through the hallways?" Harry teased.  
  
"No time, love," he said as he grabbed his Docs and made for the door.  
  
"You forgot something," Harry called, stopping the Slytherin in his tracks.  
  
"What?"  
  
Harry looked at him, an eyebrow arched.  
  
"Oh, that," Draco said as he rushed back to the bed and kissed his Gryffindor. "Good morning, I love you, and I’ll see you downstairs in a bit," he said before he rushed off again, ignoring the pointed looks and comments that was being tossed his way as he rushed from the tower.  
  
Ron waited until the blonde was gone before he went back into their room. "I’m sorry about that, Harry. I didn’t realize he was still here," he said as he sat on his bed. "I should have got you two up when Mione left earlier. But then again, I don’t think I would have wanted her to see you two like that," he said with a grin.  
  
Harry, unconcerned about his state of undress, climbed from the bed and grabbed a pair of boxers from his trunk, stepping into them. "Probably a good thing you didn’t then. I’m sure she wouldn’t have wanted to leave," he said with a grin. "I’m going to shower so I’ll be back in a bit," he said before leaving their room.  
  
* * * * *  
  
The Great Hall had been magically altered to accommodate the numerous visitors that would be descending on Hogwarts this morning. The four house tables had been moved towards the back and chairs had been placed in front of them, reserved for the families of the graduating students. Thirty-one additional chairs had been placed on the raised dais where the teacher’s table had previously resided, these reserved for the outgoing students.  
  
The graduating students had been instructed to meet in the Transfiguration classroom on the first floor at 10:30 as the ceremony would begin promptly at 11:00. Everyone had arrived on time, with one exception. Harry grinned when Draco flew into the room at 10:40, only ten minutes late. But late was late and he received a knowing look from the Headmaster. With a muttered apology, he joined his fellow Slytherins and waited until his name was called to take his place in line. Harry’s name was called a few moments later and he stopped to give Draco a quick kiss as he walked by, earning a glare from Snape.  
  
"Good thing he wasn’t the one who caught us this morning," Harry whispered.  
  
"Oh Merlin," Draco said quietly. "I thought Weasley was going to pop a blood vessel when he opened the curtains and saw us there. Did he say anything after I left?"  
  
"Not really, just apologized for it," Harry said. "Said he should have woke us earlier when Mione left."  
  
"Yes, he should have, but then again, Granger would have been nosing around and I’m not quite ready to invite a third party into our bed just yet," he said with a grin.  
  
"Draco!"  
  
"Kidding, Harry. I will never share that sweet arse of yours with anyone, including your inquisitive best friend," he said sweetly.  
  
"Students, if you’ll take your places, we’re ready to begin," Professor McGonagall said as she hurried through the classroom, making sure the student’s appearances were to her satisfaction. With a nod, she turned and led the graduates down the hallway and into the Great Hall where they took their seats at the front of the cavernous room.  
  
Dumbeldore stepped onto the dais and touched his throat. "Sonorus", he said as his voice was broadcast throughout the large room. "I want to take this opportunity to thank everyone for joining us today for this momentous occasion. Today marks not only the final day of the seventh-year student’s school career here at Hogwarts, but also the first day of their new lives. Some will continue their studies at Muggle Universities; some have been accepted into the service of the Ministry, while others have chosen to work in a number of other fields. During their time here, they have been given the tools to be contributing members to their society. I have great faith that all of our outgoing students will succeed with anything they choose to undertake."  
  
The wizard turned and looked over the group of students. "Hermione Granger, would you please join me?" he asked and watched as the witch made her way down the row and over to him. Turning back to the audience, he continued. "It is with great pride that I make this next announcement. Ms. Granger graduates today at the top of her class and has been accepted to Harvard University in Cambridge, Massachusetts, where she will continue her education. Congratulations, Ms. Granger," he said as he handed a rolled parchment to her.  
  
"Thank you, Headmaster," she said with a smile before returning to her seat.  
  
"Will you please rise?" he asked the students and waited for them do so, and then turned back to the audience. "It is with great pleasure that I present to you the seventh-years of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," he said with a flourish of his arm. "May they leave their mark on the world," he concluded as parchments magically appeared in each of the graduating student’s hands just as their chairs disappeared.  
  
The Great Hall erupted in applause and shouts of joy. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Ron grinning madly at him.  
  
"We did it!" he yelled as he grabbed his best friend in a massive hug. "We’re outta here!"  
  
"Finally!" Harry shouted back.  
  
Hermione squeezed between the two a few seconds later and then Draco was there, pulling Harry away from them.  
  
"Well, Potter, it looks like everyone was wrong about us," he said as he slid his arms around Harry’s waist. "We didn’t kill each other before we graduated."  
  
"I take it that’s a good thing?" the Gryffindor asked with a grin.  
  
Draco pulled his partner closer. "I’d say that’s a very good thing," he said before giving him a quick kiss.  
  
"Come on you two, enough already," Ron said as he looped an arm around Harry’s neck. "I’m hungry."  
  
"You’re always hungry," both Hermione and Harry said at the same time, causing everyone to burst into laughter.  
  
"Come on, mum and dad will be furious if we don’t get down there right away," he said as the four of them stepped off of the raised platform.  
  
Draco looked at the number of Weasleys awaiting them and stopped Harry. "You go ahead. I think I’ll go visit Blaise and his family."  
  
"No, Draco. I want you with me," he said as he moved closer to the blonde. "You’ll be fine."  
  
"Draco," a feminine voice called from behind them.  
  
The blonde’s eyes widened and he smiled as he turned to face the one person he hadn’t expected to see here today.  
  
"Mother," he said with surprise. "I’m glad you made it."  
  
"I wasn’t sure if I would be able to but after revising my calendar a bit, I managed to acquire a few days to spend with my newly-graduated son," she said and then her eyes drifted to Harry. "It’s nice to see you again Harry," she said as she extended her hand to him.  
  
A bit shocked that she would remember him, the brunette accepted her dainty hand. "It’s nice to see you as well, Mrs. Malfoy," Harry said before slowly dropping his hand.  
  
"So, Draco, Milly tells me that you were at the Manor over the holiday," she said quietly.  
  
The blonde nodded. "Yes, Harry and I spent a few days there."  
  
"So your boyhood rivalry is behind you then?" she asked as she glanced at their joined hands.  
  
Draco beamed. "You could say that. While studying in America, Harry and I had the opportunity to start over and found that we got along quite well once I stopped being a prat towards him."  
  
"And your relationship now would be?" his mother asked with an elegantly arched brow.  
  
"More than friends," the Slytherin answered.  
  
"Draco, why don’t you and your mother go sit down and visit while I spend some time with the Weasleys? You can fill her in on everything," Harry suggested.  
  
"Are you sure?" Draco asked and earned a nod in return.  
  
"It’s fine. I’ll visit with them for a little while and then join you and your mother, if that’s okay?" he asked as he looked at Narcissa.  
  
"That’s fine, Harry. We’ll catch up with you in a little while then," she said and then turned away to find a seat for herself and Draco at one of the tables.  
  
"Scared, Potter?" Draco asked with a grin.  
  
"Not bloody likely. I just want you to enjoy your time with her since she doesn’t seem to be around much," Harry said before giving Draco a kiss. "I’ll join you after the meal."  
  
"Okay, see you then," the blonde said before going in search of his mother.  
  
Harry joined the chaos that was the Weasley family and after explaining to them that yes, he and Draco were together and yes, Ron seemed to be okay with it, things settled down and everyone enjoyed the Leaving Feast. As promised, Harry joined Draco and Narcissa when the meal had concluded.  
  
"I told Mother our plans. I hope you don’t mind," Draco said as they sat together at one of the tables.  
  
"No, that’s fine. Not like it was a secret or anything," Harry said.  
  
"She asked that we join her at the Manor for a few days before she takes off again. What do you think?" the blonde asked as he reached up and brushed a stray lock of hair away from Harry’s face.  
  
"You’re more than welcome, Harry," Narcissa commented.  
  
"It will give me some time to get a few things packed up and ready to move into the flat and it will give you time to think about where we want to start our travels," Draco suggested.  
  
Harry smiled. "That sounds fine."  
  
"Would you two like to port-key back to the Manor with me or would you prefer to take the train back to Kings Cross with your friends?" she asked.  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "What do you say?"  
  
The Gryffindor grinned. "Thank you for the offer but I’d like to take the train one last time. Can we Apparate to the Manor from there?"  
  
"I think we can do that," Draco said with a knowing smile. "One last train ride for old time’s sake?"  
  
"Something like that," Harry said, trying to calm his racing heart.  
  
"Then I shall be off," Narcissa said as she rose from the table. "I’ll expect to see you two later this evening. Any special request for dinner?"  
  
"Whatever you decide is fine with us," Draco said as they walked his mother to the entry hall of the castle. "Thank you for coming, Mother. It was a nice surprise."  
  
"It seems the day was full of surprises, was it not?" she asked.  
  
Draco pulled his lover close. "Indeed it was. Have a safe trip back."  
  
"And you too," she called before walking outside to where the port-key pad had been configured.  
  
Draco turned and looked at Harry, a wicked grin playing on his lips. "One last train ride, eh?"  
  
"I’m sure there will be plenty of empty compartments since it seems most of the seventh-years are port-keying out of here," the raven-haired wizard said with a smile.  
  
"I knew you had some Slytherin in you, love," Draco said as he leaned in and kissed the sensitive spot right behind Harry’s ear, causing his Gryffindor to shiver.  
  
"I hope to have THIS Slytherin in me soon," Harry said as he turned his head slightly and captured Draco’s lips in a kiss that left him breathless.  
  
"Oh dear god will you two PLEASE stop that!" Ron shouted as he approached them.  
  
"Jealous, Weasley?" Draco teased when he finally pulled away from Harry.  
  
"In your dreams, Malfoy," Ron tossed back. "So, where are you two off to?"  
  
"We’re going back to Malfoy Manor for a few days and then we’re moving into Draco’s flat in London," Harry said as they walked back into the Great Hall.  
  
"And then we’ll be traveling for a few months while looking for a place to satisfy Harry’s need for retreat," Draco concluded.  
  
"So you’re really going to do it – live together, that is?" the red-head asked.  
  
Harry nodded. "Not like we had anything else planned for after graduation," he commented.  
  
"This is true," Draco agreed. "So why not do nothing together and enjoy it at the same time? Because trust me, Harry is quite enjoyable," he teased.  
  
"Malfoy! Enough!" Ron yelled causing them to laugh.  
  
"Fine, if you’re going to treat me that way you won’t be invited to visit," Draco said with a huff. "Whereas Granger will be allowed to visit anytime she wants."  
  
"What? NO! You can’t do that!" Ron yelled. "She’s my girlfriend, if you’ve forgotten. She’s not going to visit you unless I’m there!"  
  
Draco’s lip curled slightly. "Why? Think she might decide to leave you and take up with us instead?"  
  
Ron looked at his girlfriend who had been silent through the exchange. Hermione grinned and looked away, knowing that would get to Ron.  
  
"Mione! You’re not serious!" Ron shouted.  
  
"I haven’t said a word, Ron. You’re letting Draco yank your chain," the witch teased.  
  
"He’d better stay away from my chain," he said with a grin.  
  
"No problems there, mate. Harry’s chain is the only one I like to yank, and tug, and suck," he said before Ron’s hand covered his mouth.  
  
"You really need to stop that," Ron said with a shiver.  
  
"Fine," Draco said after he pried the hand from his face. "You can come too. But I would advise against just popping by for a visit though. You never know what you might walk in on. This morning was nothing compared to some of the things we get up to."  
  
Ron shuddered again. "Trust me, we’ll owl you days in advance."  
  
"Good," Draco said with a nod of his blonde hair. "Glad we got that straight. Now, how much longer before we leave?"  
  
"We have a little over a half-hour before the Thestrals are scheduled to arrive," Hermione said as she looked up at the clock. "Please tell me you two are packed and ready to go," she said to Harry and Draco.  
  
"Never really unpacked but yes, Mione, I’m ready to go," Harry informed his friend. "Draco?" he asked and received a nod.  
  
"Ron, we’re ready to go," his father called as they passed the Great Hall on their way outside.  
  
"Be right there," he called before giving Harry a huge hug. "Owl me at The Burrow whenever you get settled."  
  
"I will, Ron. Take care," he said as he hugged his best friend and then he pulled Hermione to him. "And good luck to you, Mione. You’ll enjoy America, trust me."  
  
"Of that I have no doubt," she said with a smile and then turned to Draco. "Take care, Draco. And thanks for everything you’ve done," she said as her eyes drifted between Harry and Ron.  
  
"Just glad things are back to normal," he said quietly.  
  
"Malfoy," Ron said with a nod of his head.  
  
"Weasley," Draco replied with a grin.  
  
"Be seeing you around," Ron said before he and Hermione left the couple standing in the Great Hall.  
  
"What was that all about?" Harry asked as Draco linked their fingers together.  
  
Draco smiled. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Try me," Harry said with a grin.  
  
"It’s just a little understanding between Weasley and me. Ask me about it later. Right now, I want to be first in line for the Thestrals so we can nab the last compartment on the train going back to Kings Cross," he said as he tugged his boyfriend through the double doors and out into the sunlight.  
  
"Gentlemen," Dumbledore said as they waited for the carriages to arrive. "It has been a pleasure having you here for the past seven years. You two have been a source of amusement for an old wizard and I want to thank you for that."  
  
"Um, thank you, I think," Harry said hesitantly.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Draco said as he extended his hand to his former Headmaster, with Harry doing the same.  
  
"I am looking forward to a visit to the coast," he said. As he shook their hands, the carriages rumbled up the drive.  
  
"Just remember to let us know ahead of time when to expect you," Draco said with a grin.  
  
"Nothing to worry about there, boys. Severus was in quite a state when he returned to the castle after his visit during the winter break," he said with a knowing smile.  
  
"Serves him right for barging in unannounced," Draco said.  
  
"Yes, well, his report gave me the information I required. Now, I shall not detain you any further. Your carriage is waiting," he said as he motioned to the drive.  
  
"Thank you, sir," Harry said as Draco led him to the waiting carriage.  
  
Once inside, Harry turned to Draco. "Okay, spill it. Tell me why you and Ron weren't at each other's throats when we came back. Not that I'm complaining, but something's happened."  
  
Draco looked at Harry. "Remember when I had to leave Hamilton over Easter break on some personal business?" Draco asked, earning a nod from the brunette. "Oh Merlin, Harry, I hope you don't hate me for what I'm about to tell you," he said before taking a deep breath. "I came back here, to Hogwarts, to try and straighten things out with Weasley before we came back."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. "You did what? I think you might need to start from the beginning, Draco."  
  
Draco cringed. "Okay, here it is. Remember when you got Hermione's letter about Weasley's birthday, and she told you that nothing had really changed where he was concerned?"  
  
Harry nodded, the memory of the letter still very fresh in his mind. "Yes, but .."  
  
Draco gently placed a finger over Harry's lips to silence him. "Well, I decided then that I was going to do whatever it took to make that hardheaded Gryffindor see reason where we're concerned, so I wrote to Hermione and asked for her assistance. After several weeks of correspondence, we finally came to an understanding of sorts and she agreed to help. After talking things over with Dumbledore, who also agreed that things needed to be settled, we came up with the plan that I would come back to take care of some personal business, meaning you," he said with a grin.   
  
Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss or punch his boyfriend for what he did. He opted for neither at this point and would decide when Draco was finished.  
  
"I won't bore you with details, but suffice it to say that by the end of our meeting, Weasley knew where I stood on the subject of one Harry Potter, and that was by your side. You weren't the only one who was hurting, Harry. And don't even try to deny that you were hurting because of Weasley's attitude, because I know you better than you think I do and the closer the end of term came the more worried you became. You hid it well from the others, but I knew," he said as he reached up and brushed a lock of hair away from Harry's face. "During my visit, Weasley finally said that he didn't care who you were seeing, as long as you were happy. I could have told you then, but I held back because I wanted to make sure that he still felt that way when he saw us together. I would have hated for you to get your hopes up and then have them crushed if he suddenly decided he couldn't handle it, so I said nothing."  
  
Harry turned and looked out the window, watching the countryside go by as he took a few minutes to process everything that Draco had just conveyed to him. He should be furious that his boyfriend interfered with his business, but hadn't they agreed that whatever affected one affected them both? He thought that he had hidden his feelings about the way things were left over the winter break fairly well, but apparently he'd failed miserably since Draco had caught on. But then nothing seemed to get by his intuitive boyfriend. On the other hand, Draco taking it upon himself to try to make things right made Harry fall just a little bit more in love with the blonde, if that was even possible.  
  
"Harry?" Draco asked when he still hadn't said anything.  
  
Emerald orbs met silver. "I should be angry at you, you know. For going behind my back like that," Harry stated. "But I understand why you did it. And I thank you for it. I hated the fact that my friendship with Ron could have been over, and probably would have been if you hadn't have stepped in when you did. You put aside your differences and came back here to face him. I'm proud of you, Draco," he said before brushing a kiss across his lover's lips.  
  
"So you're not angry?"  
  
Harry shook his head and before another word could be said, the coach rolled to a stop at Hogsmeade Station. A few minutes later, the boys were boarding the Hogwarts Express for the final time and Harry smiled as the blonde led them to the last compartment of the train.   
  
After several complicated locking and silencing spells, he turned and looked at his lover. "Well, now that things are back to normal in the world of Harry Potter, what were you saying earlier about having a Slytherin in you?" Draco raised one eyebrow seductively as his hands moved to his robe and slowly undressed for his love, Harry doing the same.  
  
As Draco slid into the warm body beneath him, the train began its own journey, leaving the two wizards’ pasts behind and taking them towards their future.  
  
  
  
  
_So Far Away (Staind)  
  
This is my life  
It's not what it was before  
All these feelings I've shared  
And these are my dreams  
That I'd never lived before  
Somebody shake me  
'Cause I  
I must be sleeping  
  
[chorus]  
Now that we're here,  
It's so far away  
All the struggle we thought was in vain  
All the mistakes, one life contained  
They all finally start to go away  
Now that we're here it's so far away  
And I feel like I can face the day I can forgive  
And I'm not ashamed to be the person that I am today  
  
These are my words  
That I've never said before  
I think I'm doing okay  
And this is the smile  
That I've never shown before  
  
Somebody shake me 'cause I  
I must be sleeping  
  
[chorus]  
  
I'm so afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
Afraid of waking  
Please don't shake me  
  
[chorus]_

 

 


End file.
